La vuelta atrás v2
by N Snape
Summary: No es fácil sobrevivir cuando uno es espía dentro del círculo de Voldemort; y más si alguien te descubre... ¡la escena entre LUCIUS y SEVERUS!!!! ¡CAP 23 ARRIBA!!! slash
1. El pasado en un cajón: Malfoy

Bueno, la historia de siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^_^

Este fic narra como Severus llegó a ser como es y a hacer lo que hace. 

Es Slash, o yaoi, o m/m. Lo he catalogado como R porque existen escenas violentas y alusiones a actividades sexuales consentidas o no, aunque el fic no es únicamente eso: si lees más allá de este primer capítulo podrás comprobarlo. Lo importante es el pasado y presente de Snape, que son de lo más angustioso y oscuro... El _Angst / Romance_ es lo que prima!!!! (sobre todo el angst... ¡pobre Sev!!! Ç_Ç)

La vuelta atrás 

_1. El pasado en un cajón: Malfoy_

La lluvia caía con intensidad diluyendo el atardecer. Severus Snape podía escuchar el suave golpeteo contra los cristales, como un cántico extraño y lejano. Abrió los ojos y permitió a la negrura de sus ojos unirse a la del techo. A su lado, la respiración reposada de Lucius Malfoy resonaba como un tambor; el hombre dormía profundamente. Severus reprimió un escalofrío, tratando de borrar el inmediato pasado de su mente. Las manos lascivas de su compañero recorriendo su cuerpo, sus besos rebosando saliva y perversión...

Él había accedido a ello. Como siempre, desde luego, aunque las razones de su entrega hubieran variado mucho a lo largo del tiempo.

_Tiempo..._

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba acostándose con Malfoy? La primera vez había sido en Hogwarts. Parecían siglos, y sin embargo... ¿qué habían pasado? ¿tres... cuatro años? Ahora tenía veintiún años. Era joven, muy joven. Y sin embargo, se sentía como un anciano cansado de la vida, agotado, vencido.

Sí, el tiempo le había gastado una bonita broma.

La primera vez que se acostó con Malfoy, _su primera vez_, había sido horriblemente dolorosa. El joven rubio, su compañero de curso, su... ¡su amigo!, le había forzado en un aula vacía, sobre un pupitre. Le había susurrado bonitas palabras al oído, palabras dulces y empalagosas como la miel. Y él, iluso, le había creído. Había sido tan estúpido, tan ingenuo... Pero él era el bastardo de pelo grasiento, el feo, sobre todo y ante todo, _feo_ empalagoso narizota pelota inaguantable y malvado. 

Bien, había oído tantas veces esa suerte de comentarios a su alrededor que íntimamente había comenzado a creerlos. 

Dolía, ¡oh, si! dolía mucho... Mirarse al espejo y encontrar su cara alargada y angulosa, enmarcada por ese pelo negro y lacio, ya pastoso y abierto al segundo día de haberlo lavado. Y aquella maldita nariz, enorme y prominente como el pico de un halcón, sobresaliendo en sus planas mejillas siempre pálidas. Y sus ojos... él siempre había pensado que sus ojos negros eran brillantes e inteligentes, bonitos, pero sus compañeros sólo veían en ellos su resentimiento, su supuesta maldad. 

Pero... ¿él era malo? Severus se lo había preguntado a once años cuando sus compañeros de Gryffindor se lo habían dicho, sobre todo ese niño atrevido que era siempre el centro de atención, el tal Sirius Black. El niño le había mirado, le había apuntado con el dedo y había dicho:

_"Snape es malo, ¡como un vampiro! ¡Mirad que cara!"_

Y luego se había reído. 

Y todos los niños, increíblemente, le habían dado la razón, y se habían reído con él. Severus había sentido un calor terrible subirle desde el estómago a la garganta hasta casi impedirle respirar. Había intentado decir algo, a lo mejor incluso lo había dicho, pero su voz no se oyó en el estruendo de las risas. Sus propios compañeros de Slytherin le habían mirado por encima del hombro, sin molestarse en defenderle de la humillación. Así que el pequeño Severus se había dado la vuelta y había echado a correr, tapándose los oídos con las manos.

Él no les gustaba, pero bien, a él tampoco ellos. Y el que menos, ese maldito Black, su amigo Mister Perfect-Potter y compañía. Los creídos Gryffindor... Pero... aún así... tampoco había hecho amigos en su casa de Slytherin. Hablaba muy poco con sus compañeros de promoción, y casi siempre por tema de estudios. Así había conocido sus nombres, y cada uno estaba ligado en su mente a su habilidad.

_Rosier es el que no tiene idea de Transformacioness._

_Avery es el patoso en Pociones. Y Wilkes también, casi tiene menos idea..._

_Lestrange se duerme siempre en Historia. Y siempre, siempre, me pedirá los apuntes._

_Goyle no tiene ni idea de nada. ¿Cómo habrá entrado en Hogwarts? Pero claro, si lo consiguió Crabbe..._

_Nott tiene problemas en Vuelo. Y Encantamientos se le da regular._

_Y Malfoy... _

Bien... _Malfoy _era diferente. Era medianamente hábil en todo, y medianamente bueno en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero sobre todo, era el líder. De manera natural, igual que el chico Potter. Poseía una suerte de elegancia que le separaba de la gente, un toque de distinción y superioridad. A los ojos de Severus era como un ángel, pálido y rubio, casi frágil, con esos ojos grises fríos y etéreos, peligroso como un glaciar. Porque Lucius Malfoy era peligroso, y jamás reparaba en los medios para conseguir sus fines.

Severus lo sabía, y le evitaba en cuanto podía, deseoso de no cruzarse en su camino. Él andaba tranquilo por el suyo, y todos lo sabían. Ser el punto de mira de las bromas y jugarretas de Black había tenido el extraño efecto positivo de mostrarle con el tiempo como alguien capaz de cuidarse de sí mismo, con un conocimiento envidiable de maldiciones que era mejor no poner a prueba. Eso sin contar con sus famosas sonrisas de desprecio y comentarios sarcásticos al cual más afilado. La gente le temía tanto como le criticaba. Y Severus prefería estar solo a sentir la humillación de las risas, nada le dolía tanto.

Pero Malfoy, por supuesto, no había huido como el resto ante sus murallas. Malfoy había visto algo en él, o eso le había dicho, _algo que le parecía especial y valioso_.

Severus nunca había sido especial ni valioso para nadie.

Su madre no paraba de decirle lo inútil y decepcionante que era. A pesar de que se esforzaba en conseguir las mejores notas, y en comportarse de manera intachable en la escuela, ella le repetía que era un niño irresponsable incapaz de cumplir las normas.

Las normas en su casa eran muy rígidas, pero necesarias. Porque su padre y ella debían trabajar, y no podían ser molestados. Porque él, aunque fuera el número uno en la escuela, era desobediente en casa. Llegaba minutos tarde a las comidas, y los horarios estaban bien marcados. Hacía ruido al andar, al dormir, al moverse. Y ellos necesitaban concentración. Porque quería estar fuera de la casa cuando no había nada que hacer fuera de la casa, y no podía estar quieto en su cuarto. Estudiando, por supuesto. 

Él había tratado de hacerlo así, y estudiar, y leer todos esos libros de Pociones y Artes Oscuras que había por su casa. Por eso había aprendido tanto, y se sabía tantas cosas. Ya no quedaban en su casa libros a su alcance por leer. Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, sus padres no le habían dicho nunca que él fuera valioso, ni especial. Ni siquiera un buen hijo. 

Su padre nunca decía nada. Su mirada azul se perdía en las sombras del salón durante las cenas, y si su madre se dirigía a él contestaba con movimientos de cabeza o gruñidos. A veces Severus se preguntaba si se habría vuelto mudo con el paso del tiempo. Siempre era distante con él, la mayoría era las veces actuaba como si no le viese, o simplemente hubiera dejado de existir. Severus en ocasiones se cruzaba en su camino, sólo para obligarle a tomar conciencia de su materialidad. Su padre le miraba con esos ojos vacíos, y le esquivaba como si fuera un mueble. Entonces Severus sentía que le dolía el pecho y le escocían los ojos, pero no se lo decía a nadie, por no parecer débil.

Su madre decía que era un niño débil, y eso la avergonzaba, porque ella era la responsable de su educación. 

_"Contigo he fracasado",_ decía, _"Eres un fracaso, Severus"._ Sus palabras también dolían en el pecho, pero se acompañaban de una rabia fría que le nublaba la vista.

Cuando estaba en sexto curso ya había perdido la esperanza de hacerla desistir de esa idea.

Quizás era un fracaso, además de feo empalagoso narizota pelota inaguantable y malvado, de pelo grasiento. Todo eso le daba igual, porque Malfoy... _Lucius Malfoy_, era su amigo.

Su amigo...

Severus no sabía muy bien como había comenzado aquello.

Probablemente... después de la experiencia del pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador, cuando había descubierto que Remus Lupin era un hombre-lobo. Podía haber muerto asesinado, o transformado en hombre-lobo a causa de la _bromita_ de Black, pero.. pero... ¿a quién le había importado? El director le había mirado con esos ojos indescifrables, casi llenos de pena y sin embargo severos, y le había dicho que tendría que mantener el secreto. Si no, el único expulsado de la historia sería él.

Él.

_Muy bien_.

Severus había odiado la pena en esos ojos celestes, y se lo había prometido.

_Muy bien_.

Al fin y al cabo, estaba en deuda con James Potter. Él había arriesgado su vida por salvarle. ¿Aunque quién demonios se lo había pedido?

_Muy bien_.

Había vuelto al dormitorio de su Casa pálido de furia, con los puños apretados por el odio.

_Muy bien_.

_No se lo diría a nadie_. ¿Quién iba a querer escucharle? El dolor en su pecho esa noche era aplastante, físico, real. Pero no quería ir al Hospital, no quería llamar más la atención. Sólo quería llegar a su cama y cerrar las cortinas y desaparecer y llorar.

Había llorado muy suavemente, o eso había intentado, para no llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Porque le apetecía llorar pero no tener que explicarse, si que es que alguien se tomaba la molestia de preguntar.

A la mañana siguiente, nadie parecía haberse enterado de nada. Pero con el paso de las semanas, Severus se percató del acercamiento de Malfoy.

Al principio le había extrañado, o casi sobresaltado, la atención de su compañero. Se volvía a él a preguntarle sus dudas, le preguntaba su opinión. ¡Su opinión, a él de toda la gente! Era muy hábil entablando conversación, incluso con alguien tan callado, y en el peor de los casos siempre se podía criticar a los Gryffindors. 

Cuando llego el verano se encontró echándole de menos, y a la vuelta en séptimo su relación mejoró aún más. Lucius se tomaba la libertad de pasarle el brazo por los hombros, y sonreía de esa manera tan especial que derretía a todas las chicas de su Casa y a la mitad de las de las otras. Eso sin contar el porcentaje de chicos. Por supuesto, Malfoy tenía tanto éxito como Black, y eso era bastante. Severus sabía que su compañero había salido con infinidad de chicas y muchos chicos, y que las confianzas que mantenía con él eran suministradas a mucha gente. Pero no le importaba. Él no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico; la gente siempre le había evitado. 

Los ocasionales abrazos de Malfoy enviaban escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, y su cercanía le llevaba el aroma fresco y almizclado de su cuello blanco a su nariz erizándole la piel. Severus sabía que sus reacciones no eran lógicas, y había comenzado a preguntarse si el joven rubio le gustaba. Era duro admitirlo, pero, pero...

Un día Malfoy le llevó a un mazmorra vacía para estudiar Pociones. Era oscura y fría, y tenía varios pupitres amontonados en una esquina. Pero también tenía varios equipos para los calderos, y allí no tendrían que preocuparse por el aula si algo salía mal, o manchaban más de la cuenta. Los exámenes estaban cerca y se jugaban mucho...

Severus había sacado ya todos los ingredientes y los había ordenado sobre la mesa. Estaba abriendo el libro cuando sintió a Malfoy pegarse a su espalda. Perdió la respiración.

Últimamente Lucius había estado de mal genio, porque su último capricho, una chica de Ravenclaw y sangre limpia llamada Narcisa, se estaba resistiendo a sus encantos. Esa misma mañana le había dado calabazas, y Severus había sentido un retorcido contento en su interior, al ver regresar a su amigo con cara de frustración. Él ahora se pegaba a su espalda, y murmuraba melosamente a su oído.

- Mmmm... Seve... ¿Sabes que tu nuca huele bien...? 

Severus no había sido capaz de contestar, ni siquiera de moverse, cuando al segundo siguiente sintió los labios cálidos de Malfoy recorrer su cuello con suavidad. Entonces, retirando un largo mechón negro por el camino, se desvió a su oreja derecha y comenzó a morderla y succionarla, deteniéndose en su lóbulo y en la piel suave que se erizaba detrás. Severus no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer, acompañado de un estremecimiento general que le obligó a apoyarse en la mesa.

-Lu... Lucius... –susurró.

-Severus... 

Malfoy había comenzado a recorrer su torso con sus delicadas manos, buscando su tacto bajo las ropas, presionándole más contra el borde de la mesa. Aquella presión en su cintura excitó a Severus, que de nuevo gimió. Entonces Lucius cambió el cariz de la situación. 

Imprevisiblemente, le mordió en el cuello con fuerza. Severus gritó de dolor, mientras Malfoy le obligaba a girar su cabeza con fuerza para besarle en los labios. El beso fue violento, impulsivo y con un leve regusto a sangre. Severus no podía respirar bien, estaba mareado y su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que su pecho iba a estallar. Con movimientos apresurados su pareja le quitó la túnica, y de nuevo le empujó sobre el pupitre.

-Lu... Lucius! –volvió a murmurar Severus, esta vez confuso y asustado.

-¡Cállate!- ordenó Malfoy con voz ronca.

Severus notaba los dedos de Malfoy desabrochando sus pantalones, y trató de impedirlo con nerviosismo, pero el otro le quitó las manos con brusquedad.

-¡Quédate quieto, he dicho!!-rugió.

Antes de que Severus pudiera procesar las palabras sus pantalones estaban a la altura de sus rodillas, junto con su ropa interior.

Lucius le dobló de nuevo sobre el pupitre, y Severus sintió el cuerpo caliente y suave de su amigo pegarse al suyo como la seda. La sensación de piel contra piel le arrancó un ronroneo quedo; era extraño aquel calor que estremecía, aquella sensación de intimidad abrumadora. Pero aquellos pensamientos difusos se desvanecieron cuando percibió la dureza de su amigo apretarse contra sus muslos. Sólo entonces Severus tomó la conciencia clara de lo que iba a ocurrir, de lo que de hecho estaba ocurriendo.

Él era virgen, y nadie jamás se había atrevido siquiera a besarle a sus diecisiete años. Por eso, quizás el hecho de que Malfoy le considerara lo suficiente atractivo, o lo que fuera, para mantener una relación sexual con él, le llenó de orgullo y excitación. Dejó de luchar contra Malfoy y permaneció laxo, obediente a los movimientos del joven sobre él, ignorando deliberadamente el miedo en su pecho y los nervios.

Entonces Lucius, sin más dilación, se posicionó contra él y le penetró con una fuerza desmesurada. 

_Eso le ha tenido que doler_, pensó Severus fríamente mientras el propio infierno de su cuerpo le inundaba y le obligaba a gritar. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo así, tan total y horriblemente doloroso. Malfoy estaba moviéndose de manera convulsiva, jadeando sobre sus hombros, clavándole las uñas como garras en sus caderas, penetrándole como un salvaje. Severus debajo sentía partirse por la mitad. Perdió la conciencia del tiempo que duró aquella tortura y cuando acabó, cayó al suelo incapaz de sostenerse a sí mismo, atragantado por los sollozos.

Lucius detrás de él se limpiaba con un pañuelo, antes de subirse los pantalones. Luego se acercó a él y le miró con esos ojos fríos, una sonrisa burlona bailándole en los labios.

-¿Estás llorando, Seve? – El chico suspiró largamente. – A mí me ha gustado... Tienes un trasero durito...

Severus pensó que aquello era una fea premonición. Lucius frunció el ceño.

-Mejor suspendemos nuestra clase de Pociones. Te veré en Transformaciones.

Y dicho eso se marchó. Así, sin mirar atrás. Severus se quedó observando tontamente la puerta por donde el ángel rubio había salido, aún abrumado por el dolor. Luego, su mirada negra descendió hasta el pañuelo tirado de Malfoy, manchado de sangre y semen. La sangre... esa sangre... el joven se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser suya. Se tocó tímidamente entre las nalgas, allí todo dolía. Cuando miró sus dedos estaban rojos, y Severus no pudo reprimir un sollozo atragantado. 

Se quedó un buen rato allí, llorando, antes de reunir la fuerza suficiente para levantarse y andar con relativa normalidad al dormitorio de su Casa. 

Aquello le había gustado a Malfoy, así que se repitió aún varias veces en Hogwarts. Después ambos se separaron, aunque siguieron viéndose como mortífagos. Malfoy se había sugerido un par de veces, pero Severus había logrado evitar el encuentro. Ellos se veían para "trabajar", no era cuestión de perder el tiempo. Hasta hacía un año y dos meses.

Lucius se había casado con Narcisa, y estaba muy contento. Quería un heredero para su casa, y pronto. Era evidente para Severus que no la amaba. Dos días después de su boda se le había insinuado en su propia casa, con su flamante recién esposa en el piso de arriba. 

Severus encontraba genuinamente sorprendente la fijación de Malfoy con su persona. ¿Qué demonios veía el demonio en él? Ya tenía muy claro que del placer físico la cosa no pasaba, pero aún así era raro... Él no era guapo, ni atractivo. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado, fibroso, pero la gente huía a la vista de su piel cetrina y su rostro. Todos menos Malfoy. La mirada lasciva en los ojos grises le ponía enfermo. 

Él no había mantenido relaciones sexuales con nadie más. La idea le daba nauseas.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía sus motivos. Severus escuchó la lluvia de fondo mezclarse con la respiración de su amante y con la suya propia. Hora de trabajar.

El joven se levantó de la cama como un gato, sin hacer el menor ruido. En esos instantes agradecía las duras reprimendas de su madre, que le habían enseñado a moverse como un fantasma para evitar los castigos. A su espalda podía escuchar el dormir de Malfoy, pausado, sereno. 

La mitad de su atención se dedicaba a escuchar su respiración, a vigilar en ella el menor cambio.

La casa estaba en silencio. Su amante le había explicado que Narcisa había marchado con Draco, su hijo recién nacido, a casa de su madre, donde pasarían el fin de semana. Estaba muy orgulloso de su bebé, rubio y de ojos grises como él, como un auténtico Malfoy. Un bastardo más a añadir a la poderosa saga familiar, bien situada al lado del Señor Tenebroso.

Porque aunque Severus era un mortífago importante, uno del círculo interno de Voldemort, un hombre de confianza; Malfoy, si cabe, lo era más. Su casa era una especie de segunda base para los mortífagos, y por ella pasaba información importante. Severus lo sabía, y había descubierto donde Lucius la guardaba. En su dormitorio, en la cómoda bajo el espejo, protegida por una serie de ingeniosos hechizos.

El principal era un _glamurie _de alta calidad, que ofrecía una realidad alternativa de la cómoda de la que era muy difícil percatarse. Es decir, Narcisa podía acercarse allí tranquilamente, abrir todos los cajones y guardar sus joyas y sus pañuelos. Pero bajo aquella realidad aparente, y protegido por otros hechizos, se hallaba la _verdadera_ cómoda, con información vital pulcramente ordenada.

Severus se encogió de hombros, estaba desnudo y dolorido, y en la casa hacía frío. Con varios movimientos de varita abrió los cerrojos de la cómoda; él era bueno en eso, muy bueno. Aunque Lucius hubiera puesto una alarma sobre su conciencia en alguno de sus hechizos, la pócima que Severus había diluido en su copa antes de su encuentro la haría pasar inadvertida. Estaba muy orgulloso de esa pócima, uno de sus más recientes inventos para este tipo de tareas.

Cuando hubo acabado, abrió el segundo cajón de la derecha. Se detuvo a escuchar, el sueño de Malfoy era firme. Había varios informes, listas de objetivos, planos de las casas que serían asaltadas. Severus pasó de todo eso; ya se lo conocía, y Dumbledore también. Estaba buscado algo muy concreto, el asalto de esta noche. 

No se le había dicho contra quién sería, y eso era raro, él siempre era informado. Si el Señor Tenebroso se tomaba esas precauciones, era que tenía algo especialmente malo en mente. Severus sospechaba de una acción contra aurores. Muchos de sus compañeros se ponían nerviosos ante un ataque contra los poderosos y bien entrenados aurores del ministerio; solían ser luchas a vida o muerte. 

A él también le ponía nervioso, aunque por diferente razón: le había jurado a Dumbledore que no volvería a matar. Pero esa sería una promesa difícil de mantener con un auror tratando de asesinarle a su vez. Sí, muy difícil.

El joven pasó sus largos dedos sobre las hojas, frustrado. Nada, no encontraba nada... Entonces algo llamó su atención. Era un informe sobre Cresus Muller, un hombre fuerte del ministerio, la mano derecha de Barty Crouch. Allí estaba todo sobre él y su familia, los planos de la casa, hasta un listado de las defensas de ésta y los nombres de los aurores que le protegían.

Eso era muy mala señal.

Comenzó a buscar frenéticamente una fecha; tenía que estar, tenía que estar... Ese tipo de informes siempre tenían fecha, al menos una semana apuntada. Cuando la encontró se quedó lívido. 

_Era esta semana_.

Estaban a sábado, lo que dejaba esta noche y la siguiente del domingo para realizar el asalto. 

Feo, muy feo. Tenía que avisar a Dumbledore... ¿pero cómo? Esta noche tenía su propia misión... 

Quizás, quizás... ¿él tendría que ir allí? Severus negó con la cabeza, mientras guardaba todo y comenzaba a rehacer los hechizos. Si esta noche hubiera tenido que atacar la casa de Muller, se lo habrían dicho, como siempre.

Quizás Voldemort pretendía dar dos golpes a la vez. O distraer la atención de los aurores con el asalto que él tenía asignado esa noche, y así tener un mejor acceso a Muller. Había leído que Dunke y Strauss estaban haciendo de guardaespaldas, y esos dos eran tipos fuertes.

Sí, esa era una idea plausible...

Severus dejó su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y se metió en la cama. Malfoy a su lado seguía dormido, ignorante de su pequeño fisgoneo. Le miró: dormido, Lucius era hermoso. Con aquella piel tan pálida que parecía trasparente, y esos rasgos suaves y varoniles. Con los ojos cerrados también desaparecía el brillo de crueldad que nadaba en las profundidades grises y frías de su mirada. Casi parecía un ángel inocente, los mechones de cabello plateado ensombreciendo su frente. Era bello, muy bello, en todo opuesto a él. Cuando dormía, Severus encontraba hasta agradable su compañía. 

....................

Bueno... ¡¡espero que os haya gustado!!! Hummm... Habrá un poco más de acción en el capítulo siguiente... Ahh, y aviso que seré cruel.. Oh! El pobre Seve va a sufrir...

¡Los reviews son bienvenidos! ^^


	2. Una confesión inesperada: Rosier

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, etc, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^^

Y ok! Si no os gusta el slash, NO lo leáis, diantres! Pone un R por algo, eh? _

La vuelta atrás 

_2. Una confesión inesperada: Rosier_

Era noche cerrada y continuaba lloviendo. Severus Snape se ajustó la capa negra y tomó la máscara en sus manos, antes de mirar de reojo a Malfoy. Éste estaba tranquilo, vestido también con sus ropas de ataque.

No hablaron; no solían hacerlo tras acostarse. El joven rubio tenía la mirada perdida en el reloj, y su rostro estaba tranquilo. Severus estaba seguro de que le estaba asignado el asalto a la casa de Muller. Se preguntó a dónde sería convocado él, y con quién. No había tenido forma de avisar a Dumbledore.

-Severus...

La voz melosa de Malfoy le sobresaltó, y se giró expectante. Los ojos grises estaban vedados por una sombra extraña, que indujo a su corazón a batirse acelerado.

-... esta noche... ten cuidado.

_"Ten cuidado"_... ¿Malfoy se preocupaba por él? Severus se obligó a mantener el rostro tenso, la mirada firme para no mostrar sus confusos sentimientos.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

-Esta noche el Señor tiene grandes planes. Ha escogido a los mejores para la tarea difícil... Te ha escogido a ti, Severus. A mí me toca la parte fácil. – el joven sonrió, _¡Dios santo!, _pensó Severus_, se veía hermoso..._ – Es el tuyo un gran honor...

-¿Sabes a dónde debo ir?

Malfoy negó con el rostro. 

-Sólo sé que haréis de cebo para limpiar el camino de mi grupo.

_Perfecto_, pensó Severus, _exactamente lo que había pensado._

-Entonces procura no fallar, Lucius.

-No lo haré... – fue la suave respuesta.

En ese momento Severus sintió la marca de su brazo arder, y con una inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida, se giró para desaparecerse. Pero antes Lucius se había levantado de un salto y le agarraba del brazo derecho.

-Severus – murmuró –Si tienes problemas o acabas herido, ven aquí.

Severus asintió, y tras colocarse la máscara se desapareció.

Después estaba en un parque. No reconocía el lugar, pero supuso que estaba en las cercanías del pueblo donde vivía Muller. Aún estaba confuso por la reacción de Lucius Malfoy, aquella repentina preocupación por su seguridad le desconcertaba. El ángel rubio disfrutaba violándole y golpeándole, escuchándole gemir bajo su peso, viendo correr su sangre. Quizás temía perder su juguete preferido.

Severus trató de olvidar esos pensamientos por ahora, tenía una tarea difícil por delante. De alguna manera tenía que lograr la derrota de su grupo sin perder la vida en ello, para que los aurores pudieran regresar pronto a proteger a Muller. Pensó con desconcierto en Malfoy, en su posible presencia en la casa cuando los aurores regresaran. ¿Y si le encontraban allí? Deseó que no le atrapasen. No, eso no ocurriría, Malfoy era listo y escurridizo como una serpiente... Al menos signo de peligro se esfumaría, aunque eso supusiera dejar a Muller con vida y exponerse a las iras de Valdemort. Quizás por eso le había tocado la tarea fácil, y a él la difícil. Su Señor estaba convencido de que él lucharía hasta el final por el bien de su causa. Si averiguase que era un traidor... 

El pensamiento le hizo temblar. Hacía casi un año que había cambiado de bando. Al principio había sido difícil, muy difícil, sobre todo resistir la urgencia de matar. Era curioso como el asesinato y la tortura se había convertido en una droga para ellos. Él ansiaba matar, y ver a la víctima retorcerse bajo el poder de su varita. Era una sensación extraña, angustiosa, el reprimirse. Eso sin contar con que había levantado sospechas. La primer vez... En su primer asalto tras su traición, simplemente se había quedado bloqueado. 

Había levantado la varita y comenzado a pronunciar la palabra "_Crucio"_ cuando su boca se había quedado sin aire. A su lado, Wilkes se había encargado del asunto y había acabado el trabajo por él, después de mirarle con total confusión y bastante ira. 

Después había tenido que pagar por su fallo, y había sido duramente castigado con la maldición que había sido incapaz de conjurar. Pero ahí había quedado todo, por suerte nadie había sospechado nada. Ni siquiera el Señor Tenebroso.

Y luego había llegado a la conclusión de que si realmente quería serle de utilidad a Dumbledore debía preservar su fachada. No había vuelto a usar la Avada Kedavra; era relativamente fácil evitar la situación de ser él quien diera el golpe de gracia cuando trabajaban en grupo. Pero había seguido utilizando las maldiciones Cruciatus e Imperius. 

Era curioso, sin embargo, como cada vez se sentía más reticente a ello, más incómodo. Recordaba como antes lo disfrutaba; ahora sin embargo le llenaba de ira y de vergüenza. De culpa. Tendría que pagar por ello, por todo el sufrimiento que procuraba, por todas las vidas que veía arrebatar sin mover un dedo para evitarlo.

Él siempre trataba de avisar a Dumbledore de los objetivos de Voldemort, pero si la misión no fracasaba antes de empezar por la actuación del poderoso Director poco más podía hacer. Impedir los asesinatos hubiera sido como suicidarse. Y Severus quería pensar que era útil, que eran más las vidas que salvaba que las que se perdían en su presencia.

Lo cierto es que desde su traición las cosas habían comenzado a torcerse para los mortífagos. Demasiadas misiones fallaban.

Severus estaba convencido de que Voldemort sospechaba que tenía un espía entre los suyos, de la misma manera que él los tenía entre las filas de la Luz. Pero el espía de Dumbledore tenía que estar bien situado para enterarse de tantas cosas, y últimamente la ira del Señor Tenebroso se había extendido al círculo de hombres de confianza. Estaba buscando al traidor, Severus lo sabía, en el fondo era cuestión de tiempo que le descubriese.

El pensamiento enviaba olas de terror por su espina dorsal. Él había visto las maneras con las que Voldemort torturaba a sus víctimas, y era lógico pensar que con el traidor el Brujo Negro sería _especialmente_ creativo. Morir sería la parte más deseada del momento, sin duda.

Quizás sería mejor para él acabar esa misma noche, de manos de un auror. Ninguno sería tan cruel y sanguinario como su Señor.

Se acercó lentamente al claro donde podía ver otras siete sombras vestidas de negro y con máscaras. Para su total sorpresa, Voldemort estaba allí.

Severus se arrodilló ante él y le besó el borde de su túnica. Éste hizo un gesto ausente y Severus regresó a su lugar en el círculo de hombres. Aquello realmente no le gustaba nada. Voldemort no se movía del cuartel general a no ser de que tuviera un plan especial que precisase su macabra intervención. Pasase lo que pasase, el maldito iba a estar allí, a su lado, viéndole. Severus comenzó a sudar.

-Esta noche será especial, mis mortífagos. –La voz aguda reverberaba en el claro del bosque. – Hoy Dumbledore y el Ministerio conocerán mi crueldad... Atacaremos la Escuela Yorkmile de Magia Precoz.

Severus sintió como se comprimía su estómago. _Dios, no, una matanza de niños no..._

-... Esta noche es la conmemoración de su vigésimo quinto aniversario, y se han congregado para celebrarlo el delegado de Estudios Especiales del Ministerio, Richard Eton, y varios aurores de renombre, como el viejo Alastor Moody. – el desprecio arrastró sus palabras- Nosotros... también estaremos allí. Les quiero muertos a todos. Nadie debe salir vivo de la casa. NADIE.

Un imperceptible temblor recorrió a las figuras encapuchadas. ¿Un ataque directo en medio de una fiesta llena de niños? ¿Con Moody de por medio? Severus sabía además que Dunke y Strauss andaban cerca. Era una locura. Pero la mirada color carmesí de Voldemort no les dejaba opción. Con su presencia les aseguraba una sangrienta victoria.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda..._

¿Qué iba a hacer? Con Voldemort presente sus posibilidades de boicotear la función se reducían a cero. ¿Y cómo iba a mantener su promesa de no matar? Severus tragó saliva. Estaba acabado, _eso_ era lo único que le había pedido Dumbledore para mantener su confianza. 

El pensamiento le mareó por un instante. Después de todo lo que había hecho, por lo que había pasado... Quizás no había esperanza para él, quizás no había redención. Si mataba... si mataba no habría vuelta atrás... No obtendría el milagroso perdón por segunda vez, no habría clemencia. El monstruo que habitaba en él reclamaría su dominio, alimentado por la sangre de los inocentes. Pero quizás esa sangre no tendría que derramarse por sus manos, quizás... si se concentraba en los aurores, si peleaba sólo contra ellos, a lo mejor incluso caería herido, y entonces, entonces... No tendría porqué matar a ningún niño... 

Severus se mordió el labio inferior para evitar el flujo agitado de su respiración. Tenía miedo de que Voldemort pudiera leer sus atribulados pensamientos, oler su angustia, su terror.

Iba a morir. O moría a manos de un auror o se volvería loco. _Dios, quería llorar_...

Voldemort hizo una seña y una de las figuras encapuchadas se adelantó. Severus reconoció el movimiento fluido bajo la capa negra, la manera de caminar pausada y elegante de Rosier. La presencia de su viejo compañero de Hogwarts le calmó inexplicablemente. Él siempre se había llevado bien con Evan Rosier. El joven moreno de ojos marinos y brillantes había sido el buscador del equipo de Slytherin, una buena competencia para el presuntuoso de Potter, pero jamás había caído en el teatro fácil de éste. Había sido un chico despierto pero callado, sinuoso, atractivo en cierta manera... aunque jamás lo había confesado. Malfoy hubiera enloquecido.

El pensamiento de su ángel rubio le desorientó por un momento. Lucius... ¿dónde estaría ahora? Quizás ya habría comenzado su ataque... Le envidió profundamente, él sólo tenía que lidiar con la muerte de Muller, no con la de decenas de niños de no más de diez años que precisamente estaban en la escuela y no en su casa por ser la fiesta de aniversario.

_Y los padres_. Oh, Dios, los padres también estaría allí... 

Rosier escuchaba atentamente las órdenes de Voldemort, y entonces, para su sorpresa, el Señor Oscuro se desapareció. ¿No iba a estar con ellos en el asalto?

-Vamos, nuestro Señor se unirá con nosotros más tarde. Debemos sellar la Escuela para que nadie pueda salir de ella.

La voz clara de Evan le bañó como un río de agua. ¿Cómo su compañero había acabado siendo un mortífago? Severus hubiera apostado que Rosier, elegante y refinado como un gato de angora, sería cantante, actor de teatro, artista, o cualquier cosa así. Incluso el más etéreo jugador de Quidditch de la historia. Pero no el asesino poderoso y despiadado que era, casi tan frío como Malfoy, bailando grácilmente con la muerte a los pies de sus víctimas. Pero el temperamento tranquilo y hasta dulce del joven calmaba sus nervios, su estrés oculto bajo las toneladas de frialdad e ira tras las que ocultaba sus mentiras. 

Severus sintió la Marca oscura arder en su brazo, y se desapareció por segunda vez en la noche.

La escuela Yorkmile de Magia Precoz era un edificio pequeño de ladrillo oscuro y grandes ventanales. Allí iban los niños magos superdotados, jóvenes cuyo coeficiente mágico triplicaba la media, y necesitaban una educación especial desde muy temprana edad. Severus recordó como en el banquete de inauguración de su quinto curso en Hogwart, había sido sorteado en Ravenclaw un chico de Yorkmile. Éste tenía once años como el resto, pero sin embargo asistía a las clases de sexto. En lo demás, era un mocoso inaguantable como todos los de primero. 

Ahora, teniendo delante de sí la pequeña escuela, un escalofrío le recorrió, e intentó recordar el nombre del muchacho. No pudo.

Rosier a su lado le hacía gestos. Había dividido a los mortífagos en equipos, el de tres personas debía asaltar la puerta trasera, y las dos parejas restantes las entradas laterales. Él debía marchar con Rosier al ala de la derecha, y tuvo la impresión de que éste le había reconocido. No supo decidir si eso era bueno o malo.

A Severus aquel ataque le parecía un suicidio. ¿Siete hombres contra una fiesta con quizás un centenar de personas, algunas de ellas poderosos aurores de renombre? No iba a salir nadie con vida, desde luego, pero nadie de _su_ grupo. Voldemort debía haber perdido el juicio o simplemente quería sacrificarles. Quizás había supuesto que entre los hombres que entregaba estaba el traidor, y no pudo evitar temblar: esta vez la fortuna caía del lado del Mal. 

El corazón de Severus comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Siempre era así antes de un ataque: la sangre se desbocaba en sus venas, licuada por la adrenalina, y la boca se le quedaba seca como un estropajo. Desde su deserción se unía un síntoma más: una opresión en el pecho que le obligaba a gastar preciosos segundos concentrándose en respirar. Sabía que era fruto de la angustia y el miedo, pero no podía evitarlo. Sólo un muerto no enloquecería de encontrarse en su situación, caminando por el filo de la navaja a mil metros de altura sin red. Un paso en falso, y adiós muy buenas. Disfruta la caída.

Severus sentía su cordura estirarse como un muelle en aquellos momentos, y deseaba gritar y huir y enterrarse en su cama para no levantarse jamás. Detrás del cuerpo menudo de Rosier, que se deslizaba en las sombras como una pantera en plena caza, se preguntaba como demonios había llegado a esa situación: a ser un mortífago, un asesino y encima un traidor, un cobarde desesperado sin fuerzas siquiera para suicidarse.

Su madre tenía razón, después de todo, era un fracasado. Pero un fracasado que no quería morir.

No es que mereciera otra cosa; simplemente algo en lo más profundo de su alma no quería aceptar su desesperanza. Era un sentimiento parecido al que le embargaba cuando Black le gritaba que era el pelota grasiento más feo de Inglaterra. Y tenía razón: era feo, muy feo, el espejo se lo recordaba cada mañana. Tenía el pelo grasiento, y lo mismo hasta era un pelota en clase. Pero _no_ quería aceptarlo, _no podía. _

Si lo hacía, _¿qué le quedaba?_

-Snape, ahí.

La voz sedosa de Rosier le devolvió a la realidad. Había dicho su nombre, y le veía sonreír bajo la máscara. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo arrojándose al abismo por propia voluntad? Ajeno al desarrollo de sus miserias internas, el que fuera su compañero de Casa se alegraba de tenerle a su lado. Esa era su otra cara, Snape el mago competente y poderoso. 

Rosier abrió la puerta con varios giros de su varita. Adentro se oía ruido y risas, el sonido de la felicidad. 

Ambos entraron en el edificio en absoluto silencio, camuflados en la sombra, mientras Rosier abría las protecciones con destreza, su habilidad equivalente a un experto muggle de la ganzúa. Severus le observaba trabajar embelesado, enamorado de la elegancia de sus movimientos. Tras convertirse en un mortífago Evan se había especializado en hechizos de cerramiento, o más precisamente en como romperlos, y Severus no conocía conjuro que Rosier no fuera capaz de penetrar.

Demasiado pronto para su gusto llegaron detrás del salón principal, y entonces Evan se dio la vuelta y se quedó quieto, mirándole. Severus bajó la mirada, nervioso.

-Snape... ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

-¿Qué? – Las palabras de su compañero le sobresaltaron. No hacía un minuto pensaba eso mismo de él.

Rosier ladeó el rostro oculto por la máscara, los ojos marinos velados en la penumbra.

-¿Sabes, Snape? Te admiro. Cualquier persona estaría temblando de miedo por el suicidio premeditado que supone esta misión... Pero tú me has seguido sin vacilar. Seguirías sin vacilar cualquier orden de nuestro Señor.

Severus deseaba reír a gritos. _Por Dios, Evan, ¿por qué me dices esto, y justo a mí, a *mí*?_

-...Pero no temas... Nuestro Señor no nos ha abandonado... Él sabe que todos los hombres que ha enviado aquí se mueren de terror; pero él sabrá de tu valor, yo se lo diré.

-Rosier... –Su voz era un gemido ronco.

-Voldemort piensa que yo soy el espía.

Las palabras tardaron en penetrar en el cerebro de Severus. _No puede ser._

-...Él me ha enviado aquí a morir... –Rosier tenía el rostro girado hacia la puerta del salón, por donde se filtraba la música y la alegría. –No necesita ni cerciorarse... Me ha ordenado asesinar a Ojoloco Moody.

Severus no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Aquello era una pesadilla. _¿Por qué Rosier, por qué, por qué... ?_

-Sin embargo, Snape, yo... no soy el traidor... – Evan se las arregló para mostrar una triste sonrisa bajo la máscara. – Aunque créeme, sea quién sea le admiro. No me importa reconocerlo ante ti, el mortífago perfecto... Hoy voy a morir. Pero a ese bastardo le admiro, y le envidio... Engañar a Voldemort supone valor. No sé si yo podría hacerlo... Casi me halaga pensar que mi Señor me crea capaz de ello. Me pregunto... si hubiera podido intentarlo...

-Cállate... –murmuró Severus. El pecho estaba empezando a dolerle, y si Rosier seguía hablando iba a vomitar.

-Ah... Snape. Nuestro Señor hoy va a ejecutar una pieza maestra de la Magia Negra: _Exterminus Tantra._

Severus le miró con los ojos bien abiertos. –No... –logró susurrar.

-Sí... –Rosier reía suavemente. –Todos los que dentro de estas paredes no tengan la Marca Oscura tatuada en su piel morirán esta noche... Por supuesto, algunos lograrán escapar de la trampa mortal que dentro de muy poco será este edificio. Para eso estamos nosotros, para  sellar las puertas del salón e impedir que escapen de la niebla asesina del _Exterminus_. –Evan se volvió a él, los ojos brillándole.- Me ha explicado toda la historia a mí, precisamente, para ver si me atrevía a desafiarle y avisar de la masacre. Pero esos niños van a morir, como yo. No me importa nada.

Ahora la voz de su compañero era dura como el acero, y Severus agradeció la máscara y la amplia capa que ocultaban su horror.

-Ya falta poco... muy poco para morir... Pero quién sabe, quizás me lleve la vida de Moody por delante. El mundo mágico me recordará, aunque sólo sea por eso.

-Yo me acordaré de ti...

Severus se arrepintió de esas palabras nada más pronunciarlas. Era un estúpido, ¿quién le mandaba decir semejante idiotez? Venirle con sentimentalismos a Evan, que iba a sacrificar a esos niños sin pestañear.

Pero Rosier se giró y le abrazó. Severus permaneció rígido como una estatua, sin saber qué hacer. Sólo entonces cobró conciencia del tiempo que llevaban ahí, hablando, delante de la puerta de la fiesta. Era absurdo, toda la situación era absurda, y terrible por ello mismo.

-Severus... –Escuchó susurrar a Rosier, y su nombre sonó extraño en los labios de su compañero.- Ojalá... hubiéramos sido amigos... Así hoy al morir dejaría un amigo atrás, en vez de la nada...

Severus le abrazó en silencio, incapaz de pensar con claridad lo que estaba haciendo. Qué más daba; si Rosier se enfrentaba a Moody moriría. ¿Qué mal había en abrazarle, incluso en mentirle?

-Puedes considerarme tu amigo... si quieres, Evan.

Éste no respondió, simplemente siguió abrazado a él como un niño pequeño. Severus sentía el pecho de su ahora _nuevo_ amigo subir y bajar apretado contra el suyo, y su aliento disolverse tras su nuca. Se preguntó si la extraña calidez que había brotado en su corazón era la que sentía cuando se abrazaba a un amigo sin un deseo sexual de por medio. Puesto que Malfoy había sido su único amigo, o al menos el único considerado así por su corazón, no podía comparar. Pero fuera lo que fuese, le gustaba. Se permitió una sonrisa bajo la máscara.

Entonces lo sintió. Rosier debió percibirlo también, porque se separó bruscamente de él, y se giró hacia la puerta del salón.

El aire se espesaba por segundos, y Severus reconoció la niebla maldita del Exterminus Tantra. La niebla transmitiría el hechizo que su ejecutor deseara a todo ser vivo que tocase. Y en aquella ocasión no había duda de que el conjuro elegido por Voldemort sería la Avada Kedavra. La única posibilidad de escapar con vida era salir de allí ahora que la niebla aún no había acabado de formarse.

-¡Vámonos, Evan!

Pero Rosier antes ejecutó un complicado hechizo de cierre. Detrás escucharon golpear la puerta.

Ambos salieron corriendo del edificio, a pesar de que cada pocos metros Rosier se detenía a invocar un hechizo de protección. El conjuro que impedía desaparecerse dentro de la Escuela ya había sido levantado por otro equipo, y Severus agradeció la oportunidad de ello: era un conjuro largo y complicado, que ellos no hubieran podido ejecutar en los escasos segundos que habían tenido tras su extraña conversación.

Severus ayudó a Rosier a levantar la última barrera, y ambos recuperaron el aliento en el jardín. La niebla negra ya se había espesado dentro de la Escuela, y Severus podía ver los rostros de la gente pegarse a los cristales. La muerte ya estaba con ellos, a su lado, sonriéndoles tras los cristales que no podían romper.

Pero no todos iban a morir. Rosier gimió largamente cuando ambos sintieron una fuerza mágica atravesar el escudo anti-apariciones.

Los aurores.

Los más poderosos podían hacerlo; era complejo, pero posible. Moody podía lograrlo.

Severus advirtió como su estómago se revolvía, a su lado Rosier estaba estático. Ojoloco Moody era su presa, debía ir a por él aunque no estuviese a su altura. Pero Severus no quería, _Rosier era ahora su amigo_.

Dumbledore le había explicado el significado de esa palabra cuando le había comunicado que _a él_ le consideraba _así_.

Severus había querido reírse del Director. ¿Le llamaba _su amigo_? Voldemort tenía razón al considerarle un viejo tonto y loco. Le costaba creer que un personaje tan poderoso pudiera ser capaz de esa confianza tan cercana a la estupidez más plana, pero lo cierto es que esa misma confianza se había convertido en su bote salvavidas. 

Él no quería perderla, por eso no podía matar. Pero Rosier era su amigo, y tampoco podía dejarle morir en su lucha contra Moody.

Debía ayudarle, y a la vez impedir la muerte del auror. Aunque eso significase descubrir su rol de espía ante Rosier.

....................

En fin, este capítulo ha quedado un poco pasteloso, y lleno de sentimientos... ¿Pero quién dijo que Seve no tuviera corazón? ¡Más crueldades el próximo capítulo!

¡Los reviews son bienvenidos! Me animan mucho vuestros comentarios... positivos ^___^U


	3. El color negro sobre fondo blanco: Dunke

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, etc, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^^

Recordatorio: ¡¡¡hay escenas YAOI ( m/m)!!!, si no te gustan, no las leas.

Y muchas gracias por los Reviews!!! Me animan mucho... ^^ ¡¡No os haré esperar!! ( y espero poco a poco leerme vuestras historias... -_-U) 

Gracias a todos por alabar mi forma de narrar, ¡menuda sorpresa! XDDD  Y alguna cosilla... La relación de Seve con Malfoy... Yo lo veo como una especie de amor-odio... ¿Admiración? Quizás... Pero a ver... Lucius es el *único* amigo –hasta el momento- de Seve: por mucho que le odie, tiene que ser forzosamente especial... Y además, físicamente le gusta. De eso no puede reprimirse. ~_^ . ¡¡Y es fantástico que os haya gustado el encuentro con Rosier!!! Tenía miedo de que hubiera quedado demasiado sentimental... Pero Rosier en sí mismo es dulce... Una muestra de que entre los mortífagos hay esperanza de salvación. Y ah!! No creo que salga Karkarov... A mí tampoco me cae demasiado...

En este cap, más muestras de la humanidad de Seve ante las crueldades de la vida, y muuuucho sufrimiento. ¡¡¡Disfrutad!!!

La vuelta atrás 

_3. El color negro sobre fondo blanco: Dunke_

El jardín de la Escuela Yorkmile pronto se convirtió en un campo de batalla por el que volaban las maldiciones como relámpagos luminosos. No sólo Moody había escapado del edificio, por lo menos otras diez personas habían atravesado las barreras. Severus observó a sus compañeros tratar de impedir que ellos las rompieran: debían subsistir hasta que el _Exterminus Tantra_ finalizase.

_Mantén cerrado el ataúd, que no se escape el muerto..._

Severus rió su propia ironía, mientras seguía sin pensar a Rosier. Éste había comenzado a correr buscando al viejo auror. Tenía que matarle, y llevarle su cabeza en una bandeja a Voldemort; era la única manera de probar su inocencia, de mantenerse vivo. Pero Severus no quería aceptar que esa fuera su única salida. Porque era poco probable que Evan derrotase a Moody, porque él no podía ayudarle en virtud de su promesa a Dumbledore, porque quizás el Director pudiera salvar a Rosier.

_Habrá alguna manera_ _de camuflarle, de llevarle lejos de esta locura... _Pero Severus sabía que se mentía, que la Marca Oscura ardería para siempre en el brazo de su amigo, y saboreó el gusto amargo de aquel pensamiento. _Su amigo_, esclavo para siempre de Voldemort como él mismo, hasta el día en que su alma abandonara la tierra.

La forma negra y sutil de Rosier bordeó la balconada semicircular del salón principal de la Escuela, esquivando un rayo dorado.

_No...,_ llegó a pensar Severus.

La maldición embistió a la piedra, que estalló con estruendo. Severus sintió la onda expansiva arrojarle hacia atrás, mientras varios bloques le golpeaban. Se quedó sin aire. No hacía falta invocar la Avada Kedavra para matar a alguien... Por un momento no pudo respirar, el pecho le dolía muchísimo. Intentó incorporarse, apretando los dientes por la quemazón que recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo, y cuando apoyó su brazo izquierdo aulló de dolor. El hombro ardía como un infierno.

_¡Maldita sea!!! _Severus se odió por su mala suerte. Tenía que levantarse, y ayudar a Rosier... Allí tirado era un blanco fácil. Casi era un milagro que no le hubieran rematado. Con cuidado de mantener el brazo pegado al cuerpo logró incorporarse, tratando de no mirar el amasijo oscuro de tela manchada de sangre que era ahora su hombro y parte de su pecho.

Comenzó a caminar con lentitud, comprobando que era capaz de mantener el equilibrio, y después se llevó las manos a su rostro con una súbita aprensión. Suspiró aliviado, la máscara seguía allí. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de distinguir a Rosier entre el cúmulo de sombras que se movían por el jardín. Los aurores provenientes de la casa de Muller debían haber llegado ya. Ahora Malfoy estaría saqueando toda la información de la vivienda, y viendo el dolor y la ira retorcerse en los bigotes del hombre. El poderoso Cresus Muller... ¿no tenía una hija en Yorkmile? Casi mejor que muriera esta noche, sin saber la verdad a la mañana siguiente...

Entonces su pensamiento se desvió al edificio. Los niños seguían allí, podía verles a través de la niebla, sus bocas abriéndose en gritos inaudibles. Vivos, aún vivos. 

Severus sintió un escalofrío recorrerle. ¿Iba a observarles morir así, sin mover un dedo? Él estaba fuera, y allí, contra la balaustrada, milagrosamente nadie parecía percibirle. Podía intentar... Desde el exterior, si nadie lo impedía, era tan fácil... 

La idea era una locura de puro audaz. Quizás Voldemort estaba allí y le vería, y entonces sabría que él era el infame traidor. 

El miedo comenzó a atenazarle el estómago, y entorpecer su ya precaria respiración. ¿No era justo acaso? Si él se mostraba como el espía, Rosier sería liberado de su misión. Quién sabía donde estaba ahora, quizás cara a cara con Moody, las varitas en lo alto, expectantes. Un duelo a muerte en un jardín de pesadilla. 

Severus suspiró, y cerrando los ojos negros tomó su decisión.

Su mano derecha se deslizó por su cadera, mientras sus largos dedos buscaban la longitud pulida de su varita. Se aferró a ella, mientras se concentraba en la tarea que tenía por delante. Cuando la elevó, las palabras vinieron con facilidad a sus labios, y al segundo siguiente había un agujero en el escudo que envolvía Yorkmile. Severus avanzó hacia dentro con la misma velocidad con la que hacía unos minutos había salido, rompiendo los hechizos con una destreza que le sorprendió. 

Cuando llegó a las puertas principales del salón, tuvo que esforzarse. Se encontraba mareado, incapaz de enfocar la vista adecuadamente en la espesa niebla que inundaba el pasillo. Los movimientos de su varita fueron un tanto torpes, pero dieron resultado. Con un suave resplandor el hechizo que mantenía ambas hojas selladas se rompió. Entonces Severus la abrió empujando con todas sus menguadas fuerzas. Varios gritos le recibieron del otro lado, y la visión desfigurada por el aire denso de una niña rubia en primer plano.

-¡Rápido, SALID!!!- rugió con voz ronca, aplastándose contra la pared.

Pero antes de que sus palabras pudieran ser siquiera consideradas, Severus lo sintió, casi _lo vio_, mientras su corazón se detenía. La niebla maldita del _Exterminus Tantra_ se iluminó con un fuego verde y cegador, y fue como si el aire se inflamase. Su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar, mientras que la Marca Oscura en su brazo ardía hasta el punto que Severus pensó que consumiría la carne de su brazo hasta mutilarle. Sabía, por algún extraño mecanismo en su mente, que estaba gritando, gritando tan desaforadamente que su garganta iba a partirse en dos, aunque no podía escucharse: había como un rugido de fondo que retumbaba en su cabeza, y que era el grito de miedo y desesperación e injusticia de todos los inocentes allí encerrados. 

Inmediatamente había caído al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y también de horror, porque la Muerte implícita a las palabras _Avada Kedavra_ estaba pasando a su lado y no le había tocado.

Todo acabó al segundo siguiente. Severus permaneció ahí, acurrucado en el suelo en posición fetal, ignorante de las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y los sonidos incoherentes que emitía su boca. En sus oídos latía su corazón reverberando como mil tambores, y el joven se concentró en seguir la marcha rítmica de aquel músculo que continuaba trabajando en su pecho. 

_Estoy vivo._

El pensamiento golpeó como una maza en su conciencia. _Estaba vivo_. 

Severus no se sentía ni alegre ni triste, y su mente no funcionaba lo suficiente para dictarle como debía sentir en una situación así. Probablemente contento por sobrevivir, o quizás avergonzado por ser él, de entre todos aquellos niños y gentes de bien, el único recompensado con aquel regalo divino.

Pero en su caso no era Dios el Ser dadivoso, y aquella conciencia enfrió su corazón hasta reducirlo a hielo. Recordó las palabras de Rosier: "_Todos los que dentro de estas paredes no tengan la Marca Oscura tatuada en su piel morirán esta noche..." _y supo que había sido Voldemort quién había ordenado a la Muerte rozarle sin llevarle consigo. La Marca Oscura aún quemaba suavemente en su brazo, como un recordatorio del regalo que le había sido ofrendado.

Severus se sintió miserable, y la decepción hacia sí mismo le inundó sin piedad. Se acunó en el suelo durante unos instantes, tratando de recomponer su alma o le que le quedara dentro del cuerpo. Éste le dolía como si hubiera sido golpeado sin piedad, y el daño en su hombro y en su pecho era ahora más intenso.

Pero tenía que levantarse, salir de allí y encontrar a Rosier... Tenía que encontrar a Evan, y abrazarle, y decirle que Voldemort sabía que había estado allí en el salón, que el Señor reconocería las señales de su traición. Que estaba libre de culpa, limpio de sospechas. Tenía que ir... y salir de allí...

Severus tenía miedo de respirar ese aire muerto, corrompido por el paso de la Magia Negra. Se atrevió por primera vez a enfocar su mirada: desde su postura veía el suelo de tablas de madera brillar a la luz de las antorchas, y un poco más adelante, el brazo extrañamente torcido de la niña rubia que había visto al entrar. Su pequeño brazo, de no más de seis o siete años, ocultaba su carita y la expresión congelada de miedo y tristeza que seguro animaba sus rasgos. Ocultaba también sus ojos desconocidos pero ya sin alma, vacíos para siempre. Todas las cosas que debieron haber visto se habían esfumado como la niebla que le había arrebatado la vida, dejando tan sólo silencio y un revuelo de tirabuzones dorados tras de sí.

_Maldita guerra... maldita matanza sin sentido, maldito Voldemort... _

Severus sentía una angustia indescriptible elevarse desde su vientre, y la expulsó como pudo vomitando al lado de la niña. 

Malditos los mortífagos como el pervertido de Lucius, como el dulce Rosier que ya tampoco tenía derecho a vivir, como él mismo. Maldito fuera por haberse dejado engañar y corromper y haberlo disfrutado... Por haber sido tan necio, y tan orgulloso, y tan Slytherin a la hora irracional de odiar; malditos sus padres que tan bien se lo habían enseñado, junto con Black, Potter y los malhadados Griffyndors... Maldito el mundo entero por tenerle allí en esa noche de entre todas las noches...

El Gran salón era ahora un cementerio. Los cuerpos habían caído sobre el suelo los unos sobre los otros, los rostros desfigurados por las muecas de terror. Algunos adultos sostenían sus varitas en sus manos agarrotadas por el soplo de la muerte, otros abrazaban a los niños. Muchos cuerpos se amontonaban frente a las puertas y los ventanales. Aunque había varias mesas volcadas, muchas aún contenían aperitivos y platos a rebosar, muchas copas seguían en pie medio vacías, ignorantes de su último brindis, su último sorbo. Era un espectáculo cruel, despiadado, y Severus deseaba huir de allí, desaparecer de ese escenario desolado.

Él no formaba parte de ello, _él estaba vivo_. Su cordura le obligó a recordar la calidez del abrazo de Rosier, la presión de su pecho contra el suyo, en busca de consuelo. La delicadeza de su voz en sus oídos, la pronunciación suave y clara de las "eses" de su nombre, arrastradas como notas musicales. 

Severus recordó también la textura de la piel blanca de Lucius, el aroma de su deseo y el sabor agridulce de sus labios, y su propia perversa y enfermiza excitación ante su ángel rubio. Vislumbró la mirada celeste de Dumbledore, poderosa y benevolente, en todo opuesta a los iris rojos de Voldemort, brillantes de crueldad y locura. 

_Él estaba vivo_, no debía descansar en aquel recinto aunque el Destino le hubiera acorralado allí. 

Logró levantarse apoyándose en la pared, y sujetando su máscara caída con el brazo sano le dio la espalda a la masacre. Su cuerpo tembloroso atravesó el dintel de las puertas principales, y caminó con pasos cortos y desequilibrados hacia fuera. Trató de regularizar su respiración, en aquel estado no le sería de ayuda a Rosier, si es que lograba encontrarle. Tras haber sobrevivido al _Exterminus Tantra_ por obra del Diablo, no podía permitirse morir a manos de un auror sin nombre. 

Severus cerró los ojos, y controló sus facciones, llevando adentro sus confusas emociones. Se colocó la máscara, y sacudió su capa manchada de su propia sangre, impregnada de un polvo verdoso resto de la niebla maldita. _Podía hacerlo_, se repitió, mientras agarraba con fuerza la varita en su mano derecha. Hacía tiempo que no sentía su brazo izquierdo, anestesiado por el dolor lacerante de su hombro y el ardor de la Marca. Su pecho también se quejaba, y le costaba respirar. Tenía en la boca el desagradable sabor de su vómito, y tragó varias veces con dificultad. Estaba hecho una basura, cualquiera podría acabar con él en aquel estado. Pero iba a intentarlo, ¿no? 

Iba a encontrar a Rosier. No tenía nada más que hacer, nada más le importaba.

Avanzó hasta el vestíbulo de entrada de la Escuela, y se percató de que la mayoría de los hechizos se habían venido abajo. Ya daba igual, habían cumplido su misión. Se ocultó con rapidez en la sombra tras un pilar y una figura corriendo le sobrepasó. Severus captó la visión de una larga trenza plateada volando tras la capa oscura, y poco más tarde el alarido de dolor. Una mujer, quizás una aurora.

Si, conmueve ver tanta gente muerta, tantos niños, en un decorado de fiesta. Como si celebraran su viaje al otro mundo.

Severus salió con cuidado al exterior. La noche cerrada le cegó por un instante, sus ojos negros acostumbrados a la brillante luz del interior. Había sido extraño como la Muerte del _Exterminus_ había sido resplandeciente, acostumbrado como estaba al asesinato nocturno. Pero pronto acomodó su visión y pudo distinguir los contornos en el jardín, las siluetas en la lucha, las maldiciones aún volando por el aire. 

Como un gato se introdujo en la espesura del jardín, y se agachó para no ser tocado por error por alguna maldición desviada. Apuntándose con su propia varita, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y conjuró un hechizo-escudo. Gastaba mucha energía mantenerle, pero aquello era una auténtica batalla campal. 

Severus sabía que la mayoría de los mortífagos se batían en retirada, la consigna tras finalizar un trabajo era desaparecer.

Sólo Rosier permanecería allí hasta el final, en duelo a muerte contra Alastor Moody.

El pensamiento le inundó de angustia. Tenía la mirada cansada de ver muertos, pero no sabía como podría reaccionar ante el cuerpo de su amigo. Sólo no debía pensarlo, al menos no aún. Lo primero era encontrarle. Quién sabía si Rosier tenía un golpe de suerte, si algún talento oculto afloraba en el instante fatal. Quizás incluso venciera a Moody, y recobrase así la confianza de Voldemort. De todas formas, con su inútil acción de adentrarse en la Escuela se habría señalado ante su Señor, si es que éste sabía que era él y no otro mortífago quien estaba dentro. Severus desconocía aquellos detalles del funcionamiento de la Marca Oscura. Quizás pudiera justificarlo de alguna forma, a lo mejor podía inventar algo: un auror había atravesado las barreras y él le persiguió. De todas maneras Severus no creía que pudiera engañar a Voldemort mintiéndole descaradamente. Éste leería su mente, sabía hacerlo, y encontraría la palabra _traidor_ escrita en color escarlata.

Severus cerró los ojos por un segundo. 

No lo pienses.

Lo primero era encontrar a Rosier, ya pensaría después en qué hacer. Se le antojó que todo aquello era absurdo, porque era hombre muerto. En realidad, sólo alargaba lo inevitable. Era lamentable morir con veintiún años y tal currículum de barbaridades, pero peor era morir con seis años sin posibilidad de hacerlas. Mucho peor. Al fin y al cabo, él se lo merecía. Se lo había ganado a pulso cada minuto de su existencia.

Avanzó por la sombra siguiendo los sonidos y los gritos de la lucha. Sus cabellos sucios y lacios ondeaban por su velocidad al desplazarse, apenas robando susurros a la vegetación. Evitar los duros castigos madre había tenido una consecuencia útil: hacer de él un hombre de movimiento silencioso; si no grácil como Rosier, sí al menos_ muy_ efectivo. 

O quizás había heredado esa cualidad de su padre: la potencia de ser psicológicamente hermético, y físicamente invisible. Un buen conocedor del significado de la palabra Snape: _"inhumano"._

Ahora Severus era más un fantasma que una persona, y sus sentimientos habían desaparecido de su cuerpo. Así se había labrado su fama de imperturbable mortífago, frío e implacable. Tenía un objetivo, y no misericordia para detenerle.

_Rosier._ Dónde diablos estaba.

Entonces, a su izquierda, escuchó la invocación Desmaius. La esquivó por poco, y pasó por su cabeza agradecer al cielo que mantuviese sus piernas sanas. Pero al segundo siguiente el pensamiento se había esfumado y sus ojos se estrecharon al reconocer la silueta enorme del auror que le cerraba el paso: Thomas Dunke.

Este auror debía estar protegiendo a Cresus Muller...

La siguiente maldición fue menos comedida: 

-¡Crucio!

Severus encontraba hasta gracioso que los aurores utilizaran las maldiciones Imperdonables. Aquello diluía la separación entre ambos bandos hasta hacerla irreconocible. Sólo la oposición firme de Dumbledore y su confianza impagable evitaban que volviera a caer en la tentación del Mal. Ésta estaba en todo lugar, en todos los rostros, rodeándole.

Severus se las arregló para esquivar la maldición Cruciatus, escudándose tras un árbol que crujió a su espalda. Su escudo se quebró, y entonces se dio cuenta de que había absorbido parte del hechizo. Frunció el ceño: sus percepciones no eran claras y las advertía con retraso. Y Dunke era un buen auror. 

Por supuesto no era Moody, pero podía hacer daño. Físicamente era una mole, y su habilidad con la varita era considerable. Su afición por emplear las maldiciones Imperdonables le había ganado la fama de Bestia peligrosa junto con Victor Strauss, su compañero del alma. Ambos habrían representado también un magnífico papel como mortífagos, estaban hechos de la misma pasta abominable que todos ellos.

Severus sabía que estaba en un lío, que no le sería fácil desembarazarse de Dunke en el estado en el que se encontraba. En realidad, salir vivo era más que suficiente. Pero además estaba el tiempo. Severus no tenía una idea clara de cuanto tiempo había gastado en el interior de la Escuela, y cada minuto que pasaba le separaba de Rosier. Y él quería encontrarle, _¡Oh, Dios, necesitaba verle!_ Tenía que asegurarse de que estaba vivo, de pronto aquello le era tan necesario como respirar.

Dunke por su parte no le dejaba mucha opción, las maldiciones, imperdonables o no, se sucedían tras él. Severus se encontró corriendo, esquivando a su perseguidor como podía, advirtiendo sus pocas posibilidades de dejarle atrás. Sospechó tener algún hechizo-chivato marcando su posición, no podía escanear su aura con precisión. Pero Dunke seguía tras él en la más absoluta oscuridad, no perdiéndole a pesar de su mayor lentitud y torpeza. Severus maldijo entre dientes, y se volvió a confrontar al enemigo.

-¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Dunke voló de sus manos, no sin antes ejecutar el hechizo que el auror recitaba en ese preciso instante. Al descubrirse ante él Severus era un blanco fácil, y la maldición le golpeó de lleno en su hombro herido. Aulló de dolor, por un segundo su vista nublada por estrellas multicolores. Al momento siguiente advirtió el cuerpo de Dunke embestirle como un toro. 

Aquello no lo esperaba. 

El encontronazo contra su vientre y torso le dejó sin aire, y con su enorme peso Dunke le tumbó sobre el suelo. El impacto fue duro, muy duro, y Severus sintió retumbar todas sus vértebras. Su hombro y su pecho parecían estallar, y de nuevo podía oír el pulso de la sangre en sus oídos. La maldición de Dunke no parecía ser grave, tan sólo encaminada a provocar dolor y parálisis; peor era la presencia de su enorme cuerpo sobre el suyo. En lugar de escuchar un _"accio varita" _o algo así, Severus recibió un golpe seco en la boca del estómago que le dejó sin aire, y luego sintió las manos del hombre agarrar sus muñecas y llevarlas violentamente sobre su cabeza.

El movimiento de su hombro le arrancó otro aullido desgarrado de dolor, y Severus pensó que se iba a desmayar. _Interesante: muerto en manos de un auror a pesar de todo._

Pero su cabeza no le permitió descansar tan pronto, y fue consciente de que Dunke trataba de arrebatarle la máscara con su mano libre y ver su cara. Le tenía sujeto por las muñecas con la otra mano, pero entre la forzada posición sobre su cuerpo y su poca destreza no lo lograba. Severus se debatía justo debajo como una serpiente, respirando entrecortadamente, consciente de que su varita había caído en algún lugar cerca de ahí, quizás a su lado. Tan sólo si pudiera cogerla, y quitarse ese cuerpo denso y sudado de encima... Las arcadas le estaban ahogando, junto con el dolor que había empezado a ser omnipresente.

Podía escuchar a Dunke murmurar y escupirle, le estaba insultando, maldiciendo, pero el muy bastardo no le mataba ni dejaba de aplastarse contra su cuerpo. Sólo seguía allí, luchando una batalla que ya tenía ganada.

_Lo mismo lo está disfrutando, tenerme medio inmovilizado bajo él, debatiéndome sin sentido..._

Severus había sido víctima de la perversión de Malfoy; pocas cosas podían ya sorprenderle. Y ese auror tenía la misma locura enfermiza de Lucius en sus ojos, podía verla brillar en sus pupilas, pegajosa y maloliente.

Ahora sólo quería morirse, o desmayarse, lo que fuera para escapar de aquella pesadilla.

Estaba gimoteando casi inconscientemente, medio rendido a su propio terror; la nausea y el dolor llevándole lejos de allí, a un estado en el que las cosas se sentían ajenas a él mismo; y Severus se preguntó si su deseo se estaba cumpliendo y se estaba muriendo de la pérdida de sangre, o lo que fuera. Había dejado de luchar, y permanecía laxo y tembloroso bajo el auror.

Éste logró por fin arrebatarle la máscara, y se quedó mirándole, grabando en su mente sus facciones por si ocurría el milagro de que escapase. Severus le veía memorizar sus rasgos a través de sus ojos entrecerrados; respirar era un esfuerzo demasiado considerable para preguntarse acerca de lo que el auror haría a continuación. ¿Le entregaría vivo, o le mataría? ¿Dumbledore vendría a salvarle? Quizás le olvidaría, ahora que no era de utilidad...

Severus deseaba llorar, rota su dignidad como estaba, absolutamente desesperado, pero el cuerpo no le obedecía. Lentamente, como en una revelación, advirtió que el hombre ya no sujetaba sus muñecas, y simplemente se erguía sobre él, aún las rodillas a ambos lados de su cintura.

Por fin...por fin... vete lejos de mí...

Dunke elevó la cabeza, buscando en la oscuridad su varita. De vez en cuando le miraba de reojo, como preguntándose que hacer con él. Debía ser evidente que Severus no podía levantarse, pero aún así no se fiaba, y no abandonaba su puesto sobre el cuerpo tendido. Le golpeó de nuevo en el estómago, y Severus exhaló un gemido apagado. Se estaba ahogando... ¿Qué era ese sabor...? ¿sangre? 

Satisfecho por la escasa respuesta Dunke se levantó totalmente de encima suyo, y comenzó a buscar su varita en la oscuridad. Severus le escuchaba maldecir entre dientes, y pensó que si el hombre se alejaba esos metros de él era porque le creía inconsciente.

_Ojalá_, pensó con amargura.

Pero entonces, al estirar los dedos, advirtió el milagro. 

_Su varita_. Su varita estaba allí, su madera de sauce suave y pulida acariciando sus yemas ateridas. Dunke seguía fisgoneando a su alrededor, elevando ramas que confundía con su arma. Severus cerró la mano derecha sobre la delgada vara, permitiendo su tacto acunarle como una matrona. Cuidándole, dándole esperanzas. Pero... _¿esperanzas para qué?_

A su izquierda el auror profirió un sonido de placer, y Severus supo que la había encontrado. Le escuchó acercarse a él, y casi le imaginó sonriendo.

-Maldito hijo de puta... –sus palabras se arrastraban en su boca a pesar de su bajo tono, como si las paladease -Voy a matarte ahora mismo...

Severus se tensó imperceptiblemente mientras aferraba con fuerza su varita. Entonces la sombra de Dunke le cubrió, estaba delante suyo.

-¡¡Avada Keda..

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, como en un sueño. 

Severus no supo muy bien como lo hizo, pero había sido más rápido, o más afortunado, o simplemente el Destino, porque pronunció de nuevo el conjuro _expelliarmus_ contra Dunke y éste fue arrojado con fuerza hacia atrás. Algo parecido al resplandor verdoso de la maldición asesina golpeó cerca de su oreja izquierda, y pudo escuchar el ruido sordo de la tierra al absorber el conjuro. Por unos momentos mantuvo su brazo derecho elevado, la varita apuntada a la copa de los árboles antes oculta por la silueta del auror, todo su cuerpo rígidamente estirado en el suelo. Luego sus últimas fuerzas desaparecieron y su brazo cayó, junto con la varita. 

Habría querido escuchar la respuesta de Dunke, o escupir al menos toda la sangre que ahogaba su garganta, pero no pudo. Súbitamente toda su debilidad se impuso y la conciencia le abandonó. 

....................

¡Bueno, bueno! Este capítulo si que ha quedado cruel... Ç_Ç ¡¡¡Pobre Seveeee!!!! Pero lo siento, je, je... no será el último... Ahh... ¿Qué pasará con Severus? ¿y Dunke? ¿y que ha sido de Rosier...? ¡las respuestas, la próxima entrega!

¡Los reviews son bienvenidos! Gracias, gracias, gracias... ^___^


	4. El color púrpura sobre fondo negro: Snap...

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, etc, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^^

Os recuerdo: ¡¡¡hay escenas YAOI ( m/m) !!!, si no te gustan, no lo leas.

Y muchas gracias por los Reviews!!! Me animan muchíiiiisimo... ^^ ¡¡Ya veis que no os hago esperar!!! Estoy viciadísima escribiendo...

¡¡Por cierto!!! Releyendo el libro 4 de Harry Potter para comprobar como si estaba escribiendo bien el nombre de Karkarov (tengo un jaleoooo de letras!!! _), me he encontrado de que en su confesión (cuando Harry está dentro del pensadero de Dumbledore) nombra a Rosier como "EVAN Rosier". La verdad, cuando comencé a escribir esto, no recordaba que se hubiera especificado su nombre oficialmente... Había leído algún fic que le llamaba así, pero pensé que era licencia de autor. Por eso yo le llamé Ed... Mmmm... Y es cierto, Lina, ay!, SI que Malfoy es con "y", no con "i", que metedura de pata... 

Así que sólo avisar de que he re-escrito los capítulos 1, 2 y 3 para escribir el nombre de Malfoy bien, llamar a Roiser "Evan" en vez de "Edgar", y que a partir de ahora le nombraré así. El resto sigue igual...^^U

Y contestando a review de Sakura... Si Voldemort "vio" a Snape en la Escuela, pues literalmente, no, pero seguro que el muy bicho supo que alguien con la Marca Oscura estaba adentro cuando recitó el hechizo. Que supiera que esa Marca es la de Snape, o no.... je, je... es secreto profesional!

¡¡¡Y esta vez, más torturas para Snape!!! Y muchos recuerdos MUY importantes...  

La vuelta atrás 

_4. El color púrpura sobre fondo negro: Snape Bustroll_

Cuando Severus abrió los ojos sólo vio oscuridad. ¿Dónde estaba? Por un momento la idea de su muerte le acarició, pero pronto fue desechada por su cordura. Se encontraba muy mal: le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente el hombro izquierdo. Cada vez que su pecho subía y bajaba por su ahogada respiración se estremecía, y un sabor horrible le teñía el paladar. ¿Sangre? ¿vómito? _Dios..._

Movió la cabeza débilmente, tratando de escupir y vaciar su boca. Tenía frío, ¿por eso estaba temblando? Se preguntó que hora sería, mientras los recuerdos se abrían paso en su mente confusa y desbordada.

_Dunke._

Había luchado contra Dunke, y éste le había golpeado hasta dejarle allí tendido en el suelo. Luego había intentado matarle, pero... pero... El tacto cálido de su varita entre sus dedos le dio la respuesta: _Expelliarmus_. Había ejecutado el hechizo con éxito; era increíble. Pero... ¿dónde estaba el auror? Podía oír ruidos a lo lejos, como si batalla continuase.

Severus suspiró, mientras aclaraba su garganta. La oscuridad en la arboleda del jardín era total, aún era de noche. Sospechó que apenas había estado unos minutos inconsciente. ¿Pero Dunke? ¿Por qué no le había matado? El hechizo para desarmar era fuerte, mas no dejaba impedido a la víctima...

El joven decidió no pensarlo, y se retorció en el suelo, comprobando si podía moverse. Su pecho era un infierno, ¿tendría alguna costilla rota? Y su estómago ardía por los puñetazos de Dunke, no podía apenas doblarlo. Pero sus piernas aún respondían, y también su espalda. 

Severus se preguntó porque nunca se había molestado en aprender algo de medimagia, si salía de aquella memorizaría todo hechizo curativo a su alcance. 

Se giró hasta quedar apoyado en su lado derecho, los dientes fuertemente apretados por el dolor. Lentamente, tragándose los sollozos, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas; la boca abierta en un grito silencioso, la respiración irregular. 

Entonces le vio.

Thomas Dunke yacía unos metros más adelante, los ojos blancos y vacíos, un hilo de sangre goteando por su barbilla. Sobresaliendo por su pecho estaba la rama ensangrentada de un árbol roto en la anterior lucha, quizás el mismo árbol que había detenido la maldición Cruciatus destinada a él. 

La suerte había querido que el auror, al ser despedido por el espelliarmus, cayera contra la rama astillada y le atravesase como una lanza.

Severus, viendo el ya cadáver frente a sí, apenas podía creerlo. Era demasiado imposible, demasiado irreal, demasiado cruel. El destino se burlaba de él, abandonando muertos a su paso. Pero éste estaba caliente, y en última instancia, se debía a él, exclusivamente.

_No_... El pensamiento le llenó de una angustia irracional. ¡Él le había matado, había matado a Dunke!!! Pero no... no... había sido... ¡un acto de autodefensa! ¡Éste le hubiera asesinado sin remordimiento!

Pero... más exacto aún, había sido... ¡un accidente! ¡¡¡¡había sido un accidente!!!! Él no quería, _no quería..._

Severus se acercó tambaleándose al cuerpo del auror, tocándole con las manos agarrotadas, incrédulas.

-No...-murmuró en un hilo de voz-... maldita sea... por qué...

Porqué tenía que... morirse... morirse por su culpa... delante de él, *él* qué había jurado a Dumbledore no volver a matar... no volver... a...

Severus, gimoteando arrodillado bajo el cadáver colgado de Dunke, apenas fue consciente de los ruidos a su alrededor, las pisadas y las voces. Cuando éstas estaban ya a su lado percibió por el rabillo del ojo la fugaz visión de la larga trenza plateada, y el sonido de palabras que su mente trastornada y débil no podía descifrar: gritos, voces llenas de angustia y rabia, de odio.

Ni siquiera fue consciente del hechizo _Desmaius_ cuando le golpeó de lleno, y le sumió en una nebulosa inconsciencia.

Al despertar de nuevo supo que algo había cambiado. _La oscuridad_. La oscuridad no era la misma. Había soñado con la negrura, como un agujero que le tragaba, un abismo sin fondo. Pero esta negrura, aún si era un sueño, no era la misma. Era una negrura densa, y muy fría, húmeda. No podía abrir los ojos, ni escuchar nada a parte de un pitido agudo y continuo. Pero su olfato, extrañamente, parecía funcionar. Le trajo un aroma acuoso y pestilente, como de ciénaga empantanada. Sí, había algo de lodo y putrefacción en el ambiente, un acento como de agua estancada y muy sucia. Una nota agria se coló por debajo. _Orín_. Olía también a orines y excrementos.

Una arcada le sacudió el pecho. Si aquello era una pesadilla, quería despertar. Aquellos olores le daban nauseas, y no aventuraban nada bueno para cuando abriera los ojos o sus oídos se destaponasen. Pero sus deseos, como ya comenzaba a ser habitual, no se cumplieron. 

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, y se encontró una pared de piedra frente a sí. Estaba acurrucado en posición fetal, y tenía un frío atroz. Sin embargo, los dolores en su cuerpo casi habían desaparecido, tan sólo quedaba un suave temblor debajo de su piel. Severus adivinó que debía haber sido anestesiado de alguna forma. Se arrebujó como pudo en su capa negra y sucia, sintiendo ahora con afilada claridad el suelo húmedo y helado bajo su pómulo derecho. Veía el moho carcomer la piedra, retazos de musgo crecer entre las juntas. La oscuridad era rota por una antorcha situada sobre su cabeza, a la izquierda, fuera de su campo de visión. Su luz tenue incendiaba de tonos naranjas y volátiles aquel entorno hostil y helado: la mazmorra en la que se encontraba preso.

¿Estaría en las cárceles del Ministerio? Era evidente que le habían atrapado temblando junto al cadáver de Dunke, ¿qué más pruebas necesitaban de su actividad como mortífago? Pero era también el espía de Dumbledore... desde hacía más de un año... 

Severus recordó el día que se había entregado al Director, o más concretamente, el día anterior, _el último día. _

Había llovido, podía recordarlo bien. El agua cayendo y cayendo como si el diluvio universal quisiera borrarlos de la faz de la tierra, y Severus había pensado que le parecía bien. Era justo.

Aquellos pensamientos habían sido frecuentes en los últimos días, en las últimas semanas, los últimos meses. En realidad, desde siempre. Se preguntaba porque había aceptado ser uno de los esclavos de Voldemort, y la única respuesta en su mente era demasiado humillante. _Porque todos decidieron serlo_. Todos sus compañeros de Slytherin, ese grupo de personas a los que abiertamente se enorgullecía de despreciar. Pero esto, como todo, era sólo una mentira.

Severus buscaba, en lo más profundo de su alma, su aceptación. Admitía las esporádicas violaciones de Lucius para disfrutar de su compañía el resto del tiempo. Explicaba Encantamientos a Rosier para ganarse el derecho de escuchar su voz delicada. Intentaba, casi inconscientemente, ser aceptado como parte del grupo.

Severus veía a Potter y su banda y les envidiaba. Ellos eran amigos entre sí, no dejaban de demostrarlo. Si él maldecía a uno de ellos el resto venían como una piña a su ayuda, pero cuando le atacaban a él nadie movía un dedo. Severus había pensado que aquello era prueba de su independencia, de su capacidad para manejarse sin necesidad de nadie. Pero en el fondo, aquel desarraigo _dolía._

En su casa, cuando había sido pequeño, había dolido también; pero de forma diferente. Aquel dolor no tenía nombre, era sólo una sensación crepitando en su pecho cuando su padre pasaba a su lado sin mirarle, sin advertirle. Lo cierto es que no sabía cuando éste había comenzado a comportarse así. 

Había un recuerdo en lo más profundo de su corazón, una memoria de sentimientos y olores de su más tierna infancia. Severus recordaba el tacto áspero de la mejilla sin afeitar de su padre apretada contra la suya, y la fuerza y la calidez. Su padre, ahora se daba cuenta, le había abrazado, y a él le había quedado el recuerdo del amor, y la seguridad entre los brazos recios. Pero aquello no había vuelto a repetirse. 

También recordaba a su padre reír, y su risa era suave y poderosa a la vez, con un tono sedoso y profundo, muy similar al que ahora poseía él. Y su madre había reído también, su garganta semejante a un racimo de campanillas; en una época lejana en la que ella olía a lavanda y azucenas, y no a química e ingredientes pestilentes. 

¿Habían sido las Pociones? ¿Habían sido los calderos humeantes los que habían arrebatado la felicidad y el amor a su familia?

Severus no lo sabía. Nunca supo exactamente que ocurrió, hasta la mañana anterior a ese día lluvioso que había sido el _último día_.

Su padre había fallecido.

La lechuza con la cinta negra había llegado al mediodía, despertándole. La noche anterior había tenido una misión bastante sangrienta: él y sus dos compañeros, Lestrange y Karkarov, habían torturado y asesinado a una familia que guardaba información para Dumbledore. Había sido sangrienta porque se habían resistido, y Lestrange había cogido a la hija menor, de doce años, y le había mutilado los brazos. 

Esas muestras de crueldad infame a Severus no le atraían, y lo que es peor, a débil de Karkarov le daban nauseas. Había vomitado allí mismo, encima de uno de los brazos, y Severus había sentido un dolor agudo en su cabeza y unos deseos locos de desaparecer de en medio de esa basura. Más mal que bien habían terminado la misión, y Severus había llegado a su casa, un pequeño y oscuro semisótano en un pasaje perpendicular al callejón Knockturn.

Se había metido de cabeza en la bañera, ansioso por lavar la mugre y la sangre que cubría sus ropas y su cuerpo. Había estado mucho tiempo allí, dejando correr el agua templada de la ducha sobre su rostro, como si ésta pudiera penetrar su piel y limpiar también la suciedad y las horribles imágenes que inundaban su alma. 

Al final, ya destemplado, había cerrado los grifos y había salido desnudo y tembloroso hacia el salón. Severus se preguntó porque tenía tanto frío. Tomó su varita de la mesa y comprobó los hechizos de temperatura y humedad. Todo estaba en orden. 

Sin querer pensarlo más se dirigió a su dormitorio. Éste era una habitación minúscula y oscura, con un ventanuco pegado al techo por el que se colaba el quedo rumor de la calle, a través de los barrotes oxidados. Allí sólo había un desvencijado armario que había pertenecido a su abuela y al que había salvado de la quema impuesta por su madre; y una cama estrecha de metal y sábanas revueltas. Severus observó la desolación de la habitación más privada de su "hogar", y la pena se revolvió en su estómago. 

Él había querido salir a toda costa de su casa familiar, de la presencia insufrible de su autoritaria madre y la invisible de su padre. Había aceptado cualquier cosa que pudiera pagar con su modesto sueldo testando pociones limpiadoras para una conocida droguería con sede en Londres, y aquella cueva en el callejón prohibido le pareció suficiente. Al fin y al cabo, pasaba poco tiempo allí. 

La mayor parte del día estaba en los laboratorios principales, en los que se aparecía puntualmente cada mañana a las ocho, y que abandonaba oficialmente a las seis, casi siempre más tarde. Severus trabajaba mucho y muy duro, sin ninguna distracción; sin apenas relacionarse con sus compañeros, que pronto habían aprendido a ignorarle. Sus jefes sin embargo estaban contentos con él y cada vez le encargaban tareas de mayor dificultad e importancia. Su sueldo había aumentado proporcionalmente, pero Severus no se había mudado. 

Su pequeño agujero frío y abandonado no le molestaba, lo consideraba irónicamente apropiado para él. Quizás después de todo le gustase la oscuridad, no en vano había pasado su adolescencia en las mazmorras de los dormitorios de Slytherin. 

Así que Severus abrió la puerta del armario que chirrió como siempre, y sacó un suave pijama muggle de raso verde pino, regalo del señor Asthur, su superior en los laboratorios. El señor Eliot Asthur le apreciaba, y se había ofrecido para ayudarle a estudiar y someterse a los exámenes que acreditaban como Maestro en Pociones.

_"Tú tienes talento, Snape" -_le había dicho._ –" Toda tu familia lo tiene, tus padres son considerados casi genios... Es una pena que lo malgastes aquí, chico. El examen del Ministerio es muy duro, mucha gente más mayor y más experimentada que tú no consigue pasarlo, pero yo sé que para ti no será problema. He investigado tus notas en Hogwarts, y son brillantes. Tienes el Don, chico, sólo tienes que explotarle... Puedes ser el Maestro en Pociones más joven de la Historia."_

Severus a veces se preguntaba porqué Asthur se preocupaba por su educación, pero estaba tentado a creer que era sólo puro aburrimiento. El hombre era un buen químico, paciente y cuidadoso, y era lamentable ver su habilidad gastada en esas pociones facilonas para limpiar trastos. Le tenía como mano derecha y compañero de injusticias, y Severus, a su manera, le apreciaba también. Era la única persona exceptuando a los mortífagos con la que hablaba. 

Así que cuando el hombre había aparecido un buen día con aquella prenda muggle envuelta en papel de regalo para él, Severus se había tragado el comentario sarcástico que le vino a la mente y musitado unas débiles "gracias". Ahora, sin embargo, se alegraba. El pijama era muy cómodo, y la suavidad de la tela a veces aliviaba la soledad de su piel.

Así que en aquella noche horrible buscó el consuelo del único regalo que había recibido en años, y bebió de un pequeño vial que guardaba bajo la almohada, y que le garantizaba un sueño profundo y sin pesadillas. Dios sabía que esa noche, con lo que había visto, lo iba a necesitar. Después se había arrebujado sobre su viejo colchón y se había quedado dormido.

Le despertó el ulular de la lechuza. Severus entreabrió los ojos confuso lo justo para ver caer delante suyo un pergamino enrollado y atado con una cinta negra. Se preguntó que hora sería cuando percibió la luz gris colarse por el ventanuco, y entonces recordó que era domingo y no tenía que ir a trabajar. La lechuza, a su lado, seguía gritando incansable.

_¿Qué demonios le pasa?_

Y entonces recordó que probablemente esperaba agua y algo de comida. 

Con un gesto cansado se levantó abandonando el pergamino sobre la cama, y fue a la pequeña cocinita. Llenó un plato con agua, y rebuscó en la despensa algo que ofrecerle; no tenía mucha idea de que comían las lechuzas. En su casa, increíblemente, nunca habían tenido una. Su madre había amaestrado un cuervo, y cuando éste le había llevado algún mensaje a Hogwarts todos se le habían quedado mirando, como si aquella ave confirmarse que él era un monstruo más que un niño.

Severus encontró un trozo de pan duro y supuso que si el ave estaba realmente hambrienta, aquello podía valer.

Volvió al dormitorio con los dos platos y los dejó en el suelo. La lechuza comenzó a beber el agua con avidez, y después se volvió al plato con el pan, que picoteó un par de veces. Giró su ancha cabeza hacia él y ululó de nuevo, justo con más fuerza que antes.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo nada más, bicharraco.

Entonces volvió su mirada al pergamino sobre su cama. No había recibido un mensaje en los dos años que llevaba viviendo allí, desde su graduación en Hogwarts. A veces se preguntaba si alguien sabía donde residía. Pero ahí estaba como una prueba la carta enrollada, esperando ser leída.

Severus se sentó en la cama de espaldas a la molesta lechuza, y tomando el pergamino en sus manos lo abrió. La caligrafía elegante de su madre le sorprendió. Ésta le comunicaba personalmente la muerte de su padre a las diez de la noche anterior, y le informaba del velatorio al día siguiente de tres a siete, seguido por el entierro. En ningún momento requería su asistencia; era como si su madre le hubiera enviado un recorte de periódico.

Severus pensó en su padre, en la sombra que había sido la última vez que le vio. Tenía dieciocho años, el graduado de Hogwarts en las manos y una Marca maldita oculta bajo las mangas de su túnica. El último año había sido extraño y desolador tras aceptar ser uno de los mortífagos de Lord Voldemort, y Severus tenía la conciencia inexplicable de que se había roto algo en él, algo que ya no podría recomponerse jamás. 

De nuevo, como siempre, su padre no le había dicho nada. Él había decidido ignorarle a su vez, y concentrar sus fuerzas en lidiar con su madre a cerca de su futuro. Pero cuando a las tres semanas había conseguido el trabajo y alquilado aquella inmunda vivienda, cuando ya había acabado de empaquetar sus pocas pertenencias y sus muchos libros, sintió la necesidad de despedirse de él. 

Su padre estaba abajo, en el laboratorio familiar. Inclinando su cuerpo huesudo sobre un caldero burbujeante, observaba con movimientos rápidos de su barbilla el libro situado a su derecha, y después chequeaba las instrucciones sobre la poción. Severus se dio cuenta de hasta que punto él se parecía físicamente al hombre. El mismo cuerpo fibroso y delgado, la misma forma de moverse un tanto desmañada. El mismo pelo negro y lacio, grasiento; la misma piel cetrina; el mismo ceño fruncido sobre la nariz aguileña, los delgados labios firmemente apretados. Lo único diferente eran sus ojos, azules y brillantes como gotas de cielo. Su mirada negra como un abismo sin fondo era herencia de su madre. 

Severus pensó que los niños no le habrían odiado tanto de haber tenido los ojos de su padre, trasparentes como espejos que no podían ocultar maldad. Pero había heredado los rasgos más tenebrosos de sus progenitores, y el resultado había sido una persona fea, por fuera y por dentro.

Se acercó por detrás y le tocó suavemente el hombro.

-Padre... –susurró.

El hombre tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, y Severus volvió a tocarle. Entonces éste se dio la vuelta, y le miró con aquellos cuencos de agua límpida.

-Me voy, padre... –_Para siempre_, hubiera querido añadir, pero no encontró fuerzas.

Los segundos pasaron, largos, entre ellos. Entonces el señor Snape hizo algo que Severus no esperaba, y era deslizarse entre él y su caldero hasta la estantería de la derecha. Allí rebuscó largo rato, ajeno a la mirada expectante y confusa de su hijo. Cuando se dio la vuelta sostenía un enorme libro en sus manos. Se lo mostró: _Moste Potente Potions_. El tomo estaba encuadernado en piel, y parecía muy viejo y desvencijado. Severus estaba sorprendido, nunca se había percatado de ese libro en el laboratorio, pero lo cierto es que no había podido pasar mucho tiempo allí, en el santuario de su padre.

-Severus...

La voz se deslizó suave por sus oídos, y el joven sintió un escalofrío: casi había olvidado como se escuchaba su nombre en los labios de su padre. O quizás, como cualquier palabra sonaba a través de su voz.

-...Éste libro... perteneció a mi padre, y a su vez a su padre, y a su abuelo, y así hasta los orígenes de la familia Snape. Ahora es tuyo... Algún día será de tu hijo.

Sin más palabras se lo tendió. 

Severus lo miró con ojos opacos, incapaz de describir el remolino de sensaciones en su alma; y lo sostuvo en sus manos, sintiendo su peso en ellas. ¿Era un regalo? ¿Su padre le hacía un último regalo? Aquello encuadraba su encuentro como una despedida en toda regla, y antes de que Severus pudiera siquiera contestar el hombre se había dado la vuelta y continuaba su trabajo sobre el caldero como si él ya no estuviera allí.

Quiso añadir algo, volver a tocarle, acercarse a él por un segundo más, pero su cuerpo reaccionó por sí mismo y cuando se quiso dar cuenta subía la escalera de vuelta al vestíbulo.

Ahora, en la penumbra de su dormitorio, Severus abandonó el pergamino y se arrodilló frente al viejo armario. Abrió las puertas, y luego, con varios complejos movimientos de varita, rompió los hechizos que sellaban el último cajón. Con un suave resoplido sacó el contenido.

_Moste Potente Potions._

Al levantar la gruesa tapa de piel, la lista mágica de sus propietarios se desplegó ante él. Todos los nombres compartían la palabra Snape, todos en tinta esmeralda menos el último, su propio nombre, escrito en color rojo. Él era el propietario actual, el real. 

Sobre él Severus leyó el nombre verde de su padre: _César Snape_ _Bustroll, _y acarició las letras con dedos temblorosos.

Horas más tarde estaba en la vieja mansión familiar.

La gran casona de estilo victoriano estaba oscura, como siempre. Severus caminó en silencio por el vestíbulo desierto, atento a un suave rumor que provenía del gran salón del ala derecha. Eran las tres en punto, y el velatorio, oficialmente, acababa de comenzar. Cuando alcanzó la habitación se sorprendió de la cantidad de gente que estaba allí, brujos y brujas vestidos de un riguroso negro. Era mucha gente dándole a su padre el último adiós, mas al instante se recriminó por su ingenuidad: seguramente su padre hablaba con otros más que con él, sobre todo si estaban relacionados con su trabajo. Al fin y al cabo, César Snape Bustroll era Maestro en Pociones, hasta el momento uno de los dos únicos registrados por el Ministerio. El título era  considerado similar al de Animago: poseedores de una habilidad poco común que era mejor conocer y controlar.

Ahora él yacía muerto al fondo de la sala, bajo la luz de los cirios y las coronas de flores, en un ataúd de ébano. Enfrente de aquella parafernalia estaba su madre, arrodillada y quieta, el velo de brocado negro ocultando sus facciones y sus bucles caoba fuertemente recogidos bajo la nuca. Verla así, teñida de azabache, la hacía parecer casi hermosa. 

Severus se acercó con lentitud, vagamente consciente de que la gente se apartaba de su camino, quizás reconociendo en sus facciones al único hijo del fallecido. Cuando alcanzó el ataúd se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos. Su padre, dentro, parecía dormir. Cruzaba las manos largas y pálidas sobre el pecho, y en sus labios había la sombra de una sonrisa. Casi parecía un hombre feliz, o al menos más feliz de lo que había sido en vida. 

El joven se arrodilló al lado de su madre, sin intercambiar palabra con ella. Estuvieron bastante tiempo así, mirando a su padre y esposo, hasta que la mujer se levantó cansinamente, y se dirigió a uno de los dos sillones al lado del féretro. Severus la siguió tomando asiento en el otro. Y entonces, como si hubiera sido dada una señal, todos los asistentes se acercaron al muerto para despedirse. 

Severus les veía pasar como fantasmas, y era extraño estar allí, como el espectador obligado de una obra de teatro a la que realmente le daba igual asistir. El tiempo pasó, lo sentía en el modo en que la luz abandonaba los ventanales del gran salón. Cuando el enorme reloj de pared señaló con sus manillas la palabra entierro, Severus supo que eran las siete, y que su parte activa en el viejo ritual mago comenzaba.

Se levantó un suave murmullo, y Yumi, su elfa doméstica, tocó una campanilla. Entonces Severus se adelantó para cerrar el ataúd de su padre, y levitarlo hasta el cementerio en la colina.

Fue una larga caminata.

El cortejo fúnebre le seguía en silencio o emitiendo quejas y susurros de dolor, tan sólo su madre a su lado. Severus agradeció su compañía; él no sabía exactamente a dónde dirigirse. Ella le guió hasta la cima, al viejo panteón familiar, y tras ellos toda la gente se detuvo. Dentro del pequeño templete de mármol sólo podían entrar los Snape. 

Su madre tocó con la punta de su varita la cerradura mágica de la gran puerta, y ésta se abrió con suavidad. Apretando los labios para que la mano que sostenía su varita no temblara, Severus movió adentro el ataúd de su padre. Penetró en el recinto con lentitud, escuchando tras de sí los pasos de su madre. Después la puerta regresó a su anterior posición, y ambos quedaron encerrados en el interior.

En él las vidrieras de la cúpula dejaban pasar la escasa luz del ambiente a aquellas horas, tiñéndola de bellos colores. Había velas encendidas mágicamente, velas que no se apagarían hasta que el último de los Snape desapareciera de la tierra sin descendencia. Severus tiritó a su pesar, el frío de la muerte atenazaba aquel templo a pesar de la paz.

-Severus.

La voz de su madre le sacó de sus ensoñaciones; ella le señalaba un hueco a la derecha. Severus levitó el ataúd hasta introducirle allí, y entonces mágicamente quedó sellado en su lugar. De alguna manera, el cuerpo de su padre se había hecho uno con el edificio mágico, y nunca podría ser separado de ese mármol. 

Severus se acercó lentamente hasta el hueco ocupado en la pared, y miró la placa con el nombre de su padre, sintiendo una tristeza que le sorprendió. Desvió la mirada hacia las placas que ya llenaban buena parte del edificio, toda su familia de sangre pura descansaba allí. Entonces, cuando iba a girarse, una de ellas retuvo su atención.

Severus no habría sido capaz de explicar porqué lo hizo, porque de entre todas las placas se detuvo a leer ésta, y algo dentro de su ser le contestó que había sido el alma que habitaba tras ella, y no él, quién había tenido la elección. Porque lo cierto es que esa delgada lámina de metal, situada justo debajo del hueco que había ocupado su padre, compartía su mismo nombre: _César Snape_. No fue eso sin embargo lo que alteró el pulso de Severus, sino la fecha de nacimiento y de muerte: la primera ocho años antes que la suya propia, la segunda once años después.

-Severus... 

La voz de su madre se introdujo en su cabeza, y se giró lentamente para encararla. Ella le miraba en silencio, sus ojos negros como los suyos atravesando su cabeza y leyendo todas las preguntas que habían comenzado a bullir como en un huracán.

..........................

Ahhh... perdonadme por mantener aún más la incógnita sobre la vida de Rosier... Pero tenía que explicar porque Snape abandona a los mortífagos, aunque me temo que este flash back se ha alargado más de lo que preveía. Bueno, en el próximo cap prometo que la trama base continúa.

¡¡¡Por favor, si tenéis alguna idea especial, no dudéis en contármela!!! 

Muchas gracias por los Reviews... me animan mucho... ¡¡¡escribidme, por favor!!!! ^^

Y por cierto May Potter... ¡Leí tu historia!!!! (jis, jis, la de los 5 poderes! ) Te dejé un dejé un review enorme, pero como no sé porque no se ha publicado entero, te lo digo desde aquí: ¡¡¡me encantó, en serio!!!! Me da pena por Malfoi...(ahhh... que duro que tu ex-jefe de Casa te quite la novia...) pero me parece MUY bien por Seve... JeeeEeeJjEejjejeje... ¿Y el bebé es suyo????? O___O;;;;;;;;; Que trágico, seguro que sale niñO y Volty se lo quiere secuestrar... Ejem... ¡continúalo pronto!


	5. Los mil y un caminos del Laberinto: Hogw...

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, etc, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^^

Os recuerdo: ¡¡¡hay escenas YAOI ( m/m) !!!, si no te gustan, no lo leas. Y además, LENGUAJE  -MUY-  FUERTE!!! 

Es R por algo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno, debo de estar baja de humor porque esto ha cogido tintes de tragedia griega en toda regla. Espero que no os agobie demasiado... pero prometí que Severus sufriría... (sorry, en serio, yo le adoro, aunque parezca imposible..._;; ) ¡¡¡Explicación de todos los "cómos" y "porqués" de las acciones de Snape!!!! ¡Este es un cap oscuro!!!! Pero en el siguiente, de verdad, las cosas mejoran para Seve... ( y así en ascenso, según mis ideas, ji, ji... ^^) 

Muchas gracias por los Reviews!!! 

Disfrutad!! ^^

La vuelta atrás 

_5. Los mil y un caminos del Laberinto: Hogwarts_

-Severus... 

La voz de su madre se introdujo en su cabeza, y se giró lentamente para encararla. Ella le miraba en silencio, sus ojos negros como los suyos atravesando su cabeza y leyendo todas las preguntas que habían comenzado a bullir como en un huracán.

......

-Ese es... el nicho de tu hermano... _tu hermano mayor_...

Severus escuchó las palabras como si fueran dirigidas a otro. _¿Hermano mayor? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando???? _

Ella se acercó a él, y rozó la placa con sus delgados dedos.

-Mi hijo...

Severus la miró en la penumbra coloreada del Panteón. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo.

Su madre parecía sumida en los recuerdos, la fina boca roja apretada con dolor. Severus quería tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla, hacerla despertar. Él no recordaba haber tenido jamás un hermano; pero ahí estaba, la placa, las fechas, las palabras de la mujer a su lado.

-¿Por qué...? –murmuró con voz suave y lenta, amarga, expectante.

Su madre tembló, y luego le miró con dureza. Severus sintió un golpe de dolor en su corazón. ¿Por qué ella no podía mirarle con la dulzura que derramaba sobre esa placa?

-Severus, tú... –Ella pareció luchar con las palabras- ...tú... No es fácil...

-Hay tiempo- respondió él, su voz más ronca de lo deseable.

Su madre asintió, mientras lentamente, como si fuera el paso de una graciosa danza, se arrodillaba en el suelo, las manos apretadas en el regazo.

-Siempre supe que llegaría... este momento...–Ella perdió de nuevo la mirada en las sombras de colores.- César... era nuestro hijo... Nació ocho años antes que tú. Él era nuestra vida, nuestra alegría, nuestra felicidad. Nunca tu padre y yo fuimos más felices que con él... Pero... pero...

Severus la miraba con ojos opacos, una detestable opresión construyéndose en su pecho. Cerró los brazos en torno a sí, negándose a mirarla mientras ella hablaba.

-...pero... nuestra felicidad era demasiado perfecta y Dios... nos castigó. Porque el tiempo pasaba y el pequeño César... no daba señales de poseer magia... Tu padre y yo... teníamos miedo... de que fuera un squib... Y entonces tu padre... comenzó a cambiar...

La amargura inundaba la voz de la mujer, pero no conmovió a Severus. _Era por eso; nunca le habían hablado de su hermano porque era un squib..._ Mantuvo la mirada obstinadamente en la placa del niño muerto, abrazándose más fuerte aún.

-... tu padre... marchaba de casa... muchas noches... Yo... sé que empezó a verse con otra mujer... una muggle, una... una ramera! –Aquí el odio era intenso, afilado, y obligó al joven a voltearse hacia ella, a mirarla.- Tú, Severus, ¡eres SU HIJO!- La mujer escupió las palabras, asqueada. -¡El hijo de una puta muggle, de una mujer de la calle!!!

Ella le señaló con el dedo acusadora, un odio intenso y rojo desbordándose por sus ojos, por la boca, por todo su cuerpo menudo y tenso. Severus, simplemente, no podía comprender sus palabras. Las había oído, pero no podía interiorizarlas. _No, no es así, eso que ha dicho...._ *Su* madre le estaba mintiendo...

-¡¡¡Tú fuiste el culpable!!! Tu padre te trajo a esta casa, ante mí, porque quizás TÚ sí desarrollaras la magia!!!! Él me culpó de que César fuera un squib! ¡él me culpó!!! Él te crió... y yo.. yo... ¡tu no eras mi hijo, no quería verte! ¡Dios sabe que quería despellejarte por recordarme mi fracaso! Pero él te crió, porque ya siendo un bebé la magia era evidente en ti, era abundante en ti, siendo el hijo de lo más bajo, de lo peor, ¡de una muggle pagada con dinero!!! Y cuando mi César cumplió once años, y no recibió carta ninguna de Hogwart, entonces, entonces...

Ella estaba rota en sollozos, las palabras atragantadas en su garganta. Severus simplemente la contemplaba sin verla. No veía nada. Era como si la penumbra se hubiera vuelto opaca de pronto, como un muro. Se estaba asfixiando en ese espacio minúsculo.

-... entonces... Él... tu padre... le mató... –la voz era un susurro lleno de dolor. Ella sollozó unos minutos, ignorándole, antes de continuar. –... Él le mató... porque no podía soportar la vergüenza de deshonrar el nombre familiar con un primogénito squib... Pero no tuvo reparos en traerte a *ti* a casa...

Una risa áspera sacudió a la mujer.

-Es gracioso, que tú seas la viva imagen de tu padre. Nadie sospechó nunca nada acerca de tu origen... Y encima, tus ojos... ¡Oh, sí! Él buscaría una ramera parecida a mí... Pero tus ojos, bastardo, no son los míos... Tú no eres nada mío...

Severus simplemente permanecía allí, lejano; aún más que en el velatorio de su padre. Oía palabras que se anudaban en frases cuyo significado chocaba en las puertas de su cerebro. No podía contestar. Era como si se hubiera tragado la lengua, como si sus cuerdas vocales se hubieran vuelto de goma. Sólo deseaba que sus oídos también dejasen de funcionar, pero estos parecían más finos, más agudos, y las palabras llegaban amplificadas, nítidas, cristalinas, golpeando como estrellas de nieve o cristales helados. Los sentía dentro de sí, abriendo infinitas heridas en su alma que amenazaban con desangrarle. _No podía ser. Estaba soñando_. Pero su alma se iba fisurando, inexorablemente.

Su "_madre"_ seguía  destruyendo con el buril de su voz, descargando su conciencia, masticando su propia desgracia

-... Mató a mi hijo, a mi César, que tenía mi rostro y sus ojos azules, y mi pelo caoba y su tez blanca, sin dudar... La... la varita no le tembló en la mano... cuando pronunció la Avada... Kedavra... Oh, él ya te tenía a ti, al heredero de su extirpe... un falso y abominable heredero pero ahhh! mago... Al menos... _mago_... Sí... le mató... pero... lo pagó caro... –de nuevo rió, y era una risa horrible.-Tu padre... se murió también... por dentro... ¡Nunca te amó, NUNCA!

Severus escuchaba sus palabras, llenas de odio y triunfo. Porque su padre _nunca le había amado_, y ese era el único consuelo de la mujer.

-¡Nunca, me oyes? –repitió gritando- ¡NUNCA! ¡Él creía ser otra persona! ¡Él creía que no le afectaría, qué podía ser un monstruo impunemente! ¡Creía que mantener el nombre de la familia Snape era lo más importante, creía que evitar el rechazo de la gente aseguraría su felicidad! ¡Creía que _contigo_ podría olvidar! ¡qué _yo_ podría olvidar! Pero ya ves, _hijo mío_... –y aquí su voz era suave, irónica- ya ves... que se murió por dentro, y se condenó... se condenó... 

Ella lloró de nuevo, casi inconsciente de que seguía hablando entre sollozos.

-Nunca volvió a reír... desde ese día... Ni a amar, ni a sentir... Creía que podía ser un monstruo, y cuando lo fue, simplemente la conciencia de ello le mató... Porque los muertos regresan... Siempre vuelven a cazarnos... Y _mi César_ vino a reclamarle... Y tu padre supo que no era la persona que él creía ser... que creía _poder_ ser... Él no era el monstruo que mató a su hijo por "el qué dirán"... Él era... otra persona... El hombre que yo amaba... que he amado... a pesar de todo... hasta hoy...  hasta que me muera... dentro de unas horas...

El silencio siguió a esas palabras, mientras ella continuaba llorando largo rato, llenando el vacío del lugar. Después de lo que a Severus le pareció una eternidad, subió el rostro para encarar al joven a su lado, _su hijastro_.

-Todo lo nuestro es tuyo... –Su voz ahora era sorprendentemente firme, clara, como si el odio hubiera sido bañado con sus lágrimas.- Ya he redactado el testamento, ya he resuelto los papeles. Yumi te lo mostrará todo, te ayudará. Ella también te pertenece, debes cuidarla... Y ahora, puedes irte... o quedarte... Yo voy a morir. –Ella bajó la mirada hacia las sombras, explicando lo inevitable como si fuera su único regalo, su gesto de reconciliación.– Me he envenenado... antes de venir aquí... No quiero vivir un día más. Sólo quería... despedirme de César... de... _los dos_... mis dos... únicos... amores... 

La mujer suspiró entonces, largamente, como un animal vencido. Después cerró los labios, ya para siempre. Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras. 

Luego el tiempo pasó, la noche se cerró sobre el Panteón de los Snape, y éste quedó iluminado por las antorchas mágicas, que arrancaban destellos de color a las vidrieras. __

Él tampoco dijo nada.

Su madre... _madrastra_, se había tumbado al poco rato, acurrucándose entre los velos negros. Se quedó dormida. 

Severus permaneció de pie, inmóvil. Era como si la sangre hubiera sido drenada de sus venas, como si hubiera sido petrificado. Después, cuando su "madre" dejó de respirar, se arrodilló a su lado. Habían sido horas y horas sin fin esperando que el veneno, el que fuese, la matase; pero en ese momento le dolió que hubiera sido tan pronto. La observó sin tocarla: la belleza de su rostro anguloso, de sus cabellos tan oscuros y rojos, de su falsa fragilidad. Él siempre la había considerado bella, ahora se daba cuenta, y había anhelado su aceptación. Ignoraba que era una batalla perdida.

Ignoraba... _tantas cosas_...

No había preguntado nada. Podía haber exigido conocer la identidad de su madre, o saber porque no guardaba recuerdos de su hermano. Podía haberla echado en cara su hipocresía, podía haber rabiado y pateado y gritado hasta quedar afónico. Pero Severus era un hombre frío, y en aquel momento, simplemente, no había ira dentro de su alma. 

Era raro, porque desde que entró en Hogwarts la ira había sido su compañera, su salvavidas para todo ese dolor y vaciedad que revolvía sus entrañas. Todo era más fácil disfrazado de furia. Pero ahora, simplemente, el fuego estaba apagado. No sentía nada. Quizás era el shock del momento, la imposibilidad y locura de toda la historia. Quizás era que ya no tenía alma.

Con un suave movimiento de varita levitó el cadáver de la mujer, y lo introdujo en el hueco al lado de su padre. Inmediatamente, la piedra mágica selló el nicho y absorbió el cuerpo. Otra Snape más, descansando para siempre tras una placa de metal. Severus observó el trío de placas, la verdadera familia a la que nunca realmente perteneció. Ellos eran los últimos, ahora se daba cuenta. El _Monste Potente Potions_ no significaba nada. 

La linaje de los Snape había llegado a su fin.

Severus llegó a la mansión familiar bien entrada la noche. Afuera llovía como si el cuenco del firmamento se hubiera estrellado, y él había caminado todo el trecho con lentitud, disfrutando del agua bañando su rostro, imitando las lágrimas que debería derramar pero que no estaban ahí, tras los párpados secos. ¿Por qué no lloraba?

Era el hijo de una prostituta muggle, un hijo de conveniencia. Aquello le arrancó una mueca amarga, ¿cómo había entrado en la casa de Slytherin? ¿No se suponía que sólo eran aceptados los de sangre limpia? Quizás, después de todo, sólo era necesario "haberlo parecido..." El mundo era una mentira, un teatro, una ficción. Al final, sólo algunos sentimientos quedaban, sólo... sólo los sentimientos eran reales. 

El odio de su madre era real; él nunca lo había entendido, pero ahora que ya sabía las respuestas, ahora que sabía la Verdad, nada cambiaba. El odio seguía siendo el mismo. También el vacío en los ojos de su padre. También el dolor que le provocaba saber que no era amado por él. Ahora podía entenderlo, podía racionalizarlo, pero la sensación de rechazo... era la misma. Era un niño nacido porque era útil, porque servía para llenar un hueco que tenía que ser cubierto. Era un nombre en el renglón de propiedad del Moste Potente Potions. Sólo eso.

Severus se sentó en el vestíbulo vacío de la enorme casa, frío y oscuro. Yumi no le había recibido, o quizás, con ese sexto sentido propio de los elfos, había sabido que no debía aparecer. 

Estaba tiritando, completamente calado y chorreando agua. Una voz en el fondo de su mente le dijo que pillaría un buen resfriado. Que además, mañana debía madrugar para ir a trabajar. Aquello le dio ganas de reír, y las carcajadas, ásperas, retumbaron en la sala. 

Claro, podía seguir haciendo su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Nada había pasado de hecho. Sus padres habían muerto, pero él ya vivía antes como si ambos no existiesen. ¿Qué había tenido un hermano? Hacía años que era polvo. ¿Qué su –ahora madrastra- le repudiaba? Lo había demostrado toda la vida . ¿Qué su padre era un vegetal? Idém. ¿Qué su madre era una ramera muggle de ojos negros y corazón roto? Nadie sino él lo sabía. Todo podía continuar como hasta entonces.

Él podía mañana ir a preparar sus calderos, y por la noche representar su papel de mortífago. Podía asegurar a todos que odiaba a los muggles, a los sangre sucia y a los enemigos de su Señor. Él disfrutaba imponiendo la maldición Cruciatus, él disfrutaba matando y torturando, y al día siguiente yendo a trabajar. Él... no necesitaba nada ni nadie. Él era un monstruo, era lo que su padre había querido ser, lo que había *creído* ser.

Pero... pero... ¿y si él también estaba cometiendo ese error? ¿Y si no era... lo que pensaba, la persona _que él creía_?

_¿Quién era Severus Snape...???_

El silencio llenó el vacío de sus pensamientos. Y fue como una revelación.

_*Eso*_ era él.

Nada. Nadie. _El vacío..._

Severus Snape era humo, una sombra como su padre, o incluso menos. Era una sombra que creía ser una sombra, lo cual era el colmo de la estupidez. Porque debía ser una sombra estúpida, además. Una sombra asesina, que se complacía que arrebatar vidas de personas que al menos eran "algo". Una sombra sin esperanzas, sin anhelos, sin deseos. ¿No se suponía que los Slytherin eran gente ambiciosa? ¿No era ese el requisito fundamental?

¿Dónde estaba su ambición, qué ansiaba? 

¡Oh, sí...! La situación de las familias de sangre pura en su merecido lugar,  por encima del mundo muggle y los sangre sucia; y la victoria de Lord Valdemort... 

Pero la consigna de los mortífagos sonaba vacía en sus oídos

Él ni siquiera podía considerarse de "sangre limpia". Era mitad muggle, y de la más sucia de sus castas. ¿Qué lugar tendría en ese mundo de Voldemort? 

Severus rió de nuevo, amargamente, saboreando aquel castigo divino. _Que apropiado..._

Pero estaba evitando la verdadera pregunta, porque no le gustaba la verdadera respuesta. ¿Qué deseaba Severus Snape? Él lo sabía, en el fondo; lo había sabido siempre. Y era de risa. Que hubiera sido Slytherin por ambicionar "eso" era casi una broma. 

Pero al final, era la explicación a todo.

Quería _ser aceptado_.

¿Por qué era un mortífago, por el bien de la causa? ¡No...! Porque ser un mortífago era ser *uno* de ellos. Uno del grupo. Era ser "valorado" por sus acciones, era ser "tenido en cuenta", era ser "aceptado".

En realidad, en la Realidad, era un perrito lamiendo la mano del primero que le ofreciese una mísera caricia. Y la fría aceptación de Lord Voldemort era mejor que nada, aunque el precio fuese ser un monstruo abominable. 

Qué patético.

Deseaba ser "aceptado" por sus padres, deseaba ser "aceptado" por sus compañeros de casa.

Deseaba *ser*, al final. Ser algo... para alguien...

Severus estaba llorando, y ahora se daba cuenta. Las lágrimas caían como ríos por sus afiladas mejillas, y de pronto se odió por estar allí. Quería huir de ese lugar donde había pasado su solitaria infancia, sus tristes veranos. Ese lugar que había sido el hogar por derecho de su hermano mayor César, no el suyo. 

Odió cada estancia, cada puerta, cada mueble. Lo vendería todo. Lo destruiría, lo arrasaría...

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Luego se despareció.

En Londres también llovía. Severus no tenía muy claro en donde se había aparecido; lo había hecho casi sin pensar, y ahora se daba cuenta del enorme peligro que había corrido. Pero ahí estaba, bajo la tormenta, en las calles vacías y oscuras. Paseó lentamente, con la mente en blanco.

Eso era mejor. _No pensar_. Como hasta ahora había vivido cada uno de sus casi veinte años: ciego, ignorante, en la mentira. Creyendo *ser* algo cuando no era nada para nadie. 

Ni siquiera para sí mismo.

Sus pasos le llevaron hacia un barrio oscuro y maloliente, una de las peores zonas de la ciudad. Allí había gente: mendigos en las calles y entre la basura, toxicómanos, prostitutas, chaperos.

Al ver a las mujeres pensó en su madre. Su verdadera madre... podía ser una de "_esas"_...

Casi involuntariamente comenzó a observarlas. Ellas le devolvían la mirada, intentando parecer provocadoras, y le susurraban frases obscenas. Pero él podía ver la desgracia en sus rostros pintados: el hambre, el cansancio, la necesidad. Y la vergüenza silenciosa, el miedo, el dolor... Algunas eran extranjeras, otras eran muy jóvenes. Severus pensó que alguna era casi una niña. También había algún niño, y un par de chicos de su edad que le miraron a través de los cigarrillos y los ombligos al aire, a pesar del frío y la lluvia. 

Carne fácil.

Severus perdió la noción del tiempo. Aquel agujero inmundo de vidas rotas no parecía tener fin, y era justo _el sitio_ donde su nacimiento había tenido lugar. Quizás en ese barrio toda creación resultaba por fuerza defectuosa, como él mismo. 

Entonces la vio.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta y pico años, de pechos abultados bajo la ropa ajustada. Era casi una caricatura. Pero bien podía ser _su madre_.

Severus sentía el desagrado y la ansiedad nacerle en el estómago, pero se acercó a ella. Había también algo de fascinación, un sentimiento oscuro y repulsivo que erizaba su piel y enviaba calambres por su cuerpo, pero que no podía evitar desear. La adrenalina comenzó a batir en sus venas, como cuando iba a asesinar. O como cuando Lucius le acorralaba en las aulas vacías de Hogwart, y esbozaba su cruel sonrisa. 

Era el fascinante placer de adivinar el infierno, de rozarlo sin aún sentirlo.

Severus la miró de nuevo, devorándola con sus pozos negros como abismos. Percibió a la mujer temblar, casi podía oler su nerviosismo. Él era raro, vestido con su túnica negra de mago. Y ella, la vieja ramera, tenía miedo.

¡Oh, cuanta razón tenía! Porque él era un monstruo, una sombra que sólo tomaba materialidad cuando trataba de devorar vidas.

La mujer trató de rehacerse, y sonrió con su boca manchada, los labios ya marchitos. Parecía no tener cuarenta años sino cien; su piel ajada por la vida callejera. Severus vio a la boca abrirse y cerrarse, y entonces tomó conciencia de que estaba hablando.

-Ahí... en mi piso... Sólo veinte libras.

Una puta barata. Eso era _su madre_, una puta barata. 

Severus sonrió, y la siguió hasta un portal desvencijado, sucio. Una triste bombilla iluminaba el pequeño vestíbulo, y ambos subieron por una escalera estrecha hasta el primer piso. Severus estaba asqueado, olía a humedad, a sudor y sexo. La mujer abrió una puerta y entró dentro.

El piso de la mujer consistía en una única habitación ocupada por una enorme cama de madera, un pequeño baño y una cocinita. Ella le señaló la cama, y él sintió arcadas. No iba a tumbarse ahí, en esas sábanas pringosas y malolientes. Todo el lugar era detestable, mísero, inmundo sobre toda imaginación. Ni siquiera su desvencijado agujero alcanzaba esas cotas de marginación y pobreza. La única ventana estaba tapiada, podía ver plásticos en vez de cristales, protegiendo malamente de la lluvia. El aire estaba viciado a pesar del frío, la luz mortecina de la bombilla del techo temblaba de vez en cuando.

Severus quería huir de ahí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿por qué la había seguido? ¡ni siquiera podía pagarla! 

La mujer le sonrió con la boca pintada, sus ojos vacíos y aburridos. Se acercó a él mostrándole un condón.

Severus comenzó a temblar, asustado ante la cercanía amenazante de la mujer. Aquello era real, no una de las muchas mentiras con las que se engañaba para no asumir lo que hacía, los lugares donde acababa. Estaba en una habitación apestosa con esa mujer que podía ser su madre, y había contratado sexo.

Sexo con _su madre_. La sola idea le perturbaba de una manera que jamás había experimentado. _No podía_. No podía hacer aquello.

La mujer estaba ya encima suyo, y rodeó su cintura con sus manos ancianas. Severus retrocedió, su respiración reducida a un aliento acelerado e irregular.

Que su padre hubiera ido hasta allí no significaba que él tuviera que seguir sus pasos. No significaba que tuviera que entenderle, compartir su horrenda perversión, que hacer _aquello_... con esa... mujer... Estaba sudando, pero se sentía frío por dentro. Lleno de un horror espeso y sucio como lodo.

A sus ojos ella era grotesca: un monstruo, un monstruo repulsivo y enfermo y maldito que iba a tocarle y... y... 

Antes de saber lo que hacía había sacado su varita.

-¡Avada Kadavra!-siseó.

El rayo verde atravesó la habitación, y la mujer cayó fulminada. Severus justo recuperó la respiración, aliviado.

El monstruo había sido destruido, y él estaba limpio, a salvo. Había sido... tan fácil... Entonces le golpeó la conciencia plena de lo que había hecho. 

La... ¡la había matado!!!! Así, sin más, sólo porque ella... ella... Pero había sido *él* quién... la había seguido...

Miró el cadáver en el suelo, desplomado hacia un lado. La falda subida mostraba un muslo grueso y mórbido, de apariencia lechosa. Severus vomitó allí mismo, de rodillas, incapaz de contener toda aquella locura dentro de su cuerpo.

Esa ramera no era "una misión", no era "un objetivo".

No era nadie, _justo como él_.

Y la había matado.

_Dios, se había vuelto loco._ Nunca, *nunca* había matado fuera de las ordenes del Señor Tenebroso. Porque aunque otros mortífagos tomaran placer en ello, para él matar o torturar, o lo que hiciera falta, era sólo en beneficio de _la causa_, de esa guerra en la que era un soldado ciego y obediente, como un buen perro. 

Ahora se daba cuenta de que siempre había mantenido esa diferencia entre él y _los otros_ como un delgado hilo que le ataba a la cordura; a una concepción del Bien y el Mal que increíblemente pervivía dentro de sí, aunque profunda e inadvertida. Su única autoestima... residía en eso... 

Él hacía esas cosas porque había una razón para ello, por muy lamentable o inaceptable que fuera. Había una justificación. 

_Pero ahora..._

Él podía matar... sin más... porqué sí... sin motivo...

"Creía que podía ser un monstruo, y cuando lo fue, simplemente la conciencia de ello le mató... Porque los muertos regresan... Siempre vuelven a cazarnos..."

Las palabras de su madrastra retumbaron en su cabeza, una y otra vez, pulidas y brillantes como gemas. Eso era más de lo que podía tomar. Severus huyó a la noche, espantado, corriendo hacia ningún lugar bajo la lluvia.

_Era un monstruo... un monstruo en todo el sentido de la palabra... Lo había demostrado, ya sin tapujos. ¿Cómo podía pedir *ser aceptado*? ¡¿cómo se atrevía??!!_

El agua le azotaba la cara, no veía nada. Simplemente se desplazaba, pero por mucho que corriera, no podía dejar sus pensamientos atrás, la Verdad que le seguía con una risa siniestra.

¡Nunca sería aceptado! ¡NUNCA! ¡Era un ser aborrecible; nadie vería otra cosa en él, nadie podría justo no odiarle, despreciarle, o aborrecerle! ¡él mismo no podía! ¡NO podía!!!! Sólo había estado engañándose a sí mismo, como había hecho su padre desde que mató a su hermano...

Sus pasos le llevaron como si tuvieran mente propia, y sin darse cuenta del tiempo había regresado a los pasajes mágicos, y recorría el callejón Diagon como un huracán.

_Porque además... ¿qué había hecho en su vida que mereciera la pena, qué había hecho para merecer el respeto, si acaso su propia autoestima? ¿Qué había hecho? ¡NADA! ¡absolutamente nada!_

_Ser un mortífago, un asesino despiadado, sólo por el placer de sentirse superior a los otros, de vengarse de ellos por ser más que él, por simplemente "ser" dignos de la cólera de Voldemort cuando él no era nada para nadie... Había sido un Slytherin orgulloso y arrogante, colérico y cruel, incapaz de ayudar a cualquiera, de ofrecer nada, porque no había nada dentro de sí; incapaz de cumplir las expectativas de su padre, incapaz de borrar el sufrimiento de su madre, incapaz de asumir su propio lugar en el mundo._

_Porque eso era... no había lugar en el mundo para él. Si sólo... no hubiera nacido..._

Los ojos negros se abrieron de golpe, de vuelta a la realidad.

El callejón Knockturn se abría ante él, tenebroso y oscuro, a pesar de que una débil luz comenzaba llenaba el ambiente. Debía haber amanecido; y perdido en su propia conmiseración no se había dado cuenta. 

La lluvia era más fina ahora, como una capa imperceptible que desdibujaba las aristas de los edificios. Un brujo con una escoba pasó deprisa a su lado, y Severus miró a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que andaba por allí. Muchas tiendas habían abierto, y la rutina de la vida diaria seguía su camino, como siempre, ajena al terremoto que había sacudido la existencia de Severus Snape.

El joven caminó lentamente, sus pisadas apenas resonando sobre las losas del suelo. 

Si sólo... no hubiera nacido... 

El pensamiento volvía a él una y otra vez. Si no hubiera nacido... ¿Cuánto daño habría ahorrado al mundo? A sus padres ya no les podía recompensar, pero... Mucha gente... mucha gente que moriría por su mano podría sobrevivir. Quizás otro mortífago tomaría su lugar, pero aún así... alguien... alguien podía escapar a ese Destino... Justo como esa prostituta.

Si él estuviera muerto, ella estaría viva. La ecuación era simple. Y sencilla. 

Él era peligroso, ahora se daba cuenta. No podía estar allí, caminando con toda tranquilidad, entre aquellas gentes inocentes. No lo merecía. Su propio padre había matado a su hijo: esa era su herencia. Y él había asesinado a decenas y decenas de personas, hasta casi perder la cuenta, sin apenas remordimiento.

Ahora sabía además que podía matar sin avisar, sin quererlo siquiera. Podía matar sólo porque tenía ese poder, y no había escrúpulo o conciencia para detenerle.

Podía... podía... hacer mucho daño. Pero si moría... justo muerto, todo se acabaría. 

La Muerte le "aceptaría", seguro.

El joven miró de nuevo a su alrededor, y dirigió sus pasos. De pronto se sentía muy tranquilo, en paz consigo mismo. Había levantado todos los velos, había encarado todas las verdades. Ya no había mentiras, no había recodos. Severus Snape era un libro editado en papel cuché y perfecta caligrafía. Sin errores, sin puntos oscuros.

Sabía lo que era, lo que merecía, y lo más importante, lo que debía hacer.

Pero no le apetecía ir a su casa, no aún. Conocía más de veinte venenos rápidos e infalibles con los que conseguir sus propósitos, y la mitad de ellos podía prepararlos con los ingredientes que tenía en su casa, en poco tiempo. Pero esa Poción sería la última que haría. No podía ser una cualquiera.

A él le gustaba preparar pociones. Le gustaba la sensación del calor en su rostro, los vapores, los aromas, los ingredientes. Le gustaba concentrarse en medir, y testar, y experimentar, y escuchar al burbujeo suspirar. Le gustaba observar la superficie límpida del brebaje, y ver como variaba su color cuando añadía tal o cual sustancia con la exactitud de un reloj. Le gustaba conocer el poder inmenso de la materia, extraer su magia y dominarla. 

Ser capaz de embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... O provocarla, dejando en la garganta un gusto dulce y una suave somnolencia. 

Severus pensó que quizás, si le encerraran de por vida en una mazmorra con un caldero, aún podría hacer algo bueno.

Pero eso no sucedería. Ahora era prisionero de sus decisiones, y había una en concreto de la que jamás podría escapar.

Ser un mortífago, unirse a Lord Voldemort.

Estúpidos diecisiete años, ignorantes y orgullosos. Estúpido aquel día en el que había ofrecido su futuro a un Amo cruel, y después había regresado a Hogwarts como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando había terminado de condenar su existencia.

Ahora lo veía con una lucidez que casi dolía, de puro perfecta. Más claro que el agua de la montaña. Nunca escaparía a esa realidad, *su* realidad; cada minuto de su existencia estaría ligado para siempre a la responsabilidad de esa decisión, a la Marca negra que ardía en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Pero esos minutos eran ya pocos, y el pensamiento le consoló. Iba a preparar una poción en concreto, una joya poderosa y compleja, delicada; impresa en el Moste Potente Potions. Sería su regalo de despedida a su padre, y también a sí mismo, para qué negarlo.

Sólo tenía que comprar un par de ingredientes. Y a eso iba.

Severus llegó a Gringotts, y sacó el dinero necesario de su cuenta. Luego volvió al callejón Knockturn, y entró en una tienda pequeña y oscura. El propietario ya le conocía, y le vendió lo que necesitaba sin preguntas, a pesar de que una de ellas era una sustancia ilegal en Inglaterra.

Severus entonces volvió a la calle, y se preguntó qué hacer. Aún le sobraba dinero. Sabía que lo más racional era ir derecho a su casa a preparar la poción, pero algo dentro de sí le empujó de nuevo al callejón Diagon. Quizás... quizás... debería enviar una lechuza a su jefe Asthur. No fuera que el hombre se preocupase y le interrumpiera en medio de una medición delicada. Al fin y al cabo, hacía un par de horas que debía haber llegado a los laboratorios...

Divertido por su propia frialdad ante sus planes, enfiló a la lechucería. Al fin y al cabo, su suicidio era un acto personal, no estaba bien que nadie le molestase. Escribió el mensaje inventando cualquier excusa, y eligió una preciosa lechuza blanca para que lo llevase.

Después salió de nuevo a la calle, mirando las dos monedas que le quedaban en la mano.

_Estás retrasando lo inevitable_, se recriminó.

Pero aquellas eran sus últimas acciones antes de morir. Cuando entrara en su casa ya no saldría por su pie... Era justo tomarse aquellas libertades, regalarse esos momentos. Podía gastar esas dos monedas en una cerveza de mantequilla, en El Caldero Chorreante. Y después lo haría, sin más demora.

Severus caminó hasta el bar, con un moderado bullicio a esas horas de la mañana. Se sentó en la barra, y pidió su bebida. Cuando se la trajeron se quedó mirando el líquido espeso y ambarino, bello como un rayo de sol. Su fina boca se torció en una suave y sincera sonrisa, la primera en muchos años.

Iba a hacer algo bueno, algo que merecía la pena. Algo por lo que él se sentía orgulloso, aunque nadie más lo supiese jamás. Pero ese reconocimiento de los otros ahora le daba igual. Lo había buscado toda su vida, pero bien, no lo buscaría en su muerte. Era agradable pensar así.

Estaba absorto en su cerveza cuando alguien le empujó a su lado.

-¡Oh, perdón!

Severus le miró de reojo dispuesto a ignorarle, cuando algo atrajo su atención. Ese tipo tan enorme... él le conocía... 

¡Rubeus Hagrid!

Severus frunció el ceño al reconocer al guardabosques de Hogwarts. Con sinceridad, no había pensado en volverle a ver en su vida... Pero éste había pedido también una cerveza, y conversaba con Tom, el dueño desdentado y lleno de arrugas.

-¿Has oído, Hagrid? ¿Lo has oído? Los Fitterhan... Ellos eran buena gente...  El matrimonio venía aquí a veces... Y ahora Quién-tú-sabes... –la voz le falló por un instante- Mataron también a la niña, de una forma horrible.

Severus no pudo evitar dar un sorbo nervioso a su cerveza. Sabía de lo que estaban hablando: de su último ataque.

Maldito y bárbaro Lestrange...

Hagrid asentía con su enorme cabeza.

-El profesor Dumbledore está ahora en el entierro, muy afectado. 

-¡Pero no hay manera de pararles!!!! –El tabernero se había inclinado sobre la barra acercándose al semigigante y le hablaba en voz baja, como temeroso de ser oído. Sin embargo, Severus aún podía escucharle.-¡Nadie sabe nada de ellos, de... esos magos negros que le apoyan...!

-Pero yo tengo fe en el Director...

-¡El Director no puede hacer nada!-La voz de Tom estaba llena de exasperación.-Por muy poderoso que sea... y todos sabemos que lo es: el único mago al que Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado teme; no puede prevenir sus acciones... Nadie sabe como reclutan a los suyos, cómo se mueven, cómo se comunican... ¡Todo es misterio alrededor de ese maldito y sus mortífagos!

Severus sentía la sangre hervir bajo su piel. ¡Él... él lo sabía!!!

Hagrid negaba con el rostro, vehemente.

-¡Pero yo aún confío en Dumbledore! Él hallará la manera, ya lo verás... Nunca se rendirá contra Quién-tú-sabes, encontrará la manera de obtener esa información.

Tom le miró escéptico, la amargura derramándose por su viejos ojos.

-Si, Hagrid, ¿pero cuándo? ¿cuándo, eh? ¿Cuándo la mitad de las familias inocentes de Inglaterra hayan sido asesinadas?

A eso el guardabosques no respondió, el rostro compungido. Tomó su cerveza con rapidez, y comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos.

-No te molestes, invita la casa.

El hombretón sonrió. 

-Gracias, Tom. – Y salió de local ruidosamente.

Severus no le miró un solo momento, pero cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse bebió de un trago lo que quedaba de su cerveza, y abandonando sus dos monedas en la barra salió como una exhalación.

Esa conversación le había confundido.

Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de su situación privilegiada: él sabía muchas cosas sobre Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos. 

Si lo que quería era hacer algo útil, bien podía contarle todo a Dumbledore. Pero luego... ¿luego qué? ¡Él quería morir! ¿Y si el Director le entregaba al Ministerio de Magia? 

Severus tragó con dificultad. No quería ir a Azkaban, la idea le aterraba. _Realmente morir era la solución fácil_, se dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza la bolsa de papel con los ingredientes en sus manos.

Una suave poción, y después el olvido. ¿Por qué debía preocuparse por el mundo mágico? Le quedaba muy poco tiempo allí.

Pero... pero... Sabiendo lo que podía hacer... no hacerlo era... _cobarde_...

Severus Snape tomó entonces una decisión trascendental, una decisión similar a la hizo con diecisiete años frente a Voldemort, y como en esa ocasión, casi sin darse cuenta de su verdadera importancia. Tan sólo luego, mucho más tarde, se había percatado de hasta que punto aquello había cambiado su existencia, y todo su ser.

Severus Snape se desapareció hacia Hosmeage, y una vez allí, tomó el camino a Hogwarts.

........................................

Bueno... Este capítulo ha sido un poco más largo de lo habitual, espero que hayáis sobrevivido... Ya el siguiente es más ligero (espero ^^U) y recobra la trama principal. Y además, siguiendo vuestras preferencias en los reviews, os tengo un pequeño regalito... No sé si cabrá en el seis, pero si no, va en el capítulo siete seguro. ^___^

¡¡¡MUCHAS gracias por los reviews!!! Por favor, decidme que os parece esto, me hace mucha ilusión!!!! Graaaaciaaaaassss!!!! 


	6. Las viejas culpas: Dumbledore

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, etc, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^^

Os recuerdo: ¡¡¡hay escenas YAOI ( m/m) en un futuro cercano!!!, si no te gustan, no lo leas. 

Es R por algo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hola a todos!!! Bueno, este capítulo es más ligero, como prometí. Un pequeño descanso ante lo que se avecina... Por primera vez he sacado la historia de la exclusiva narración de lo que le acontece a Severus, y se muestran los pensamientos de otros personajes. Esto volverá a ocurrir. Y poco más... quizás este cap es un poco demasiado suave, no sé. El que viene, desde luego, tiene más chicha. Se desvelan cosas que han quedado en incógnita, y vuelven personajes. De nuevo se pondrá trágico, je, je, je...

Muchas gracias por los Reviews!!! Por favooooor, escribid!!!!

Disfrutad de esto!! ^^

La vuelta atrás 

_6.  Las viejas culpas: Dumbledore_

El chirrido de la puerta de la mazmorra al abrirse trajo a Severus Snape de vuelta a la realidad. Seguía echado en el suelo, curvado sobre sí mismo, temblando. El agudo sonido le estremeció. ¿Quién habría entrado? Probablemente, un auror del ministerio... Sabía lo que eso significaba: interrogatorio. 

Y dado dónde y ante los pies de quién había sido capturado, _tortura_.

El pensamiento envío un calambre de terror por todo su cuerpo.

Aún podía sentir el dolor de su hombro y las heridas de su cuerpo latiendo suave bajo la piel, tan sólo anestesiadas por algún hechizo, probablemente el mismo que le había tenido inconsciente. Y estaba cansado, abotargado. Una imagen penetró lentamente en su cabeza, mientras escuchaba con precisión como las pisadas del auror resonaban en el tosco suelo acercándose a él. La imagen se definió en un rostro, un nombre... ¡Rosier!

Severus ahogó un minúsculo gemido. Evan, Evan, Evan... ¿Qué habría sido de él, dónde estaría? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que el auror estaba ya delante suyo, apenas centímetros separando sus botas de su cuerpo sucio y tembloroso. Evan estaría... ¿estaría muerto...?

El puntapié en su estómago vino rápido e inesperado.

Severus jadeó, tratando de buscar su respiración, mientras el sabor metálico de la sangre inundaba su boca. Trató de escupir el líquido espeso, y alejarse de su agresor arrastrándose por el suelo. Sabía que era inútil, que estaba atrapado, pero el miedo y el dolor comenzaban a bloquear su mente. Todo pensamiento racional desapareció tras escuchar un "finite encantatem". El hechizo que mantenía el daño de sus heridas en un baremo soportable se rompió, y éste le golpeó con una fuerza inaudita. 

-¡Cállate, perro!

Severus aún podía entender que esas palabras se dirigían a él, que estaba gritando. Pero simplemente no tenía poder sobre sus cuerdas vocales. 

Otra patada en su esternón arregló la situación. Severus se encontró sin aire, ahogado, al filo de desmayarse. El joven lo deseó con fuerza: desmayarse era abandonar esa mazmorra y esa locura, refugiarse en el olvido algún precioso minuto más.

Pero el hombre le había cogido del cuello de su capa, y le elevaba sobre el suelo. Severus no podía apoyar los pies y mantenerse por sí mismo; y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, desfallecido. El auror le tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle.

-¡Maldito perro mortífago!!! ¡Hijo de puta, tú asesinaste a Thomas, te voy a destrozar!!!

N_o necesitas esforzarte mucho_..., pensó Severus. Ya le había reconocido, y simplemente la fatalidad de todo le tenía extrañamente inerme.

Era Victor Strauss. El amigo fiel de Thomas Dunke, y otro mastodonte sanguinario como éste. 

El auror le escupió en la cara, y le dejó caer en el suelo.

-Basura... –murmuró con desprecio. -¡CRUCIO!!!

El infierno de apoderó de Severus. Todo su cuerpo se incendió, podía sentir cada nervio carbonizarse bajo su piel. El dolor de su hombro herido era insoportable bajo la tortura indescriptible de la maldición. Él ya había estado bajo ella: Voldemort la usaba mucho para mostrar su frustración ante los fracasos, pero jamás la había padecido en un estado de debilidad similar. Simplemente, aquello sobrepasaba todo lo que pudiera imaginar. 

Severus era vagamente consciente de su cuerpo convulso retorciéndose en el suelo, de la sangre que ahogaba sus gritos, de su respiración quebrada e irregular.

Se estaba muriendo.

Esta vez no era un deseo, o una posibilidad. _Era lo que estaba sucediendo_, ante la mirada cegada por la furia de Strauss. Se estaba muriendo, y lo sabía porque la tortura de la maldición Cruciatus obligaba a la víctima a estar consciente, y él se iba hundiendo poco a poco en un abismo denso e insondable. Casi podía sentir su alma desprendiéndose de su cuerpo, alejándose de él, cayendo en la profundidad.

Y la Muerte ya no era el resplandor verde y fugaz de la Avada Kedavra que había esquivado por tan poco en la Escuela Yorkmile; era un océano azul y frío, muy hondo, que llenaba de negrura todo su ser.

Entonces aquel infierno helado desapareció, y tan sólo quedó un dolor sordo que nadaba como olas por su cuerpo. 

Unas palabras inteligibles, y ese mar se convirtió en un lago, el daño reducido a una suave palpitación, y entonces alguien le abrazaba y murmuraba en su oído. Severus se sintió muy pequeño, y aquellos brazos eran cálidos y firmes como lo habían sido una vez los de su padre, cuando aún había posibilidad de ser amado por él, cuando su hermano César vivía. 

Severus se arrebujó allí, poco consciente del estado de su cuerpo, de los pinchazos que le sacudían cuando se atrevía a moverse.

-Chisss... no te muevas, Severus, todo ha pasado.

El joven obedeció a ese susurro tranquilo, obnubilado por el consuelo.

_Todo ha pasado..._ repitió su mente confusa, _todo ha pasado..._

Era una oración a la que ceñirse, un asidero en el vacío. _Todo ha pasado..._

Los brazos apretaban al joven contra un pecho cálido, y le acunaban lentamente. Severus se dejó mecer, su rostro hundido en aquel refugio, los ojos negros cerrados con fuerza. Él podía estar allí, en ese cuerpo que le trataba con amabilidad.

Entonces su nariz cosquilleaba, y era la barba blanca contra la que se apoyaba. Una barba larga y blanca... Era... ¿el Director Dumbledore?

Severus hizo un esfuerzo supremo por abrir sus ojos, y elevar su rostro para encarar a su salvador.

-¿Di...rector...? –murmuró con una voz muy pequeña, apenas audible.

-Albus -fue la firme respuesta. Y era el mismísimo Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, con sus ojos tan celestes y su eterna sonrisa.

Albus había venido a salvarle. Después de todo, no le había abandonado.

Cuando despertó su mirada encontró un amplio techo blanco y una luz dorada y hermosa que llenaba el ambiente. Aquella luz le sorprendió, era densa y aterciopelada, y podía sentirla acariciar su rostro con delicadeza.

Severus Snape no estaba acostumbrado a la luz. Su casa familiar había sido oscura, los dormitorios de Slytherin estaban en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, y su propia actual vivienda era un semisótano al que sólo llegaba una radiación mortecina y siempre gris. Y por supuesto, los laboratorios donde trabajaba no tenían ventanas... 

Era una criatura nocturna, que apenas pisaba la calle de día. Las misiones de los mortífagos eran siempre de noche, toda su existencia se desarrollaba entre la penumbra y la oscuridad.

Severus pensó que quizás por eso su mirada era tan negra, como si hubiera absorbido la coloración de lo que siempre le rodeaba.

Pero ahora estaba en una estancia luminosa y cálida, y a lo lejos una música muy bella resonaba. Entonces sintió un peso sobre su pecho, y aunque éste era muy ligero un dolor muy tenue le invadió. La música se hizo entonces más fuerte, y Severus lo olvidó. Esa música... era como un canto... un gorgojeo...

Trató de enfocar la mirada, y se encontró con un pequeño pájaro rojo de una belleza indescriptible.

_El fénix de Director...,_ reconoció Severus.

El pájaro mágico se acercó de un salto a su rostro, y allí, sobre sus clavículas, se desprendió de sus ojos una larga y brillante lágrima, que resbaló por su pico dorado hasta la mejilla del joven. Éste sintió su piel absorber la lágrima como una esponja, y una sensación de bienestar le inundó. No pudo reprimir un ronroneo de placer.

-¡Ahhh, Severus, veo que ya has despertado...! Fawkes está cuidando de ti...-El Director de pronto estaba a su lado, sonriente, aunque podía leerse la preocupación bajo sus ojos azules. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

Severus deseaba responder que estaba bien, pero su boca no quería formar palabras. Frustrado, asintió con suavidad, y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. Eso iluminó el rostro del poderoso mago: era la primera vez que veía a su espía sonreír con esa candidez. 

-Me alegro...-murmuró acariciando la mejilla delgada del enfermo. Éste se recostó sobre la mano, buscando ese calor. En otro momento Severus hubiera huido de semejante muestra de afecto, pero ahora justo estaba demasiado cansado. No podía pensar con precisión lo que hacía: simplemente seguía su corazón tan largo tiempo ignorado. 

Albus se sentó a su lado, acariciando su rostro, y entonces sus cabellos. Había ejecutado un hechizo de limpieza antes de recostarle en la cama, pero el pelo aún estaba sucio y pastoso. Severus tendría que bañarse de pies a cabeza cuando se levantara, si es que encontraba fuerzas suficientes para ello.

Cuando le habían encontrado en la mazmorra de la casa de Strauss, simplemente estaba medio muerto. Había sentido una furia densa al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su espía por culpa de ese auror, de uno que decía hallarse en el "lado de los buenos". Ya no era el hecho de que fuera Snape, *nadie_*_ merecía semejante trato. ¿Qué pensaría un mortífago ante tales modos, dónde hallaría la diferencia con Voldemort? ¿Qué diferencia había entre ambos bandos si los dos usaban la tortura y el terror para imponerse? Dumbledore negó con el rostro: la política de Crouch sólo lograría enrabietar a los mortífagos, y conducir al Señor Tenebroso a los que dudaban. 

Deslizó sus dedos por el rostro anguloso de Severus, que parecía haber vuelto a dormirse bajo sus mimos. Así, dormido, el joven parecía tan frágil... Era tan sólo un muchacho de veintiún años, apenas un adolescente rozando la madurez, y ya había tenido que soportar una vida terrible. Sus ojos negros, a veces, parecían tan viejos... Como si hubieran visto demasiado sufrimiento, o como si este ya casi no pudiera alcanzarle. Entonces sus pozos negros se volvían más oscuros, y el brillo en ellos parecía apagarse, como si estuvieran muertos.

Era muy duro ver a un joven de veintiún años con la mirada muerta, opaca.

Y no era justo echarle todas las culpas a Voldemort: ese joven había estado en su Escuela, en Hogwarts, y ya entonces su mirada había parecido así. Quizás no tanto como ahora, pero si esa falta de expresividad, ese cansancio progresivo. 

Severus Snape se había ido muriendo en Hogwarts, y eso era en exclusiva responsabilidad suya. Todos los alumnos de Slytherin habían estado también bajo su tutela, y él simplemente les había visto marchar hacia la servidumbre del Señor Tenebroso, sin mover un dedo para impedirlo. El joven le había confesado que se había unido a los mortífagos con diecisiete años, cuando cursaba séptimo. Ahí, bajo sus mismas narices. Ese pensamiento dolía, _dolía mucho_. Severus nunca le decía nada, pero a veces, sus ojos negros eran como un reproche. Porque era cierto que él no había estado allí cuando el joven tomó su camino con tantas dudas; porque el famoso Director, que tan justo se creía, ya le había fallado una vez ante un Griffyndor.

Ahora Albus se daba cuenta de cuanto había marcado aquel incidente de Remus Lupin a Severus. Éste había perdido entonces su fe en la justicia, y más concretamente su fe en él. Todo había sido una tonta y muy irresponsable "broma", pero el joven Slytherin lo había tomado como una afrenta a su vida. Y que su vida equivaliese a cincuenta puntos menos para Griffyndor le había destrozado. 

Cien puntos menos para Griffyndor por esa estúpida travesura y dos meses de detención para Sirius Black. Cincuenta puntos arriba por la valiente acción de James Potter, salvándole la vida a Severus Snape. No puntos abajo para Slytherin, pero prohibición absoluta sobre hablar del tema bajo amenaza de expulsión.

Con aquellas decisiones Dumbledore había tratado de proteger a Remus Lupin a toda costa, porque si se sabía que era un hombre lobo le obligarían a echarle de la Escuela. Y entonces... ¿qué haría el muchacho? Rechazado y temido por todos, sin lugar a donde ir... Ahí en Hogwarts Lupin había logrado amigos y autoestima, y eso era algo de lo que se enorgullecía.

Esa conciencia le había llevado a tomar esas decisiones. Para que la "broma" no saliera a la luz no podía quitar quinientos puntos o expulsar a Sirius, algo que tampoco deseaba. El joven Griffyndor a veces no tenía cabeza, pero era una buena persona y un mago prometedor. Aún lo seguía siendo, de hecho.

Pero mientras, Snape se había hundido.

Cincuenta puntos se perdían en Hogwart con cierta facilidad: sólo había que estallar un caldero en clase del duro profesor Yevenoc, y los puntos volaban sin distinción de Casa o curso.

Y ese había sido el castigo por un incidente que podía haberse llevado a Severus, e incluso a James, por delante. El mismo que un caldero que hacía "bum".

Había sido una estupidez, una injusticia. Había mostrado abiertamente su poca valoración por la Casa de Slytherin; y sus alumnos, en consecuencia, habían marchado con aquel que les había tenido en cuenta, que les había "valorado". Se lo merecía, sin duda. Era totalmente culpable.

-¿Malos pensamientos, Albus?

La voz suave y femenina a su lado le acarició los oídos. El viejo mago no necesitaba girarse para reconocer a la mujer que estaba a su lado: Arabella Figgs.

Ella era actualmente la única mujer auror de rango superior del ministerio, y lo cierto es que tenía muy poco que ver con sus compañeros, si se exceptuaba a Alastor Moody. Arabella se había negado rotundamente a emplear las maldiciones imperdonables, así como a matar a sus enemigos. Coincidía plenamente con el parecer del Director: todas las personas, y más precisamente los mortífagos, tenían el derecho de explicar el porqué de sus acciones. Sólo entonces podrían entenderles y combatirles; todo lo demás era bajar a su nivel. Ella mantenía firmemente sus principios, y su indudable capacidad para el combate la había situado como uno de los aurores más fuertes y "exitosos" del Ministerio. Era respetada, temida y admirada por igual, y se mantenía en perfecta forma a pesar de tener la misma avanzada edad que Albus. 

Ellos eran amigos desde su juventud, y ella seguía manteniendo sus chispeantes ojos miel, y su larga cabellera plateada, que ahora llevaba recogida en una trenza.

La aurora miró por encima de su hombro, sus sabias facciones llenas de preocupación.

-¿Cómo está...?-susurró señalando con su barbilla al convaleciente.

-Se ha despertado hace un rato. Fawkes le estaba cantando.

-¡Oh...!

Dumbledore se giró entonces a encarar a la mujer, y ésta le sonrió ampliamente.-Es buena cosa que tu fénix se preocupe por él. Dice mucho a favor de tu... espía.

Albus asintió, y acarició de nuevo la mejilla del joven dormido.

-Gracias por avisarme. –murmuró. –Si Severus hubiera muerto...

Ella se sentó a su lado, en silencio por un instante. –Ya te dije... que era el primer mortífago que me encontraba que estaba llorando por haber matado a su oponente.

Albus frunció el ceño, pero al segundo la expresión se fue. Arabella ya le había descrito la situación, y estaba casi seguro de que había sido un accidente. Severus había jurado no volver a asesinar, y durante un año lo había mantenido sin excepción. Ese auror, Dunke, no había muerto exactamente por una maldición... Y Severus ya estaba seriamente herido cuando Arabella y Strauss le encontraron. 

Habría una explicación, estaba seguro, Severus se lo contaría cuando recuperase la conciencia. Ahora sólo agradecía a la Providencia, y a su amiga, que ésta le hubiera encontrado tan pronto en el caos de la noche anterior para lograr rescatar a Snape con vida de las garras de Strauss. El resto era el trabajo titánico de Poppy, la enfermera de la Escuela, para sacar a Severus de riesgo e iniciar su curación. Gracias al cielo, no había hecho preguntas cuando vio la Marca Oscura. 

Dumbledore sabía que muy, *muy* pocos conocían su existencia y su terrible significado.

-No me has contado que tal el bautizo.

Albus sonrió a la mujer. –Fue estupendo. Los Potter irradian felicidad...

-¡Ahhh...! ¡Tú también, por lo que veo! –Arabella rió suavemente, mientras acomodaba a Fawkes en el regazo de Severus, que continuaba durmiendo.

El viejo mago rió también: siempre había sido evidente su simpatía hacia James Potter y Lily Evans. Ahora, en secreto, le agradecía al primero haber salvado la vida de Severus, aunque el papel de éste era algo de lo que no podía hablar.

Cuando había comenzado a utilizar las informaciones obtenidas por Snape, se había visto obligado a aceptar que tenía "espías secretos". Pero _cuantos_ o sus nombres, era algo que jamás había desvelado. Nadie hasta ahora, a parte de él, había sabido que uno de ellos, o mejor dicho, el único, era Severus Snape. Voldemort tenía sus propios espías infiltrados en el ministerio y quizás incluso entre sus amigos: no podía arriesgarse a que el delicado papel de Severus saliera a la luz. De lo contrario, era hombre muerto. Aunque ahora se daba cuenta del peligro que corría también a merced de su propio bando... Simplemente, comenzaba a parecerle un milagro que el joven se mantuviera con vida. Ese pensamiento envió un calambre por todo su cuerpo. Esta vez había estado tan cerca...

-¿Albus?

Dumbledore sonrió con cansancio a su amiga. –Lo siento Arabella, justo... estaba distraído pensando.

-Desde luego, no en la felicidad de los Potter...

El viejo mago suspiró. –No... pensaba... que Severus y James... eran enemigos declarados en Hogwarts. Eran las dos caras de la moneda, Griffyndor y Slytherin, el bueno y el malo. Sin embargo, actualmente ambos luchan por la Luz...

-¿Pero no crees que "el malo"... ahora está haciendo el mayor esfuerzo...? – La aurora pronunció estas palabras con la máxima suavidad posible, no quería molestar a Albus. Éste adoraba a los Griffyndor, pero aunque la tarea de estos era loable y su felicidad merecida, la tortura del espía Slytherin había tocado su corazón.

Dumbledore permaneció callado, y entonces profirió un débil "sí". Las palabras de Arabella habían traído a su mente su propia culpabilidad: él mantenía a Severus en tan precaria situación, y en parte, era responsable de que el joven hubiera caído en ella. Eso le avergonzaba y dolía.

-Albus... –La mujer apoyó un brazo consolador en su hombro, adivinando los pensamientos de su viejo amigo. –Haces lo que puedes para acabar con Voldemort. Todos lo hacemos. Él –y señaló a Severus- también. No me has explicado cómo aceptó ser tu espía, pero no me hace falta. Sea como sea, tú le sacaste de un abismo. Y ahora, si acaso, estáis en paz. Después de lo de ayer, debes dejarle decidir su próximo paso. Volver o no volver... deja que sea su decisión.

Albus se mordió los labios. Habían avanzado tanto en su lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso gracias al trabajo de Severus... temía un retroceso si éste abandonaba. Pero tampoco podía pedirle continuar en esas condiciones, exponiendo su vida tan completamente. Arabella tenía razón, decidir era su derecho.

-Así lo haré -confirmó.

La aurora sonrió, mientras le abrazaba con fuerza –Y entonces... ¿cómo se llamaba el pequeño...?

-Harry. Harry Potter –contestó el Director devolviendo el abrazo.- Tiene el pelo alborotado de su padre, y los ojos verdes de su madre. Y será un mago poderoso, sin duda.

-Así sea, pues. Y que crezca en un mundo en paz.

-Ojalá, desde luego. Ojalá.

La segunda vez que Severus despertó la luz no era tan brillante. Se sintió terriblemente dolorido, pero era soportable. Miró a su alrededor desorientado, por un momento perdido acerca del lugar donde se encontraba. Era... ¿un dormitorio? Un dormitorio grande y luminoso, exquisitamente decorado... La paz casi podía palparse. Severus se preguntó cómo podía haber acabado en un lugar así, lo más parecido al cielo que había conocido. Entonces la necesidad apremiante de ir al baño le recordó su condición terrenal.

Trató de incorporarse, apretando con fuerza los dientes. Unos calambres espantosos habían recorrido su torso, pero ahí la cosa había parado. Todo su pecho estaba vendado, y prácticamente no sentía el hombro izquierdo. Tenía todo el brazo paralizado.

Con un esfuerzo supremo se sentó en la cama, y entonces comprobó con alivio que las piernas respondían. Se sentía muy fatigado, pero por lo menos no estaba inválido. Se dirigió con pasos cortos y lentos, aún un tanto inestables, hacia una puerta que supuso sería el baño. La abrió con cuidado, y se encontró con una agradable sala de estar. Al fondo, tras un inmenso escritorio, estaba el Director Albus Dumbledore. Éste levantó su vista del ingente correo que cubría la mesa, y sonrió.

-Buenos días, Severus. Veo que estás lo suficiente recuperado para levantarte sin ayuda...

El joven asintió un poco mareado, asumiendo que estaba en las dependencias personales del Director, en Hogwarts. Le avergonzó un poco; no había estado allí desde su atribulada confesión. 

-¡Albus! Aquí tengo...

Severus se volvió con los ojos muy abiertos a la mujer que acababa de entrar en la sala con más correo. Ésta le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos miel chispeando con inteligencia. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Vaya... El enfermo ya está en pie... –La mujer se acercó con movimientos de gato al escritorio, y abandonó allí el fajo de pergaminos. Por detrás Severus vio ondular su larga trenza plateada, y como en un relámpago recordó esa misma imagen pero en la oscuridad de la Escuela Yorkmile, y después un grito de espanto ante el macabro espectáculo. 

-Severus...

La voz del Dumbledore le trajo al presente. -... Te presento a la aurora Arabella Figgs.

Él la miró con ojos opacos, confuso y paralizado en el umbral de la puerta, mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza con candidez.

Albus percibió la tensión del joven Slytherin, y procedió raudo a explicar. – Arabella te encontró... en los jardines de la Escuela Yorkmile. 

Severus se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de la institución, por un instante rememorando la luz verde brillante que había segado la vida de sus ocupantes. Perdió la mirada negra en el suelo.

-Yo... –el hilo de voz desapareció en el silencio.

-Ella sabe que eres mi espía. 

Severus miró al hombre asustado por lo que eso implicaba: él era un mortífago y ella una aurora. Pero Albus abrió las manos en un gesto de franqueza, mientras abandonaba su puesto tras la mesa para acercarse al joven. –No temas, es de total confianza. Con ella nuestro secreto sigue a salvo.

El joven asintió lentamente, decidiendo que si el Director lo veía bien, ese tipo de preocupaciones podía esperar. Notaba la cabeza pesada, demasiado llena de recuerdos y sensaciones sobre la última noche. Sin embargo por ahora, Severus se conformaba con encontrar un baño: su vejiga empezaba a ser exigente en ese punto.

-¿Puedo ir... al... al... aseo?

El joven se mordió los labios tras hablar. ¿Por qué pregunto esa estupidez?, es evidente que puedo... Pero en la presencia del poderoso mago se sentía siempre como un niño pequeño, sensación aumentada por la sonrisa condescendiente de la aurora Figgs. No se atrevió a mirar a su benefactor, avergonzado irracionalmente por el mero hecho de tener necesidades, de mostrarse humano. Y porque ello pudiera molestarle, como siempre ocurría con su madrastra.

Albus rió con alegría. -¡Por supuesto! Vamos, Severus, apóyate en mí...

El joven trató de no hacerlo; esa ostentación de su debilidad le turbaba profundamente, y más delante de esa aurora desconocida. Pero el Director ya le había tomado del brazo, y le guiaba charlando con despreocupación.

-Vamos al aseo... y luego te prepararé un magnífico baño, Severus. Te sentirás como nuevo.

-¡Di... director!-murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Albus, Severus! ¡Llámame Albus...! Soy tu amigo; y los amigos se llaman por su primer nombre.

Severus no creía que mereciera tratar a Dumbledore con tales confianzas, y mucho menos ser su amigo. Pero el buen humor del hombre era indestructible, y él no tenía fuerzas suficientes para resistirse.

El Director cumplió su palabra y le preparó un baño burbujeante; y para total vergüenza de Severus le hundió en la enorme bañera e insistió en frotarle la espalda y lavarle el pelo. Éste, muy a regañadientes, lo permitió; aunque en el fondo disfrutó sobremanera de tales atenciones. Tener a Albus Dumbledore mimándole así era casi increíble. Otros hubieran aprovechado al límite la pintoresca situación, pero Severus obedeció a Albus en todo sin pedir nada, ya era demasiado lo que recibía para sus estándares. 

Severus sentía una calidez extraña en el pecho, como la de su recuerdo de la infancia. ¿Por qué siempre asociaba a Albus con su padre? O con lo que éste había sido en vida de su hermano... Decidió no pensar en ello, esos sentimientos siempre le confundían. Dumbledore continuaba tratándole con dulzura, y casi sin darse cuenta se dejó llevar.

Cuando acabaron Severus se sentía tranquilo y muy relajado. El Director le ayudó a vestirse, y el joven se permitió la debilidad de apoyarse en su hombro, con el rostro hundido en él. ¡Era tan fácil mantener su mente en blanco en la compañía del mago...!

Severus sabía que junto a Albus se encontraba a salvo, pero éste nunca le había tratado con tanta intimidad, tanta dulzura. Nunca por tanto había experimentado una sensación tan completa de seguridad y protección; quizás... _¿de cariño?_ La idea le paralizó por un instante. ¿Era posible que Dumbledore _realmente_ le apreciase, a pesar de saber que era un monstruo? ¿Podía alguien quererle _de verdad_ conociendo todas las cosas horribles que había hecho?

Aquel era un sentimiento increíblemente maravilloso... Severus se meció en él un segundo, _feliz, feliz...,_ y entonces luchó por desecharlo. Si al final no era cierto el golpe sería demasiado duro, le destrozaría sin remedio... Severus no estaba seguro de cuantas decepciones más podía soportar su corazón, prefería no exponerse.

Entonces ese mismo corazón le gritó que ya se había expuesto ayer y _lo estaba olvidando_. La conciencia fue terrible, y se separó de golpe del Director, los ojos abiertos en angustia.

-¡Evan...!-gimió, inconsciente de que había hablado en alto.

El Director le miró entre sorprendido y extrañado. -¿Evan?-repitió.

........................................

¿¿¿Evan....??? Ohh... ¿qué habrá sido de él? ¿Y de Moody? ¿Y de Strauss? ¿Y de Muller? ¿Y de Malfoy y los otros mortífagos? ¡Todas las respuestas ( o casi ) en el próximo cap! ^^

Por cierto, espero que os haya gustado la relación de Severus con Dumbledore... Creo que Albus es la única persona a la que Snape le ha permitido un acceso a sus sentimientos, dado que éste le perdonó y aceptó. Y en cierta manera, creo que le considera como jefe, amigo y padre, por este orden, según esté más o menos necesitado de afecto... Y como aquí es joven, y lo necesita bastante, pues... (En los libros, en cambio, de la etapa "amigo" no ha pasado, desde luego. Pero quizás en un futuro, si es que algún día Voldemort le descubre...) Sea como sea, es tierno. ¡Espero no haberme pasado! _U

¡¡¡Y MUCHAS gracias por los reviews!!! En serio, de verdad que animan muchísimo... Ahhh... no puedo pasar sin leerlos!!!! ^___^ Así que creo que los voy a contestar...

**_¡¡Sakura!!!_** Muchas gracias!!! Me alegro de que te pareciera excelente la "destrucción" del pobre Severus... Yo no sabía si me había pasado de melodramático... (la verdad es que me salió así, de un tirón) ¡pero ya por tu comentario valió la pena! ^^

**_A Lina..._** Me has dejado de piedra con eso de que se parecía a "tu pasado..." ¿Te refieres a tu pasado personal, el real??? ¡¡¡Yo no le desearía a nadie algo así!!!! *___* De todas maneras, me alegro de que te emocionase. Por lo menos la "moraleja" es buena...

**_A Fawkes..._** Me ha hecho mucha gracias eso de que la familia de Severus parecen sacados de una peli de terror... ¡Y tanto!!! Pero ya ves que este cap no es nada oscuro. Aunque eso si, al siguiente de nuevo las cosas se tuercen... Aunque planeo maldades, son más psicológicas (o emocionales) que físicas. A ver que te parecen.

**_A Choichi._** ¡¡Siiii!!! Soy como tú, cuanto más sufre un personaje más me gusta, ni idea de por qué. ( prometo que en lo demás, soy una persona normal... ^^UUUU ) ¡¡Me alegra mucho que veas bien reflejado a Severus!!! Yo creía que la visión que doy de él aquí era bastaaaaante personal... ¡Y Lucius volverá, jo, jo, jo... (casi por él está el N-17...)

**_A Stella._** Tu review me ha emocionado!!! En serio... No sé que decir a todas esas cosas que dices sobre mi fic... Yo admito que aún no he leído de lo tuyo ( ando muy liada, y casi todo mi tiempo lo gasto en escribir esto) pero prometo que lo haré... ¡seguro que entonces te subo de nuevo la moral!!!! De verdad que me cuesta creer que mi historia haya podido hacerte algo así... *_____*U ¡Pero como sea, es muy halagador!!! En cuanto a lo de mi ficha, no, de HP es lo primero que escribo. No sé si cuando acabe éste si haré otro... Tengo alguna idea... con Severus de protagonista, por supuesto!!! Por otro lado, he escrito varios fics de X y Tokyo Babylon, ambos mangas de CLAMP. Quizás los suba aquí a fanfiction, por ahora están en mi página web www.geocities.com/noesumeragi ¡¡Y Muchas gracias de nuevo por el review!!!

**A Kawaii.** Gracias por tu comentario!!! Espero seguir a la altura...

Y a todos los que leen mi fic, gracias, y seguid!!! ^^


	7. Abajo, arriba, abajo: Figgs

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, etc, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^^

Os recuerdo: ¡¡¡hay escenas YAOI ( m/m) en un futuro cercano!!!, si no te gustan, no lo leas. 

Es R por algo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hola a todos!!! ¡¡¡POR FIN está este capítulo!!!! Lamento el parón, la explicación ya la sabéis... ¡¡¡se llama 15 días de exámenes y entregas!!! (ahhh... dura universidad...) Pero aquí estoy de nuevo, con las mismas ganas de seguir a buen ritmo... Y además, están las respuestas a un buen grupo de interrogantes que habían quedado en el aire!!! Pero ahhhh... ¡NO a todos!!! Eso si, en cuanto lleguéis al final, sabéis que ya es inevitable que las que quedan se contesten en el cap siguiente... No, no tembléis, no se hará tanto de esperar como éste... ^^UUU

Muchas gracias por los Reviews!!! Por favooooor, escribid!!!!

Y disfrutad de esto!! ^^

La vuelta atrás 

_7.  Abajo, arriba, abajo: Figgs_

Severus miró al venerable mago con los ojos bien abiertos, por un momento sin verle. _¡¡¡Evan Rosier!!!_ ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo, y justo disfrutar del consuelo que Dumbledore le ofrecía??? 

Evan podía estar muerto ahora, en ese instante, cuando la noche anterior le había pedido ser su _"amigo"..._

Severus tembló. ¿Desde cuando _esa palabra_ se había vuelto tan importante, tan poderosamente vital? La _amistad_ del Director le era tan necesaria como el aire, y la de Rosier... bien, la de _Evan_ era como un brazo o una pierna. Un miembro que sin ser imprescindible... era inestimable.

Severus sabía que si Rosier había muerto, iba a derrumbarse. Justo se dejó caer sin fuerzas sobre el Director, intentando muy duro mantener el rostro firme, empujar atrás toda esa tormenta de emociones. Sintió al mago abrazarle, susurrarle palabras.

-Vamos afuera... Creo que... hay algo de lo que necesitas hablarme.

Dumbledore guió al joven de nuevo a la salita. Allí seguía Figgs, ocupando el puesto del Director tras el enorme escritorio, y les mostró una enorme sonrisa. Ésta se desvaneció al ver la preocupación de su amigo, y la mirada fundida con el suelo del joven espía.

La mujer frunció el ceño. ¿No iba Albus a bañarle y mimarle? ¿Por qué esa actitud tan tensa?

El Director sentó a Severus en el enorme sofá frente a la mesita de estar, y conjuró té, pastas y dulces variados. Preparó la bebida con rapidez, enviando con un fluido movimiento de varita una taza hacia Arabella. Ésta agradeció con un gesto de cabeza, y se recostó en el cómodo sillón tras la mesa, hundiéndose en la sombra. Era evidente que Snape ni había reparado en ella.

Albus se sentó en el sillón perpendicular al de Severus, y le ofreció una tacita. El Slytherin la cogió ausente, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién es "Evan", Severus?

Ahí estaba la terrible pregunta. Se mordió los labios, antes de llevar la taza a ellos y tomar un largo trago. ¿Qué podía contestar?

Es un compañero mortífago, actualmente amigo mío, con el significado que "amigo" tiene en su vocabulario, Director. Pero lo mismo ya no lo es, porque Alastor Moody lo ha enviado al otro mundo ayer noche...

Aquello era demasiado. Hasta en su pensamiento la última frase había sonado agria, porque sin duda Moody...

Cerró por un momento los ojos, tratando de hallar la respuesta adecuada.

Alastor Moody era un auror famoso, uno que actualmente vivía en la cima de su gloria. Sin embargo, siempre se mostraba comedido... Si podía, _no mataba_. Sin duda esa actitud era del agrado del Director, así que las posibilidades de que ambos fueran amigos eran altas... Pero si eran amigos y Moody estaba muerto, Dumbledore no estaría allí tan tranquilo, con esa otra aurora, como si nada. Pero bien, había habido una masacre en la Escuela Yorkmile y aún así el poderoso mago no había dejado de sonreírle. Entonces...

-Severus... –La voz de Albus era firme, y le obligó a abrir los ojos y encararle. –Si quieres decírmelo, _hazlo_, sin más. Y si no...

Acorralado, Severus apenas pensó el contraataque.

-¿Qué ha sido de Moody? 

-¿Moody? ¿Alastor Moody, te refieres?- Albus alzó una ceja, desconcertado por un instante. -¿Por qué lo preguntas...?-contestó con cautela.

-Bien... –Severus se mordió los labios de nuevo, sintiéndolos agrietados y escocidos -Era... era uno de los objetivos del señor Tenebroso cuando atacó ... la Escuela... –No se atrevió a decir el nombre. 

D_ios, voy a tener pesadillas con esto..._

-Está vivo –fue la respuesta del Director, los ojos celestes inmóviles en él. –Es... el único que escapó.

Severus rezó por mantener el rostro impertérrito. Simplemente debía seguir en el estado en el que estaba, tranquilo, sin temblar. Sus largos dedos deslizaron la taza de té a la mesa, temiendo que en cualquier momento su fuerza pudiera traicionarle y dejarla caer.

El único vivo... ¡Oh!, Evan... lo siento... yo...

-Me alegro...-mintió, la mirada negra perdida en las sombras. Allí percibió la silueta de la aurora, cuyos ojos miel estaban clavados en él. Era extraño: ella parecía estar leyendo en su cabeza, y era la misma sensación que le asaltaba cuando Dumbledore estaba a su lado; la misma sensación que tenía ahora ante la mirada del Director. Supo entonces que con esa mísera afirmación no les había engañado... pero un resentimiento denso empezaba a formarse en su estómago; una furia ciega contra ellos, contra Moody y contra sí mismo. 

Porque Evan había sido condenado por _su culpa_, por sus acciones, por ser *_él_* el espía...

-Me alegro...-repitió, ahora un sarcasmo malévolo y dolorido impregnando su voz. _Me alegro, me alegro, sí, Evan, me alegro por ti, cuanto te envidio... cuanto lo siento..._

-¿Severus...?–Albus le miró extrañado y un tanto ofendido por el tono empleado por el Slytherin. –Severus, tú...

-¿Qué pasó en Yorkmile? –interrumpió Arabella. La mujer estaba de pronto delante de ambos, y envió una tensa mirada a Dumbledore. _"Déjame a mí",_ decía. Se arrodilló ante el joven y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Él se dejó hacer como un autómata. 

-¿Conocías... la existencia del ataque a la Escuela...?

Severus negó con el rostro, sin mirarla.

-¿No sabías que ibas a participar? ¿No sabías nada de lo que iba a ocurrir...?

La voz de la mujer era suave y hermosa en sus oídos. Severus pensó que sin duda debía cantar bien, y deseó poder acurrucarse en su regazo y ser recompensado con una nana. Pero bien, no había hecho nada que mereciera una recompensa, más bien lo contrario. Y además Albus estaba allí, mirándole con dolor, con... _¿incomprensión?_ Que gracioso... y había pensado que el hombre podría apreciarle..., incluso *_quererle_*... 

¿Quién iba a querer al monstruo Severus Snape, que prefería la muerte de un auror justo y bueno a la de un compañero tan asesino y despreciable como él?

-Severus... ¿me estás escuchando...?

-No lo sabía -contestó un tanto ronco.-Yo... sólo sabía que tenía una misión esa noche, pero no cual... El Señor Tenebroso a veces hace eso, sobre todo si... piensa intervenir en persona...

-¿Voldemort...-y Severus tembló ante el nombre de su Amo- ...estuvo en Yorkmile? ¿Fue él quién hizo... ese hechizo...?

-Exterminus Tantra... –aclaró el joven, sintiendo a la mujer apretar sus manos con fuerza. A su lado Albus ahogó una exclamación, sus sospechas por desgracia confirmadas. –El Señor sólo... nos ordenó sellar la escuela, impedir que cualquiera pudiera escapar. Ni... ni siquiera explicó lo que iba a hacer...

Los ojos miel chispearon, la información procesándose con velocidad tras ellos.

-¿Cómo sabes que era *ese* hechizo, entonces?

Severus carraspeó.-Pues... –_Evan Rosier me lo dijo... _–mi... mi... compañero me lo dijo... 

-¿Tu compañero? ¿Cómo él sabía?

-Era el jefe de la operación. Nuestro Señor sólo se explicó ante él. 

-Ya veo... ¿Y por qué él te lo dijo a ti...?

-Pues... –_porque Evan quería librarse de ese peso, quería un amigo, necesitaba un amigo, me necesitaba a mí, a mí..._ -...no lo sé. Quizás era...una conciencia dura de mantener en silencio...

-Pero ambos sellasteis Yorkmile...

-Éramos... éramos siete... –contestó Severus, como si eso pudiera dividir la culpa y por tanto aminorarla.

-Cuatro mortífagos han sido asesinados, Severus –interrumpió Dumbledore. –Aún no sé sus nombres. Sólo conozco el del único capturado con vida: Gregory McToewn.

_McToewn..._ Severus trató de hacer memoria. Sí, era uno de los nuevos reclutas. No tendría ni veinte años, y su padre era de Boston. Muy aficionado a beber, y con muy poca cabeza.

-No creo que el Ministerio obtenga mucha información de él.

-No lo ha intentado, siquiera. Ha sido enviado directamente a los dementores.

Severus tembló imperceptiblemente. _El beso del dementor_... era lo que le hubiera esperado si Albus no le hubiera rescatado de Strauss. Aunque quizás no hubiera sobrevivido para ello. O lo mismo ya no poseía un alma que ser succionada.

Dumbledore negaba a su lado con el rostro, obviamente disgustado por la actitud del Ministerio de Magia.

-Haces lo que puedes, Albus... –le consolaba Figgs. La mujer se volvió al joven, pensativa. –Pero has dicho que erais siete... lo que significa que junto a ti, otro mortífago logró escapar...

Severus no había dejado de morderse los labios, y ahora saboreaba la sangre en ellos, rotos. Quería saber los nombres de los muertos, y quería saber que ninguno era Rosier; quería borrarle de la lista y librarse de esa angustia... Aunque era estúpido, por supuesto. Si Moody no le había matado lo haría Voldemort.

-Severus... –Arabella se volvió a él, su voz muy suave, tranquilizadora. –Me has contado que sellasteis la Escuela... ¿qué ocurrió después...?

-Yo... –_yo traté de seguir a Rosier, pero le perdí, le perdí..._ –fui herido... Se desató una batalla campal contra los aurores que habían escapado de la Escuela, y los que vinieron de casa de Muller...

-¿Sabías lo de Cresus Muller? –volvió a interrumpir Dumbledore.

-Lo averigüé esa misma noche, un poco antes de acudir a Yorkmile... – Las manos lascivas de Malfoy acudieron entonces a su mente, arrebatándole un estremecimiento de asco.- No... no pude avisarle...–Severus miró al Director avergonzado por su fracaso, y de inmediato angustiado de que éste desconfiara de él. - Me fue imposible, de verdad...

Había algo desesperado en el tono de súplica empleado por el joven, que obligó a Dumbledore a calmar su enfado por la manera en que todo había ocurrido, y sonreírle con gentileza.

-Te creo, Severus... – le aseguró, su mano acariciando el hombro tembloroso.

Severus asintió con la mirada perdida en el regazo, recostándose de manera inconsciente sobre el liviano toque. Albus pensó que era sorprendente como ese joven pasaba de ser un individuo de una madurez y frialdad impropias de su edad, a comportarse como un niño abandonado. Quizás había mucho del segundo en la aparente estoicidad del primero.

-¿Qué averiguaste respecto a Muller? –continuó Arabella, apretando sus manos en un gesto amistoso.

-Apenas nada... Sólo que el ataque estaba fechado para esta semana. Yo... vi el nombre de... –Severus tragó con dificultad: aquello no era fácil, _recordar a los que le habían torturado_- ...Dunke... y Strauss... y... supuse que quizás nuestra misión... era despistar...

-Así fue, en cierta forma -respondió la mujer. Ella observó su rostro interrogante, y aclaró la cuestión no pronunciada. –Está muerto, Severus. El ataque contra Muller fue un éxito: todos los que estaban en la casa, incluido el elfo domestico, fueron asesinados. La pasada noche Lord Voldemort debió sentirse contento.

Severus asintió ausente, pensando en Lucius. Su amante querría celebrarlo, la próxima vez que le viese.

-Pero... –la voz pausada de la mujer atrajo de nuevo su atención.-Cuando yo llegué a la Escuela... ya había un agujero en vuestro escudo... ¿Algún auror logró penetrarlo para rescatar a los niños?

Severus cerró los ojos, de nuevo partiendo sus labios con los dientes, mordiéndolos con desesperación.

-No... no lo sé...-mintió. Justo no podía decirles que había sido él, que había fallado de modo tan flagrante. Que de toda esa gente inocente sólo un monstruo había sobrevivido, y de la mano de un demonio aún peor.

-Severus... no hagas eso... –De pronto la mano de la mujer estaba en su rostro y el joven se aplastó contra el sofá en un intento de huir de esos dedos. 

Dumbledore se levantó y le abrazó, paralizándole. No podía rechazar la proximidad del Director.

-¡Tranquilo...! Es sólo Arabella... ella se preocupa por ti... –murmuró con suavidad.

La aurora le sonrió, acercándose con la lentitud de quién pretende acariciar un animal salvaje. 

-Es tu labio... Severus... Si sigues mordiéndolo así lo vas a destrozar... –ella le rozaba con las yemas la mejilla, y Severus trató de relajarse, respirando con fuerza. 

No estaba acostumbrado al contacto humano, y éste le asustaba. Era la intimidad perversa y dolorosa de Malfoy, los puñetazos de Black, el tacto ardiente y cruel de Voldemort sobre su Marca. Sólo Dumbledore le había mostrado una proximidad que no hacía daño, y sólo por su presencia ahí Severus permitía a esa extraña invadir su inmediata cercanía.

Sintió a la mujer acariciar su labio despellejado y roto, mientras murmuraba unas palabras. Cuando de inmediato el dolor se fue supo que había hecho medimagia sin varita. Levantó las cejas en sorpresa y admiración, aún reticente al trato que le había sido dispensado.

-No estés nervioso con nosotros... –Arabella sonrió. –Albus es tu amigo, y a partir de ahora, yo también.

Severus desvió la vista, angustiado. _Demasiados amigos_ en tan poco tiempo. 

-No... no me conoce... –protestó débilmente.

-Sí te conozco. Sé que arriesgas tu vida por proporcionarnos información, y que tu corazón aborrece las cosas que haces y... has hecho. Es lo único que necesito saber para desear ser tu amiga.

La mujer se vio clavada por esos insondables pozos negros, que bullían de emoción.

–Arabella te vio junto a Dunke, Severus –añadió Dumbledore con suavidad – Te vio lamentarte por él... y...

_Mal movimiento_, se dijo ella con rapidez. El rostro pálido de Severus se había puesto blanco, y miraba con ojos desorbitados al Director.

-Yo no quería...-susurró angustiado, mientras la conciencia de lo ocurrido con el auror le golpeaba de lleno_. _Sin pretenderlo había roto la promesa hecha al Director,_ lo único que le mantenía en el lado de la Luz..._- ... no... no... quería... ma...matar... - Sus propias palabras se desvanecieron en sus oídos, y de pronto todo se había desdibujado ante sus ojos y le rodeaba la oscuridad húmeda y fría del jardín de Yorkmile; de vuelta al miedo, a la huída a través del follaje, la vegetación arañando su cuerpo, las maldiciones volando tras de él...; y luego ese hombre, ese hombre embistiéndole con toda su fuerza-... matar..._le_...

 Albus pestañeó asombrado. –Lo sé...

-Yo... yo... sólo que... quería respirar... –continuó Severus sin escuchar su respuesta. Su conciencia estaba colapsada por el peso de Dunke inmovilizándole contra el suelo, y su corazón latía revolucionado –Sólo quería... que... que se alejara de mí...

-Severus... –Arabella se aproximó al joven, pero éste parecía sumido en el terrible recuerdo. Temblando se oprimió contra la esquina del sofá, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en actitud defensiva, los ojos cerrados con fuerza en el rostro que negaba una y otra vez.

-¡Se... se aplastaba... contra mí! ¡Contra mí! –gimió, rememorando cada momento, cada sensación- Me... me...ahogaba... me... a... aho... ga... 

Su respiración se volvió un silbido entrecortado, y Dumbledore le tomó por los hombros, tratando de despertarle.-¡SEVERUS!

-¡No...!-gimió la mujer, pero ya demasiado tarde. 

El joven estalló presa del pánico, todo el terror y estrés vivido descorchándose como una botella de champán. La angustia le nubló la mente: el miedo a la impotencia ante un contacto físico que se sentía como una violación, que *_era* _una violación, una perversión de su intimidad; y luego el dolor que iba a volverle loco, el dolor en su cuerpo, y en su mente, en su alma, en su corazón, latiendo en sus venas; el dolor por su soledad, su indefensión, su inutilidad, su rechazo por todo y por todos...

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHH...!!!!-Gritó desaforadamente, tratando de desprenderse de todas esas manos que le tocaban y le violaban; tratando de huir de la realidad que le hacía tanto daño, tanto daño, ¡¡tanto DAÑOOOO...!!!!

Dumbledore y Figgs se separaron corriendo de él, y aquella soledad repentina pareció dar resultado. 

Severus se tranquilizó al instante, acurrucándose en posición fetal en el sofá, acunándose y abrazándose.- Ahhh... Lo siento... lo siento... lo siento... –comenzó a rezar en un hilo de voz, el rostro oculto por el pelo lacio y sus brazos.

-Severus... –murmuró Albus, con el corazón chillando ante la triste imagen, inclinándose hacia él.

-No -le detuvo Arabella.-No le toques ahora. Sólo háblale... 

El poderoso mago asintió, y le miró con toda su ternura.

-Severus... muchacho... estás aquí conmigo... Con Albus... Estás a salvo... a salvo...

_Estoy a salvo...,_ repitió Severus para sus adentros, _a salvo_... Pero el dolor en su alma era cierto, físico, abrumador. 

-... No pasa nada. Yo te creo, Severus... te creo porque eres mi amigo. Mi amigo... Severus... _mi amigo_... Nunca desconfiaré de ti...

Las palabras viajaban suaves hasta el joven acurrucado, que se dejó mecer por ellas. La voz de Albus tenía un timbre poderoso, que aliviaba la angustia y evaporaba el sufrimiento. Así había sido cuando le rescató de Strauss la noche anterior; así había sido cuando un año atrás le rescató de sí mismo y le dio una razón para vivir, _una razón para_ *_merecer vivir_.* 

Algo por lo que sentirse orgulloso, algo que reconstruyera su autoestima hecha añicos. Una labor que merecía el reconocimiento de Dumbledore, el único mago temido por Lord Voldemort. Y ser digno de su respeto, de su amistad, de su... _confianza_... era lo único que tenía para permitirse vivir. No podía perderlo. Antes hubiera cambiado su destino con Dunke, sólo por mantener su promesa de "no matar".

-Severus... –Dumbledore se inclinó hacia Snape, procurando no invadir su espacio, furioso contra sí mismo por haber causado semejante reacción. Y él se vanagloriaba de conocer a las personas... ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Severus acababa de despertar de una noche cuanto menos traumática, y él sólo había echado sal en la herida... –Tranquilo... yo confío en ti... Sé que fue un accidente, Arabella estaba allí. Te creo, Severus, _te creo_...

La mujer aurora estaba a su lado apoyando la mano en su hombro, y de esa sutil manera le sostenía en el sitio. Albus se lo agradecía en silencio: si no fuera por ella se habría lanzado a abrazar al joven, y eso podría ser contraproducente. 

Primero Severus debía volver al presente, regresar de la pesadilla de sus vivencias. Y luego habría que  decidir su inmediato futuro... Porque Arabella tenía razón, como siempre. Severus no podía volver a espiar en ese estado de angustia: una crisis semejante delante de Voldemort era un billete seguro al infierno. 

Albus suspiró por un momento, tratando de no pensar en ese tipo de posibilidades. -Severus... _yo_... confío en ti...-continuó susurrando.

Severus en el sofá estaba callado, aunque seguía meciéndose con suavidad. Las sílabas se iban anudando en una soga que, poco a poco, le iba atando y tirando de él hacia la cordura. No sin vergüenza se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando de manera irracional. Estaba en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, _no_ en el jardín de Yorkmile bajo el cuerpo de Dunke, o en la fría mazmorra con Strauss. 

_Albus confia en mí... sabe que fue un accidente..._

Severus suspiró, y se incorporó sobre el asiento. Aún se abrazaba con fuerza, pero trataba de recomponer su postura, de recobrar su dignidad. Era extraño, porque aunque se sentía terriblemente mortificado por aquel desplaye de debilidad, aquella huída ilógica e impropia de él, también estaba más relajado, la angustia drenándose lentamente de su ser. 

Albus le tomó entonces las manos, y Severus admitió la caricia. Figgs estaba a su lado, sonriéndole.

Esta bien, todo está bien, no pasa nada, ya no...

Él podía manejar todo eso. No era la primera vez. Quizás nunca antes había sido herido físicamente con tanta gravedad, pero su corazón ya había sufrido caídas semejantes. De una manera u otra, _siempre se había levantado_... Y allí estaba Albus, ¿no? Mirándole con esas órbitas celestes, inundadas de preocupación y cariño.

Quizás... quizás... sí que me aprecia...

Y esa era una idea hermosa, cálida como los rayos de sol que le habían despertado. Conscientemente trató de controlar el temblor de sus manos, sostenidas con fuerza por el Director. Se arrepentía de toda su  paranoica reacción, que había molestado al único hombre en la tierra en el que confiaba. Y además con todo ello había debilitado al hechizo que Dumbledore había conjurado mientras le bañaba, con el objeto de mantener moderado el dolor de sus heridas corporales. Podía sentir la pulsión latir en su hombro y en su pecho: la secuela subterránea de la maldición Cruciatus; y un cansancio infinito. Pero se curaría, eso no era problema... 

Si Albus estaba a su lado, _se levantaría otra vez._

Entonces el cielo traicionó de nuevo su esperanza, permitiendo a un ardor extremo y horrible apoderarse de su brazo izquierdo, arrancándole un gemido entrecortado.

¡NO..., la Marca Oscura!!!!

Severus miró a su mentor con el terror y el estrés de nuevo girando en los ojos negros, su rostro inexpresivo como una máscara a pesar de estar apretando los dientes con fuerza. No pudo evitar abrazarse el antebrazo izquierdo de manera compulsiva.

Figgs le miró a su vez con extrañeza, y luego preocupación. ¿Qué le ocurría de pronto, el hechizo que le anestesiaba se había disipado? Al fin y al cabo había sido herido en ese hombro...

Pero Albus sin duda sabía. Al momento estaba inclinado sobre el joven con la voz teñida de angustia.

-¿Es... _*él*_?

Severus asintió, cerrando los ojos. _Por qué, por qué, por qué...  ¡precisamente ahora...!!!_

-¿_Él..._?-preguntó Arabella.

-Voldemort... –aclaró Dumbledore con voz áspera. La mujer abrió los ojos de par en par, miles de preguntas derramándose por sus ojos. Pero su amigo ya trataba de detener al joven, que intentaba ponerse en pie.

-Tengo que... marchar...-gimió débilmente.

-No vas a ir -contestó Dumbledore con voz firme. –Se acabó.

Severus le miró estupefacto, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo. –Pero...

-¡No, Severus! Estás herido, ¡podías haber muerto! Se acabó... No puedo permitirlo... Arabella y yo encontraremos un lugar seguro para ti...

-¡NO!!! –ahora Severus luchaba abiertamente contra el abrazo del mago mayor. ¿¿¿Qué estaba diciendo??? ¡Espiar era la única manera que tenía de pagar sus crímenes!!! Lo único útil que había hecho, lo único digno... Dumbledore le había asegurado que su labor era encomiable, que era una ayuda invaluable en la lucha contra Voldemort. ¿Es que ya no le quería a su lado, ya no le servía...??? 

-¿Por qué...? –murmuró, perdiendo las fuerzas ante esa idea. Supo que su conciencia le habría abandonado si su brazo no estuviera ardiendo por la Marca Oscura.

-¿Qué _"por qué"_...??!! ¡Severus...! –Albus le miró como si le parecieran increíbles sus dudas. Pero a su lado Arabella, no cegada por los sentimientos, tuvo una visión más clara de lo que ocurría e hizo la pregunta clave.

-¿*_Tú_* quieres ir, Severus...?

El joven la miró, con la mente en blanco. ¿Quería ir? _¡¡No, por supuesto que no!!_ No quería ver a Voldemort... pero... *era necesario* que fuera... Él era el único espía, ¿verdad?

-Te...tengo que ir...

-No *tienes* que ir. Nadie te obliga, Severus. –La voz de la mujer era suave, reconfortante. Como un canto de sirena.

Podía negarse... ¿era eso lo que trataba de decirle? Que podía decir "_no"_... Pero entonces... ¿qué haría con su vida? ¿De qué serviría? 

¿_Y como averiguarás que ha sido de Evan Rosier...?,_ preguntó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

-¡SÍ debo ir!!! –Severus se desprendió del abrazo de Dumbledore, respirando con fuerza. –No... no hay lugar en la Tierra donde pueda esconderme... No... no... *quiero* esconderme... –Levantó la mirada hacia los dos magos, mientras recomponía la fachada de su rostro, de su expresión. Él era muy hábil en eso: en fingir, en ser imperturbable cuando era necesario serlo. Era así como había sobrevivido ese último año; y en realidad, todos los años de su vida. Vio la sorpresa en los ojos miel de Figgs, y se sintió muy seguro, complacido consigo mismo. –"Esto" es lo único que puedo hacer... Albus...

-Pero... –el Director calló por un instante, leyendo en los pozos negros del Slytherin. 

Severus Snape había aceptado su papel de espía como manera de pagar sus crímenes, de perdonarse a sí mismo. Sin ello, el joven _sólo quería morir_. Había ido a su despacho con los ingredientes de un complicado veneno en sus manos, el día de su entrega. Y él era muy hábil en Pociones; Albus recordaba al profesor Yevenoc ensalzar a Snape como su mejor alumno en toda su carrera docente. El profesor había intentado convencer a la profesora Gashen, la jefa de la Casa de Slytherin, para que aconsejara al joven Snape prepararse para los exámenes de Maestro en Pociones. El propio Yevenoc, a pesar de ser un fantástico profesor en la materia, no había logrado pasar la complicada prueba del ministerio, pero tenía fe en su "genial" alumno, como llamaba a Snape en la privacidad de la sala de Profesores. Por desgracia Gashen no se había molestado demasiado por el asunto, y Severus había acabado empleado en una simple marca de pociones limpiadoras. 

Pero ahí estaba, en su despacho, con la intención de contarle todo sobre Lord Voldemort y los mortífagos, y luego huir a su casa a preparar un veneno que bien podía ser la parte práctica del examen de Maestro en Pociones. Él tenía el conocimiento y la habilidad suficiente, podía preparar cualquier veneno y suicidarse a la mínima oportunidad que encontrase. Simplemente, el increíblemente frágil Severus era también el increíblemente decidido y consecuente Snape, que haría lo que él considerase que debía hacer sin importarle nada más en el mundo.

Él era bueno _en eso_, sí, en enmascarar sus emociones hasta hacerlas desaparecer de su mente, en ocultar su corazón quebrado bajo una lámina de hielo y sarcasmo Slytherin, en obtener información y luchar por el bien de *su* causa sin reparar en el precio a pagar o lo que fuese *esa* causa en sí. Y ahora su causa era la de la Luz, y eso le mantenía con vida.

_Una razón, un motivo para vivir_. Eso era lo único que el joven le había pedido, lo único que él, Albus Dumbledore, había logrado darle tras tanta injusticia. Egoístamente sabía que se aprovechaba de ello, que en su fuero interno no deseaba prescindir de su único espía que tantas vidas salvaba y tanto daño hacía a Voldemort. Era bien consciente de que si el joven era descubierto y asesinado jamás se lo perdonaría: lloraría sangre por él, y pagaría, aunque sólo fuera con la amargura de su conciencia, cada minuto que el joven pasó bajo la esclavitud del Señor Tenebroso.

Y ahora, sin embargo, _iba a aceptar. _

Iba a enviar ese joven quebrado, aún convaleciente de una horrible tortura, a fingir ante el Amo del Infierno y pagar unas culpas que eran suyas y eran de todos, incluido él mismo, _sobre todo de él mismo_. 

-Está bien... –murmuró, sintiendo la pena inundarle cuando el joven curvó los labios en una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Arabella le miró con los ojos miel oscurecidos por el estupor, y luego una mezcla de enfado e incomprensión. Pero ahora él necesitaba su ayuda, porque si Severus iba a encontrarse con Voldemort no debía perder un segundo más.

-Arabella –y su voz era firme, no admitía réplica.- Necesito que lleves a Severus a Hosmeage, para que pueda desaparecerse de inmediato. –Severus... ten cuidado. Intenta contactar conmigo lo más pronto que puedas –añadió mientras le tendía su varita.

Severus asintió tomando su vieja varita de madera de sauce, y luego miró a Figgs, impaciente por marchar. Ya llevaba... ¿unos cinco minutos perdidos? Al Señor Tenebroso no le agradaba esperar, demostrándolo en la agonía que ardía cada vez más fuerte en su brazo... ¡Y encima desde Hogwarts no podía desaparecerse!

Arabella le miró a él y luego a Dumbledore, alternativamente. Se acercó entonces a Snape y tomó su mano.

-No te separes de mí –susurró. Severus obedeció, y antes de poder pensar siquiera que pretendía hacer la mujer, sintió una fuerza tremenda tirar de él hacia delante a través de un tubo de luces multicolores. Al segundo siguiente ambos estaban en las afueras del pueblo mágico. Figgs sonrió ante su sorpresa.

-*Yo misma* soy un traslador hacia y desde Hogwarts, dado que en la Escuela es imposible la aparición. Es... un regalito de Dumbledore útil para casos como éste. Y sí, hablo de mi propio cuerpo... –aclaró ante la sorpresa del joven.

Severus asintió anonadado: jamás había oído de trasladores humanos. 

Pero ya tendría tiempo más tarde para preguntarse, ahora le esperaba un asunto _dolorosamente_ urgente. Se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza de la aurora, y se giró para desaparecerse al lugar a donde su Marca le ordenaba ir. Nunca había tardado tanto en obedecer el mandato, y el ardor se había combinado con la pulsión anestesiada de la Cruciatus convirtiendo su brazo en un miembro insoportable de carne rígida que latía y temblaba.

Sin embargo, la mujer le agarró de pronto de él, reteniéndole. Severus siseó de dolor.

-Severus... –susurró la mujer soltándole de inmediato al ver su expresión. –Sólo... dos cosas... Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, y por lo que sea, _lo que sea_ –repitió - no puedes ir... o encontrar a Albus, acude a mí. Toma esto... –le mujer depositó un sencillo anillo en su mano, y después le cerró los dedos sobre él -... Es un traslador personalizado. Tú eres la primera persona que lo ha tocado aparte de mí, así que sólo, sólo única y exclusivamente funcionará contigo. Te llevará a donde quiera que yo esté. Úsalo, por favor, si te encuentras en problemas... Sólo tienes que ponértelo en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha.

Severus miró su puño cerrado entre las manos de la aurora, sintiendo el metal frío contra su palma sudorosa. Era una gran confianza la que le ofrecía con ese acto, a él, que era un mortífago... Casi sin darse cuenta asintió.

Arabella sonrió con calidez, apretando sus manos. –Entonces ve, y buena suerte.

Con esas palabras le soltó, y Severus por fin se desapareció en la noche.

........................................

Bueno... ¡Ha llegado el momento!!! ¡Severus en acción frente a Voldie!!!! Ju, ju, ju... Ya veréis en el próximo cap que bien se lo pasa el Señor Tenebroso...

Este capítulo la verdad no sé como definirlo, es un poco dulce y también angustioso, pero lo siento: uno no sufre lo ha soportado Severus sin efectos secundarios... Y creo que Snape es la típica persona que va de un extremo a otro: siempre está imperturbable, hasta que el vaso rebosa y entonces se hunde hasta el fondo. Dumbledore en cambio, quizás está un poco fuera de carácter... No sé, en los libros parece el abuelo ideal que todo lo sabe, pero yo creo que es más bien un ser humano bastante consciente de sus limitaciones y debilidades. Y las cosas que hace no son siempre buenas –como enviar a Severus a espiar- pero tampoco malas... La responsabilidad de tomar decisiones conlleva eso: que éstas a menudos son grises: con aspectos buenos y aspectos malos. En fin, no sé si me he explicado pero era lo que trataba de dar a entender con las inseguridades de Albus. Lo importante es que él lo sabe, que no se engaña a sí mismo.

Y siiii... sabremos de Rosier en el próximo cap. (Y de Malfoy, ju, ju...) Todos juntos con Voldemort... tra la ra...

¡¡¡¡GRACIAS por los reviews!!!! ¡¡¡dejad vuestra opinión, por favor!!!!!!!!!!!

_***y ánimos especiales para Lina Saotome. ¡Gracias por visitar mi web!!! ^^ ***_


	8. A las puertas del infierno: Voldemort

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, etc, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^^

Os recuerdo: ¡¡¡hay escenas YAOI ( m/m)!!!, si no te gusta, no lo leas. 

Es R por algo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _YAOI; YAOI; YAOIIIII...!!!!_ Bueno, ya estáis avisados... ^^ 

Ahhh... ¡¡¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Menos mal que ff se recuperó... Bueno... pues aquí sigue esto... ^^

Por fin tenemos a Voldie en acción... Jo, jo... en este cap sigo siendo cruel con Snape (ju, ju... ¿qué raro, no? ^^UUUU ) pero esto coge tintes más... ¿picarones? Bueno, nos acercamos a la parte romance, siiiiii... A ver si os gusta... (eso si, no penséis en corazoncitos rosas o similares, aquí prima la angustia y la crueldad... jo, jo... Severus sufrirá!!!!! –N Snape se viste de cuero y desenrosca el látigo, ¡chaaasss, chaaassss…!!! )

Muchas gracias por los Reviews!!! Por favooooor, escribid!!!! ¡¡los contesto al final!!! 

** POR CIERTO!!!!!!!!!** En contestación a una duda expresada por Lady Susyte en los reviews, he añadido una pequeña frase en el capítulo 7, justo cuando la aurora Figgs le da su anillo a Snape. De todas formas también lo explico al final de este cap. ¡Leedlo, por favor!

Disfrutaaaaad!!!

La vuelta atrás 

_8.  A las puertas del infierno: Voldemort_

El lugar donde se apareció le era vagamente familiar: una de las viejas mansiones que empleaba Voldemort para las reuniones con sus mortífagos. Mas no podía estar seguro de cual de todas era; se sentía mareado y confuso. Supuso que sería el cansancio aparejado al esfuerzo de concentración necesario para aparecerse; sentía el cuerpo pesado y dolorido a pesar de la velocidad con la que latía su corazón.

El silencio le rodeaba, y por un momento creyó estar sólo. Gran error: al levantar la mirada se encontró con un extenso círculo de figuras encapuchadas diluidas en la penumbra, todas estáticas y mudas. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna, tanta expectación era mala señal. _Seguro que le esperaban a él_.

-Llegas _muy_ tarde. 

La voz aguda resonó en el amplio salón, y Severus cayó al suelo, temblando. –Lo siento, mi Señor...

-Acércate.

Esa palabra le sorprendió. Estaba esperando "crucio" en su lugar, sus músculos ya tensados de manera inconsciente. 

Con menos gracia de la deseada se acercó a la oscuridad de donde provenía la voz, y divisó a su Señor sentado en un lujoso sillón. No se atrevió a encarar la mirada roja y helada, y se arrodilló sumiso.

-¿Dónde estabas?

Severus tragó con dificultad, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por controlar su pánico. No podía decir la verdad, pero tampoco mentir de cualquier manera. Voldemort leería su cerebro y su tono de voz; desnudados por el estrés que le embargaba. 

Luchó por mantener su voz serena, y elevar su furia, su ira. Ésta era el viejo escudo que cubría sus otros sentimientos, la interferencia que los codificaba. Y la rabia estaba ahí, en su corazón, como un perro fiel. La rabia por encontrarse en *_ese*_ lugar de entre todos los posibles, humilde y servil como el esclavo que era; arriesgando su cuello intentando engañar al Heredero de Slytherin. Porque aunque éste presumía de leer la mente de sus acólitos, Severus sabía la verdad. 

Una fantástica intuición, un conocimiento excelso del ser humano y sus reacciones; y una capacidad exquisita para manipular el miedo y la duda. 

_Esos_ eran los ingredientes de la mágica poción de Voldemort; y el resultado su supuesta habilidad para detectar su mentira. Severus al principio había creído la palabra de su Señor como el dictado de un dios, pero la experiencia le había brindado otras certezas.

Él también sabía leer mentes. Sabía descubrir el miedo en el sudor, en el temblor, en las pupilas dilatadas. Casi podía oler la angustia, el estrés, el nerviosismo. Uno no podía evitar _sentir_, pero si podía enmascarar las reacciones bajo otros condicionantes. Y Voldemort *_podía ser engañado_* como cualquier ser humano, aunque poco de éste quedara todavía en él. 

Era difícil, sí, su Señor era un Maestro en el tema... Pero Severus había fingido toda su vida, casi le era más natural que mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Así había logrado lo impensable: mentir a Lord Voldemort y sobrevivir, durante más de un año. No tenía intención de fallar ahora.

Así que el joven relajó los músculos de su espalda y controló su respiración, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad buscando alternativas creíbles que contar. 

-Cerca de Hosmeage –musitó, su voz suave y sedosa.

_Eso ha sonado bien.... Sigue así, Severus, no hace falta mentir para ocultar la verdad..._

-¿Qué hacías allí?

-Reponerme, mi Señor. Un anciano... tomó cuidado de mí.

-Ah... ¿un anciano?

Severus asintió con la mente en blanco, sus pulmones trabajando a un ritmo pausado, su corazón latiendo con lentitud. 

-No le conocía, mi Señor. Me encontró inconsciente.

No imágenes en su cabeza, no nombres. No valía la pena arriesgarse, su mente no compartía conocimientos con su cuerpo. Sólo sabía que había pasado el día durmiendo, maldita sea, que estaba mortalmente cansado... Y herido, y tembloroso, aún mareado... y furioso, furioso, furioso...

Voldemort hizo entonces un extraño sonido, a medio camino entre la seca carcajada y el siseo de un reptil.

-Snape, mi fiel vasallo... Tu mente está aún confusa, _por lo que veo_. ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó en la Escuela Yorkmile de Magia Precoz? ¿no recuerdas quién te hirió?

_¡Oh! Eso está muy claro..._ El rostro del auror Dunke se dibujó de inmediato en su cerebro, arrancándole un espasmo de odio y asco. Severus permitió a esas sensaciones materializarse.

-Thomas Dunke... –murmuró con la voz densa como plomo.

-¿Y...?

-Le maté, mi Señor.

Ya está. Las palabras habían venido prestas a su boca, tan sencillas de pronunciar... Lo que había sido imposible ante Dumbledore era casi _agradable_ frente a Voldemort. 

Éste asintió. 

-Bien, eso me complace... –susurró de manera empalagosa, erizando la piel de Severus. 

-Mi propósito en Yorkmile se ha cumplido, Snape. Tan sólo ha habido una decepción... –su voz aquí era hielo, y su sonrisa la del demonio. –El otro superviviente no ha cumplido tan bien como tú su obligación.

La respiración del espía se detuvo.

-_Rosier..._ Acércate.

Hubo un murmullo apagado en el coro de sombras, pero Severus apenas escuchó. Era como si hubiera sido sumergido de pronto en el océano, a mil metros de profundidad.

Rosier estaba vivo. Y Moody también. Su compañero había fracasado y luego huido... pero ahora estaba allí, ante Voldemort. Acercándose...

La presión en sus oídos era insoportable, y la cabeza le zumbaba como si estuviera a punto de estallar. A su lado vio una figura encapuchada arrodillarse. Adivinó al joven Rosier en la gracilidad de su movimiento, en la elegancia de la capa al caer, del cuello al inclinarse.

-Mi Señor... 

La voz era delicada como el murmullo de la brisa, y Severus no pudo evitar temblar. Había sonado tan tranquila, tan... resignada...

-Huiste sin completar tu misión.

El silbido agudo del Señor tenebroso reverberó en la sala, levantando ecos que se diluyeron en las sombras.

-Mi Señor, eran... demasiados en número y...

-¡SILENCIO...!!! –Los ojos de Voldemort se estrecharon peligrosamente.- No hay excusa para tu fracaso...

Rosier se inclinó hasta tocar el suelo con su frente.

-Sí, mi Señor. Merezco vuestro castigo.

Voldemort se levantó del sillón. La amplia y lujosa túnica negra de seda se deslizó por el suelo, cuando el mago se acercó a donde Snape y Rosier yacían arrodillados. Severus fijó la vista negra en el borde de la tela, que tantas veces había besado. Su Señor era cruel, y disfrutaba humillándoles... Sólo el miedo les impedía desertar de aquella esclavitud.

Besa el borde de su túnica, lame el barro de sus botas. Reza por que el Amo sólo te dé una patada con desdén, y luego se olvide de ti, perro. Reza por que se olvide de ti...

Pero el Amo no tenía intención de olvidarse de Rosier. Severus casi podía olerlo, en el aroma que exudaba el Brujo Negro mientras rodeaba al mortífago.

-Severus...

El nombre rodó por la lengua de Voldemort como una caricia, semejante al más rico brocado de seda. Pero justo envió al joven al pánico más absoluto. Su Señor nunca, *_nunca_*, le había llamado por su primer nombre. Le costó todo su autocontrol no emitir un grito agudo.

-¿Sí... sí... mi Señor? 

-Mi fiel vasallo... –Voldemort estaba detrás suyo, y Severus podía sentir la frialdad mortal de su cuerpo, como si robara calor en vez de emitirlo. – ... Deseo premiarte por tu esfuerzo... y fidelidad. Sé que estás agotado, pero aún... aún puedes tomar placer de mi regalo. 

El Señor Oscuro se permitió una sonrisa cruel, mientras se inclinaba sobre su siervo, y murmuraba en su oído, lo suficientemente bajo para que tan sólo los dos jóvenes arrodillados pudieran oír. – Te permito... _castigarle..._

Su última frase provocó un estremecimiento en ambos, que evidentemente no pasó desapercibido por Voldemort. Aquella era una táctica que mantenía rigurosamente en marcha: el odio y la desconfianza entre sus seguidores. Nadie debía poner en peligro su soberanía, los mortífagos debían sentirse siempre solos. Eso les mantendría alerta, y tan sólo fieles a él.

-Será divertido, Snape... Hace tiempo que no te veo ejecutar la maldición Cruciatus. Y tú siempre has sido un mago poderoso, capaz de mantenerla largo tiempo... ¿O quizás preferirías usar una de tus pociones...? Me has preparado brebajes interesantes para estas lides...

-No... no... gracias... mi... mi Señor... –Severus era consciente de que su voz sonaba estrangulada, pero no podía evitarlo. Aquello le estaba llevando al límite.

El pensamiento de torturar a Evan... _Evan, que era su amigo_...

Todo su cuerpo parecía reaccionar en contra. Un mareo repentino le sobrevino, y tragó cuando su estómago comenzó a girar. 

_No... no puedo vomitar..._ La idea era casi hilarante. _No, no... Lord Voldemort no se lo tomaría bien..._ Pero ahí seguía, detrás de él, sus peligrosos ojos estrechándose por momentos.

Estaba atrapado. _Realmente_. Y él era un cobarde. _Dios, un cobarde..._ No merecía la confianza de Albus, la compasión de Figgs, o la fe de Evan. Era un maldito bastardo cobarde, un cobarde hijo de puta, literalmente. 

Dios, se odiaba.

Severus se levantó sin casi saber como, su respiración ahora entrecortada. Todo el dolor de su cuerpo había vuelto a él, ardiendo bajo la piel enfebrecida; mas su mano iba a infligir una tortura similar.

Levantó su varita hacia la figura negra a su derecha, y murmuró casi con hastío.- _Crucio..._

No era necesario gritar. 

Eso era algo que había aprendido muy pronto de la mano de su instructor, y que había podido comprobar con frecuencia en sus dos largos años como mortífago fiel. Las Maldiciones Imperdonables eran tan accesibles que podrían incluso enseñarse con el temario de cuarto año en Hogwarts...

Sólo... sólo había que ser meticuloso con la concentración. 

Uno tenía que tener muy claro lo que deseaba, y enfocar toda su energía en el objetivo. La más exigente en este aspecto era la Maldición Imperius, por supuesto, pero la Cruciatus y la Avada Kedavra no se quedaban atrás. Paradójicamente, la maldición asesina era incluso la más sencilla. Desear la muerte del adversario solía ser fácil. Ni siquiera era necesario quererlo muy profundamente, con sentir la furia o el odio o la necesidad bastaba.

Recrear la Maldición Cruciatus era diferente. Ese embrujo procuraba un puro infierno, sin más. Y uno tenía que *querer* inflingirlo. Tenía que anhelar ver a su víctima retorcerse de dolor, añorar escuchar sus gritos entrecortados, desear un sufrimiento sin fin. 

Y él justo no podía brindarse a sentir esas emociones, no con Rosier.

En general, desde su traición, con nadie... Pero con Evan menos aún: casi conjurar la Cruciatus se sentía tan doloroso como recibirla. 

Sin embargo, ahí estaba Voldemort, esperando su espectáculo. Así que Severus Snape invocó su pequeña treta, su estúpido autoengaño; el mismo que había utilizado todo el año para conseguir invocar la maldición y así pasar desapercibido: el recuerdo de Black.

Sirius Black. 

¡Oh..., era tan fácil odiarle...! El Gryffindor lo tenía todo: un carisma apabullante, inteligencia, simpatía, un físico arrollador... Era un triunfo constante con las chicas, él y su maldito grupo de amiguitos inseparables; porque sí, nada odiaba más de Black que su amistad sincera y leal con mister Perfect-Potter, el hombre lobo y el debilucho Pettigrew.

Él habría matado por tener un amigo en Hogwarts, uno sólo de verdad. 

Nunca había sabido lo que era la amistad real... _excepto ahora_... Pero Severus luchó por enviar ese pensamiento atrás. Tenía que concentrarse en Black, y de nuevo elevar su odio y su vieja ira. 

Black, y su perfecta sonrisa. Black, y sus malditas bromas jamás castigadas. Black, querido y mimado por su familia adorable. Black, el resumen de todo lo que él no era, justo igual que Potter. Pero Black, a diferencia de Potter, le odiaba también.

Severus a veces se preguntaba que era peor, si el odio de Sirius o la indiferencia teñida de pena de James. Sospechaba que lo segundo, pero era más fácil concentrarse en el odio del primero: casi podía entonces justificar ver la imagen del joven retorciéndose en el suelo, gritando de dolor.

El valiente Griffyndor, reducido por la Cruciatus a una masa de lágrimas y gritos lamentables.

Porque cada vez que Severus invocaba la Maldición Cruciatus, era Sirius Black el destino de su concentración, la excusa para hacerla funcionar.

Y esta vez no era diferente. 

Voldemort sonrió cuando escuchó la palabra "crucio", la voz profunda y rica del joven como una melodía en sus oídos. A su lado la figura arrodillada de Rosier cayó al suelo entre espasmos, gritos ahogados mezclándose en su garganta.

A él siempre le había divertido ver los cuerpos agonizar, escuchar las súplicas entrecortadas. Hombre llenos de orgullo y dignidad se convertían en niños indefensos, en animales asustados, en esclavos deseosos de obedecer su más mínimo deseo. Y el Señor Tenebroso consideraba justo vanagloriarse de su habilidad para conjurar las maldiciones Imperdonables, especialmente la Cruciatus. No en vano aparte de la necesaria concentración consumía una buena cantidad de energía.

Voldemort a menudo reía de la estupidez de los hombres: lo que mantenía a muchos de ejecutar las Imperdonables era más el gasto de fuerza mágica que una oposición moral.

Pero ahora el Señor Oscuro no miraba a Rosier. Le agradaba el sonido de fondo; el maldito espía pagaría caro su traición y fracaso, aunque su castigo no finalizaría hoy. Le tenía reservado un destino peor... Tendría mucho tiempo para disfrutar torturándole. Así que ahora su mente, y su mirada roja, estaba dirigida a Snape.

¡Ahh...! Cómo le gustaba éste uno... 

Tenía como buena costumbre no marcar demasiadas preferencias entre sus seguidores, pero a veces no podía evitar una suave predilección. Y Severus Snape era uno de los agraciados.

El joven era un mago poderoso, sin duda, y uno dedicado. Un soldado fiel a la causa, sin escrúpulos, sin dudas, sin errores. Y además hermoso... Ahora más bello que nunca, estando maltrecho y malherido.

Snape se erguía delante suyo, en una proximidad inquietante. Podía  tocarle con sólo levantar su mano, aunque el joven estaba en otro mundo, lejos de él... Tenía los ojos negros entrecerrados, sumido sin duda en la concentración y en el placer. Porque Snape debía tomar placer ante el dolor de ese traidor... como una dulce revancha por aquél al que había sido sometido. Su rostro era una máscara, siempre era así cuando una fuerte sensación le inundaba. Pero su Señor conocía a su esclavo: podía ver sus reacciones, _sentirlas_. El cuerpo de Snape temblaba, pero no su mano o su varita.

Voldemort paseó su lengua por los labios resecos, su ojos fijos en la piel blanca del cuello del joven. 

Snape era deliciosamente pálido, y en su pobre estado actual ésta era más que tentadora, como un caramelo. Su mirada lasciva describió el pronunciado ángulo de su mandíbula, la oreja cubierta por mechones de pelo liso y negro como las plumas de un cuervo, brillante y suave. Cabellos lacios que ocultaban su nuca y acariciaban sus tendones, y de ahí de nuevo por la superficie blanca y tersa a la garganta de Snape, salpicada de sudor, donde una nuez bien marcada subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración.

Subía y bajaba bien deprisa: Severus debía estar agotado por el derroche de energía mágica. No en vano había sido torturado... Quizás debiera permitirle descansar allí, en su Mansión.

O_ en mi cama..._ , se permitió pensar Voldemort. La gente podía considerar a Snape feo por sus acusadas facciones, pero sólo un ciego, o mejor un eunuco, no percibiría su fuerte sex-appeal. Y el placer de tener ese cuerpo delgado y fibroso retorciéndose bajo uno, cubierto de magulladuras y cicatrices... débil y sudoroso... con la resistencia rota... y las piernas abiertas... Bien, la idea le obligó de nuevo a succionar sus labios.

Voldemort sabía que ya no era exactamente un humano, que sus intentos por lograr la inmortalidad habían tenido un efecto secundario en su cuerpo. Pero esto no era problema: aún no había encontrado hombre, mujer o cosa lo suficientemente valiente o suicida para negarse a sus deseos. Y por supuesto, en el peor de los casos, siempre podía utilizar la maldición Imperius... aunque con Snape no haría falta llegar a tanto: él se entregaría voluntariamente, sin duda, en el momento que su Señor lo desease. Sería divertido observar entonces la cara de Malfoy: el arrogante bastardo consideraba al joven su propiedad. 

Nada más equivocado. 

El único Amo era él mismo: Lord Voldemort. 

Quizás debería obligarle a permanecer y mirar, se dijo mientras una turbia sonrisa afloraba a su rostro.

El Mago Negro paladeó la idea: Snape siempre le había gustado, pero era su capricho poseerle ahora, en su momento más débil, con público de por medio. Había algo muy erótico en tomar ventaja del joven en ese estado, y descubrir los horrores a los que había sido sometido sin él saberlo.

Entonces sus deseos se vinieron abajo.

Exactamente igual que Snape, que de improviso había caído inconsciente al suelo, sin duda sobrepasado por el esfuerzo de mantener la Cruciatus. 

A su lado Rosier recuperaba el aire, estremeciéndose aún a ligeros intervalos. Pero Snape no había durado mucho... Aquello le abandonó un regusto de ira. No debía mostrar su deseo por un servidor débil, y no había peor muestra que un desvanecimiento en su presencia. Voldemort se sintió ligeramente decepcionado: violar a un hombre inconsciente o bajo el efecto de un "enervate" carecía de interés. Así que iba a tener que buscar otra ocasión para realizar sus fantasías... Quizás debería dejar a Snape a cargo de esa pequeña mísera rata Griffyndor que había tenido el valor de presentarse ante él.

¡Ah...! Colagusano... sí... _que nombre más adecuado_.... El penoso cobarde aún debía demostrar sus escrúpulos tanto como su utilidad. Quizás en otra ocasión pudiera permitirle torturar a Snape para luego él mismo poder _*cuidar*_ de su vasallo... Pero no... no podía dejar a un siervo valioso como Snape en las manos de una basura despreciable como Colagusano. No sin antes recibir éste el adecuado entrenamiento, al menos...

Y ahí delante yacía el espía Rosier.

Una sonrisa cruel se explayó en el rostro del Señor Tenebroso. Con un siseo ordenó a una de las sombras acercarse y ésta estaba de inmediato a sus pies, temblando.

Que patético... Si no estuviera esta rata tan bien situada respecto del maldito Dumbledore...

Se giró asqueado de tan vil servidor, porque un traidor, aún a favor de su causa, era siempre aborrecible. Aunque Colagusano antes desearía morir que traicionarle como al viejo tonto. Sí, _hoy trabajaría en eso_. Le mostraría en Rosier su futuro si se atrevía a engañarle... El pensamiento de la futura diversión le devolvió la sonrisa, y levantando la mano finalizó el encuentro.

Todas las sombras, exceptuando Colagusano y Rosier, se desaparecieron al instante. Voldemort ignoró conscientemente a Malfoy, que se había aparecido justo al lado del cuerpo de Severus.

-Mi Señor... –le escuchó decir, pero el recuerdo de lo que había deseado hacer y ahora haría el bastardo rubio en su lugar le trajo un regusto de frustración e ira.

-¡CRUCIO! –siseó, y de inmediato Malfoy cayó al suelo gritando. 

A_hhh... que poca resistencia tiene mi escurridizo Lucius..._ Su única acción valuable como mortífago había sido reclutar  para su servicio a muchos magos útiles en el último curso de Hogwarts, como el propio Snape. Y por supuesto poseer tanto dinero... y un nombre respetado con influencias en el ministerio...

Con un gesto cansino de su varita libró al Malfoy de la tortura; la sonrisa de desprecio dirigida tanto a éste como a Colagusano, que continuaba temblando en silencio.

-Puedes llevártelo –murmuró.

Con una inclinación de cabeza Malfoy abrazó a su compañero inconsciente, y se desapareció.

Severus sintió algo frío en su pierna. Se estremeció. Algo frío y húmedo... y suave... algo que descendía por su pantorrilla, desaparecía, y luego regresaba más frío y casi mojado, sí, porque era líquido... era... ¿agua?

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban toneladas. Aquella masa de agua había llegado a su pie, y por un momento le hizo cosquillas. Era una sensación muy suave...

_¡Ahh...!_, reconoció su cerebro_,... una esponja...._

Alguien le aseaba con una esponja mojada. Ésta regresó hasta la rodilla, volvió a ser empapada, y recorrió la piel blanca y con escaso vello de su muslo. Volvió a estremecerse cuando empapó la cara interior, y luego, muy lentamente, envolvió sus testículos. Severus suspiró. El tacto de terciopelo de la esponja le acarició unos instantes, y luego desapareció. Escuchó el sonido del agua al escurrirse y caer, su mente concentrada en el tintineo, y casi visualizó las gotas transparentes descender en el aire hasta chocar con la superficie límpida del agua, provocando un pequeño cráter que al segundo siguiente desaparecía.

Entonces la esponja volvió a su cuerpo, a su estómago, y abandonó un reguero húmedo sobre su vientre. Se detuvo en su ombligo y lo llenó como una copa, y Severus onduló sus caderas a la sensación. La esponja siguió entonces su camino, y jugó con su vello púbico, izquierda y derecha, presionando luego en sus muslos, abriéndole las piernas extendidas. Severus sintió como un chorro de agua caía sobre sus ingles, y se escurría por éstas como un riachuelo hasta llegar al mar del colchón donde reposaba. Aquello le hizo temblar, y un gemido muy pequeño abandonó sus labios. Un gemido de placer. La esponja entonces volvió a sus testículos, húmeda y ahora cálida.

_¿Cálida?,_ se preguntó. Cálida de recorrer su piel... Y más cálida ahora que envolvía su miembro flácido, y lo recorría en toda su longitud, arriba y abajo, de principio a fin... Apretándose contra él, estrujando su diámetro, y ahora mojando su punta, vertiendo ríos sobre ella, lavando la suciedad lejos de esa carne sensible. Severus ahora jadeaba con suavidad, perdido en las sensaciones de su cuerpo, en el epicentro de calor que comenzaba a formarse en sus genitales. Pero la esponja, una vez acabada su misión, abandonó su miembro y regresó a su estómago. 

Severus gruñó de frustración, y aquello provocó una suave risa a su lado. Intentó abrir los ojos, y reconocer al responsable de su tortura, pero de nuevo perdió la batalla. Estaba tan cansado... 

La esponja, ajena a su lucha interna, subió por su torso trazando cada arañazo, cada magulladura. Siguió la estela de todas sus heridas, levantando un suave temblor en el cuerpo tendido, que se convirtió en espasmos cuando acarició el hombro izquierdo. Severus escuchó entonces palabras que reconoció como hechizos curativos, conjuros para aliviar su dolor y borrar el daño de su piel. 

¿Quién le estaba cuidando con tanta delicadeza? ¿Albus...?

Pero no, no... Dumbledore no hubiera... acariciado sus genitales, eso era demasiado íntimo, demasiado... No, tampoco lo haría esa aurora, Figgs... ¿Quién, entonces?

-Severus...

El joven se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en sus oídos, cada sílaba deslizándose llena de familiaridad. Aquella lengua acostumbraba a susurrar su nombre: estaba hecha a sus sonidos, su acento, su significado. 

Los párpados se elevaron ahora, y en la oscuridad reconoció la luz plateada en los cabellos imposiblemente claros de Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy.

Estaba en su mansión, en su casa... ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Su mente de nuevo estaba confusa. Severus luchó por girarse, y encarar a su amante. Éste sonrió.

-Por fin despertaste...

Severus le miró con los ojos vacíos, y Malfoy frunció el ceño.

-¿Desorientado? Mmmm... Mucho tiempo bajo la Cruciatus, ¿eh?

El joven rubio dejó caer la esponja en la palangana a su derecha, y giró con delicadeza a Snape sobre el colchón. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y comenzó a masajearle la espalda.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, Sev. –susurró acercándose a su oído. -Creí que te habían cogido, que te habían matado... Ayer me moría de la angustia.

Severus no sabía muy bien que pensar. ¿Malfoy se preocupaba por él? Bien, eso... parecía evidente... Lo que no tenía tan claro eran sus razones. Por un momento su corazón dolió, imaginando que quizás su compañero pudiera sentir sinceramente por él... Pero no, no... más bien era su sentido de propiedad. A Lucius no le gustaba perder las cosas de las que estaba encaprichado. Y él siempre había sido una de sus más golosas pertenencias, una de las más duraderas. Quizás... quizás fuera una mezcla de todo. Los Slytherin sabían mejor que nadie que la visión blanca o negra de los Griffyndor no existía: más bien era _siempre_ gris.

Lucius se inclinó a su lado y tomó una pequeña botella. Severus escuchó el sonido del tapón al caer, y a continuación una fragancia a lavanda y manzanilla le inundó. Después las manos de Malfoy eran untuosas, y comenzaron a recorrer su piel, lentamente, trabajando sus músculos hasta relajarlos. 

Severus ronroneó de satisfacción. No era frecuente que su amante fuera así de complaciente, más bien de normal era quien exigía las atenciones. Cerró los ojos acomodándose, dispuesto a darse de nuevo al sueño. Entonces sintió las manos sobre sus nalgas, embadurnándolas con el aceite, y se tensó de inmediato.

-¿Severus...?

Lucius estaba sorprendido por la reacción, pero Severus no podía evitarla.

No podía hacer *_eso_*, no podía... Justo era superior a sus fuerzas. Permitirlo... _como siempre_... No... ahora... ¡¡¡ahora NO podía...!!!

Jadeó con fuerza, la angustia subiendo a escala logarítmica, hasta el punto de que en los instantes siguientes luchaba abiertamente por quitar a Malfoy de encima suyo. Éste sin embargo era más fuerte en esos momentos, y acabó por aplastarle contra el colchón.

-¡Sev...!¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!!

Severus trató de no sucumbir al pánico, no podía demostrarle a Malfoy su debilidad. Pero le tenía agarrado como Dunke, y ese pensamiento se volvía insoportable...

-De... dé..ja..m-me..e... –siseó, tratando de sostener atrás las lágrimas que de pronto le escocían tras los párpados fuertemente cerrados.

Lucius hizo entonces algo inesperado. Le besó con suavidad en los labios, y le soltó, levantándose de la cama.

-Lo siento –murmuró, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

Severus permaneció laxo sobre el colchón, recuperando la respiración. Quería marcharse de ahí, y estar solo. Quería estar solo de una vez por todas.

-Severus... ¿qué pasó la noche del sábado...?

La voz de Malfoy se había vuelto muy suave, muy delgada, llena de preocupación... _¿sincera?_

Severus no contestó.

-...Esa bestia... Dunke... ¿te hizo algo...? ¿Fue él quien te puso bajo la Cruciatus...? ¿te... tocó... de alguna forma...? 

Malfoy sabía que formulaba las preguntas adecuadas. No en vano le conocía desde que ambos tenían once años, y Severus nunca había permitido el contacto físico con facilidad. 

De hecho, que su viejo compañero admitiese mantener relaciones sexuales _con él_... era algo que había aprendido a valorar con el tiempo. Le hacía sentir inmensamente especial, único merecedor de un privilegio incalculable.

Pero mientras Severus seguía sin responder. 

No... no quería... Recordar aquello dolía. ¡Maldita sea, dolía! Y él tenía que olvidar esa noche de pesadilla... Sí, olvidar...

-Sev... –Lucius ahora estaba muy cerca, susurrando en su oreja, haciéndole temblar. Quería explorar todos los campos, eliminar todas las dudas. -¿Estabas... con Rosier...?

ROSIER.

El mero nombre empezaba a ser como un terremoto para la conciencia de Severus.

_Rosier_ en la oscuridad del jardín de Yorkmile, sus ojos marinos tan oscuros como los suyos. _Rosier_ abrazado a él, su aliento batiendo contra su cuello. _Rosier _revolcándose bajo su varita, gritando, gritando... ¡Oh, Dios, por _*su*_ mano..., por _*su*_ culpa...!!! Y después... ¿Después qué?

-¡Ahhh...! –murmuró asustado-¿y... y Rosier...?

-¿Qué...?

-Lucius, él... estaba bajo mi Cruciatus y... no recuerdo...

-Te desmayaste.

Severus se giró para encarar a Malfoy, por un momento sin respiración. ¿¿¿Se había desmayado ante Voldemort???? _Dios..._

El joven rubio mostró una suave sonrisa, que no alcanzó sus ojos plata.

-Nuestro Señor sabía que estabas muy débil, Severus. Quizás... le... decepcionaste un poco, pero nada que no haya olvidado a estas horas.

Severus enarcó una ceja, sin comprender. La sonrisa de Lucius se agrandó.

-Rosier quedó a sus pies, Sev... Junto con el nuevo recluta, el espía Griffyndor. Seguro que Lord Voldemort le está enseñando _"el manual del buen mortífago"_ a esa basura. Usando a Rosier, claro.

El rostro de Snape quedó lívido. Por un momento el sintagma "el espía Griffyndor" centelleó en su mente, _eso era importante_, antes de que su memoria enterrara la información en lo más profundo de su cerebro. La angustia ante las siguientes palabras de Lucius estaba arrasando a su paso.

"Usando a Rosier, claro..." 

NO. 

¡Oh, Rosier...! No, no, no, no, no...

Severus se giró lentamente, dándole la espalda a Malfoy. Quería llorar, y jamás permitiría que su compañero lo viese.

-Quiero dormir... –susurró, manteniendo con destreza su voz firme.

-Bien... 

Lucius se inclinó de nuevo sobre él, y le besó en el cuello, bajo la oreja. Dejó un rastro de saliva allí, como si le quisiera marcar, y tras mirarle intensamente unos segundos se marchó de la habitación.

Severus esperó pacientemente hasta que oyó el "clip" de la puerta, y luego escuchó con atención como los ruidos de la mansión se desvanecían poco a poco. Para ese momento ya no había lágrimas bajo sus párpados, pero eso no significaba nada.

Le dolía dentro, muy dentro, con tan sólo pensar en _Evan_. 

Lucius había sido dulce con él esta vez: el ángel rubio se había contentado con muy poco aquella noche. Aunque por supuesto, ya lo recuperaría en el futuro... Severus suspiró con tristeza, preguntándose si habría algún futuro con Rosier. 

Si éste sobrevivía a Voldemort, claro... Ellos... ¿Ellos podrían _ser amigos_...? _Verdaderamente amigos..._

Evan...

... y él...

....................................

¡Y esto es todo por ahora! Si, sé que Voldie está un poco fuera de carácter, pero no podía reprimirme de describirle absolutamente engañado por Seve, y además siendo un auténtico pervertido. Ejem... Ya veremos que hace en un futuro. Y Lucius... Ohhhh... ¿quiere o no quiere a Sev? Ajá... Y Rosier... sobrevive o no???? Si, ya sé, _eso_ no tiene interés, pero... ¿CÓMO sobrevive? Ahhhhh... ¡respuestas en el próximo cap!!!

Y aparece Pettigrew... Ohhh... ¿deberían aparecer Black y compañía???? Tengo alguna ideilla... (no en vano esta historia transcurre justo al comienzo del año antes de la primera caída de Voldie) Hummm... ¿Qué os parece a vosotros???? ¡¡¡OPINAD!!!!!!!!!!

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voy a contestar algunos... ^^ 

***¡¡¡LEED AL MENOS LA ACLARACIÓN A LADY SUSYTE!!!!***

**_Lady Susyte:_** Sobre los trasladores... A ver, NO, NO SÓLO con tocarlos funcionan. Por lo que yo sé, se "programan" para que funcionen a determinada hora... Acuérdate de que el libro 4, cuando los Weasley van con Harry a la colina y cogen la bota-traslador, ésta no funciona de inmediato. Es más, el señor Weasley asegura que tenían que cogerla _a esa hora determinada_ porque así los magos del ministerio escalaban la llegada de la gente al sitio donde se realizaba el Mundial... Lo cual significa que un traslador, de alguna forma, se programa para que funcione en el momento que se necesita, igual que se especifica su destino. Yo supuse que en el caso de Figgs, ella elige a voluntad ambas cosas. Es por eso que no necesita guantes ni nada por el estilo... Digamos que sería como otra manera de "aparecerse", pero inmune a los conjuros que la impiden, como los que hay en Hogwarts. 

Por supuesto, todo esto de los transladores _humanos_ es una invención mía... ^^

Y la historia del anillo es algo parecido... aunque tampoco lo había pensado, la verdad. AHORA el final de la explicación de Figgs se lee así: 

_"Es un traslador personalizado. Tú eres la primera persona que lo ha tocado aparte de mí, así que sólo, sólo única y exclusivamente funcionará contigo. Te llevará a donde quiera que yo esté. Úsalo, por favor, si te encuentras en problemas... Sólo tienes que ponértelo en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha."_

Bueno, la frase nueva es la subrayada, y explica como se usa: funciona en el momento en que te lo pones, y te lleva al lugar donde se encuentra Figgs. Es buen detalle que no había especificado, y será muy útil en el futuro... Ahhhh... ^^

Así que esto es todo... Espero haber aclarado tus dudas. Y no, no me molesta en absoluto que me "saquen errores", ¡al contrario!!! ¡casi me has salvado de una indefinición que luego me traería problemas!!! Mi intención es que todo quede claro... ¡gracias por avisarme si no es así!!!! ¡No dudes en volverlo a hacer!!!

**_Sakura-Corazón:_** ¡¡¡Que bien que te gustase!!!! Ohhhh... no pretendo que pierdas tu trabajo por mi culpa... *___* ¡¡¡gracias por estar ahí!!! ^____^ Y que consuelo que te gustase el ataque de pánico, porque yo ya no sabía si me estaba pasando... 

**_Kawaii:_** ¡Ohhh, me ruborizas!!! Gracias por tus halagos, en serio, animan MUCHÍSIMO. Gracias. Je, je... Ya ves que Voldie se portó... (aunque por los pelos, glups! _ )

**_Profión:_** OHHHH... ¡cuanta energía has puesto en el review!!! Se ve que te gustó... (ohh, ilu, ilu...^^ ) En serio, me alegra un montón que te guste la imagen que doy de Albus y de Sev, porque creía que eran bastante personales… Bueno, a ver si la de Voldie también coincide… ( Ji, ji, ji, ji… ) Y en fin, ojalá te siga enganchando… Me dijiste que no te gustaba el yaoi… hummm… y como ves ya han vuelto a salir escenas de esa índole, pero espero que no huyas. No todo va a ser *_eso*_, ni mucho menos. Prometido.


	9. Un corazón poderosamente oculto: Ollivan...

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, etc, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^^

Os recuerdo: ¡¡¡hay escenas YAOI ( m/m)!!!, si no te gusta, no lo leas. 

Es R por algo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! __

Ahhh... Severus por fin se recupera y hace recuento de todas las cosas que tiene que hacer... aunque este cap es más introspectivo. Espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias por los Reviews!!! Por favooooor, escribid!!!! ¡¡los contesto al final!!! 

Disfrutaaaaad!!!

La vuelta atrás 

_9.  Un corazón poderosamente oculto: Ollivander_

Severus despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Argghh... –gimió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Se acurrucó contra las sábanas, permitiéndose aún un momento de reposo antes de aventurarse a mirar a su alrededor.

Un amplió ventanal de cortinas echadas apareció ante su vista cansada, y en la oscuridad reinante una luz débil y gris atravesaba el lujoso tejido y bañaba la habitación. Estaba amaneciendo, sin duda. 

Severus trató de incorporarse sobre el colchón, y casi de inmediato se arrepintió. Un pinchazo de dolor le sacudió, y después le paralizó un frío denso que le caló hasta los huesos. El joven se abrazó a sí mismo, tratando de calentar su cuerpo desnudo, pero no se tumbó de nuevo. Tenía la impresión de que si se recostaba no se levantaría más, al menos en todo el día... Suspirando miró a su alrededor, reconociendo el cuarto de invitados del ala este de la Mansión Malfoy. 

¡Oh, sí!, conocía muy bien esa habitación... Era donde siempre él y su ángel rubio mantenían sus encuentros. Lucius jamás le llevaba a su dormitorio, en parte porque allí dormía su esposa Narcisa con su ahora recién nacido Draco, en parte porque allí estaban sus pertenencias más íntimas. No le molestaba en absoluto que su mujer pudiera verlas: ella no las entendería. Pero Severus era otra cuestión y éste lo sabía bien. 

No se quejaba tampoco, desde luego. Los cuartos de invitados estaban todos en el ala oeste exceptuando en el que se encontraba: cuarto por otro lado jamás usado por invitado distinto de él mismo, y siempre en la compañía de Lucius. Por eso aquella sencilla habitación –en comparativa con el resto de la casa- era utilizada como despacho y almacén de documentos de interés para las actividades de los mortífagos. Severus lo había averiguado aún antes de cambiar de bando, y precisamente desde su traición jamás rechazaba la posibilidad de entrar allí.

Ya conocía el precio.

Pero la pasada noche sólo había hecho uso de la cama y para su propio descanso. Tendría que agradecer a Lucius su hospitalidad, esta vez de manera sincera. Realmente no habría sabido que hacer si Malfoy no le hubiera recogido, y por el contrario se hubiera despertado en la mansión de Lord Voldemort con Rosier a su lado siendo torturado.

Se hubiera vuelto loco...

Severus mordió sus labios con fuerza, y se obligo a actuar y no pensar. Por ahora no valía la pena. 

Se levantó con lentitud de la cama, temblando, y fue hasta el pequeño baño. La cabeza le estallaba y le cuerpo aún le dolía, pero eso no era nada después de lo que había sufrido. Realmente Dumbledore y esa medimaga Figgs habían obrado un milagro con él. Jamás había padecido una Cruciatus tan intensa y duradera como la de Strauss, y cuyos efectos se desvaneciesen en apenas un día. Bien, quizás no del todo desparecidos, pero sí muy aligerados. Snape sabía que aquel dolor plano que palpitaba bajo su piel tardaría bastante en marchar. Pero era soportable... y no demasiado nuevo. Y su hombro y su pecho estaban también bastante curados. No podía quejarse.

Se metió en la bañera, y abrió el grifo de agua fría. Aquello le ayudó a despertar y aclarar su mente. Por fin tuvo un recuerdo claro de todo lo que había ocurrido desde el sábado al anochecer, cuando precisamente había estado en aquella mansión y en aquel cuarto. Casi de manera inconsciente empezó a ordenar su mente.

Su primera preocupación era Rosier. _Tenía que encontrarle..._ pero eso no sería fácil. Quizás... quizás el Señor Tenebroso lo mantenía en su poder: en ese caso tendría que esperar hasta la siguiente convocatoria, y eso podía tardar de una semana a quince días. El corazón se estrujó en su pecho de sólo imaginar la espera, pero poco más podía hacer. No sabía donde Evan vivía, ni siquiera en qué trabajaba. Quizás podía preguntar a Lucius: éste parecía tener oídos en todos los lugares. 

No es que él fuera a recriminárselo, por supuesto...

Severus suspiró, mientras enjabonaba su pelo negro, y comenzaba a frotarlo con fuerza. Olió con desagrado el aroma a frambuesa del champú, ese gel no iba a ayudar mucho con la grasa de su cabello. Pero Lucius era tan adicto a tener cosas inútiles... Se aclaró con rapidez, mientras seguía cavilando.

¿Podría preguntar sin levantar sospechas...? Al fin y al cabo, nunca antes había demostrado el menos interés por Rosier... en realidad por ninguno de sus compañeros. Él era siempre muy cuidadoso con eso. E interesarse ahora por la suerte de uno que además era sospechoso de traición...

Entonces todas las campanas de la mente bien entrenada de Snape repiquetearon a la vez. 

Un sospechoso de traición, un... un espía... Estaba olvidando algo... _¡Claro!_ Las palabras de Malfoy volvieron claras a su cabeza: _"Rosier quedó a sus pies, Sev... Junto con el nuevo recluta, el espía Griffyndor"..._

¡_¡¡¡¿¿¿¿ Un espía Griffyndor...????!!!!_

¡Un espía en el lado de Dumblendore!!!! ¡¡_Eso_ tenía que advertirlo!!!! Realmente el pensamiento era desconcertante: ¿uno de los amados, leales y nobles Griffyndor sirviendo a Voldemort? Pero bien, él era una de las retorcidas y malvadas serpientes Slytherin, y ahí estaba sirviendo al Director de Hogwarts.

De todos modos, avisar de la presencia de un traidor no serviría de mucho, tenía que enterarse de _*quién*_ era... Si Lucius había logrado averiguar que el Señor Tenebroso había conseguido un espía dentro del círculo de Dumbledore, y que éste además perteneció a la Casa de Griffyndor; muy bien podría haberse enterado de su nombre y apellidos.

El mero pensamiento enviaba estremecimientos por toda su espalda. Toda la situación era horriblemente idéntica a la suya, como si alguien hubiera querido imitar su destino y seguir sus pasos fielmente como el reflejo de un espejo jocoso. Y ahora ese espía Griffyndor, al igual que él mismo, vivía bajo la certeza de la sospecha, una auténtica espada de Damocles que aguardaba tras la primera esquina. Severus no pudo evitar compadecer entonces al pobre desgraciado que ocupaba su mismo lugar al otro lado del tablero. No habría fortuna ni perdón para ellos. Quizás ni siquiera la posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Severus acabó de asearse el cuerpo y aclararse, y salió raudo de la bañera. Se dirigió a la silla donde antes de entrar había visto unas ropas pulcramente dobladas: prendas que Lucius había dispuesto sin duda para él. El ángel rubio tenía la fastidiosa manía de arruinar sus vestimentas en las prisas de la pasión, así que había tomado por costumbre guardar en el armario repuestos de su talla para después. 

Desde luego, la calidad de éstos era muy superior a la que Severus podía permitirse con su módico sueldo... Y el joven Malfoy tenía buen gusto agasajando a su puta particular. Si bien Severus no los agradecía, tampoco los rechazaba.

Esta vez sin embargo miró preocupado buscando su túnica usada: había guardado el anillo que le diera la aurora Figgs en el bolsillo de ésta, junto a su varita. Por un momento lo imaginó perdido en el cesto de la ropa sucia, arrojado a quién sabe donde por Dobby, el insoportable elfo domestico de los Malfoy. 

O peor aún, caído al suelo cuando se había desmayado en la Mansión de Voldemort... Sin duda éste descubriría que era un traslador, y podría cazar a su gusto a la aurora Arabella, _a parte de señalarle con claridad como el traidor que era_... Aquello fue suficiente para acelerar su pulso al triple, y por un momento su cobardía le ofreció la imagen de Rosier a su lado: el Señor Tenebroso podía creer que justo _se le había caído a *él*_. Pero aquella excusa era demasiado ruin, y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar, como un castigo inconsciente por su propia mezquindad. 

Entonces todos sus terrores se evaporaron: sobre la mesita de noche reconoció el susodicho anillo, junto con su varita y otras pertenencias que Mafoy debía haber encontrado en sus bolsillos. Aún desnudo y goteando fue hasta él y lo tomó en su mano, y se sintió confortado por su peso y calidez, aunque no le abandonó cierto regusto de culpabilidad por sus bajos pensamientos. 

Suspiró de nuevo mientras lo depositaba en la mesa, y miraba los otros objetos. Allí estaban también unos cuantos sickles y par de knuts, y una apagada cadenita de plata de lirio azul –para testar la nueva poción levanta-brillos- que le había dado su jefe el señor Asthur la mañana del sábado, justo antes de marchar. Precisamente para que hiciera las pruebas hoy lunes a primera hora.

-Divino... –murmuró con sarcasmo para sí mismo. La luz en la habitación ya era considerable, y miró por primera vez el reloj de la mesilla. _"En el trabajo..."_, podía leerse. Así que ya debían haber pasado las ocho... Se vistió con rapidez, esperando que su rostro y ademanes cansados pudieran servir de explicación para su retraso. 

Podía alegar que estaba enfermo... No era del todo verdad, pero tampoco mentira. Severus sabía que sus cada vez más frecuentes recaídas de salud no eran del agrado de sus jefes por encima de su inmediato superior, en especial de la señorita Thachers, la coordinadora de la empresa en Londres, y jefaza en los laboratorios de la capital. La buena mujer andaba los setenta, y si bien no era vieja para los estándares de larga longevidad bruja, tampoco encajaba bien en el término "señorita", otorgado dada su soltería. No merecía el diminutivo "ita" de ninguna manera: Olivia Thachers era una bruja enorme y fondona de genio fuerte y maneras un tanto despóticas, que sin duda habían espantado a cualquier brujo seducido por su apellido de buena familia –sangre pura, por supuesto- y la rentable empresa cuya mitad exacta iba a heredar. 

Severus no negaba su talento para mandar y dirigir unos laboratorios que habían duplicado por dos su productividad; pero su cuerpo redondo cual globo hinchado, su humor irascible y su desprecio hacia todo empleado que estuviera por debajo a más de quince años su edad, la habían ganado el mote de "la ballena asesina" en las conversaciones que mantenía con su jefe inmediato, el señor Asthur. 

Y la ballena asesina odiaba la impuntualidad. 

Él mismo también, pero había ocasiones en las que simplemente no se podía evitar, y esto era algo que no encajaba bien en la rígida maquinaría del cerebro de la señorita Thachers. Tampoco encajaba bien que Severus fuese tan hábil con las pociones. 

Ella quería empleados competentes, pero no demasiado listos. Al fin y al cabo aquella era una empresa de pociones limpiadoras: no se trataba de patentar milagros usando *su* laboratorio. Aceptaba a Eliot Asthur porque sabía que en el fondo su habilidad no sobrepasaba la etiqueta de "buena", pero él era _un Snape_.

Severus odiaba la manera en que ella pronunciaba su apellido. 

Su padre, César Snape Bustroll, había sido el Maestro en Pociones más joven de los últimos novecientos cincuenta y siete años -tiempo que abarcaba el registro- habiendo logrado su título con treinta y cuatro años cuando la media rondaba los ochenta. Ella había probado suerte, por supuesto, pero la nota había sido tan desastrosa que no lo había vuelto a intentar. Y ahí tenía al hijo del Maestro, contratado por Asthur –ella nunca habría cometido semejante error- y actualmente estudiando para los Exámenes con sus escasos veinte años, mientras elaboraba pociones de complejidad dos en un baremo de diez. Y encima el jovencito se permitía el lujo de retrasarse y faltar días por estar enfermo... "_¡Cómo si su laboratorio pudiera permitirse migrañas de última hora!"_

Cuando Severus la oía decir eso deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder explicar *a qué* se debían exactamente sus migrañas. Pero la suya era una posición ingrata: todo esfuerzos y sufrimientos y apenas recompensas. Tan sólo la paz moral de saberse en el lado del Bien... De saber que lo que ahora hacía era provechoso y de algún modo, aún si era lentamente, compensaba todas las atrocidades que había cometido. 

P_oder perdonarse así mismo... _Esa era la recompensa, aunque aún quedara mucho para ello. "Éxitos" como los de ese fin de semana, donde había estado a punto de perderlo todo por nada, no alentaban mucho esa creencia.

Pero al menos había comenzado a estudiar para los Exámenes de Maestro en Pociones. Dumbledore prácticamente se lo había ordenado; _¿cómo lo había denominado... terapia para su estrés y una manera de labrarse un futuro? _Como si él tuviera mucho futuro, espiando a Lord Voldemort... Severus obvió ese amargo pensamiento: con esa decisión también había hecho muy feliz al señor Asthur. 

Desde entonces su jefe se había volcado como nunca en él: se preocupaba por el desarrollo de sus estudios, tutoraba sus progresos –aunque muy pronto había sido evidente que Severus sabía más que él- y le animaba en todo momento y ante cualquier dificultad. Se mostraba también muy atento a sus estados de ánimo, y por supuesto a su salud cada vez más débil. Aún a pesar de las eventuales regañinas, siempre le disculpaba, y a menudo le ofrecía días libres para estudiar y descansar.

A Severus la actitud de su jefe le desconcertaba, aunque en el fondo de su corazón disfrutaba de su eterna comprensión y se lo agradecía. _A veces le recordaba tanto a Dumbledore..._

Severus terminó entonces de abrochar los botones de sus ropas, y decidió que era el momento de bajar a desayunar, y rezar por encontrar a Malfoy. _Tenía preguntas que hacer._

Guardó todo en los bolsillos de su nueva túnica, y por último tomó su vieja varita de madera de sauce. La miró con cariño: era la varita que había comprado a los once años, justo antes de entrar en Hogwarts. Lo que ella simbolizaba era algo _muy importante_, una lección que con el tiempo había olvidado pero que ahora estaba firmemente grabada en su corazón, traída al presente por la influencia inestimable de Dumbledore.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que la compró. Era, por supuesto, el día que había ido junto con su madre –en aquellos tiempos aún "madre" en vez de madrastra- al callejón Diagon, la carta de Hogwarts en sus manos. Cuando la nota había llegado a su casa a mediados de junio, el pequeño Severus se había sentido muy excitado: ¡una carta para él! Hasta entonces nadie en su casa había mencionado nunca la existencia del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Brujería, y de hecho abandonar el hogar para estudiar era impensable para él. Para esas lides sus padres habían contratado a un hombrecillo enjuto llamado Morrigan que había sido su maestro particular desde los cuatro años. Siempre, de lunes a jueves, de ocho a once de la mañana sin fallar jamás.

Severus tenía sentimientos contradictorios respecto a su profesor. Al principio le había temido, pero pronto comprendió que el hombre no era tan cruel como su madre, o tan indiferente como su padre. Era tan sólo... impenetrable. Ahora le era difícil discernir cuanta de su influencia había quedado en su carácter, pero de alguna manera ambos habían atravesado sus muchas barreras y llegado a un entendimiento.

Por otro lado, a Severus le gustaba muchísimo aprender: era la posibilidad más "divertida" a su alcance. Le estaba prohibido jugar dentro de la casona –hacía ruido- y a menudo su madre le prohibía salir. Severus se aburría enormemente, y deambulaba por los pasillos como un fantasma. El profesor Morrigan pronto se dio cuenta de esto, y le atiborraba a deberes. Se suponía que sólo debía enseñarle a leer y escribir, matemáticas, modales, y ese tipo de cosas que un niño de once años pudiera necesitar al llegar a Hogwarts, pero Morrigan había ido más allá. Le había enseñado Historia del Mundo Mágico y Aritmancia, y le había ayudado a comprender los libros de Pociones y Encantamientos que el pequeño había encontrado en su casa. Incluso a veces le permitía su varita para hacer intentos. 

Pero nunca, nunca jamás... su profesor le había hablado de Hogwarts. 

Así que cuando la carta llegó, Severus había estado lleno de interrogantes. Su padre, como de normal, le había mirado con sus ojos celestes y vacíos, y había guardado silencio. Por un momento Severus había creído ver una sonrisa aflorar a sus labios, pero ésta se había desvanecido casi de inmediato. La reacción de su madre, sin embargo, fue notoria: dejó lentamente sobre la mesa la servilleta con la que limpiaba sus comisuras cuando la carta arribó y él la leyó en alto; se incorporó de la mesa con igual lentitud, y tomando su plato aún lleno lo arrojó contra la pared, los ojos fríos de ira. Severus había notado el aire desplazarse cuando el plato y sus contenidos pasaron a la altura de su cabeza a la derecha, y entonces soltó el aliento que sin saber había retenido en sus pulmones. Estaba anonadado: su madre no solía hacer demostraciones físicas de su furia, y aquello le asustó muchísimo. Sin duda ser admitido en ese Colegio era muy mala cosa.

Tuvo que esperar a la mañana siguiente a que Morrigan le explicase exactamente su gran suerte. El buen hombre, que tras tantos años había tomado afecto a su aplicado alumno, se mostró sorprendido por la reacción de la señora Snape, pero entonces el brujo ya se había percatado del odio innatural que parecía profesar la madre por el hijo. 

Ahora Severus entendía que aquella carta había sido como una estacada para ella en su corazón: la carta que debió recibir *su* hijo César, y no el pequeño impostor que se sentaba a su mesa; había sido la confirmación de _su fallo_, y el triunfo de lo que ella había considerado casi una herejía. Severus a veces se preguntaba que debió pensar su profesor, porque éste, como siempre, escondió la inicial sorpresa bajo su habitual severidad, y pasó a explicarle la lección del día.

Más tarde, no obstante, había sido necesario ir al callejón Diagon a comprar los libros y todos los utensilios que necesitaba. Severus había deseado fervientemente ir con Morrigan, dado que el humor de su madre con él por aquellos días era simplemente espantoso, pero finalmente ésta le acompañó. Por supuesto, su padre quedaba fuera de discusión.

Ambos habían viajado mediante polvos flú. Aquella era la primera vez que Severus los usaba, y que de hecho marchaba tan lejos: ni más ni menos que a la capital, Londres. El niño sentía su estómago retorcerse con la tensión y la curiosidad intensa, y ni siquiera la presencia aborrecida de su madre –madrastra- a su lado podía enfriar el anhelo por el viaje. 

La mujer fue primero, y en un revuelo de chipas verdes desapareció de la chimenea. Después fue él, y dispuesto a llegar sin retraso, gritó con todas sus fuerzas: "¡Al callejón Diagon...!" A segundo siguiente estaba saliendo de una pequeña chimenea situada en la esquina de un edificio de ladrillo que se abría a una gran espacio lleno de gente. 

Aquella era la primera vez que Severus paseaba por una calle que pudiera considerarse "de ciudad": sus más lejanas incursiones a sus once años habían consistido en bajar al pueblo cercano junto con su profesor. Por ello, el niño miraba con los ojos negros brillantes como estrellas. 

Magos y brujas al cual más extravagantes pasaban a su lado a toda prisa, cada cual ocupado con sus asuntos, y siguió casi embotado a su madre, absolutamente fascinado. Las tiendas a ambos lados eran variopintas, y Severus podía ver en sus escaparates todo tipo de artículos: escobas de todas las velocidades cuyas últimas novedades se mostraban en preciosas plataformas, calderos brillantes junto a cientos de tarros –esto le recordó mucho al laboratorio de sus padres-, plumas y rollos de pergamino, cachivaches que jamás había visto _-¡Oh! ¡se leía en el cartel "artículos muggles de ocasión"!!!-_ , telescopios, relojes; libros, libros y más libros; muchos bares y cafeterías, muebles, candelabros y lámparas embrujadas, otra multitud de objetos cuya utilidad desconocía –eso si, todos de bellísima plata; zapatos, zurrones, capas y túnicas hechas a medida, ropajes magos de fiesta, cuchillos encantados, telescopios y mapas lunares, artículos de broma, dulces de colores, lechuzas... ¡¿lechuzas?!

-¡Ohhh!!!-murmuró Severus, deteniéndose en el acto.-¡Lechuzas!!!- Sin prestar atención a su madre, que avanzaba delante de él, corrió hacia la tienda llamada "El Emporio de la Lechuza" y allí pegó su ya considerable nariz al sucio cristal del escaparate. Desde allí podían verse tres preciosas lechuzas –las que en un principio habían llamado su atención- cada cual más hermosa: una blanca como la nieve recién caída, otra gris como el cielo nublado, y la otra dorada como una hoja de otoño. La mente de Severus volaba idealizando a las aves: realmente le encantaban. En su casa sólo tenían al viejo Golum, el antipático cuervo negro de su madre; pero su profesor Morrigan tenía una linda lechuza color ámbar llamada Rivendel. Y Rivendel era siempre cariñosa con Severus, y el pequeño la idolatraba hasta el punto de guardar sus postres para compartirlos con el ave. 

Severus deseó entonces poder tener una lechuza para sí. Al fin y al cabo, iba a ingresar en el Colegio Hogwarts, y allí pasaría todo el año excepto las vacaciones y Navidad... Y las lechuzas eran muy útiles para llevar correo que sin duda necesitaría enviar. Aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño: sin duda sus padres podían pasar muy bien sin saber nada de él, más o menos era la tónica diaria, pero, pero... ¡pero no su profesor! Severus se agarró a esa esperanza para armarse de valor y entrar en la oscura tienda. Allí no sólo estaban las tres magníficas lechuzas del escaparate, sino muchas más en jaulas y columpios distribuidos por todo el lugar. Había también a ras del suelo grandes jaulas con gatos de todas las razas y colores, y también ranas, lagartijas, un par de salamandras, y ardillas y ratas de campo. Al lado del mostrador Severus vio dos cuervos relucientes, y un enorme buho sumido en el más placentero sueño. 

-¿En qué puedgo ayudargte...? 

La voz gangosa sobresaltó a Severus, que se encontró cara a cara con la mujer más anciana que jamás había visto. Su rostro estaba surcado por innumerables arrugas, y en lo más profundo de las cuencas vibraban dos ojillos verdes y vivarachos. Sonrió. 

-¿Estás busgcando una masgcota, hummm? Para tu primerg curgso en Hogwargs, seguro...

Severus asintió, emocionado. –Quiero una lechuza.-anunció lleno de ilusión.

-¡Ohgg, bien...! A verg... La anciana comenzó a desplazarse entre las pajareras.- ¿De que colorg...

-¡SEVERUS...!

El pequeño se volvió hacia la entrada, donde la silueta de su madre se recortaba amenazante contra la claridad del exterior. Severus percibió que la mujer tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas en puños, y permaneció por un segundo rígida en el umbral. Aquello envió una ola de pánico por toda su columna. No le dio tiempo sin embargo a pensar nada más. Al segundo siguiente la mujer estaba delante suyo y le cruzó la cara con un movimiento rápido y duro, tan fuerte que le envió al suelo junto con las jaulas de los gatos.

Severus sintió la sangre latir en sus oídos, la mejilla le ardía y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Podía escuchar sin embargo la respiración enrabietada de su madre, como una locomotora.

-Niño imbécil... –murmuraba entre dientes – ...como se atreve a desparecer y entrar en una tienda sin mi permiso...

-¡Señorga...!!! El niño no... –La anciana estaba de pronto a su lado, ayudándole a levantarse.

-¡CÁLLESE...!-gritó su madre sin contemplaciones. 

-Pergo...

-Silencio... –susurró la mujer usando su voz más peligrosa. –No se atreva a defender a _ese_ bastardo...

Había tal veneno inyectado en sus palabras que la anciana se separó de inmediato de él, como si tuviera miedo de tocar_le_. Severus se sentía aún mareado por el golpe, y sobretodo humillado como nunca antes. Deseó con fuerza desaparecer de allí, o mejor que a _ella_ se la tragara la tierra. Por un momento pensó que la odiaba.

Su madre le tomó con violencia del brazo, y zarandeándole le sacó de la tienda. -Y encima llorando como un cobarde... –siseó.

Severus se sorbió los mocos, y trató de secarse las lágrimas que corrían por su carita enrojecida. Ella le tomó rudamente por los hombros, y lo enfrentó a su rostro. Sus ojos negros ardían de furia y desprecio, y sus labios rojos se curvaron en una horrible sonrisa.

-¿Te crees muy mayor, eh? –murmuró en voz muy baja, y sin embargo perfectamente audible por él – Capaz de entrar tú solito en las tiendas y comprar tus estúpidos caprichos con el dinero que duramente ganamos tu padre y yo, ¿verdad? ¡Muy bien! –ella le sacudió de nuevo, y casi le arrojó la bolsa de dinero que llevaba en la cara. Varios transeúntes les dirigieron miradas curiosas. -¡Muy bien! Miserable rata, ¡aquí tienes! –le colocó la carta de Hogwarts en la mano. -¡Cómpralo tú todo! Pero... -ella le agarró entonces de nuevo por los brazos, apretándole hasta hacerle daño. Severus imaginó que por la noche habría unas lindas marcas dejadas allí. Después los ojos de su madre brillaron cuando empleó el tono más amenazante de su repertorio. – ...Pero NO se te OCURRA... comprar NADA... FUERA... de la LISTA... ¡O te juro que la bofetada de antes será una caricia comparado con todo lo que te haré!!!- La voz se había transformado casi en un silbido, y Severus pensó en serpientes y culebras. Asintió en silencio.

-Bien –aceptó ella, incorporándose. Te espero dentro de dos horas en "El Caldero Chorreante." Ni un minuto más, Severus, o te quedarás aquí para siempre. Quiero el recibo de TODAS las compras, y créeme si te digo que de la bolsa que te he dado me conozco hasta el último knut. Atrévete a engañarme, y desearás no haber nacido... Y cómpralo TODO, porque no volveremos más. Si te dejas algo, irás sin ello a Hogwarts.- Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que ella gritara. -¡Vamos, CORRE!

Severus no se lo pensó dos veces. Echó a correr como si en ello le fuera la vida, lo cual no era del todo desacertado. Corrió y corrió y corrió hasta que el flato casi le dobló sin respiración, la cara enrojecida y chorreando sudor. Cuando miró atrás se dio cuenta que debía haber dejado a su madre muy al fondo, y no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado. Aún estaba sorprendido y humillado por el trato cruel de la mujer, pero al menos ella no podría aterrorizarle en las siguientes dos horas. Entonces miró hacia delante y se encontró con un edificio más alto que el resto, y tan blanco que parecía brillar con luz propia. Severus se acercó a las impresionantes puertas de bronce, custodiadas por un gnomo centinela. Era la primera vez que veía un gnomo, pero lo reconoció por las fotos que había visto en libros. 

Sin duda aquello era Gringotts, el famoso banco. 

Morrigan le había hablado de él: uno de los lugares más inexpugnables del planeta. Severus reprimió su deseo de entrar dentro a curiosear, recordando las advertencias de su madre. Mejor primero comprar todo lo que necesitaba, y si le sobraba tiempo ya exploraría a placer.

Volvió sobre sus pasos con la carta en la mano, y decidió empezar por el uniforme. Entró aleatoriamente en una tienda llamada "Mister Hollow, harapos finos", pero el dueño, un señor calvo y de enorme bigote, le miró con desprecio y le anunció que allí no hacían túnicas de trabajo, y menos a un precio que él pudiera pagar. Sin embargo, fue lo suficiente amable para indicarle una tienda dos manzanas más abajo; una llamada "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones". Cuando Severus entró estaba muy nervioso. Le recibió una bruja regordeta y sonriente, que mirando la carta de Hogwarts asintió encantada.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Ven, pequeño! No eres el primer ni el último alumno del Colegio que consigue aquí sus uniformes.

La mujer le llevó más adentro, y le subió a un escabel. Después le lanzó una túnica negra y comenzó a tomarle el largo. 

A los dos minutos llegó otro chico. Éste parecía muy tímido, y le miró de reojo. Fue tratado como él, y pronto ambos permanecían rígidos como estatuas mientras las brujas cosían sus uniformes. Severus le observó lleno de curiosidad: era el primer niño de su edad que veía; _no, no, eso no era cierto_, había visto niños en el pueblo muggle... Éste era el primer niño _mago_. Supuso que también iría a Hogwarts, y quizás a su mismo curso. Armándose de valor decidió preguntar.

-Errrr... ¿Vas... vas a ir a Hogwarts?

El niño le miró con unos enormes ojos dorados como nueces, el flequillo del mismo color ocultando casi sus cejas. Asintió con rapidez.

-Y vas... ¿vas a primero?

El niño de nuevo asintió, y Severus sintió un golpe de emoción. ¡Este chico sería su compañero!

-Uhh... yo... yo también... Me... me llamo Severus Snape.

El niño por un momento sólo le miró, y Severus se preguntó si sabría hablar. Entonces el chico rompió en una preciosa sonrisa.

-Remus Lupin...

Severus mostró a su vez una tímida sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco raro. No estaba muy acostumbrado a esa emoción, pero le gustaba. Pensó que ese chico le gustaba también, y que quizás serían amigos en Hogwarts. ¡Por fin tendría un amigo!

Madame Malkin terminó entonces de arreglar su capa, y con un movimiento de varita la dobló sobre su montón.

-Bueno, jovencito. Ya está. Las tres túnicas de trabajo, el gorro y la capa. Los guantes puedes comprarlos en "Lucrecia & Lucros", son baratos pero muy resistentes, y de buena calidad.

Severus aprovechó entonces para pedirle consejo sobre donde comprar el resto de las cosas; le dio las gracias y pagó las prendas. Entonces se volvió al muchacho, que justo entonces bajaba del escabel con su capa, y susurró:

-Nos veremos en Hogwarts...

-Sí... –musitó éste sonriéndole de nuevo, mientras le despedía con la mano.

Severus le imitó, y salió de la tienda sintiéndose contento como no había estado en años. 

Gracias a la ayuda de Madame Malkin Severus pudo realizar sus comprar con relativa facilidad, aunque el tiempo pasó volando. Al final sólo le quedaba por comprar la varita. El niño sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, había deseado tanto tener una varita propia... Por fin sus deseos se harían realidad. 

Así que se acercó a la tienda que la bruja le había recomendado, aunque en realidad era la única en todo Londres. Severus se sorprendió al verla: su fachada a la calle era bastante estrecha y parecía en mal estado, y sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C." Severus penetró adentro y se encontró con una habitación vacía, cuyas paredes habían sido sustituidas por estanterías donde se apilaban cajas hasta el techo. Había una puerta que daba a un largo pasillo, cuyas paredes eran también estanterías. Severus supuso que allí debía de haber miles de varitas, por lo menos. O quizás cientos de miles. Al entrar había sonado una campanilla al fondo, y pronto apareció un anciano por la puerta. Este le miró y Severus pensó instintivamente en un gato: los ojos claros del mago parecían brillar en la penumbra del lugar.

-Ahh... tú eres... Severus Snape, sí señor.

Severus le miró muy sorprendido de que le conociera: estaba seguro de que jamás había visto a ese abuelo en su vida. Pero éste siguió hablando con toda familiaridad.

-...Tú eres el hijo de César Snape Bustroll... sí... me acuerdo de tu padre, un mago de gran poder, y todo un prodigio de las Pociones, si mal no recuerdo. Para realizar pociones las varitas no son muy importantes, pero a menudo sí necesarias. Y la varita que escogió pertenecer a tu padre era muy buena para eso: Veintisiete centímetros, madera de arce, con escamas de pez ángel. Muy ligera. Sí, esa fue la varita que compró para hacer el examen de Maestro en Pociones.

Severus asintió, y entonces cerró la boca que sin saber mantenía abierta por la sorpresa.

El señor Ollivander le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Bueno, vamos allá. ¿Eres diestro o zurdo?

Severus sabía escribir con ambas manos por igual, y así se lo dijo al señor.

-¡Ohh! –respondió éste, mirándole de pronto con ojos penetrantes como lunas. –La gente ambidiestra suele ser hábil en psicosis.

-¿Psicosis?

-Ajá... capacidad de usar magia sin varita...

Severus pestañeó asombrado, nunca se le había ocurrido que eso fuera posible. Pero el anciano seguía hablando.

-De todas maneras, debes elegir con que brazo quieres manejarla... Con el que te sientas más cómodo, Severus.

Éste elevó la mano derecha: las escasas ocasiones en las que el profesor Morrigan le prestaba su varita la había cogido con ese brazo, de la misma manera que lo hacía éste. Supuso que así ya estaría un poco más acostumbrado.

Entonces el mago le midió la longitud del brazo, y luego la cinta métrica por sí sola empezó a tomar las más absurdas medidas de su cuerpo, mientras Ollivander le explicaba que la varita siempre escogía al mago y no a la inversa, que sus varitas eran todas diferentes, y que nunca obtendría los mismos resultados con la varita de otro mago. Cuando la varita acabó, el anciano comenzó a revolotear entre las cientos de cajas. Sacó una, y se acercó a él.

-Toma ésta: roble, veintiséis centímetros, pelo de unicornio. Firme y bonita. Cógela y agítala.

Severus obedeció, pero el señor se la quitó de inmediato.

-Humm... no..no... A ver… -Volvió de su breve búsqueda con dos cajas bajo el brazo. Abrió la primera. –Arce y pluma de fénix, treinta centímetros y cuarto. Flexible. 

Severus hizo un bucle, y unas horribles chispas verdes saltaron.

-¡¡No, no!! –el anciano de nuevo se la quitó. –Mira ésta: caoba, polvo de cuerno de unicornio, veintinueve centímetros y medio. Elástica.

Antes de elevar el brazo el señor Ollivander de nuevo se la quitó, ofreciéndole otra con una sonrisa extraña. –Acebo, pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible. Una rara combinación.

Severus la tomó, pero de nuevo le fue arrebatada.

-Claro, claro –murmuraba el anciano. –No podía ser...

Severus frunció el ceño sintiéndose un tanto perdido. En ritual continuó y continuó, y las cajas de varitas probadas empezaron a amontonarse en el suelo. Severus comenzó a impacientarse por la hora: cuando había entrado allí sólo faltaban veinte minutos para el plazo de dos horas dado por su madre. Había estado tranquilo porque no pensó que comprar una varita sería tan lento, pero ahora la preocupación estaba haciendo mella. El Caldero Chorreante estaba relativamente lejos de allí, y su madre era capaz de marcharse y abandonarle...

Severus no quería creerlo posible, pero... ¿quién sabía? _Ella le odiaba... _El pensamiento trajo el familiar dolor a su corazón, y por un momento Severus se perdió en el sentimiento. Cuando enfocó su vista de vuelta a la realidad le señor Ollivander le miraba de manera pensativa, con aquellas pupilas luminosas atravesando su cabeza. Severus pensó que podía leer su mente, y se ruborizó.

-Severus... prueba ésta. –El anciano le sonrió mientras le tendía una varita de color claro, y de tacto muy suave. –Otra rareza: madera de sauce, y nervio de corazón de dragón con un filamento de pluma de fénix. Treinta y dos centímetros, muy elástica.

El niño la alzó sintiéndola cálida bajo las yemas, y trazó con ella un arco en el aire polvoriento. Una miriada de chispas doradas y azules estallaron en todo el recorrido, y luces de colores quedaron ahí varios momentos después.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien! Que curioso, sí...

Ollivander tomó entonces su varita, y la metió en su caja, embalándola en papel verde oscuro. –Que curioso, sí... –murmuraba.

-¿Curioso por qué, señor? –preguntó Severus casi sin pensar.

-¡Oh! Porque... porque la varita que te he vendido no es una varita cualquiera, Severus. 

El muchacho alzó una ceja, no muy satisfecho con la explicación. El anciano se permitió una carcajada, y entonces le sonrió con dulzura.

-Es por la madera, Severus... La madera de sauce es una madera pobre y de poca calidad, utilizada para embalar. Puede ser apropiada para fabricar varitas porque es también muy, muy flexible, pero de normal no es apreciada, y casi no se usa. Se dice que las varitas resultantes de esta madera son débiles... Pero tu varita en cambio tiene un corazón muy poderoso y muy peculiar: es muy raro juntar dos ingredientes mágicos tan fuertes como el dragón y el fénix en el mismo núcleo. Sin duda eso sólo es posible gracias a la flexibilidad y poca predominancia de la madera de sauce. En cierta manera, la tuya es una varita _que enmascara su poder_... Y éste es grande... Créeme. –El señor Ollivander le miró entonces súbitamente muy serio.

-Severus.... El exterior no es lo importante, sino el corazón interior. Si esta varita te ha elegido es que de alguna forma tú eres como ella... No lo olvides. Lo que vale de ti está dentro -le tocó el pecho, y Severus no pudo evitar contener la respiración – No el envoltorio exterior: lo que de normal sólo ve la gente. –sonrió entonces, como un afable abuelo, aunque sus ojos seguían serios. –Tu varita es muy buena para maldiciones, ¿sabías? Pero también para pociones y encantamientos de medimagia. ¡Que dos cosas tan distintas! Aunque son complementarias... Tú, Severus, tendrás que elegir para que quieres hacer valer ese corazón poderosamente oculto.

Y con esas palabras el anciano se volvió a apuntar la venta en su libro de cuentas, y Severus soltó el aire que había retenido. Pagó seis galeones de oro y diez sickles por la varita y se marchó corriendo, el corazón latiéndole alocadamente, y las palabras de Ollivander reproduciéndose en sus oídos una y otra vez.

Tú, Severus, tendrás que elegir para que quieres hacer valer ese corazón poderosamente oculto...

.....................................

¿Se refiere al corazón de la varita o al suyo propio? Ahhhh... eso lo dejo a vuestra interpretación...!!! ^^

Y bueno, aquí estamos, otro cap más... Sí, ya sé que pasa bastante poco, pero no puedo evitar perderme en los recuerdos de Severus... ahhh... es muy tentador... Y también hablar un poco del mundo diario en el que se mueve... ¿Os ha gustado la mini intervención de Lupin? ¡¡Espero que si!!! 

Por cierto, ju, ju, ju... ¡¡¡no he podido evitar hacer probar a Severus la varita de Harry Potter!!! Ja, ja... era una oportunidad única... Y Ollivander me ha dado mucho juego... ^^

¡¡¡Paso a los reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! No sabéis lo mucho que animan... Lamento que últimamente la historia se publique taaaaan lenta, pero esto yéndome de vacaciones... (el cap 10 toca dentro de 15 días, imposible antes, sorry, ¡¡¡por qué NO estoy!!!!!) En cuanto a ellos... AJAJAAAAA!!!! Veo que Voldie perve-total no ha caído tan mal como pensé... –es un tanto retorcido, pero por hacer sufrir a Sev... JO; JO... ¿pasará o no pasará???? – Eso si, aquí los que mandan son Lucios y Rosier. ¡No lo dudéis!!! El cap 10 tiene además una aparición estelar!!! SIII!!!! ¡¡¡El esperado regreso a la acción de... JO; JO, surprise!!! ¡¡¡hasta entonces!!! ^^


	10. La pregunta y la respuesta: el callejón ...

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, etc, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^^

Os recuerdo: ¡¡¡hay escenas YAOI ( m/m)!!!, si no te gusta, no lo leas. 

Es R por algo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! __

Muchas gracias por los Reviews!!! Por favooooor, escribid!!!! ¡¡los contesto al final!!! 

Disfrutaaaaad!!!

La vuelta atrás 

_10. La pregunta y la respuesta: el callejón Knockturn._

Severus recorrió el ala este con pasos lentos, sus dedos aún acariciando la suave madera de su varita. Hacía nueve años que la poseía, y apenas un par de veces la había cuidado frotándola con aceite de luna y benjuí, pero su superficie seguía siendo cálida y tersa como la primera vez. 

Sus ojos negros recorrieron el familiar pasillo, inundado por la luz blanca y fría de la mañana que se filtraba por los amplios ventanales. Su mente abandonó definitivamente el pasado, y se preparó para encarar el presente: Lucius Malfoy.

Severus se dirigió a la salita del fondo: una habitación grande y amplia, elegantemente decorada, donde siempre se tomaba el desayuno. El joven no necesitaba preguntar a nadie para asegurarse de que Malfoy estaría allí: era curioso como había llegado a conocer las costumbres de su pareja. Así que cuando entró apenas levantó la vista para ver a su ángel rubio recostado en una enorme butaca francesa, su cuerpo delgado apoyado de manera indolente sobre el tapizado mientras leía el periódico. 

Después de un momento Lucius le miró y sonrió abiertamente a modo de saludo. Severus clavó por un momento sus ojos sin fondo en su bello anfitrión y sin responder se sentó a la mesa, su vista ahora ausente deslizándose por las ventanas.

-¿Hambriento?

-Mmmm...

Con un chasquido de sus dedos Dobby apareció con una enorme bandeja de comida, a toda velocidad colocada en la mesa para Severus. Lucius dobló "El Profeta", y se acercó a él.

-Huevos revueltos no muy hechos, como a ti te gustan. Ya sabes, yema y clara batidas y puestas a calentar... Y pastel de carne roja, salchichas, beicon semi crudo, ensalada de frutas del bosque, tostadas con mantequilla casi blancas. Todo a tu gusto, Sev.

Severus aborrecía que utilizase ese apodo cariñoso, pero se obligó a permanecer callado. Lucius se sentó enfrente suyo, continuando su monólogo.

-Ahhh... siempre me he dicho que había algo primitivo en ti, Sev. Comiendo todas esas cosas crudas... Casi imagino que serías feliz cazándolas tú mismo, y devorándolas tal cual, chorreando sangre. –Los ojos gris del ángel se estrecharon.- Un día usarás los dientes en vez de tu varita... Al Señor Oscuro le encantará. ¡Sólo espero que no nos obligue a imitarte! 

Lucius rió encantado su propia broma, mientras Severus clavaba su odio en los huevos bajo él. Decidiendo no hacer caso por ahora, comenzó a comer con apetito. Entonces Lucius le sirvió café en su taza. El aroma denso le obligó a levantar el rostro de su plato y mirar la taza con deseo.

-Café de Colombia, Severus, de primera calidad. Importado sólo para ti.

Severus sonrió débilmente, mientras tomaba un sorbo de la taza. El sabor negro y amargo del líquido caliente le quemó la garganta, y distraídamente buscó el azucarero en la mesa. Vio entonces a Lucius beber su té. Los Malfoy eran muy adictos a las costumbres británicas: siempre té, a todas horas. El café era sólo para él y los otros escasos invitados que lo solicitaban. Aún así, era lo mejor existente en el mercado. Los Malfoy sabían como cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Severus echó entonces tres cucharadas de azúcar en la taza, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Lucius. Necesitaba glucosa en su sistema para afrontar el día que le esperaba, empezando por la inmediata conversación con su anfitrión. Éste sonrió.

-Pensaba que te gustaba solo.

Severus tomó un largo trago, paladeando el ahora dulce sabor. No le disgustaba en absoluto, tan sólo lo encontraba extraño. De pequeño no había tenido la oportunidad de saborear demasiadas cosas dulces.

Lucius entonces se levantó y se situó detrás de él, posando sus blancos dedos en los enjutos hombros.

-¿Qué tal has dormido, mmm...?

Severus tomó otro largo sorbo, sujetando la taza con ambas manos. Le gustaba aquel tacto caliente contra sus palmas.

-Bien, gracias. –Un largo silencio. –Gracias... por traerme aquí.

El joven rubio se inclinó sobre su amante, y le besó con suavidad en el cuello.

-Te quiero... –murmuró.

Severus cerró los ojos, mientras depositaba con exquisita delicadeza la taza en la mesa. Odiaba esas dos palabras, tan falsas. Las había deseado tanto...

_¡Mientes!_, ansiaba gritar, pero, pero... _¿era eso cierto...?_

-Lucius... –susurró a su vez. _Lucius... ¿por qué me confundes así? ¿por qué...? por qué..._

Su ángel rubio siguió besándole con dulzura, recorriendo su mandíbula hasta capturar la boca. Severus sabía dulce, y eso era tan inusual en él... Lucius se sintió excitado, y le besó con más ardor, pero su pareja permanecía inerme bajo él. Cuando se separó de los finos labios buscó una respuesta en aquellos pozos insondables como la medianoche, pero tan sólo encontró su reflejo.

-¿Sev...?

-Yo... –Severus apartó la mirada, incapaz de encarar por más tiempo a su amante. Una vez, una vez... le había querido tanto... Lo había aceptado todo, las vejaciones, la humillación, sólo por creer que Lucius podía realmente amarle; sólo por creer que realmente había algo entre los dos, y ahora... ahora ya... Sólo había... desilusión... y necesidad... Sólo se usaban el uno al otro... 

¿_Por qué Lucius le miraba así...?_

-Lo siento -murmuró sin saber bien porqué.

Su anfitrión le miró con sus ojos grises oscurecidos por la confusión. Se sentó luego a su lado.

-No te sientes bien –asumió.

Severus negó con la cabeza. No sabía a lo que estaba jugando, porque se comportaba así. Quizás era la influencia de Dumbledore, quizás... cada día le costaba más fingir. 

Aunque *eso* era un problema: así no iba a encontrar las respuestas que ansiaba.

-Narcisa ha vuelto con Draco. –La voz de su amante interrumpió sus pensamientos, cambiando por completo el tema de conversación. –Deben estar a punto de levantarse.

Entonces el joven rubio le miró con calidez. -¿Quieres ver a mi Draco, Sev? Está precioso...

Severus asintió. Lucius era siempre cálido cuando se refería a su hijo. El nacimiento de su pequeño había encendido algo en ese hombre gélido, un calor que antes no había existido en él. 

Se dio cuenta entonces que había sido a partir de esos días cuando su ángel rubio había empezado a ser más un ángel que un demonio con él. Aún era perverso, sí, aún era lascivo y ansioso y voraz, pero también era suave cuando después de acostarse juntos le cuidaba, cuando le acariciaba y le murmuraba buenas noches. Desde hacía un año no había vuelto a abandonarle solo y dolorido en la noche, como acostumbraba en Hogwarts. Desde que se casó con Narcisa y ésta había quedado embarazada... 

Pero aquello coincidió con la fecha de su traición. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes...? Estaba tan... desesperadopor encontrar información para Dumbledore que hubiera hecho todo lo que Lucius desease para lograrlo. Tan desesperado que no se había percatado del cambio en su amante. De la nueva manera en que le miraba... en que le sonreía...

El corazón comenzó a dolerle muchísimo.

-Buenos días, caballeros.

La voz fina de Narcisa Malfoy atrajo la atención de ambos hombres hacia la puerta de la habitación. Era una mujer hermosa, con aquel cabello dorado y esa piel transparente. Pero había algo en su rostro, en la manera de mirar que afeaba su expresión. Algo así como una rabia permanente. Quizás era el despecho de saber que su marido nunca la había amado y nunca lo haría. Aunque ella no había podido ser tan estúpida para esperar amor en su matrimonio... Casarse con un Malfoy también era una manera de solucionar su futuro: lo que sin duda ella había buscado desde que conoció a Lucius en Hogwarts. Pero entonces su rostro había sido inmaculado... tan bello...

Severus sabía que Narcisa le aborrecía. ¿Cómo no aborrecer a la concubina de su esposo?

-Ahhh... Mi adorada... ¿nuestro pequeño duerme...?

Lucius sonrió gentilmente. El trato hacia ella era más afectivo ahora que le había dado su ansiado primogénito. Ella correspondió su sonrisa con frialdad, mientras acunaba el bulto envuelto en carísimas telas contra su pecho.

Un pequeño gorgojeo escapó de los velos, y la mujer se acercó a su esposo para que éste pudiera ver al bebé. Lucius se inclinó encantado.

-Mira, Sev... ¿no es maravilloso...?

Severus descendió la vista sobre el niño de apenas dos meses de vida, y no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa. El pequeño era clavado a Lucius, con aquellos ojos grises y claros, y el cabello más plata que oro. Éste hizo unos suaves ruiditos, antes de cerrar de nuevo los ojos y dormir contra la calidez de su madre.

-Deberías dejarle acostado, Narcisa... 

Ella miró a Lucius decir palabra, antes de echar un rápido vistazo a Snape. Parecía decir que mientras que su marido se dedicase a *sus* asuntos, ella cuidaría de los suyos sin aceptar intromisiones. Despidiéndoles brevemente, salió de nuevo de la habitación.

Severus sintió entonces la necesidad de huir de allí, y de toda la confusión que sentía respecto a Lucius y Rosier. Pero no quería marchar sin respuestas, tenía que intentarlo al menos.

-Lucius... He pensado sobre lo que... me dijiste ayer. –musitó de manera inocente, aunque sabía que no engañaba a su interlocutor.

El joven Malfoy siguió mirando la puerta por donde había marchado su mujer con el pequeño Draco. Severus respiró intranquilo.

-Sobre... el encuentro con el Señor Oscuro...

-¿Por qué no quieres que te toque?

La pregunta había sido dura, seca, sin mirarle aún. Severus quedó sin habla.

-Algo te ocurrió... algo durante la noche del sábado... ¿Fue Dunke... o fue Rosier... o... quién?! –Lucius le miró entonces, y había algo como dolor en sus ojos. –Te pedí que volvieras aquí...-susurró- si estabas herido...

-No pude... justamente estaba demasiado herido para aparecerme, Lucius... –protestó Severus con suavidad, pero rehuyendo su mirada.

-Oh... –Lucius se fue de su lado, y miró por los ventanales. –Es tarde, casi las nueve. Tus jefes se van a enfadar.

Severus se tragó un suspiro. Lucius estaba molesto con él, y claramente había zanjado la conversación. Sin embargo lo que había dicho era cierto: le había sido imposible regresar a la mansión de los Malfoy. Probablemente sin la ayuda de Dumbledore ahora estaría en Azkaban, o muerto.

Y respecto a lo de no dejarse tocar... eso era también confuso para él. Sin embargo no quería pensarlo ahora, estaba tan cansado... Y decepcionado. Hoy no conseguiría las respuestas que necesitaba sobre el espía Griffyndor y Evan Rosier.

-Adios, Lucius. – se despidió entonces, sin querer alargar su estancia allí ni un minuto más.

Severus se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero antes de llegar al quicio de la puerta la voz de su anfitrión le paró.

-Dime que vendrás mañana por la noche a cenar...

Éste se giró para ver la mirada indescifrable de su amante, y asintió. El corazón se oprimía entonces en su pecho, aunque no supiera bien porqué. O quizás tenía miedo de enfrentarse a las posibles razones... Estaba muy mal acostumbrado a huir de aquello que le hería, en lugar de enfrentarlo y superarlo. Pero ya no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Tenía hoy y mañana para pensar sobre lo ocurría entre Lucius y él, _y sobre todo... porqué ahora_.

Abandonó entonces la habitación, y luego la mansión. Ésta, como casi todas las casas y edificios importantes, tenía un escudo antiapariciones, aunque ninguno era tan impenetrable y tan extenso como el que cubría Hogwarts y sus inmediaciones. 

Una vez fuera, se apareció en los laboratorios de Londres, dispuesto a enfrentar la bronca de la "señorita Thachers" por su tardanza. Compuso su mejor cara inexpresiva, y se dirigió a su despacho.

La vida normal y corriente continuaba como si nada, nada... hubiera ocurrido.

El día fue terrible. Severus no se encontraba nada bien, le dolía el hombro y el brazo izquierdo, y eso le hacía ser más torpe que de costumbre. Eso significaba que su fantástico nivel se reducía hasta igualarse al del resto de sus compañeros, pero para él era frustrante. La señorita Thacher había sido casi cruel, y ni siquiera la intervención del señor Asthur le había librado que trabajar la hora que había perdido por llegar tarde al acabar su horario. 

Así que eran casi las siete y él seguía allí, machacando colmillos de araña malaya, con un dolor de cabeza que a veces parecía nublarle la vista. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan agotado...? Pero claro, ese era uno de los efectos secundarios de la Cruciatus, cansancio y dolor constante en todo el cuerpo, especialmente las articulaciones. Severus a veces pensaba que sus síntomas eran tan claros que parecía un milagro que nadie sospechase que era torturado en dosis regulares. Quizás era porque nadie... nadie se fijaba realmente en él.  

Severus trató de alejar tan depresivos pensamientos de su mente, consciente de que no le llevaban a ningún lado, y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando terminó recogió y lavó todos los utensilios, y los colocó para su presta utilización a la mañana siguiente. 

Esa noche debía estudiar. El examen de Maestro en Pociones se acercaba, apenas quedaba un mes para la siguiente convocatoria. Sabía que tan sólo él y una mujer estaban apuntadas para llevarlo a cabo. Severus suspiró: quizás era una locura tratar de superar a su padre consiguiendo el nombramiento. Ya poseía los títulos de "Especialista en Pociones" y "Profesor en Pociones", los dos estadios anteriores al título al que ahora aspiraba. 

Yevenoc, su antiguo profesor en Hogwarts, estaría muy orgulloso de él. Al fin y al cabo, su exigente tutor sólo era Profesor en Pociones... Y con un nivel altísimo, desde luego. No menos era requerido para trabajar en la prestigiosa Escuela. Sin embargo, Severus ya le había igualado, aprobando el examen hacía menos de un año. Era un pensamiento agridulce, saberse dotado de una inmensa valía que sin embargo nadie parecía valorar. 

Pero dentro de un mes quizás alcanzaría el nivel de Maestro, con sus escasos veintiún años. Sólo había un Maestro registrado actualmente; su padre hacía dos había caído de la lista. En realidad, ese título era sólo una cuestión de prestigio. Para trabajar en una empresa como la suya bastaba ser Especialista, y para situaciones más delicadas, tales como la enseñanza, empleos en el Ministerio e incluso investigación becada, ser Profesor era lo único requerido. Así pues, ¿por qué se afanaba en ser Maestro? Quizás porque Dumbledore se lo había pedido, y también el señor Asthur... 

Severus no pudo evitar una carcajada seca: el ambicioso Slytherin casi se comportaba como un aplicado Hufflepuff. Patético. 

El joven arrastró su derrumbada autoestima por los suelos del laboratorio en dirección al vestuario de personal. Sólo quedaban los vigilantes en el edificio, así que no se cruzó con nadie. Se cambió con rapidez, y concentrándose se apareció en el callejón Knockturn.

Estaba lloviendo con fuerza. El cielo parecía ser el espejo de su turbulenta alma, y la tormenta arreciaba en el oscuro callejón. No había un alma vagando por esos parajes. Las tiendas ya habían cerrado, y era plenamente de noche. La oscuridad era casi total. 

Cualquier otro mago habría formulado un inmediato "lumus", pero Severus conocía el lugar. Andó lentamente bajo la tormenta, sintiéndose agotado. Todo lo que le había ocurrido el fin de semana pesaba sobre él como un lastre que le impedía avanzar con normalidad. Atusó con dedos nerviosos el anillo que le diera la aurora Figgs, removiéndolo dentro de su bolsillo. 

Estaba confuso.

Confuso como no recordaba haberlo estado en mucho tiempo, quizás desde su traición. Entonces había conseguido ordenar el mundo en unas posiciones coherentes, unas posiciones que le indicaban pautas a seguir.

Había asumido que Voldemort era el lado malo, y Dumbledore el lado bueno. Él era un monstruo, pero podía redimirse. Redimirse espiando, y así pagar sus muchos crímenes. Para ello bien podía acostarse con Malfoy; no en vano éste siempre le había usado. ¿Qué mal había en que él hiciese lo mismo?

Sin embargo, ahora los contornos comenzaban a diluirse, a verse borrosos, como todo en el mundo gris de los Slytherin. Todo porque quizás Malfoy le apreciaba de veras, y su corazón no podría soportarlo, ahora después de tanta espera. Y porque esa aurora, Arabella Figgs, le había sugerido que *_podía_* elegir, que *_no estaba obligado_* a arriesgar la vida por sus crímenes.

Eso sin olvidarse de Evan Rosier... Se había obsesionado con él de una manera casi irracional, sólo porque éste le había ofrecido una desesperada amistad. Y también porque sufría el castigo de una traición que en verdad le correspondía a él... lo cual enlazaba con su más oscuro terror: el de ser descubierto por Voldemort, y torturado hasta el límite antes de morir.

¿Podía reprocharse su cobardía? Él había visto de lo que el Señor Oscuro era capaz, y al pensarlo un estremecimiento le recorrió. Recordó su agonía a manos de Dunke y Strauss, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de manera irremisible. Había sido horroroso, y sin embargo sabía que Voldemort sería aún peor. Imaginarlo le aterrorizaba hasta el punto de ahogarle, y tuvo que clavar con fuerza sus uñas en la palma de sus manos para regresar a la realidad. No lo soportaría, y sin embargo, no le quedaría otra alternativa.

Como a Rosier en estos momentos.

Saboreando en su boca el amargo sabor de la culpabilidad, giró por una callejuela perpendicular en dirección a su triste semisótano. Allí podría ducharse y acostarse: la idea de estudiar ahora se le antojaba irreal. Agradeció que el angosto paraje le ofreciese cobijo frente a los elementos, y avanzó con rapidez hasta su puerta. Entonces se detuvo en seco.

Había un bulto oscuro contra ella.

Severus sintió que su respiración se revolucionaba, y por unos segundos su vista se nubló. Obligándose a respirar como antes de toda misión, se acercó lentamente, varita en mano.

Parecía una persona, envuelta en una sucia y empapada capa negra. Severus miró nervioso a su alrededor, sin percibir nada raro. Retiró de su rostro un mechón chorreante de cabello negro y dio un paso más, con el corazón latiendo en la garganta.

El cuerpo seguía quieto, como si estuviera muerto. 

¡_Oh, Dios!_ Esto era lo que necesitaba para acabar el día: un cadáver abandonado a la puerta de su miserable hogar. ¿Es que la pesadilla no iba a acabar nunca?

-Mobilicorpus – susurró.

El bulto se elevó unos centímetros del suelo, y un brazo laxo cayó a la derecha. Severus movió su varita girando el cuerpo con suavidad, en un intento de ver el rostro. La capucha y la oscuridad le impedían discernir los rasgos. Maldiciendo en voz baja volvió a depositar el cuerpo en el suelo mojado, y tras mirar de nuevo a su alrededor se acuclilló a su lado.

-Lumus... –musitó mientras retiraba la capucha con una mano temblorosa.

Un grito ahogado se batió en su pecho, mientras escuchaba la sangre agolparse en sus oídos con más fuerza que los truenos. 

Empapado y mortalmente pálido yacía el rostro conocido: los ojos marinos cerrados, la boca de labios morados entreabierta en apenas un suspiro, y la cabellera ondulada y oscura ahora enmarañada sobre la frente. 

Inerte y frío, mojado, _muerto_... yacía bajo el dintel de su puerta Evan Rosier.

.....................................

Ejemmm... este es un capítulo más cortito que los anteriores, pero lo siento: lo que sigue a esto es una escena bastante extensa que de ningún me gustaría cortar, y pensé que era mejor poner ya este trocito que haceros esperar una semana más por un capítulo el doble de grande.

Y además, así sufrís un poquito, ji, ji... y no dejáis sólo a Sev...

¡¡¡Y siiii!!! Este es un cap de transición. No ocurre mucho, pero jo, jo... ya podéis ir adivinando lo que va a pasar... ¿o no? Bueno, el cap que sigue es más sabroso... ¡hasta entonces!!!

¡¡¡Paso a comentar los reviews!!!

_Cris: ¡¡¡me alegro de que te gustara el encuentro con Lupin!!! Je, je... se sabrá algo más de eso... Ohhh... a mi también me da mucha pena que se lleven tan mal: justo Lupin me parece adorable. Pero en fin..._

_May Potter: ¡¡¡me alegro de que te guste el fic!!! ^____^ Palabras como las tuyas animan mucho... graciasgraciasgraciasgracias... _

_Kawaii: O___O oppps! Lo lamento por tu abuela... Bueno, mi tía es mi inspiración para la madre de Sev... (pécoras hay en todos los lados) ¡¡¡espero que este cap te guste!!!!_

_Choichi: ¿¿¿Qué si Sev consigue su lechuza???? Hummm... je, je, je... (risa malvada) ops, ejem... ¡¡¡gracias por desearme buenas vacaciones!!! Han ido bien, aunque me ha pasado de todo... pero ya he vuelto, jo, jo..._

_Lina Saotome: ¡No te preocupes... ¡ Ahora no escribo muy deprisa que se diga... ¡me alegro de que te gustara! Y si, la madre es una bruja, habrá más de ella para que la odiemos. ¡pobre Sev!!! Así acabó tan descarriado, el pobre..._

_Profion: ¡Oh, que bueno verte de nuevo!!! Me alegro de que te gusten los cap!! ¡¡no te cortes, dímelo cuantas veces quieras!!! ( para mi ego va de vicio, ji, ji, ji.. ^^) Espero que te siga gustando... Y si... parece que ahora entramos en la parte, ejem,,, romántica, pero no te lo creas mucho. –sonrisita- no hay nada color de rosa en la vida de Sev... (¿de veras tu hermano se perdió en la Vaguada???? Hay un centro comercial llamado así en Madrid... Voy a curiosear y preguntarte de dónde eres.... _·_· _)_


	11. Reconstrucción: Evan

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, etc, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^^

Os recuerdo: ¡¡¡hay escenas YAOI ( m/m)!!!, si no te gusta, no lo leas. 

Es R por algo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! __

Muchas gracias por los Reviews!!! Por favooooor, escribid!!!! ¡¡los contesto al final!!! 

Disfrutaaaaad!!!

La vuelta atrás 

_11. Reconstrucción: Evan_

Es difícil pensar cuando tu corazón está hecho jirones. Y por unos momentos, Severus no se movió, no respiró, no pensó. Aquello pareció una eternidad: sólo permanecer con aquel bulto negro y borroso delante de los ojos, distorsionado por la lluvia. 

Y el frío. Oh, sí, el frío dentro, muy dentro, como si le naciera en los huesos.

Lenta, y de pronto _¡que extraño!,_ lentamente, fue consciente del calor en sus yemas apretando con fuerza su varita de sauce; el sonido de las gotas resbalando sobre sus cabellos oscuros y grasientos, chocando contra su nariz y sus mejillas y humedeciéndole los labios entreabiertos.

Clip, clop. Clip, clop. Clip, clop…

El sonido de la lluvia en la sucia acera, el sonido de la lluvia sobre Evan Rosier.

Cliiip... cloooop...

Severus advirtió entonces el tacto lustroso, templado del anillo de la aurora Figgs. De nuevo sus dedos jugueteaban con él, como escasos momentos antes, y por un momento se planteó usarlo. Podría encararse a ella, sí, y temblando... temblando... 

¿Y temblando... _*qué*_? _¿*qué* podría hacer...? ¿*qué* decir...!?_ El joven casi emitió un sonido quejumbroso, una risa diabólica en su mundo desfigurado.

¿_Qué_ diablos podría explicar...? ¿Qué podía exigir...? Los dioses le castigaban enviándole la prueba de su futuro: un bulto oscuro y desfigurado del que sólo cabía reírse. ¿Acaso ellos esperaban algo distinto de él? ¿qué _*llorase*? _¿Lloran los amigos por sus difuntos? ¿Cómo llorar, pensó Severus, cuándo es tan tentador rendirse al mensaje como si de una buena nueva se tratase? 

_Voy a morir..._

El rostro del difunto le pareció en aquel instante muy bello, con esa belleza inhóspita que había poseído su madre enlutada, en el panteón familiar un año atrás. Y recordó que entonces tampoco había llorado, caminando bajo la misma lluvia que ahora lavaba su desgracia; para luego huir muy lejos... hasta el infierno donde se cobró una vida y se miró a un espejo y descubrió un monstruo. 

Un monstruo de ojos negros y cabello negro y alma negra: él mismo.

Ahora sin embargo carecía de sentido recorrer la vieja senda: las respuestas ya estaban allí, prestas a su conocimiento y a su conciencia. ¿Y no era su viejo compañero Evan una respuesta en sí mismo? Una respuesta a su futuro, al único futuro posible para un monstruo como él.

La mano del joven abandonó entonces el anillo y se acercó al cuerpo frío; acarició la piel suave y calada, blanda como si Rosier fuera una sirena o un tritón, mientras su otra mano depositaba la varita sobre su regazo. 

Severus se inclinó sobre la criatura marina anidada en su puerta y le retiró el beneficio del agua cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Bajo su sombra se oscureció el rostro familiar -_y a la vez tan extraño_- hasta hacerlo desaparecer en la noche tragado por la oscuridad; pero _él_ sabía que estaban allí _los labios morados_, y los imaginó con un deseo y un horror que le convulsionó varios segundos, antes de entregarse a respirar contra ellos, casi besándolos.

Fríos... Severus imaginó que estaba el fondo del océano abisal besando carne trenzada con algas, que burbujeaba y respiraba en un suave y mortal vaivén... contra su boca...

Los ojos negros se abrieron de golpe. ¡Lo había sentido!!! Severus se acercó de nuevo hasta rozar los labios y sintió sobre su mejilla un suave aliento, muy, muy débil, _casi_ inexistente... Pero tan sólo *_casi_.*

Antes de saber lo que hacía buscó en el cuerpo helado la señal del pulso, y la encontró en el pecho, como un rumor quedo, desvencijado, que pronto fue ahogado por el estrépito acelerado de su propio corazón.

¡Evan Rosier estaba... estaba... VIVO!

Los siguientes acontecimientos sucedieron en un revuelo confuso de actividad que apenas dejó recuerdos tras de sí.

Severus llevó el cuerpo moribundo de su compañero adentro, y lo acostó en su cama. Abrió el viejo armario de su abuela, y deshaciendo los complejos encantamientos que protegían la apertura del último cajón tomó de allí una bolsa llena de galeones. 

Sabía por experiencia que el único medimago que habitaba en el callejón Knockturn no haría preguntas, pero cobraría caro sus servicios. 

En más de una ocasión le había salvado la vida a él y a otros mortífagos; el tipo socorría sin excepción a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a pagar el precio. Y dada la naturaleza de sus clientes, era experto en tratar maldiciones sucias, incluida la Cruciatus... por supuesto sin reportar nunca el asunto al Ministerio como la ley exigía acerca de las maldiciones Imperdonables. 

El callejón Knockturn tenía sus propias _normas_, y todos los que vivían o trabajaban allí las obedecían.

Así que el medimago, vestido rigurosamente de luto, apenas enarcó una ceja cuando vio el cuerpo postrado de Rosier, tras acudir presto a la llamada del destartalado semisótano. 

Severus se hundió en un rincón y observó con ojos vacuos el hacer del brujo, sin prestar atención. Su mente parecía haber entrado en punto muerto, incapaz de concentrarse en algo ajeno al rumor de la lluvia que se colaba por el ventanuco. 

La tormenta había quedado atrás, y Severus recordó sus largos otoños en la mansión familiar, donde la lluvia parecía eterna y se alargaba días y noches y más días. Entonces, cuando se aburría de recorrer los oscuros pasillos y revolotear por la biblioteca, aplastaba su ya enorme nariz contra la ventana de su dormitorio y observaba la campiña emborronarse por los ríos de agua que surcaban el frío cristal. En tales ocasiones su mente se trasladaba más allá del paisaje verde-gris a la muy cercana costa –apenas a tres kilómetros- que sin embargo tan sólo visitara una vez en su niñez.

Al lado del pueblo se abría una pequeña ensenada; allí los niños muggles jugaban a recoger caracolas y bañarse los escasos días de calor; y los viejos se distraían pescando con cañas al anochecer. El resto de la costa era abrupta: una serie de acantilados que hendían el agitado Atlántico como la proa de un inmenso barco, y que variaban de altura hasta un máximo de casi doscientos metros.

Severus había estado con su maestro Morrigan en el pueblo, y éste, en un acto "lúdico" sin precedentes, había decidido llevarle a pasear por la ascendiente costa siguiendo el borde sinuoso de los acantilados. Era un día era verano y no llovía; sin embargo la humedad era siempre presente, en lugares tan acuciante que enlodaba el césped verdísimo. Nubes blancas y bajas cubrían el horizonte, y al caminar cerca del borde Severus sintió en su piel y en su rostro el agua que subía pulverizada desde abajo, donde las bravías olas grises se estrellaban contra la pantalla de piedra. 

Cuando llegaron a la parte más alta el pequeño Severus resoplaba, y notaba el sudor enfriarse sobre su piel al contacto con la humedad que invadía el ambiente. Entonces su maestro le dio permiso para acercarse al filo, y Severus miró la línea verde esmeralda del horizonte recortada contra el cielo con una nitidez espeluznante, pues tras ella sólo había aire. Se acercó con pasos lentos, expectantes, con aquel adulto pegado a él, y muy, muy lentamente se asomó al borde.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al vislumbrar el precipicio, y el latido punzante del vértigo revolvió sus entrañas. 

La sensación casi le dejó sin respiración. El vacío parecía un imán que empujara de su frágil cuerpo hacia delante, animándolo a caer y caer y caer hasta hundirse en las aguas aceradas y espumosas del océano; y el niño lo deseó con tal fuerza que casi le dolió sentir la mano enteca de Morrigan hincándose en su hombro, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

Tres sucesos resultaron de esta experiencia, tres descubrimientos de diferente importancia que habrían de marcarle para el resto de su vida. 

El primero fue una honda fascinación por aquel mar que en años no volvió a ver, y que entonces se transmutó en una observación obsesiva se las superficies líquidas. Quizás buscaba el recuerdo de las olas poderosas y abultadas que su mente infantil grabó, quizás era influencia familiar o el extenso conocimiento; pero Severus podía pasar horas embelesado mirando la superficie bullente y viva de una poción fraguándose en un caldero, igual que había pasado preciosos segundos embelesado con el oleaje que se convulsionaba bajo él.

El segundo descubrimiento, más amargo, fue _el del vértigo_: nunca antes había volado en escoba o asomado a más altura que el segundo piso de la mansión de los Snape, y la sensación le trastornó.

Jamás superó el efecto del vértigo. Su incapacidad para volar con fluidez fue una de sus cruces en Hogwarts, una que le supuso humillación y vergüenza por ser incapaz de controlar el irracional temor; y unos celos desmesurados hacia quienes se desplazaban por las alturas como ángeles: el primero de todos James Potter.

Pero el vértigo no fue nada comparado con su tercer y último descubrimiento: el más peligroso, el más devastador. 

Severus descubrió la *_tentación_.* 

Escuchó por primera vez el canto de sirena de lo prohibido, sintió la nitidez de la muerte que se asomaba junto a él al acantilado. 

_Y la muerte era tentadora_, y esta constatación se grabó a fuego en su alma. En Severus se despertó aquel día un fuerte deseo autodestructivo, que desencadenó pugnas estremecedoras al entrar en liza con su innato instinto de supervivencia. 

Esta lucha interior, desgarradora, abandonaba su cuerpo exhausto y su mente en caos; pero nunca pudo impedir que el joven, casi de manera inconsciente, atesorara un conocimiento letal sobre los vericuetos de la muerte. Y que algo dentro de él, algo oscuro y salvaje, añorara arrojarse al vacío para acallar ese deseo de una vez por todas.

Ahora el joven Severus, agazapado en su oscura esquina, observaba el baile de la muerte con Rosier; y esa parte de él que la anhelaba la imaginó sonriendo seductora, susurrante, instándole a acabar con todo: con las dudas, con la angustia, con la culpabilidad, con el dolor, con la soledad.

Pero *ahora* _no estaba solo_, recapacitó. Ahora Evan Rosier estaba junto a él, luchando su propia batalla, y en algún lugar indiscernible de su pensamiento se perfiló el recuerdo de Dumbledore y su abrazo paternal, capaz de calmar el torbellino de su alma.

La Tentación estaba allí, como siempre, era el precipicio al que se asomaba su cordura. Un paso adelante, y ¡zas!, _no habría vuelta atrás_. Pero aunque no se vislumbrase salida, aunque no pudiera avanzar en otra dirección, siempre restaba la opción de _esperar_.

Y Severus supo, viendo la muerte alejarse lentamente de Rosier como en la noche del sábado se había alejado de él mismo, que *_eso_* era lo correcto. 

Tenía que controlar su desesperación, tenía que recobrar la exigua línea de lucidez que le restaba tras su pacto con Voldemort. La Esperanza había sido siempre con él una dama burlona, esquiva cuando más la necesitaba; pero el otro camino era una senda sin regreso. 

El joven se sumió en un aparente letargo, _y esperó_.

El tiempo pasó y pasó, las horas deslizándose perezosas entre las sombras, apenas sobresaltadas por el ir y venir del medimago, su trémulo murmullo de hechizos curativos, la rápida cocción de alguna poción sanadora a medio hacer.

Aún era de noche cuando el curandero anunció el fin de su tarea. Se cobró cien galeones, y abandonó la vivienda como huyendo de aquel triste lugar. Severus le había pagado moviéndose como un autómata, y en semejante trance se acercó a la cama y observó al joven que allí descansaba. La tez seguía siendo pálida, pero ya no poseía esa sombra azulada de los que están más fríos que calientes, y los labios y mejillas habían recuperado una tenue coloración rosacea. El pecho del enfermo subía y bajaba casi imperceptiblemente, pero el eco de su respiración era continuo y su pulso sereno.

Vivo. Evan Rosier estaba vivo, vivo como él. Y Severus se arrodilló al lado de la cama, y apoyando la cabeza en los brazos sobre el colchón, se sumió en una irregular duermevela.

Una floja luz grisacea, plomiza, resbalaba sobre la cama. Severus pestañeó ante ella, por un momento confuso acerca de cuando y donde se encontraba. _Su dormitorio_, reconoció; estaba en su dormitorio, aunque éste pareciera irreal y ajeno desde la perspectiva en la que se encontraba. 

Evan Rosier seguía tendido, inmóvil, cuando Severus se incorporó con pasos vacilantes. El cuerpo le dolió horrorosamente, como si hubiera sido acribillado con mil alfileres cuando dormía. Sentía las piernas flojas, y apenas dio dos pasos antes de sentarse sobre la cama, mareado y dolorido. 

Aquella caída repentina debió agitar a Rosier, porque éste emitió un suave quejido. Severus le ignoró, su mente de nuevo ocupada en la tenue luz y lo que ésta significaba. Saltó hacia la pequeña cómoda, y sus temores se vieron confirmados al vislumbrar el reloj.

Las nueve y media de la mañana.

¡Se había vuelto a dormir! Esta vez la señorita Thachers iba a echar fuego por la boca... Sonrió irónicamente: si ahora perdía su trabajo le iba a ser un infierno encontrar otro. No quería pensarlo. Mejor no...

-Snape...

Aquel susurro flojo atrajo toda su atención. Miró con ojos vacuos a Rosier, que había despertado. Éste tan sólo había girado la cabeza en su dirección, y tenía los ojos y los labios entreabiertos.

Estaba muy bello, a pesar de las ojeras moradas y la piel transparente, o quizás debido a ellas.

-Snape... –volvió a musitar.

Severus se encaró con él, y se sentó a su lado.

-Estás vivo. 

Era un afirmación evidente, pero por unos segundos a Severus le pareció milagrosa. Se percató entonces de que su compañero estaba realmente vivo, ahí en su cama, y no supo que hacer. Evan Rosier era su amigo, pero también un mortífago. Uno que había pagado en *su* lugar por *su* traición.

-Sí... lo estoy.

La voz de Rosier era muy suave, pero firme. Sonrió levemente. 

-Tú me has salvado...

Severus sintió un brote de adrenalina. _No podía soportar sus agradecimientos_. Era ridículo, injusto... considerando que él era la causa de su sufrimiento. 

-¿Cómo supiste dónde vivía?- preguntó con voz fría, dura, cambiando el tema de conversación con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?

El rostro de Severus no dejó traslucir el revuelo de sentimientos que lo acosaban, y contestó impasible. –Nuestro Señor no te mató.

 -No –accedió Rosier.

-Si él te dejó escapar, es que tu vida aún le es útil. No soy nadie para contravenir su parecer.

-Esperabas... ¿que muriera?

El joven convaleciente le miró con sus ojos marinos, hondos como simas. Nada parecía bullir en las profundidades, y Severus se dijo que la inexpresividad tendría que ser considerada también una característica Slytherin. Lo cierto es que tenía miedo de mostrar lo ansioso que había estado acerca de su suerte; lo mucho que había pensado en él... Eligió con cuidado sus palabras, a sabiendas de que eran mentira.

-Me es... indiferente. 

-¡Oh...! –un casual suspiro. –Tengo sed.

-Te traeré agua.

Salió de la habitación con rapidez; su varita estaba abandonada en la mesa del salón-comedor. La tomó y conjuró de la cocina una jarra de agua y un vaso. Al regresar encontró a Rosier sentado sobre el colchón, mesándose las sienes.

-¿Aún te encuentras mal? –murmuró mientras le tendía el vaso de agua.

-Mhhh... Me duele un poco la cabeza.

Severus le miró por unos momentos.

-Creo que tengo algo para aliviarlo...

De nuevo marchó a la cocina, y rebuscó entre su colección de pociones. Cuando encontró el tubito que buscaba salió hacia el dormitorio, pero Rosier atravesaba el marco de la puerta y entraba en el salón con paso tembloroso. 

Estaba desnudo, a excepción de unos pantalones cortos grises de algodón; y Severus sintió su boca secarse a la vista de ese cuerpo delgado pero fibroso. La sombra de la muerte no había afectado en nada las líneas rectas y suaves del joven, la flexibilidad y elegancia con la que se movía, a pesar de su inestabilidad.

-¿Qué haces? Debes permanecer acostado... –susurró paralizado, los ojos negros recorriendo sin poder evitarlo el espectáculo ante él. 

-Gracias, Snape, pero me encuentro bien... –Rosier se dejó caer en una silla con suavidad, mirando a su anfitrión. -¿Tienes algo que pueda ponerme?

-¿Eh...? Si... –maldiciendo su pasmo Severus conjuró unos pantalones negros y una túnica verde oscura de su armario. Ambos eran regalo de Lucius, pero no tenía nada realmente propio en buenas condiciones para prestar.

-Quizás te queden estrechos...

Rosier asintió, pero se vistió igualmente ensanchando las prendas cuando era necesario. No preguntó por su ropa, sin duda adivinando el estado en el que se encontraba. Después aceptó la poción y la bebió de un trago sin queja. Al instante su rostro se relajó, y sonrió afablemente.

-Estoy mucho mejor...

Severus permaneció ahí, de pie, por un momento sin saber que hacer o decir. Rosier seguía mirándole, y eso hacía hervir su sangre. 

-Creo que te prepararé algo de comer... –musitó huyendo a la cocina por tercera vez. Allí tomó pan y mantequilla, y crema de zanahoria que había preparado el viernes anterior. Lo descongeló a golpe de varita, y lo puso a calentar en su caldero de cocina. Preparó un café bien cargado para él. Le echó tres cucharadas de azúcar.

Cuando volvió al comedor Rosier seguía sentado en el mismo sitio, mirando distraído a algún punto oscuro de su destartalado hogar. Severus siguió su mirada y encontró suciedad en el suelo y las paredes, y ningún mueble. Su casa parecía un refugio de paso, más que el lugar donde había habitado desde que terminó Hogwarts. 

-¿Por qué viniste aquí? –preguntó de nuevo mientras dejaba la comida sobre la mesa.

Rosier no respondió al momento. Untó con parsimonia la mantequilla en el pan, y luego probó la sopa.

-Deliciosa -murmuró.

El joven comió en silencio, y Severus pensó que no le iba a responder. Pero cuando había finalizado con su plato y daba cuenta de la segunda rebanada de pan, Rosier le miró fijamente.

-No tenía... otro lugar a donde ir.

Los segundos se deslizaron espesos entre ellos, mientras Severus tomaba su café.

-¿Y tu casa?

-¡Oh...! –una sonrisa de decepción cruzó su rostro. –Mi casa... Sí, podía haber ido a mi casa, pero hubiera muerto igualmente. Nadie... hubiera llamado a un medimago.

-¿Vives solo?

-... –una pausa. -No.

Aquella declaración era demasiado terrible, y permaneció tensa flotando en el aire.

-Me han echado... –aclaró el joven con una sonrisa amarga- Cuando mi padre ha sabido que Lord Voldemort sospechaba de mí... me ha echado de casa. Él también es un mortífago, ¿sabes? Supongo que debería estar contento de que él en persona no me haya matado... O quizás consideró que el honor pertenecía a nuestro Señor.

Severus hundió su mirada en la taza de café, tratando de ahogar la culpa que empezaba a ser evidente en sus ojos negros.

-Y desde luego –prosiguió Rosier con voz suave –nuestro Señor se está tomando el privilegio con calma... Creo... creo que quiere disfrutar de mi muerte ampliamente. Y usarme de muñeco de pruebas con los mortífagos de menos rango. Y como ejemplo para futuros traidores, también. 

Severus no podía creer que Rosier hablara de su reciente tortura con esa calma, esa aceptación... Casi no había ni ironía en su voz.

-Supongo que por eso, ayer me dejó vivir... Quizás te recompense por haberme curado, Snape –concluyó Rosier con una enorme sonrisa.

-Parece que te dé igual vivir o morir.

-¿Tengo acaso elección...?

_No, desde luego que no tienes  elección_.

Severus terminó su café, y rebuscó en los posos otra respuesta. Casi lamentó no haber asistido a la optativa de Adivinación en Hogwarts.

-¿Sabes dónde está... mi varita?- preguntó de pronto Rosier con su voz suave y musical.

-No.

-Oh...

-No la tenías cuando te encontré. –añadió deprisa.

Rosier murmuró algo en voz baja que su anfitrión no alcanzó a oír, mientras asentía de manera distraída.

Severus se levantó pesadamente, y recogió la mesa.

-Debes seguir durmiendo, Rosier. Necesitarás descansar para recuperarte de la Cruciatus. Te daré una poción.

-Muy bien.

El joven se levantó y volvió a la cama, obediente. Bebió el contenido morado de la botellita que Severus le ofreció, y al instante se quedó dormido.

Severus permaneció ahí, al lado de la cama, mirándole. 

Realmente todo aquello era absurdo, irreal... _¿Qué había esperado?_ Lo cierto es que no lo sabía... Rosier se comportaba tan... placidamente... Como si nada de lo que ocurría fuera realmente con él. Esa fría determinación que había tenido en la escuela Yorkmile... ¿Dónde estaba? En aquel momento le había abrazado, le había pedido ser su amigo... había admitido que _había deseado _ser su amigo. Mas todo eso, ¿dónde había quedado ahora?

Severus sacudió la cabeza, sabedor de que no era justo. Él se había comportado de manera fría, desconfiada. Es normal que Rosier echase marcha atrás, se retractase de sus palabras... Quizás ni se acordase de lo que había sucedido en la Escuela de Magia Precoz, la exposición a la maldición Cruciatus siempre desorientaba a sus victimas. Pero entonces... ¿Por qué Rosier insistía en que su Señor le recompensaría por salvarle? Quizás... quizás trataba de quitar importancia a su propio agradecimiento. Al fin y al cabo, él lo había rechazado... 

Severus sonrió con amargura. No podía ser de otra manera: si el joven averiguara la verdad, seguramente le despellejaría con las manos desnudas. 

Lo cierto es que Voldemort sabía que tenía un traidor entre sus filas. 

Misiones fáciles fallaban de manera absurda, aparecían aurores donde menos se esperaban. Las únicas misiones con éxito solían ser aquellas que eran anunciadas por sorpresa, sin dar tiempo a sus acólitos a prepararse... Sir darle tiempo a él a avisar a Dumbledore.

Y Lord Voldemort no era tonto... no lo era en absoluto. A veces se preguntaba como su pequeño juego seguía en pie, como se las ingeniaba para engañar al gran Lord día tras día. 

De todas maneras la consecuencia era clara: había sido capaz *por ahora* de alejar la sospecha de él; pero ésta seguía ahí, dando vueltas en la cabeza del Brujo Negro.

¿Cómo había llegado éste a culpar a Rosier? ¿Qué motivos tendría? 

Lord Voldemort debía haber pensado bien lo que hacía antes de señalar a alguien... O quizás no. Quizás había escogido a Rosier como podía haber elegido a cualquier otro, para aterrorizar así al verdadero espía. Su Señor era lo suficiente despiadado para hacer algo así.

Severus se mordió el labio inferior. Era una idea terrible... pero lo cierto es que no podía pensar en otra razón. A menos que... 

...a menos que_ *realmente*  _Voldemort tuviera indicios de...

¡_No, no, no puede ser!_

Severus salió corriendo de la habitación, como queriendo dejar atrás sus pensamientos.

_NO PUEDE SER._

Pero... ¿qué otra razón podría haber para que Voldemort sospechara de Rosier...? Si éste... era realmente _un espía_... Eso lo explicaría todo... Rosier había negado su culpa en Yokmile, pero él habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

¿Y si realmente...

Severus empezó a enredar un mechón de cabello lacio entre sus lardos dedos, mientras se desplomaba en la silla del salón donde antes se sentara su huésped. 

...Y si realmente fuera un espía? ¿Cómo podría averiguarlo?

A lo mejor preguntando a Dumbledore... Pero no, no; si Rosier servía al Director de Hogwarts éste jamás le diría nada, era demasiado peligroso. Y lo mismo si era un espía del Ministerio. En tal caso, probablemente ni lo sabría el Director. 

¿Y la aurora Figgs...? ¿Podría confiar en ella? Quizás por eso le había ayudado, quizás le había confundido con su propio espía... O quizás no. No era lógico que los aurores supieran de los espías del ministerio; por su trabajo tenían posibilidades de ser capturados y torturados para obtener información. 

Aquello era una locura... Cuantas menos personas supieran la identidad del doble agente, más seguro estaba éste.

Y todas esas cábalas no explicaban porque Rosier se había dirigido a él, en primer lugar. ¿Por qué se había sincerado, buscando su consuelo? ¿Sabría... sabría quizás que él...? ¿Sospecharía algo...?

-¡Oh, mierda! –exclamó.

La incertidumbre le iba a volver loco... Pero no podía hacer nada por aliviarla, sólo esperar, y esperar.

.....................................

Bueno... ¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿De verdad pensasteis que iba a acabar con el pobre Rosier????? ¡¡¡aún tengo cositas reservadas para él!!!!! Pero en fin, Severus (y vostr@s) teníais que llevaros un pequeño susto... JoOjoojoOo... que malona soy.

En fin, creo que Sev se está resintiendo de todas las emociones fuertes que está acumulando en tan poco tiempo... Y no ha acabado, la verdad. Supongo que éste Severus de veinte años no es exactamente el férreo y disciplinado profesor de Pociones de Rowling, pero bueno, lo llamaré licencia de autor... Aparte de que con 20 años no se puede tener el mismo autocontrol y seguridad que con 40. De todas las maneras, aún quedan cositas que –espero- le harán ser como es. Empezando por esa cena con Lucius Malfoy esa misma noche...

¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!!!! Me animan muchísimo... ^^

**_Sakura-Corazón:_**_ ¿¿¿de verdad matar a Rosier te pareció "macabro"??? ¡¡ahhh, que felicidad!!!! Ja, ja... no me malinterpretes... Con tal de saber que no te dejó indiferente me doy por satisfecha... Y bueno, si es cierto que yo misma cuando lo escribí me pareció agridulce... pero con lo depresivo que es Severus, imaginé que al ver a Rosier ahí tirado lo primero que pensaría Sev es que estaba muerto...¡¡¡pero ya ves que no!!!! Jo, jo, jo, aún le queda..._

_Por cierto... ¡¡¡¡he leído tu fic!!!!!!!!!!!!! Con eso de las vacaciones lo tenía un poco olvidado... ¡¡¡has avanzado un montón!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡me ha encantado!!!!!!!!! Bueno, te he dejado un review!!!! ^__-_

**Tam:** ¡¡¡holaaaa!!! Muchas gracias por escribir, en serio!!!!!!!!! Y por tus halagos, OhohohhHhooo... ^^ Bueno, me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia... Y sí, pobre Sev y pobre Rosier, porque les espera un futuro... Bueno, supongo que podría incluir a Lucius en el panorama. Ya verás. Ji, ji... ¡Veo que lo de la madrastra ha sido un éxito!!!!!!!! Yo también la estoy empezando a odiar... *___* No sé como me las he ingeniado, pero estoy construyendo un Severus absolutamente misógino... (tendré que sacarle una amiga por algún lugar... _U... )

**_Lina Saotome:_**_ ¡¡¡me alegro de que te haya gustado!!!! Y lo dejé ahí para crear expectación y sufrimiento, jo, jo... Pero ya ves que Rosier sigue vivo y colendo... por ahora. Ya verás..._

**_Sybill:_**_ ¡¡¡me alegro de que me hayas dejado un review!!!! Me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo... Sólo lamento ir tan lenta. Eso si, continuará. ¿De verdad es este el primer slash que lees? Bueno, por ahora mi historia no ha ahondado mucho en la parte gráfica del asunto (esa por la cual pone n-17) pero los sentimiento son los que son... Me alegro mucho de que consideres mi fic "emocional y psicológico", yo también lo considero así, aunque creo que me paso un poco... *____* Bueno, si te gusta, ¡vale la pena!_


	12. Como un juego de naipes: los mortífagos

**################################## IMPORTANTE!!!! **

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!! Bueno, ya veis la chafa que nos hace a todos FFnet censurando las historias N-17. Yo me he enterado tarde, así que no me permite cambiar la catalogación de este fic a R, y me obliga directamente a borrarlo. Ejemmm...

Eso tendré que hacer. ¡¡¡Pero noooo, pienso seguir escribiendo!!! Como veis, he subido la versión _v.2._ Es básicamente la misma (he borrado exclusivamente una línea del cap1, porque en el resto apenas hay nada más, como sabréis si lo habéis leído ¬_¬) 

De todas maneras, mi historia iba dirigida a un punto "culmen" que POR SUPUESTO voy a escribir. Aunque eso si, **_NO_** podré ponerlo aquí en Ffnet. Luego aquí acabará la versión **_censurada_**, y en _mi página web_ la versión **_correcta sin censurar_**. Pondré bien claro y grande la dirección exacta donde publicaré esta historia (y las de vosotros que queráis, vaya) en esta semana (sorry, aún tengo que hacerla).

¡GRACIAS por vuestro interés!!!!

N Snape

**##################################**

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, etc, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^^

Os recuerdo: ¡¡¡hay escenas YAOI ( m/m)!!!, si no te gusta, no lo leas. 

Es R por algo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! __

Muchas gracias por los Reviews!!! Por favooooor, escribid!!!! Y disfrutaaaaad!!!

La vuelta atrás__

_12. Como un juego de naipes: los mortífagos_

Severus recordaba perfectamente su promesa de ir a cenar esa misma noche a la mansión de los Malfoy. El hecho de encarar a Lucius teniendo a Rosier en su cama era "_bellamente inaudito_", pensó con sorna; pero ahí estaba el acontecimiento, próximo a materializarse en la más pura realidad.

Evan Rosier había dormido durante toda la mañana hasta las cuatro de la tarde. El aquel tiempo Severus aprovechó para ir a la lechucería del callejón Diagon y enviar una nota a los laboratorios excusando su ausencia. Prometió recuperar el día trabajando el domingo siguiente si era preciso, y el joven rezó para que aquella muestra de buena fe fuera suficiente para conservar su trabajo.

No obtuvo respuesta.

El resto del tiempo lo pasó estudiando para su cercano examen, y cuando Rosier despertó almorzó con él, aunque ninguno de los dos comió mucho. Su viejo compañero se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo, y Severus no le presionó. No es que él adorase hacer conversación casual, de todas maneras... Tampoco tenía mucho que decir: lo único que quería saber no podía ser preguntado.

Así que a Rosier le fue dado otra dosis de poción capaz de tenerle dormido y descansando otras seis horas, y Severus continuó su estudio hasta las siete de la tarde. Entonces se bañó con parsimonia, enjabonando su pelo con fruición antes de sentirse satisfecho, y se vistió con la mejor túnica que poseía, una de las últimas ofrendas de Malfoy.

A su amante le gustaba verle con ropa cara: *su* ropa; y Severus había acabado teniendo más regalada por Lucius que comprada por él mismo. Antes aquello le había molestado, pero ahora... ahora le daba lo mismo. No es que necesitara dinero: si vendiese la mansión familiar arreglaría su economía sin problemas. Era algo que se había repetido a menudo, sobre todo cuando el exiguo sueldo en los laboratorios no le llegaba para sus más caros ingredientes de pociones. Sin embargo... no podía hacerlo. 

Se sentía incapaz, impedido por alguna extraña razón que no deseaba explorar. Así que la mansión Snape seguía cerrada, tan sólo cuidada por la elfa Yumi, día tras día desde que sus padres murieron. Él podía haber abandonado su agujero en el callejón Knockturn para vivir allí, pero no era realmente una opción. Severus habría enloquecido en la enorme casona. Su espartano semisótano le ofrecía la sencillez y la impersonalidad que él deseaba, con la que él se identificaba. No necesitaba más.

Minutos más tarde se acercaba al dormitorio para echar una última ojeada a su paciente, aún dormido. Se acercó al borde de la cama, y con dedos temblorosos recorrió la angulosa mandíbula de Rosier. La piel era suave, pálida por la enfermedad, aunque Severus recordaba el saludable tono dorado que lucía tras los entrenamientos de quidicht. Trazó las hundidas mejillas, las cejas espesas y negras, mientras se preguntaba de donde habían venido esos recuerdos. Aquellos días lejanos en Hogwarts donde el tiempo se anudaba a la libertad de mirar y absorber sin explicaciones, sin trabas. Severus rememoró a Rosier volando grácil en su escoba, su cuerpo el de un desgarbado adolescente aunque musculoso por el ejercicio. Invocó el rubor en su rostro, contrastando vivamente con el verde esmeralda de sus ropas y con el azul cobalto de sus ojos marinos, brillantes. Los cabellos cortos y espesos ciñendo como una corona su frente; y bailando en el aire, en ese elemento volátil que le aceptaba como el mar acepta a los peces. 

Y Severus abajo, siempre abajo, condenado a mirar y admirar el cielo y a sus elegidos como un gorrión con las alas rotas.

Se mordió los labios y retiró la mano. Evan continuó igual, ignorante de sus atenciones. Así continuaría hasta el anochecer, aunque era probable que despertase antes de su regreso, por lo que le dejó una nota y un pequeño frasco con más poción somnífera. No temía que su compañero registrase su vivienda, no había nada de valor allí. Ni siquiera los objetos guardados en el precioso tercer cajón de su armario significarían nada para Rosier... Lo mejor que podía hacer éste era dormir con la poción, manteniendo las pesadillas al margen. Era mejor prospecto que el que le aguardaba a él.

Sin más retraso salió del dormitorio y concentrándose se apareció a la entrada de la mansión Malfoy.

Era completamente de noche, y ya un intenso frío invadía el ambiente. Severus se arrebujó en su cálida y pesada capa negra, agradeciendo al menos que hubiera dejado de llover. Odiaba el final del verano: siempre agua y agua y más agua calándole hasta los huesos, idéntico al otoño que estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina. Deseó que pronto llegase la estación invernal: la lluvia se transformaría en nieve, y el manto blanco cubriría los extensos terrenos que rodeaban la enorme mansión. 

Era un paisaje que había visto a menudo, y que le llenaba de una extraña paz. Las vistas eran hermosas desde la mansión y sus jardines: los amplios pastos y bosques de caza que pertenecían a la vieja dinastía, hilados hasta perderse en el horizonte montañoso del condado de Cumberland, uno de los parajes más bellos de Inglaterra. 

Nada que ver con la costa norte y empobrecida de Escocia en donde él había nacido.

Desechando esos pensamientos Severus decidió anunciar su llegada. Golpeó la enorme puerta con el llamador labrado en forma de cabeza de dragón, y un elfo doméstico salió a recibirle. Era Dobby, el sirviente personal de Lucius. 

Severus sabía que había más elfos ocupándose de las cocinas y la limpieza, pero nunca los había visto. Así que siguió en silencio a la nerviosa criatura, que tomó su capa y le guió al enorme salón del cuerpo central de la mansión.

Allí cerró los ojos por un instante, deslumbrado por la luz que inundaba la instancia. Candelabros mágicos estaban desperdigados por los muebles y el suelo, junto con velas y especias aromáticas. La atmósfera dentro era sofocante, empañada por un humo espeso que desdibujaba los contornos. En el centro del gran salón había una mesa de considerable longitud, ataviada con un rico mantel y varios servicios con cubertería de plata. Y tras ella, sombras.

-¡Severus! Por fin llegaste...

Lucius estaba a su lado, impresionante con su traje de carísimo terciopelo blanco y bordados de hilos esmeralda, el cabello tan rubio enredándose perezoso por su cuello de mármol. Los ojos acerados brillaban, y tenía los labios rojos y jugosos. Sostenía una copa de vino tinto en la mano.

-... Siempre tan cortésmente puntual... Pero aquí los demás presentes se han tomado la confianza de llegar con antelación. ¡Ven, ven!

Severus se dejó guiar por su anfitrión hasta la mesa, ligeramente turbado. Había pensado que esta noche disfrutaría de una cena privada, pero aquella era toda una reunión de mortífagos. O mejor dicho, de su vieja promoción slytherin. 

Mike Avery se acercó el primero, haciendo grandes aspavientos. Era un tipo bajo pero escurrido, que se movía con una blandura viscosa que podía, sin embargo, ser sorprendentemente rápida. Le abrazó antes de que Severus acertase a saltar hacia atrás, y rió con torcida picardía.

-¡Oh, Snape, siempre tan poco táctil...! Se te ve más recuperado de lo del sábado...

Severus luchó por no estremecerse ante los recuerdos, y le dirigió una mirada fulminante mientras se separaba de un empellón; ambas circunstancias perfectamente ignoradas por Avery, que ya se daba la vuelta.

Detrás se acercó Mcnair, que le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa leve llena de aparente buena fe. 

Walden Mcnair había tenido fama en Hogwarts de ser la víbora más inocua del nido de serpientes. Alto, fuerte, de cabellos color paja que oscurecían sus ojos miel; Mcnair lucía siempre una expresión soñadora que podía ser casi dulce, como si se hallase entre nubes de algodón. Pero su mayor pasatiempo era harina de otro costal. 

Severus nunca había conocido a una persona más implacable con sus adversarios. Disfrutaba "cazando", como él mismo lo denominaba, y le era indiferente que su presa fuera un dragón, un hombre lobo o un muggle. Carecía de escrúpulos y ser un mortífago le facilitaba la diversión, aunque en toda otra situación fuera un tipo tranquilo y educado.

Así pues le devolvió el saludo en silencio, mientras tomaba su asiento en la mesa, justo en la esquina. La disposición de los puestos estaba más que estudiada, y representaba la sutil distinción de categorías y poderes entre ellos.

Lucius, como anfitrión, coronaba el lado estrecho de la mesa; con Severus en el primer asiento del lado largo. Muy propio de Malfoy situar a su amante cerca de él, a su derecha. Eso mostraba también la estima profesional que le tenía, su valía dentro del grupo. 

A su lado estaba Mcnair –más por ser "inofensivo" a los ojos del celoso Malfoy que por otra cosa- y junto a éste Malcon Lestrange.

Lestrange le había sonreído con sus labios torcidos como bienvenida, y Severus le correspondió de igual modo. 

Malcon era un tipo peligroso e impredecible, poseedor de unos ojos vacuos y perturbados y un humor seco que era mejor no decepcionar. Por supuesto el asiento contiguo lo ocupaba su novia, Cecil Clow, una muchacha de Hufflepuff que se había enamorado perdidamente de él en su segundo año, y desde entonces le había seguido como una sombra. Ella ahora lucía una expresión turbia en sus ojos verde oscuro, y compartía miradas y sonrisas de comprensión con su futuro marido. Ambos se iban a casar dentro de dos meses, y Severus, para su espanto, había sido invitado.

Cecil también le había dedicado una breve sonrisa, pero su mirada fija le desconcertaba. Ninguno de los dos le gustaba lo más mínimo.

Enfrente de Severus tomó asiento Avery, que ya charlaba con Lucius haciendo gala de su carácter extrovertido. A su derecha se sentó Nott, un joven moreno con cara de zorro y enormes gafas de montura dorada, que tenía un cerebro portentoso y una capacidad innata para la estrategia. Le saludó torciendo el gesto, antes de mirar nervioso a su alrededor, como si incluso en la mansión Malfoy temiera ser atrapado. Severus le tenía un moderado aprecio a Alan Nott, siempre inteligente, siempre prudente. Era junto a él mismo, el menos dado a los excesos sangrientos de los que tanto pecaban el resto. 

A su lado se sentaron Goyle y Crabbe, dos mastodontes con cerebro de mosquito que sólo sabían ejecutar ordenes que no requiriesen pensar. Desde Hogwarts los dos iban juntos a todos los lados, y Severus supuso que si les separasen no sabrían ni andar. Su desprecio por ellos era total y absoluto.

Y justo cerrando el convite, al otro extremo de la mesa, se situó William Wilkes, un irlandés grande de cabello naranja y enorme mostacho, impecablemente diestro en transformaciones y encantamientos. Nada más terminar Hogwarts había comenzado a adiestrarse en secreto para ser un animago, pero Severus aún no había averiguado cual era su animal tótem. Hoy podría ser una buena ocasión para tratar ese tema y brindarle esa información a Dumbledore.

Entonces sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando a un gesto de Lucius la mesa se llenó de platos suculentos. 

Pronto todos su compañeros se estaban sirviendo, alabando la espléndida cocina y saboreando el carísimo vino blanco que Malfoy les ofrecía. 

Severus probó sus endibias con crema de queso manchego y salmón: realmente sabían exquisitas. Su cuerpo le recordó que apenas había comido en los últimos tres días, y su apetito se desató ante los manjares puestos a su alcance. Tras las endibias vinieron las cazuelas de barro con angulas, guindillas y brandy, seguidas de cordero lechal horneado en horno de piedra, con guarnición de patatas y pimiento rojo. 

El joven paladeó el vino tinto de Rioja que acompañaba la carne, un Viña Ardanza reserva del 49. Sus blancas manos sostuvieron lánguidamente la copa de cristal tallado, dentro de la cual ondeaba el líquido rojo cereza, brillante, de capa acentuada. En sus labios estaba aprehendido el gusto intenso, vigoroso, fragante. 

Percibió entonces la mirada de Lucius clavada en su boca húmeda, y Severus la secó con un movimiento blando de su lengua, que arrancó un suspiro apagado del rubio anfitrión.

No podía negar que se sentía con la cabeza ligera, _es el vino_, se amonestó; aunque los otros comensales también mantuvieran actitudes distendidas y charlaran con ligereza. Lucius estaba hablando entonces, y Severus se obligó a prestar atención.

-... así que Narcisa ha vuelto a marchar a la villa de su madre, junto con el bebé. El tiempo es más cálido allí, ya sabes, y mi Draco es aún tan pequeño...

-¡Oh, Lucius! No puedo creer que admitas que tu heredero no es lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar aquí el invierno –apuntó Avery con su usual mala fe.

-Es un Malfoy, Mike, puede permitirse el lujo de estar donde le plazca.

-De todas maneras –añadió Cecil– habría deseado poder saludar a Narcisa. 

-Para hablar de la boda, ¿verdad, querida? –susurró Lestrange con voz pastosa, sin duda a causa de un exceso de Rioja en las venas.

-¡Hay tantas cosas que preparar! –se lamentó la joven- ¡Oh! Alan... Tú sabes mucho de estrategia... ¿nos ayudarás?

Nott se revolvió incomodo en su asiento, Lestrange y su novia le turbaban más que el resto de los presentes juntos. No se atrevió a negarse, sin embargo, y Severus sintió algo de pena por él.

-Por cierto, Alan... ¿Cómo va la organización de los próximos ataques? ¿hay algo grande planeado? –Wilkes se mesaba el bigote color zanahoria.

-¿Algo... como lo de Yorkmile? No –se apresuró a aclarar.

-¿Y algo como lo de Muller?

-Bueno... Hay varios nombres en la lista de objetivos. –Nott jugueteó nervioso con su servilleta- No son planes estudiados aún, pero...

-¡Venga, hombre, dilo ya! –le espetó Avery- Al menos un nombre... a modo de postre, si quieres.

Lucius rió encantado. -¡Oh, no! ¡No nos comeremos a esa basura folla-Muggles, verdad Sev?

Severus le miró en silencio, odiándole por llamarle "Sev" en público. Era la manera que tenía Molfoy de hacer saber a todos que aún era "de su propiedad".

Pero Lucius ignoró su gesto de reproche, y continuó la conversación, mientras los postres reales aparecían en la mesa.

-Vamos, Alan, Rosier no está en la mesa... nadie va a traicionar la información que nos des.

El estómago de Severus se revolvió mientras miraba su porción de mousse de frutas del bosque, bellamente dispuesta en su plato.

-Cierto... –musitó Nott –pero... ¿estás seguro de que Evan es el espía?

-Así lo cree nuestro Señor -sentenció Lestrange en un silbido afilado, retándole a llevar la contraria a Lord Voldemort.

-No creo que el... fiel Alan... sugiera algo así, Malcon- se apresuró Wilkes en salvar la situación –Probablemente es sólo curiosidad, ¿verdad?

Asustado, Nott asintió tres veces.

-Yo también estoy interesado en saber como fue descubierto. No hubiera imaginado de Evan semejante traición... –murmuró Avery en tono oscuro. 

Severus también se moría por conocer porqué Evan había sido sentenciado a tan cruel destino, pero no estaba en su carácter –o fachada- mostrar interés alguno. Justo bebió de su copa como si el tema le fuera indiferente, por supuesto pendiente de cada palabra pronunciada en la mesa.

-Bueno, fue demasiado... curioso –aclaró Lucius.

-¿Curioso? -repitió Mcnair – Gran defecto en una presa...

Wilkes sonrió satisfecho -Tendimos una pequeña trampa captura espías, Walden, y... ¡voila...! ¡pescamos!

-¡Que interesante! –exclamó Cecil, apretando emocionada la mano de su futuro marido.-¡Explicaos!

-Bueno... –Lucius hizo una pausa, disfrutando mantener a su audiencia prendida de su voz. -... fue en la fiesta del antepenúltimo domingo, ya sabéis, el 9 de septiembre. 

Severus la recordaba perfectamente, y estaba seguro de que el resto también: todos estaban presentes, junto con la flor y nata de las esferas empresariales y del Ministerio del mundo mágico. 

Tiberio Malfoy, el padre de Lucius, se retiraba definitivamente y dejaba los ingentes negocios familiares a cargo de su único hijo y heredero, que se convertía por tanto en la "cabeza de Clan". La fiesta de despedida, a la que ellos asistieron en calidad de amigos de Lucius, había sido presidida por una larga jornada de negocios y cierre de tratos, durante la cual el joven Malfoy había hecho efectivo su poder, y tomado las riendas del vasto imperio económico.

Tiberio se marchaba para siempre junto con su esposa a la villa que ambos poseían en Italia, muy cerca de Roma, de tal forma que la mansión Malfoy quedaba instaurada definitivamente como el hogar exclusivo de Lucius Malfoy, su mujer Narcisa y su progenie Draco. Era por todo un gran acontecimiento, celebrado con un boato por encima de lo imaginable, y una colección de invitados sin precedentes.

Altos cargos del Ministerio brindaron con mortífagos en la más absoluta ignorancia, entre ellos Bagman, Crouch, Fudge, los ahora fallecidos Muller y Eton, y también Ojoloco Moody, Longbottom y otros aurores. Incluso el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore se acercó para intercambiar respetos con Tiberio Malfoy, aunque Severus se cuidó de no cruzarse en su camino: el amable Director había saludado cálidamente a todo antiguo alumno que encontró –incluida su panda de mortífagos slytherin- y Severus no estaba de humor para intercambiar pleitesías que pudieran atraer sospechas. 

Tras pasar el tiempo necesario entre los invitados -y toparse para su desmayo a su jefa Thachers-, huyó a la biblioteca donde horas más tarde le encontró Lucius. Para guiarle a *su* habitación de invitados, por supuesto.

Aunque por el relato que ahora hacían Malfoy y Wilkes, se había perdido un suceso interesante en su exilio voluntario.

-... así que dejé la agenda abierta, encima del aparador.

-¿La agenda?

-Ajá. –admitió Lucius. – Mi agenda personal, donde tengo apuntadas todas vuestras direcciones y ocupaciones, y las de la mayoría de los mortífagos que conozco.

-¿Te refieres al grupo de Durmstrang? –inquirió Avery.

-Oh... de Durmstrang, de Beauxbatons, de Sallen, y alguno más que ignoro donde estudió. ¡Ahhh...! y Piranelli... Benutti es de Piranelli, ya sabéis.

-¿De dónde más podría ser ese italiano? –inquirió Wilkes con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-Puede que Piranelli se haya convertido en una escuela mágica de segundo nivel, Willy, pero enseñan más maldiciones que en Howgarts –rebatió Lucius, tras lo cual tomó un sorbo de su copa. –Como sea: su dirección también estaba allí.

-Y entonces Rosier la vio y trató de llevársela -dedujo Mcnair con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Trató de hacerle una copia.

Los comensales se revolvieron agitados en la mesa.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-musitó Cecil.

-¡Que valor! –murmuró Avery, mientras a su lado Nott renegaba con incredulidad.

-Es una enorme estupidez –declaró Severus con voz dura.

-De hecho lo es –corroboró Lucius. –Sólo un estúpido imaginaría que una agenda así estaría sin protección ninguna.

-De todas formas, esa trampa fue muy arriesgada –amonestó Severus, controlando la furia que comenzaba a arder dentro de sí. -¿Y si la hubiera ojeado uno de los muchos aurores sueltos por tu fiesta?

-¡Oh, vamos, Sev! Es una agenda de "amigos" y "clientes"... ¿qué hubieran sospechado? Eso hubiera sido igual que sospechar de mí. – La sonrisa de Lucius era increíblemente fría, a juego con sus ojos.

-Rosier fue bastante patoso –se entrometió Wilkes – Se llevó la agenda al baño, transcribió algunas páginas, y la devolvió a su sitio abierta de par en par. Ni siquiera...

-¿Algunas páginas...? –preguntó Severus de golpe, cortando a Wilkes en mitad de la frase. -¿Por qué... *sólo*... algunas páginas?

-¿Y yo qué sé? Copiaría lo que más le interesara.

-Pero...

-Se copió nuestras direcciones, el muy traidor –siseó Lucius con furia –Las de sus amigos... pero lo pagará. Ya lo está pagando, de hecho. 

-¿Le entregasteis vosotros a Nuestro Señor? –inquirió Lestrange.

-Entregamos las páginas que había trascrito, y su varita. –explicó Wilkes con orgullo. –Allí el Señor Oscuro pudo certificar que el hechizo era suyo, y nos aseguró de que se encargaría de que Rosier confesara.

-Pero él aún estaba entre nuestras filas la pasada semana... –susurró Nott. – Nuestro Señor le puso al mando del asalto a Yorkmile.

El silencio se hizo en la mesa. 

_Muy inteligente observación_, se dijo Severus para sí. Lo cierto es que si Rosier era un espía, habría copiado toda la agenda, no sólo las direcciones de la vieja pandilla... ¿Para qué querría precisamente éstas? Él en su lugar hubiera anotado todos los nombres desconocidos.

Su Señor debía haber visto esto. La teoría del "chivo expiatorio" comenzó a tomar fuerza en su cabeza, al igual que su ira hacia Voldemort. _Castigar a un inocente por ser incapaz de encontrar al verdadero culpable..._

-Quizás era una prueba. –sugirió Avery, incómodo. –Un último test.

-Sea como sea, fallado. –sentenció Lucius. –Nuestro Lord no tolera bien la incompetencia. Ahora Rosier no debe ser más que polvo.

Severus sintió una punzada en el estómago. –No –susurró.

Lucius le fulminó con la mirada, un gesto de incomprensión en los labios contraídos. -¿*No*... qué...?

-No es polvo, Lucius. Rosier está vivo.

Todos los presentes se agitaron en sus asientos, profiriendo exclamaciones de incredulidad y pesar. Crabbe y Goyle hicieron mucho ruido, pero se callaron de inmediato al advertir la mirada helada de furia de Malfoy.

-Explícate –exigió, su voz tan afilada que podía haber cortado un diamante por la mitad como si fuera una bola de papel.

 Severus observó su copa, apenas unas gotas de líquido tiñendo de rojo el fondo del cristal. Esto no era un error, se dijo, no podía ocultar que tenía a Rosier en su casa, tarde o temprano se sabría que habría sobrevivido y gracias a quién. Si se lo callaba ahora se convertiría de inmediato en el secuaz de Rosier, otro espía. 

No es como si fuera erróneo, pero...

-Ayer noche le encontré en la puerta de mi casa. Vivo –añadió.

-¡Vivo! –repitió Lestrange como si no pudiera creer tal merced del Señor Oscuro.

-Sí, vivo. –confirmó Severus con dureza. –Nuestro Señor le permitió marchar con vida, y por ello le recogí y curé. Si nuestro Lord tiene planes para Rosier, no soy quien para entorpecerlos. 

-¿Está ahora mismo en tu casa...? –musitó Lucius con el semblante estático como una máscara, y los ojos como espejos.

Severus sólo asintió.

-Pero... ¡vivo! –repetía Lestrange, espantado.

-¡Le has permitido seguir viviendo! –añadió Wilkes.

-Ya os dicho –repitió con hastío. -Si Lord Voldemort le hubiera querido muerto Rosier estaría *muerto*, polvo a los pies del Poderoso como antes ha comentado Lucius. No seré yo quien se atreva a desobedecerle. –añadió de manera contundente.

Los presentes se miraron confusos entre sí, mientras Severus trataba de ocultar la mueca irónica que los nervios y la contradicción empujaba a sus labios.

-A nuestro Señor... también le gusta cazar. –musitó entonces Mcnair, su voz soñadora resonando clara en el rumor intranquilo que había seguido a las palabras de Snape.

Aquella declaración trajo una calma repentina, y cuando su significado caló en la conciencia de los comensales, la mitad de estos estalló en carcajadas.

Avery luchó por mantener las lágrimas al margen. -¡Está jugando con Rosier! ¡Oh, claro!

-¡Muy bien, Severus! ¡cuida de la mascota de nuestro Señor! –añadió Cecil entre risas.

-Hasta que él la quiera de nuevo a sus pies... –añadió Lestrange con una sonrisa siniestra.

Severus sentía el estómago girar como una ruleta, el asco y el desprecio centrifugando en su estómago. Al fin y al cabo... *ellos* tenían razón... _Eso era lo que había sucedido y lo que iba a suceder_. 

Observó de reojo a Lucius, y observó para su sorpresa que no se había unido al regocijo general. Su rostro seguía siendo impasible, mirando fijamente al frente, a algún punto más allá de Wilkes. Pasaron largos momentos de bromas y comentarios, y entonces Lucius se puso en pie. Se giró a Severus y le sonrió encantadoramente, aunque sus ojos seguían siendo indescifrables.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos de buen humor... ¿No creéis que ha llegado el momento de darle a Sev su regalo?

-¡Oh, sí!- palmoteó Cecil.

Lestrange apretó la mano de su futura esposa en un gesto de expectación. Ambos compartían un brillo febril en sus ojos opacos. 

Wilkes se mesó de nuevo el bigote, y sonrió mientras se incorporaba. –Por supuesto. Nuestro invitado debe estar aburrido de esperar.

Todos los demás se levantaron también, mientras el cerebro de Severus trabajaba a toda velocidad. ¿Un invitado? Eso significaba un prisionero, casi seguro. ¿Pero por qué Lucius lo había enunciado como un regalo para *él*? Manteniendo el rostro impenetrable, siguió con expectación a Lucius. Los demás parecían conocer el secreto: caminaban despacio y distendidos.

Las suposiciones de Severus se confirmaron al enfilar al sótano. Pocos sabían de las actividades que se realizaban allí: tortura y extracción de información interesante para los mortífagos; tras las cuales ningún prisionero salía con vida. Aquel sótano era un patíbulo.

Con el estómago apretado en un nudo, Severus siguió a su anfitrión hasta una de las celdas. Las humedad y el frío eran apabullantes, y no pudo evitar recordar su estancia en otra celda similar a cargo del Ministerio. 

Cecil detrás profirió una risita apagada, ahogada por un sonido húmedo de Lestrange y un comentario basto de Avery. A su lado estaba Nott con el entrecejo fruncido, y Wilkes con su apariencia de perro satisfecho. Lucius le hizo un gesto a Severus para que pasase.

Obedeció, y al instante se arrepintió.

Allí, encadenado a la pared de piedra, magullado e inconsciente, estaba Victor Strauss. 

...................................................................

Bueno, como podéis imaginar, ¡¡¡voy a perder todos los reviews que me enviasteis hasta ahora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me siento tristísima por ello, tanto es así que estoy por trascribirlos yo misma... ¡¡con lo orgullosa que estaba de mis 61 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!

Por lo menos ahora me he asegurado de que TODOS podáis escribir, (Yuzu, Claudio, ¡ya podéis hacerlo sin haceros un perfil de usuario!!!) ¡¡¡POR FAAAAAA!!!! ¡¡¡escribidme!!!!


	13. Destrucción: Lucius

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, etc, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^^

Os recuerdo: ¡¡¡hay escenas YAOI ( m/m)!!!, si no te gusta, no lo leas. 

Este capítulo es, precisamente, N-17!!!!!!!!!!!!! He decidido seguir los consejos de la gente, y pasar del tema de la censura. Si esto te ofende, no lo leas. Así de fácil... (aunque si has leído hasta aquí, no creo que esto te espante... -_-) Es un capítulo muy oscuro y depresivo... ¡¡y hay lenguaje FUERTE!!!__

Muchas gracias por los Reviews!!! Por favooooor, escribid!!!! Disfrutaaaaad!!!

La vuelta atrás__

_13. Destrucción: Lucius_

Severus sabía que esa cena no iba a acabar bien. Toda la tarde, mientras sentía los minutos pasar, se había dicho que lo mejor para él era quedarse en casa y cuidar de Rosier. Se había dicho que el tiempo era frío, que no tenía hambre, que no quería aguantar las atenciones de Malfoy. Se había dicho mil verdades en contra de ir, y sin embargo, al final, ahí estaba.

Como siempre su intuición no le había fallado. _Realmente no tenía que haber venido_. 

El pánico comenzó a hacer mella en su cabeza. Miedo debido a varios factores, el mayor de ellos el hecho de ser revelado en su _traición_... Él no había dicho nada sobre ser capturado por Strauss, ¡no habría tenido manera de explicar su liberación! Si éste comenzaba a hablar le metería en un buen lío... 

Y no menos importante era el hecho de la vida del auror... ¿tendría que... que m-matarle?

No *_podía_* hacer eso...

Lucius a su lado se adelantó con su sonrisa suave, y murmuró "enervate". De inmediato el auror volvió en sí, con los ojos bien abiertos y asustados. Miró a su alrededor, posando la vista varios segundos en cada uno de sus captores antes de fijarlos en Snape. Frunció los labios con un odio intenso, irracional, completamente fuera de lugar dada su posición.

Severus se estremeció, tratando de contener la incomodidad y el terror que le embargaban. Sin embargo junto con ellos  se desarrolló una incipiente rabia. ¿Cómo demonios habían capturado a Strauss, en primer lugar??? ¡No todos los días se captura a un auror de esa fuerza...! _Y *Strauss*, precisamente_..., pensó con sorna. Deseó poder estrangular a alguno de los presentes para liberar su ansiedad, pero siendo un total maestro de sus expresiones optó por esbozar una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Ah... el amiguito de Dunke... –musitó con voz sedosa.

-Asesino... –gruñó con voz ronca el auror, los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-¡Ohhh...! ¡Si se toma el lujo de hablar! –añadió Avery, divertido.

Goyle se acercó y le dio un puntapié en las costillas, que efectivamente silenció al auror con un gemido. 

Severus recordó en una nebulosa como Strauss le había tratado igual. _Es extraño_, se dijo, _ver tu pasado como una obra de teatro con los papeles cambiados, y no ser capaz de hacer ni decir nada_...

-¿Estás contento, Sev? –inquirió Lucius mirándole de reojo –Dunke te torturó, pero podrás vengar esa afrenta en su amiguito... Nuestro Señor se sentirá satisfecho.

-Sí... –susurró en respuesta, ligeramente mareado por la perspectiva.

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron en una nebulosa. 

Wilkes le informó que él y Lestrange eran los responsables de la captura de Strauss, cuando caminaba sin protección por el Londres muggle. Le habían secuestrado y traído a las mazmorras de Lucius, y éste había propuesto una cena de celebración antes de su interrogatorio y tortura. Había alegado que Snape tendría un gran placer en vengarse de él visionando su fin, y Severus era un magnífico interrogador. 

Al momento Lucius le había ofrecido el vial con veritaserum que él mismo había preparado un mes atrás, para que dopase al auror y le controlara mientras le torturaban.

Así hizo. Wilkes y Lucius extrajeron la información con precisión, un cruciatus aquí y allá para romper bloqueos mentales, y Strauss desembuchó todos sus conocimientos sobre el ministerio y sus quehaceres. 

Severus se concentró duramente en no temblar, deseoso como estaba de que su secreto no saliera a la luz. Por suerte Malfoy mantenía al auror ocupado en otros temas, y sin piedad le aplicó la maldición cruciatus una y otra vez. Goyle y Crabble utilizaron el método expeditivo de puñetazos y patadas, hasta que el hombre estaba medio inconsciente.

Por el control que llevaba de sus funciones vitales -necesario dada las pociones que le habían suministrado- Strauss estaba muy cerca del colapso total. Avery, Mcnair y Nott ya hacia tiempo que habían marchado, y Wilkes se despidió entonces de ellos, seguido por Crabble y Goyle, que ya no veían más posibilidades de disfrute. Detrás de ellos esperaban su turno Lestrange y su novia, sin duda deseosos de rematar la función dando rienda suelta a sus perversos instintos. Para ello utilizaron afilados bisturís mágicos, con los que lentamente comenzaron a desangrarle mientras le levantaban la piel.

Aquello era suficiente para hacer a Severus vomitar, de asco y horror. Pero Lucius le mantuvo en su puesto con un mirada helada, obligándole a mantener al auror con vida gracias a su poción coagulante. Lestrange se enfurecería si su juguete muriese a los tres minutos.

Y así, tragando con fuerza para mantener su disgusto bajo control, se acercó por sexta vez a chequear al moribundo y ofrecerle más poción.

-T-tú... 

El jadeo de Strauss atrajo repentinamente su atención. Con sus últimas fuerzas había levantado una mano sangrienta y la había prendido en su túnica. Severus se giró bruscamente para desprenderse de aquella garra, pero no lo logró.

-... es-ca-apaste... – Strauss tenía los ojos tan rojos como su cuerpo, con una expresión diabólica y febril que en nada envidiaba a la de Lestrange. –Sé... sé... 

Los tirones de Severus fueron en aumento, desesperado por alejarse de ese cadáver viviente. Sentía los ojos de Lucius abriendo agujeros en su espalda.

-... fue p-por... Dumbl...

Al instante Severus lo vio todo negro, y el terror explotó en su garganta, expulsando un áspero graznido.

-¡CRUCIOOO...!!!!!!!!!! 

Strauss se desplomó fulminado, retorciéndose en el suelo por el inmenso dolor. Su boca y sus oídos comenzaron a sangrar; y tras ellos, su piel debilitada –y apenas regenerada por las pociones- se quebró bajo el tormento insoportable de la maldición. Tras un alarido tétrico su cuerpo estalló en una lluvia de sangre, y segundos más tarde Victor Strauss era sólo una carcasa de huesos y órganos arrugados en una piscina roja.

Severus aún mantenía la varita en alto con los ojos desorbitados, obligando la maldición en ese cuerpo ya muerto. Apenas escuchó detrás de sí a Cecil y Malcon aplaudir por el espectáculo, aunque les hubiera robado el honor de matar al auror.

Matar... _había matado al auror..._

No escuchó al futuro matrimonio despedirse de Malfoy y salir de la mazmorra, no escuchó a éste acercarse y con suavidad bajarle el brazo rígido.

Severus se sentía como petrificado. La oscuridad había descendido sobre él como una lluvia de plomo, envenenándole. El miedo y la adrenalina aún fluían por sus venas como caballos desbocados; y con una dulzura extraña, fuera de lugar en aquella habitación del infierno, sintió unos labios deslizarse por su garganta. 

Lentamente fue tumbado sobre el duro suelo de piedra, caliente y pringoso por el baño de sangre aún reciente que lo cubría. Era como ser depositado sobre un lecho de amapolas, abotargado por el aroma dulzón de su polen o de la muerte, no habría podido decir. 

Severus se dejó hacer sin resistirse, sin voluntad, abandonado como una muñeca de trapo en ese manto colorado y húmedo. La impresión de lo que había hecho había bloqueado su cordura, su raciocinio, su comprensión del mundo.

Apenas a dos metros de él estaba el cadáver de Strauss, pero en su delirio ya no era un cuerpo; era una roca, un paisaje. Un resto, sí, sólo un resto de algo que fue y la erosión se llevó; y él bien podía dejarlo atrás también, para concentrarse en la boca que besaba la comisura de sus labios. Él podía concentrarse en lo que su cuerpo sentía: eso era fácil, era seguro.

¡Y era tan terrible el deseo de tener esos labios de seda sobre los suyos! Éstos jugaban con su piel ansiosa, añorante, ofreciéndole aleteos de mariposa sobre las mejillas y la mandíbula, nunca besándole.

Desesperado, Severus enfocó la vista sobre sí, y allí estaba un ángel, un ángel pintado de rojo como él mismo, un ángel viscoso y contaminado, pero de ojos límpidos y acerados. A ellos no había llegado el veneno, y Severus abrió sus brazos como nadando en la piscina de sangre, dándole la bienvenida. 

-Lucius... –ronroneó con voz sedosa, caliente. Un ángel llamado Lucius.

En el tiempo que siguió las prendas fueron desgarradas con violencia, y su mente trastornada rememoró los vendavales en los jardines de la mansión Snape, cuando el viento azotaba su cuerpo de niño y le impedía abrir los ojos negros; presagiando lluvia, lluvia... 

Lucius le ahogó comiéndole la boca con furor, que sabía a sangre y a vino. Su lengua se había multiplicado y estaba en todo lugar, lamiendo esa sangre que lo inundaba todo, manoseando, y después él tuvo que chupar esos dedos y limpiarlos.

A Severus le pareció que la sangre sabía tan... _dulce_...

Estaba desnudo, y Lucius le abrió las piernas, acercándole las rodillas al pecho. Sus piernas también eran rojas en aquella oscuridad, y el rostro de su ángel estaba encarnado por la ansiedad y el deseo.

Le penetró con una embestida rápida y dura, deslizándose con una facilidad pasmosa por su estrecho paraje.

Severus sabía que aquello dolía, y de hecho el dolor fue excruciante, pero no era como él lo recordaba, no exactamente. 

Ahora era más suave... _la sangre_, dedujo. La sangre cubriendo el miembro de su ángel facilitaba la violación, facilitaba el movimiento. Su propia sangre, también, y Severus se retorció de dolor y placer. Sí, placer... 

Quizás aquello no era una violación, quizás después de todo, quizás... _era hacer el amor_...

Y Lucius le hizo el amor largamente, con lentitud, sin prisas, dejando la sangre de Strauss secarse sobre sus cuerpos y ser lavada por su sudor. 

El dolor y el placer –las claves de su pequeño mundo- se anudaron como volutas de humo dentro de su carne, en lo más íntimo y visceral que existía dentro de Severus, cada vez que Lucius golpeaba y hacía reverberar sus intestinos, su próstata, su vientre; todo su ser como un enorme instrumento musical.

Y él jadeaba, gritaba, lloraba. Cantaba a coro con su ángel una canción desesperada, una canción eterna. Se aferraba como un poseído a la piel nívea y tan conocida que vibraba sobre él, agarró con furia los cabellos rubios teñidos de cobre, pastosos; de igual manera que Lucius le dañaba clavándole las uñas sin merced, mordiéndole las clavículas, el cuello, la nariz. 

Retozaron y se revolcaron por el suelo carmesí siempre unidos, su ritmo cada vez más rápido, más salvaje.

Más que su cuerpo Severus sentía penetrado su corazón, porque su ángel no le estaba follando, se repitió, _le estaba haciendo el amor_, a él, al niño perdido en la oscuridad de una mansión silenciosa... Y cuando Lucius alcanzó su orgasmo todo su cuerpo de plata se contrajo convulso, y pudo sentir el líquido caliente llenando su vientre como una promesa. 

Severus quería seguir; sólo necesitaba un poco más, un poco más para alcanzar esa cumbre de placer y amor, y se llevó una mano bermellón a su miembro dolorosamente erguido para forzar su liberación, pero Lucius se lo impidió. Tomó sus muñecas y las extendió sobre el suelo rojo, en forma de cruz.

El pulso latía a través de Severus como marea, y el tiempo pasó, pasó, hasta que su deseo se hacía desvanecido en el aire como luz al anochecer. ¡Había dolido tanto calmarse, con el cuerpo de su ángel sobre el suyo, cálido y apetecible! Había dolido tanto renunciar...

El miembro de Lucius, ahora suave y blando, apenas molestaba dentro de su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar maravillarse por ello. El ángel le miraba, no había dejado de mirarle ni un momento, y Severus imaginó entonces lo que veía: él mismo, ofrecido a su placer con los brazos y las piernas abiertas, con su sexo aún laxo y virgen; sólo tomado y nunca merecedor de éxtasis... Y ello en un lecho de piedra que rezumaba sangre... Era sin duda, se dijo, la ofrenda hecha a un dios oscuro, infernal, creador de esa oscuridad densa que les rodeaba.

Y entonces Lucius se deslizó fuera de él; y mientras esa carne ajena abandonaba su cuerpo las ilusiones abandonaron su alma, y Severus se quedó vacío.

Vacío y sucio.

Lucius estaba también sucio, mancillado con la sangre de ese auror...¿Cómo podía no haberlo visto antes? Su ángel caído...

-Te... llamaré pronto... –La voz de Malfoy temblaba ligeramente. Marchó entonces, abandonándole allí, tendido junto al cadáver, desnudo, violado.

Severus permaneció un largo rato inmóvil, sin mirar nada, oír nada, sentir nada; tan sólo el frío mordiendo su piel pálida y manchada. La sangre y el sudor se habían secado en todo su cuerpo, y en la oscuridad pesada y palpable del sótano casi parecían un vestido, un rosario de perlas, un tatuaje indígena que adornaba sus miembros. Pero era el tatuaje de los parias, de los monstruos...

Giró el rostro despacio a la derecha, donde sabía que yacía el cadáver de Victor Strauss, y se le quedó mirando fijamente. Tenía los ojos abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas, y por un instante era como mirarse en sus propios ojos negros. Una mueca torcida desfiguraba su boca en la muerte; Severus pensó que se reía de él. De lo que había visto.

¡Oh, Señor...! _¿Qué locura le había poseído???_

¡Se había revolcado como un animal en celo, excitado, en la sangre de su víctima, de aquella a la que él había matado, _*él mismo*,_ él y no otro!! ¡él, que había jurado a Dumbledore...! 

Pero su sangre cubría ahora su cuerpo como una prueba indeleble para los ojos que quisieran ver. Una mancha que calaba hasta la vacía caverna de su pecho y goteaba inundándolo todo con su horror, justo como la Marca Oscura en su brazo... 

Severus se convulsionó en el suelo, lanzando alaridos ahogados. Se agazapó hasta esconder su rostro entre las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, negándose a ver las carcajadas plasmadas en el rostro impávido de Strauss, rígido en esa expresión hasta que la tierra le pudriera.

Si él pudiera pudrirse y desaparecer, también... 

De pronto la visión parda de toda aquella sangre derramada en el suelo le espantó, y se levantó de un salto para huir de aquella tumba que le asfixiaba con el peso de su culpa. 

Tomo su varita del suelo, adonde había caído cuando el delirio de pasión le poseyó; y se odió por emponzoñarla así, por contaminarla tocándola con sus manos rojas de asesino. ¡Oh, su bella varita de sauce, tan pura... tan inocente de los horribles conjuros que ejercía su voluntad! Con su "corazón oculto" como había dicho Ollivander... ¿Por qué le habría escogido, si él no tenía corazón...?

Sus ropas estaban hechas jirones, manchadas de sangre y suciedad; y apenas les dirigió una segunda mirada. Debía huir, huir, volver a casa...

Corrió desnudo escaleras arriba, y como un demente salió al exterior, donde se desapareció.

Lo siguiente que recordó Severus era el agua muy caliente en su rostro. Tenía la piel sonrojada de lo fuerte que había frotado para deshacerse de la mezcla de sangre, sudor y suciedad, y a sus pies se arremolinaba un fondo de agua teñida de marrón. La observó con ojos vacuos hasta que desapareció, y entonces, con un escalofrío, procedió a lavar con vigor su pelo. 

Lo enjabonó y aclaró al menos cinco veces, hasta que se dio por satisfecho. El vapor del agua caliente inundaba el ambiente con pesadez, como una oscuridad blanca y blanda... Se sentía raro; moqueó, tembló de nuevo debajo del chorro de la ducha, y trató de tragar, percibiendo la garganta reseca y dolorida. Sólo entonces se percató de que estaba llorando, de que llevaba así mucho tiempo.

Gruesos lagrimones rodaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas, e incapaz de contener por más tiempo su sufrimiento se desplomó en el fondo de la bañera.

El agua de la ducha cayendo era como la lluvia en la vieja mansión, cuando golpeaba los cristales y él miraba tras ellos sin ver nada. ¿Qué esperaba entonces, siendo sólo un niño, tan inocente? Le parecía imposible que él pudiera haber nacido así, sin mancha, y se recordó que era hijo de una puta, de un ser manchado por la sociedad y el uso.

Quizás siendo un niño ya veía en la lluvia sin fin su futuro emborronado. Quizás ya olía en el aroma a lana, a cerrado y humedad el agujero oscuro de su corazón. Quizás presentía en la indiferencia de su padre y en el odio de su madrastra la soledad de su existencia. Quizás... quizás... nada tenía sentido... ni antes... ni ahora...

Y sí... ahora... Quizás –ahora- había perdido la cordura, definitivamente...

Quiso hallar en su mente, en su alma, en donde fuera; algo que le permitiera aferrarse a la existencia, pero en su delirio no lo encontró. Dumbledore, su misión como espía, las vidas salvadas... marcharon por el sumidero junto con la sangre de Strauss, sin dejar huella.

El agua caliente le quemaba y sin embargo estaba temblando.

Experimentó en su pobre estado el deseo que le había dominado en la mansión de los Malfoy, el miedo y el anhelo que le había llevado a matar a un hombre y después follar a los pies del cadáver aún caliente. Sintió... una turbación indescriptible, mientras se tocaba tímidamente su sexo erecto y encarnado bajo el agua hirviente que le impedía abrir los ojos.

-Accio cuchillo... –susurró casi de manera inconsciente, sin pensar siquiera en emplear su varita.

Al instante, una afilada navaja de cortar ingredientes de pociones voló a sus manos. Tomó el filo entre sus dedos cortándose las yemas, pero apenas sintió dolor, tan abrumado estaba por los recientes hechos. La miró anonadado, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, y le pareció bella y reluciente.

Severus siempre había pensado que para suicidarse prepararía un veneno efectivo e indoloro, como había estado a punto de hacer un año atrás. Pero en aquel momento simplemente no era consciente de que estaba rasgando su vida, así que cuando deslizó la navaja desde la doblez de su codo hasta la muñeca le pareció perfectamente apropiado.

Su propia sangre barbotó del profundo corte que había seccionado sus venas.

Observó obnubilado el líquido carmesí que se deslizaba perezoso por su brazo izquierdo, y le pareció que la Marca Oscura palidecía en su piel. Probablemente ella vivía de la vida de su huésped, y al morir él la marca desaparecería. Era un pensamiento consolador.

Mientras, la sangre manaba abundante con cada nuevo latido de su corazón, y era tan intensa y fragante como el Rioja que había bebido, verdaderamente arrebatadora y pura en contrate con la loza blanca y desgastada de la bañera.

Con movimientos lentos y suaves comenzó a mansturbarse, sin dejar de mirar el corte en su brazo por el que escapaba su vida y que tanto le excitaba. Éste era como una obertura obscena, una raja, una vulva, y deseó penetrarla; mientras frotaba con más fuerza su miembro, rojo de su propia sangre utilizada como lubricante.

El calor y el placer comenzaron a invadirle, junto con un extraño mareo, un cansancio progresivo. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad con el ritmo de su creciente excitación, y como consecuencia la sangre brotaba con ímpetu de su brazo, transformado en una verdadera fuente.

Severus estaba muy cerca del orgasmo; lo sentía allí, al alcance de sus manos, nítido como nunca había sido en sus tímidas y avergonzadas exploraciones sobre su cuerpo, como nunca había sido en la brutalidad posesiva de su único amante. Pero no podía alcanzarlo, no podía... No podía como no había podido alcanzarlo en la mazmorra de Malfoy. El mareo y el cansancio cada vez eran más fuertes, más poderosos que el placer...

Nunca lo sentiría, _como nunca he sentido el amor_, se dijo miserablemente mientras se perdía en las brumas de la inconsciencia, más densas que el vapor que abandonaba en la vida real. Y con ese pensamiento se dio por vencido, cerrando los ojos, mientras apenas la sensibilidad de su cuerpo registraba el agua, el calor, el silencio... el súbito ruido.

Ya estaba inconsciente cuando Rosier le encontró. 

Evan Rosier había despertado casi dos horas antes. El efecto de la poción somnífera se había esfumado, y él se había levantado en el dormitorio oscuro. Por el ventanuco pudo vislumbrar que era de noche, y por el silencio que estaba solo. Confirmó su suposición con rapidez visitando las escasas dependencias del semisótano, y sin saber que hacer se sentó de nuevo en la cama. Aún se sentía dolorido: tan sólo caminar era una pequeña tortura. Observó entonces que en la mesita había una jarrita y una nota, junto con una vela y cerillas.

Snape había recordado que había perdido su varita y los "lumus" estaban fuera de su alcance. Con una sonrisa de gratitud encendió la vela, y a su tenue luz leyó la nota.

"Debo salir. Ignoro la hora a la que volveré. En la jarra hay más poción somnífera, tómala. S.S"

Escueta y precisa.

Severus Snape nunca había sido un tipo hablador, o uno que perdiera el tiempo. En Hogwarts había sido un endiablado solitario, y uno orgulloso y difícil. Sólo Lucius había hallado una manera de acercarse a él sin recibir sus famosas "miradas" –capaces de hacer recular hasta a los profesores, recordó divertido-, una frase mordaz envenenada o su simple sonrisa de total y completo desprecio. 

No era fácil comunicarse con Snape, desde luego, y el éxito de Lucius le reafirmó en su posición de líder indiscutible entre la pandilla Slytherin. Snape mantenía con ella una relación de amor-odio. No, más bien... más bien una relación de uso y dependencia. 

Por muy autosuficiente que Snape intentase ser, no podía mantenerse por completo al margen. No cuando esos Gryffindor le habían tomado desde primero como el blanco de sus bromas y crueldades. Aunque tampoco eso era exacto...

Snape se había mantenido al margen. Completa y absolutamente hasta... hasta sexto. Algo había cambiado en sexto, algo le ocurrió a Snape; que cayó de su alto castillo inexpugnable. Al principio Rosier no había notado la diferencia; él no le prestaba atención a Snape salvo para pedirle ayuda en las clases. Nadie lo hacía, realmente. Pero... pero ese "algo" había ocurrido.

Un día se acercó para pedirle los apuntes de Transformaciones, y mientras le llamaba le tocó suavemente en el hombro desde atrás. Snape se giró abruptamente, mientras profería un grito de terror y todos sus libros e instrumentos caían al suelo con estrépito. Al principio Evan se había quedado sorprendido por tan inusitada reacción; lo más propio de Snape en el caso de ser sorprendido era girarse como el rayo hasta clavar su varita en la garganta del infortunado. Pero entonces levantó la vista para encararle y lo que vio le dejó más sorprendido aún.

Snape estaba pálido, más pálido que nunca. Hasta sus labios carecían de color, como si la sangre hubiera abandonado por completo su faz. Y en ese rostro fantasmal, sus ojos negros, siempre tan poderosos, tan impávidos; bullían con emoción, con... con... ¿miedo? Profundas ojeras moradas se marcaban bajo éstos, y las aletas de su nariz temblaban como si el adolescente estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por normalizar su respiración. Su largo pelo negro caía pastoso y descuidado sobre su rostro, no grasiento como de costumbre sino verdaderamente sucio, abandonado.

Snape tenía las manos cerradas en puños, y temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Qué? -imprecó con su habitual rudeza, aunque su voz era menos afilada que de costumbre.

Rosier permaneció unos segundos sin saber que hacer. Snape parecía trastornado, enfermo incluso, aunque cualquiera le decía eso. Por su mirada febril bien podía recibir la más fea de las maldiciones como respuesta.

-Quiero... los apuntes de Transformaciones... Los de ayer. 

Snape le siguió mirando sin decir nada, y después, muy lentamente, como temiendo despegar la vista de él, se agachó al suelo y entre el revuelo de hojas localizó los apuntes y se los tendió.

-Ya me los pagarás. Ya te avisaré.

Asintiendo Rosier los cogió y echó a correr para alejarse de ahí. Antes de girar el recodo, sin embargo, se volvió para avistar por última vez a Snape. Al fin y al cabo, no le había ayudado a recoger sus cosas...

Snape estaba arrodillado mirando sus pertenencias. Pasaron unos momentos así, y Rosier se dio cuenta de que Snape no las veía. Lo que pudiera estar pasando por su mente en ese instante era un completo misterio, y aún hoy lo era.

Desde ese momento había observado a Snape con atención. Estaba más callado que nunca, y apenas levantaba la mano en clase, él, que era un auténtico sabelotodo repudiado incluso por los Ravenclaw. Ni siquiera en pociones exhibía su natural dominio. Cuando hablaba su voz estaba más apagada, ignoraba a los Gryffindors de cursos inferiores por cosas que antes habrían desatado su furia; y sus movimientos, antes siempre sinuosos, eran ahora más lentos, más desmañados, como si estuviera perennemente cansado.

Rosier habría querido comentar esto con otros compañeros, pero... ¿cómo sacar el tema "Snape" en una conversación? Su mejor amigo por aquel entonces era Mike Avery, y Mike aborrecía al "estirado Severussss....", como le llamaba a su espalda.

El único que parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo era Malfoy. 

Lucius Malfoy compartía dormitorio con Wilkes, Snape y él mismo. William Wilkes era un irlandés astuto aunque dormilón, que cuando se tendía en la cama se transformaba en una roca. A menudo, él y Lucius tenían que zarandearle para despertarle y no llegar tarde a clase. Will, por su parte, simplemente ignoraba a Snape, así que tampoco era una opción con quién comentar su creciente preocupación... Tendría que investigar por él mismo.

Exactamente una semana después, Rosier se propuso vigilar por la noche a Snape. Al principio el tiempo pasó en silencio, tan sólo los ronquidos tenues de Wilkes enturbiando la paz del dormitorio. Pero entonces oyó un gemido apagado y tras éste otro... Snape se debatía en una pesadilla. 

Rosier sintió una culpa extraña, ante la intuición de que todo el tiempo que él llevaba durmiendo tan feliz como Wilkes, Snape podía haber estado retorciéndose en pesadillas y obteniendo así esas terribles ojeras. Le abrumó el deseo de levantarse y ayudar a su compañero, pero antes de que acertase a moverse Malfoy estaba sobre sus pies y se acercaba silencioso como un felino a la cama de Snape. Descorrió las cortinas con suavidad, y ante la mirada de pasmo de Rosier comenzó a acariciar ligeramente el pelo negro y apelmazado. Snape seguía delirando en sueños.

-Shsssss... no es nada, Severus, sólo una pesadilla... No es nada...

La voz de Lucius era muy dulce. Rosier jamás le había oído hablar así, con ese murmullo delicado. Snape pareció calmarse bajo sus tenues toques, pero aunque ya reposaba tranquilo Malfoy no se movió de su lado. Le miraba con una expresión extraña en su rostro pálido, una expresión que tampoco se borraría de la mente de Rosier.

Éste se dio la vuelta rápidamente, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Lo que había visto... Se sentía avergonzado por haber espiado esa escena, que por algún motivo incomprensible rezumaba intimidad.

Cuando más tarde, en séptimo, Wilkes se asombrara de la inesperada atracción de Malfoy por Snape, Rosier torcería los labios en una sonrisa de sabiduría. 

Sí, "algo" había pasado que había afectado profundamente a Snape; "algo" que había resquebrajado su duro exterior. Y Lucius había aprovechado esos resquicios para colarse dentro, desde aquel entonces hasta ahora...

Rosier contempló estos recuerdos con una punzada de envidia. Él también se había percatado de la zozobra de Snape, y si hubiera sido más rápido, si se hubiera levantado antes a velar sus sueños cargados de pesadillas; quizás... quizás quién se hubiera colado en su alma misteriosa habría sido él mismo. Y entonces ahora no se sentiría tan solo, tan... vacío...

Acosado por la depresión Rosier se tendió de nuevo en la cama, dispuesto a mantenerse despierto hasta que Snape llegase, sin pensar en nada. Pero por supuesto los últimos sucesos –desde que Lord Voldemort le había acusado subrepticiamente de traición- bulleron en su cabeza ocupando la larga espera... Entonces escuchó un ruido.

El conocido "plop" de un mago apareciéndose.

-¿Snape...? –preguntó con voz débil. No obtuvo respuesta.

Detrás oyó un golpe. Quien quiera que fuera había chocado contra la mesa, y eso levantó a Rosier de inmediato, temiendo un intruso, un ladrón, quizás. No parecía muy lógico que Snape desconociese la posición de su escaso mobiliario. Deseó tener una varita a su alcance, y buscó algo que pudiera ser usado al menos como un arma muggle. 

Al no encontrar nada en el desolado dormitorio suspiró en frustración, y con increíble cuidado se acercó al quicio de la puerta. 

El ladrón estaba siendo de lo más descuidado, haciendo muchísimo ruido. Sin duda ignoraba que él estaba allí. Cuando se asomó en cambio tuvo que pestañear, no creyendo lo que veía.

La rápida silueta de un hombre desnudo... ¿Snape? Como cubierto de barro, o algo así... Algo más líquido, quizás, y oscuro... Snape lanzó su varita sobre la mesa, la cual rodó hasta caer al suelo, pero el joven no se volvió. Ya estaba en el baño, abriendo los grifos al máximo, mientras entornaba la puerta en un gesto automático.

A la luz de las antorchas mágicas que Snape había encendido en el baño –a saber como, puesto que su varita seguía ahí en el suelo del salón- Rosier había obtenido una mejor imagen de su anfitrión. 

_Sangre_, lo que cubría su cuerpo era sangre seca y suciedad general, como si se hubiera revolcado en el suelo desnudo. Siendo un mortífago tenía la suficiente experiencia para reconocer las marcas del delito sin riesgo de error, a pesar de la brevedad con las que las había avistado. Pero le turbaba el hecho de que Snape estuviera desnudo. Sin olvidar que había entrado como una tromba en el baño...

Rosier se quedó varios instantes en la puerta del dormitorio, indeciso. Deseaba hablar con Snape, preguntarle que había ocurrido, pero éste no parecía estar de buen humor. Probablemente no agradeciera ser interrumpido en sus abluciones, mejor esperar...

Rosier se acercó hasta la mesa y recogió la varita abandonada en el suelo. Estaba manchada de sangre seca. Eso no era bueno. Se sentó cansinamente en una silla, y entonces lo oyó. 

Un gemido. Y después otro, y otro... El sonido inconfundible del llanto, enturbiado por el ruido del agua al caer. 

¿Severus Snape estaba llorando?

La sola idea era incongruente... Pero esos sollozos... Sí, eran reales. Con la mente en blanco trató de concentrarse en los murmullos que se escapaban por la puerta entreabierta del baño.

El agua de la ducha repiqueteando sobre la loza de la bañera. Entonces... sí, un cuerpo cayendo. ¿Snape se había resbalado? El corazón de Rosier tronaba en sus oídos, impidiendo su concentración. Se maldijo por ello, mientras se decía que era la "deuda de vida". 

Sentía tan fuertemente por Snape porque éste había salvado su vida, y ahora estaba en deuda con él. Ese tipo de cosas siempre creaban un vínculo muy fuerte entre dos magos...

Más sollozos, cada vez más apagados. Y luego... Rosier captó un reflejo a su derecha. 

_Una navaja_.

¡Una navaja de pociones, _*volando*_! 

Rosier miró con incredulidad la varita en su mano, y luego la puerta por la que había desaparecido el cuchillo. Aquello no podía estar pasando... ¿Cómo demonios Snape había hecho eso!!! ¡Magia sin varita, Dios santo! Eso era casi imposible... Sólo los niños sin entrenamiento hacían cosas así, en momentos de gran excitación emocional. Pero un mago totalmente formado no se arriesgaría... No, no... la magia sin varita era terriblemente difícil de controlar, los resultados eran siempre imprevisibles. Y eso cuando se estos se conseguían, cosa nada frecuente...

_Aunque... bien, las luces encendidas, la navaja volando... Snape está haciendo magia, y la está controlando a la perfección_, se dijo Rosier. _Si no es así, esa navaja podía haberle..._

La imagen de Snape con la navaja atravesada en su cabeza se vislumbró por un momento en su mente, y en un acceso de pánico agudizó el oído. Respiró con alivio cuando aún escuchó los gemidos, aunque ahora sonaban a... ahora parecían más bien...

Los ojos de Rosier se ensancharon. Parecían... _¿jadeos?_ Jadeos... suaves... Cada vez más suaves... 

Al cabo de unos instantes no pudo oír nada más, sólo el agua caer. 

Sólo el agua...

El terror le golpeó en la forma de una arcada violenta que estremeció su cuerpo maltrecho. En dos zancadas abría la puerta del baño con fuerza, del tal manera que la puerta se estrelló con estrépito contra la pared, pero Snape no se movió. 

Su salvador yacía acurrucado en el fondo de la bañera, con las piernas ligeramente entreabiertas y la cabeza caída hacia atrás. El pelo negro y mojado se extendía como una tela de araña sobre la loza blanca y su propio pálido rostro; tan blanco todo su cuerpo que parecía traslúcido en aquella atmósfera irreal de vapor de agua. Nubes densas se arremolinaban sobre Snape creando una mortaja de ensueño, como si ni siquiera el agua que caía sobre él tuviera ya la fuerza suficiente para disiparlas.

De su brazo izquierdo, extendido sobre las rodillas huesudas, manaba la sangre espesa y brillante, semejante a un río de lava que moría en el sumidero. En aquella blancura de muerte, sólo el rojo de la sangre y negro de los cabellos parecían reales. 

La navaja estaba en el suelo, límpida como un espejo.

Rosier miró la escena como si ésta fuera un cuadro, una imagen irremediable que sólo cabía contemplar. En ella Snape parecía una aparición de increíble belleza, como un ser etéreo, delgado e inconstante, dormido...

¡Oh, bello, tan bello...! ¡Tan blanco, tan puro! ¡Y tan negro, y tan rojo...! Tan rojo, tan rojo...

Con dedos temblorosos se acercó a él, temiendo que al tocarle Snape reventara y se deshiciera como una pompa de jabón. Pero su carne era firme bajo sus yemas, y mojada y muy caliente por el agua. En su garganta había un pulso muy débil: Snape aún vivía.

Y con un movimiento de su varita –la varita de Snape- ejecutó un sencillo hechizo de llamada, un hechizo que todos los mortífagos conocían bien. Con él avisó al medimago del callejón Knockturn para que acudiera con extrema urgencia. 

Sólo entonces cerró el grifo de la ducha y apretó convulso la herida abierta del brazo, queriendo impedir a la vida escapar por allí. 

Sólo entonces sintió la angustia indeleble que la "deuda de vida" imprime en los magos.

Sólo cuando el vaho espeso se había desvanecido, y el medimago trabajaba a su lado sin hacer preguntas, Rosier se percató de que lloraba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno... uff... este cap ha salido de un tirón... Estuve escuchando la BSO del Señor de los Anillos como una poseída (en especial el lamento por Gandalf), y creo que influyó. ^^U

Varias cosas. Como podéis ver, se merece un N-17, lo que significa que paso de la censura y punto. No es como si toda la historia versara en el sexo, ya sabéis... Aún así, estoy haciendo mi página de fics de HP!!! La hago porque me hace ilusión, y ahí publicaré mi fic y los que me enviéis (si alguien quiere, vamos) También este fic se publicará en la página de Lina Saotome. ^^ (ok! Te lo tengo que enviar! )

Otra cosa. En relación al capítulo 12, olvidé incluir una nota explicativa relativa a la línea temporal durante la cual se desarrolla esta historia. Lo que decía en ella es que, en aras de hacer mi historia creíble, he tratado de mantener una concordancia de fechas en relación al tiempo meteorológico en el que se desarrolla la acción.

Como la única fecha conocida es que Harry Potter cumple años el 31 de Julio –pleno verano- y Dumbledore acaba de asistir a su bautizo en el cap 6, la acción no puede desarrollarse de pronto en Diciembre. Pero por suerte en el fic sólo hay descrita lluvia y más lluvia, que en el Reino Unido cae durante todo el año, si bien con mayor intensidad en primavera, otoño, y un poquito en verano –y más en la zona norte- dejando la nieve para el invierno. Así que he decidido que el bautismo de Harry sucede al mes y medio de su nacimiento- lo normal supongo que es un mes, pero en fin... , va un poco al gusto de los padres, no? – Lo que significa que la fecha elegida al final es... ¡un bello 15 de septiembre!

Ese 15 de septiembre coincide con el sábado en el que Sev casi se muere en Yorkmile, lo que implica que la acción del capítulo 12 –la cena- se desarrolla el martes siguiente, día 18. No se especifica, pero sin duda cuando Sev regresa a casa ya ha pasado la medianoche, lo que sitúa el final de este capítulo 13 en la madrugada del miércoles 19 de Septiembre. Y para acabar, el domingo anterior al sábado 15 es el 9 de Septiembre: el domingo de la fatídica fiesta que condenó a Rosier como traidor.

Por supuesto las localizaciones son también reales –el condado de Cumberland donde está la mansión Malfoy existe- y también los platos y los vinos de la mesa. Aunque estos últimos, eso si, son españoles... ejem, los que conozco... Quien me diera a mí una copichuela de Rioja Viña Ardanza... ^_-  sip, sip sip!

Y ahora… ¡¡¡dejadme reviews, por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. El último sueño: Lupin

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, etc, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^^

Os recuerdo: ¡¡¡hay escenas YAOI ( m/m) slash!!!, si no te gusta, no lo leas. 

Es R por algo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno, un capítulo muy breve, pero que simplemente surgió. __

Muchas gracias por los Reviews!!! Por favooooor, escribid!!!! Disfrutaaaaad!!!

La vuelta atrás__

_14. El último sueño: Lupin_

_ . . . ... ... ......... Remus Lupin le estaba *mirando*._

Sus enormes ojos dorados parecían oscurecidos por un velo de tristeza inmensa, un velo que siempre había estado allí. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? El cansancio, el disgusto consigo mismo, la hambruna de afecto... el total retraimiento a la hora de conseguirlo.

Los síntomas eran tan familiares... Los había experimentado todos. No es que él fuese un monstruo como Lupin, el pequeño hombre lobo... No, no lo era, al menos en sentido literal. Pero Severus Snape era un seudo-monstruo, al menos para la gente. Y lo era de continuo, cuando Lupin sólo se transformaba una vez al mes.

Dios santo... _¿era posible que estuviera sintiendo envidia de Lupin, después de averiguar su pequeño secreto?_ Realmente su miseria estaba superando toda cota imaginable. Severus sintió sus mejillas arder simplemente de pensarlo, y volvió a lanzar una mirada esquiva al muchacho.

Lo mismo. Lupin seguía mirándole. ¡Aquello era enfurecedor! 

¡Le podía haber comido vivo! ¡Le podía haber transformado en otro hombre lobo! ¿Y que hacía? ¡MIRARLE! ¡mirarle con sus grandes ojos llenos de pena y culpa! ¡Él no necesitaba la lástima de Lupin! ¡No la quería! Lo que él quería era, era...

Severus se mordió los labios; _ni lo pensaré_, se dijo decidido. Sólo pensarlo le avergonzaba. ¿Por qué *tenía* que pensar tanto en Remus? Lo había hecho desde primero; no, desde antes... Desde que le encontró en el callejón Diagon. ¡El tonto Gryffindor! Tan dulce… tan amable… Dios, ¿cómo podía ser tan amable todo el tiempo? Y tener esos ojos tan dorados...

Le volvió a mirar, y entonces se encontró la mueca de Black, interponiéndose entre él y Lupin. Éste miró a su amigo con dolor, y se fue corriendo de la gran mesa, seguido de Potter. El rostro de Black se desfiguró por la pena, y volvió a mirar a Severus con auténtico odio. La mayoría de los Gryffindor le secundaron, automáticamente suponiendo que cualquier altercado entre los dos buenos amigos tenía que ser por culpa de un Slytherin, o de Snape, para concretar.

_Pues no soy yo quien ha metido la pata_, se dijo Severus con frustración, antes de volver sus ojos negros a su plato de comida. Revolvió los trozos de carne en salsa con el tenedor, sin pizca de apetito.

Se sentía muy mal, el pecho le dolía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. ¿Y no era así, en cierta forma? 

_¿Qué clase de iluso había sido?_ Remus Lupin era Gryffindor y él Slytherin, ambos _*chicos*,_ y encima Remus era amigo de Potter y Black, las personas a las que más aborrecía. ¡Por favor! Black incluso había intentado matarle, aunque a nadie pareciera importarle.

Quizás era eso..._ ¿Por qué a nadie le importó que casi me muriera?_,volvió a pensar con amargo dolor. _¿Tan aborrecible soy...?_ _Al final... al final sólo Lupin parece lamentarlo..._

Severus atacó la carne pinchándola con el tenedor, repentinamente furioso. _¡Que estupidez, por supuesto lo lamenta! ¡Casi se descubre su secreto!_ _Si me hubiera matado el Director no habría tenido manera de protegerle, le habrían enviado a Azkaban de seguro. O al menos habría sido expulsado, y Black también..._ Por un momento Severus deseó que ese hubiera sido el resultado, y maldijo por enésima vez a Potter. Sintió entonces la ira acelerar su pequeño cuerpo: tenía unas ganas locas de lanzar su plato contra la pared más cercana, y el tenedor, y...

... el vaso estalló. Y detrás del suyo todos los vasos de la mesa de Slytherin estallaron en una lluvia de cristales rotos. Al instante se formó un pequeño caos en la mesa, seguido por el del resto del estudiantado en el gran comedor.

Juno Gashen, la jefa de la casa de Slytherin, bajó corriendo de la mesa de profesores para tratar de calmar la situación. 

Gashen era una mujer aún atractiva a pesar de sus muchos años, manipuladora y llena de vanidad. Iba a las clases emperifollada, y siempre procuraba que sus estudiantes destacaran por sus exquisitas maneras: la mayoría de los Slytherin procedían de buenas familias con muchos medios a su alcance. Por eso el desaliñado Snape, a pesar de ser un alumno brillante en cuanto a notas, no atraía su simpatía. 

El sentimiento era mutuo, por supuesto. Era por todos sabido que la presumida Gashen aborrecía preparar pociones, un arte tan complejo como "sucio", en cuanto a todos los ingredientes utilizados. Y pociones era la asignatura favorita de Severus. Sólo *eso* ya la hacía merecedora de su desprecio.

Así que cuando ella se acercó a preguntar lo ocurrido, Severus miró obstinadamente al frente y la ignoró. Tenía la impresión de que había sido él quien había roto los vasos, de alguna manera que no podía explicar. La rabia se había esfumado al romperse los cristales, dejando sólo un hueco vacío dentro de él. Intentó muy duro mantener la culpa fuera de su rostro, y cuando Gashen llegó hasta su sitio, se encogió de hombros en un gesto de ignorancia. Pronto los vasos fueron reemplazados, y la comida continuó.

Severus miró a su plato casi con asco, y lo dejó a un lado. Se obligó a tragar unos trozos de manzana, y se levantó para marchar del comedor.

Estaba enfadado y asustado consigo mismo. _¿Qué le había poseído?_ Romper los vasos de esa forma... Sólo los niños pequeños eran incapaces de controlar su magia, y siempre debido a estímulos muy fuertes. ¿Estaba realmente *_disgustado_* hasta ese punto?

No tenía que sentirse tan triste, se repitió, tratando de consolarse. Daba igual; es decir, ¿qué podía esperar? No es como si él hubiera tenido ninguna ilusión antes de conseguir a Remus... _Conseguir..._ ¿qué palabra era esa??? No, no... no era "conseguir", se amonestó... Era "_ser su amigo"_, no? Bueno, ¿qué más daba? No había logrado ser amigo de nadie; era evidente que con Remus no iba ser de otra forma... ¡Éste casi le había matado, por amor de Dios! 

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho al recordarlo, y Severus pensó duramente en caminar recto y _¡no, por favor, NO!_... romper nada por error.

-¿Severus?

El muchacho dio un respingo y se encontró cara a cara con el Director, Albus Dumbledore.

_Oh, uh...,_ pensó asustado.

El Director le miró con sus chispeantes ojos celestes llenos de compasión, una cálida sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

-Severus... ¿Cómo te encuentras? Parecías estresado hace unos momentos, en la mesa del gran comedor... He observado que no has comido mucho.

_¿Y por que será eso?_, pensó Snape con un súbito resentimiento. _¿Es que anteayer no parecía estresado?_

-Estoy bien –contestó secamente, su mirada negra perdida en el suelo.

Dumbledore le miró unos instantes, antes de añadir: -¿Seguro...? Después de lo de hace dos noches... –cayó por un momento, como recapacitando. -Sabes, Severus, que si algo te preocupa... la puerta de mi despacho está siempre abierta.

Oh sí, seguro... Excepto si un Gryffindor de oro intenta matarte enviándote de cena para su amiguito hombre lobo. Entonces la puerta se cierra en tus narices.

-Estoy bien –repitió terco, sin poder evitar un tono de fastidio en su voz. Se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez el Director supiera que él había roto los vasos. ¿Le iba a castigar?

Dumblendore suspiró, y por un momento el cansancio de sus muchos años se reflejó en su mirada.

-De acuerdo, Severus. – El Director esperó a que Severus levantase la vista hacia él. -Pero recuerda que siempre, *siempre*,_ puedes venir a mí._

_Nunca_, se juró Severus firmemente en silencio, manteniendo la mirada.

Ambos estuvieron callados unos instantes, y entonces el joven se dio cuenta de que el mago esperaba una respuesta.

-Oh... Sí, Director... –musitó con voz cansada, deseando acabar con aquella entrevista.

Dumbledore parecía decepcionado por su fría respuesta. Sus ojos celestes se habían oscurecido de manera repentina, y una expresión severa ahondó sus sabias facciones.

Severus volvió a bajar la mirada, ansioso. Se sentía diseccionado como un bicho por la escrutadora presencia del Director, y la sensación no le gustaba en absoluto. Quería marcharse. Se movió enviando su peso de un pie a otro, incómodo ante el súbito silencio. El anciano mago le miraba de una manera muy extraña... Como... ¿triste?

_Mierda... ¿No le podía dejar en paz de una vez? _

-Mmmm... Director... 

-Sí, sí, Severus. Puedes marchar. 

Severus no se lo pensó dos veces. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó corriendo en dirección a las mazmorras donde se ubicaban los dormitorios de Slytherin, dejando atrás a un muy preocupado, y desolado, Albus Dumbledore.

Cuando llegó a la sala común tomó asiento en su sillón preferido, el situado frente al fuego ahora apagado. A esa hora, después de comer, la mayoría de los estudiantes salían afuera a reposar antes de las clases de la tarde. El día había amanecido con un sol radiante, y el aire embriagaba con los aromas primaverales... Todo el mundo parecía estar feliz menos él. Se acercaba el fin de curso, y Severus aborrecía la idea de volver a casa.

_Otra cosa más sobre la que deprimirse._

Intentando no hundirse demasiado, el joven rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó el último libro de Pociones que había encontrado en la Biblioteca. Los exámenes estaban próximos, y Severus quería tener la mente ocupada. Actualmente Pociones era lo único que podía mantener su concentración lejos de Lupin... de su casa... Lejos de todo, realmente.

Se arrellanó con el libro en el regazo, y leyó ávidamente.

-¿Qué te preguntó el viejo?

-¿Eh...?! – Severus levantó la vista sobresaltado.

Ante él estaba Lucius Malfoy en persona. El adolescente pestañeó, asombrado. ¿Malfoy hablándole? El mundo se había vuelto loco, sin duda. A este paso mañana conseguiría una carta de su padre.

-Nada –murmuró en voz baja, volviendo a su tomo de Pociones, ligeramente molesto.

-El viejo nunca le pregunta a un Slytherin por "nada". Los saludos son sólo para los Gryffindors.

Malfoy dijo esto con tal desprecio que arrancó una leve sonrisa de camarería en Severus.

-Oye, Snape... Tú rompiste los vasos.

Eso no era una pregunta. Por un momento las líneas de la página se emborronaron entre sí, y Severus pestañeó antes de hacer acopio de valor y mirar a Malfoy.

-No –respondió desafiante.

Malfoy sonrió socarrón. -¿No...? ¿y por eso el viejo va luego detrás tuyo, verdad?

Severus resopló entre irritado y sorprendido. El puñetero Malfoy era listo. 

-...¿Qué pasa, Snape? ¿Nos ha quitado puntos, eh? –continuó Malfoy malhumorado. – Por tu numerito en el comedor...

-¡No nos ha quitado puntos! –se defendió Snape con ira, mientras cerraba el libro de golpe.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estallaste los vasos en primer lugar? 

-Yo no... –Severus se tragó las palabras. _Respira, venga, respira...,_ se aconsejó enfadado. _¡Mira que Malfoy era cotilla!_

–Déjame en paz... –susurró en voz baja y peligrosa, dedicándole a su compañero su peor mirada.

-No -contestó éste simplemente. –Uno no estalla vasos por que sí. A ti te ha pasado algo, algo *gordo*.

Malfoy se sentó en el sillón continuo, mirándole pensativo tras sus iris de plata. 

-Hace dos días Griffindor perdió cincuenta puntos y nadie sabe porqué. Tú no dejas de mirar a Lupin, Lupin no deja de mirar a Black y Black no deja de mirarte a ti.

Severus estaba sin habla. Notó un rubor cálido en sus mejillas; ¿tan evidente era...?

-... Y luego tú estallas vasos sin ton ni son y el mismísimo Director sale corriendo detrás tuyo. Ahhh..., bonito misterio, ¿no te parece?

-¿A ti que te importa? –murmuró Severus mirando al suelo, tratando de ocultar su rostro sonrojado. 

-¡Me importa, Snape! –Malfoy había saltado del sillón y estaba arrodillado delante suyo, mirándole fijamente. Severus se quedó tan asombrado que olvidó su anterior vergüenza.

-¡Los Slytherin estamos solos ante el mundo! ¿aún no te has dado cuenta? Yo sé que tú eres un lobo solitario, Snape, pero nosotros –y con un gesto abarcó la sala vacía- debemos mantenernos unidos. -Malfoy hablaba como poseído por una fe inquebrantable. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas sonrosadas por la excitación, y varios mechones de pelo rubio caían desordenados sobre su frente.

-Por eso debemos unirnos a Lord Voldemort... Él comparte nuestras ideas, y con su ayuda, lograremos nuestros fines. Nos dará fuerza, conocimiento, poder... ¡Eso es lo que importa! No más Dumbledore y sus estúpidas sonrisas que no llevan a ninguna parte, no más Black y Gryffindors injustamente intocables, no más Lupin...

¡_Oh...! ¿No más Lupin..._?, pensó Severus sin poder evitarlo, en un golpe de decepción.

-... Por eso puedes confiar en mí, Snape. –continuaba Malfoy. Estaba muy cerca suyo; se había ido aproximando con la charla sin que Severus apenas lo advirtiese. A su nariz llegó el aroma dulce de esa otra piel, y se sintió ligeramente mareado. -Piensa en esto, compañero... piénsalo bien...

Malfoy se levantó mientras sus palabras aún manchaban el aire, y después de mirarle largamente abandonó la sala vacía.

Severus le observó partir, pensativo. No volvió a tocar el libro de Pociones, reflexionando toda la tarde sobre lo que había dicho Malfoy. Ya había oído hablar antes de Lord Voldemort; al parecer era un mago muy conocido entre los padres de muchos de sus compañeros. Se rumoreaba en la sala común todo el día acerca de él, a pesar de que era un tema prohibido que jamás se mencionaba fuera de allí. Era evidente que muchas de las teorías de este hombre, como los privilegios de las antiguas familias de magos sobre los nacidos de muggles, no le sentaban bien al Director Dumbledore y a sus queridos Gryffindors. Y luego estaban todos esos atentados que sucedían cada mes, firmados por el misterioso grupo de los "mortífagos"... En principio nadie sabía quienes eran, pero se rumoreaba que estaban comandados por este Lord Voldemort; y en la intimidad de la casa Slytherin casi todos les apoyaban.

Él sin embargo, no tenía una opinión formada. En su casa no se hablaba de este mago: básicamente no se hablaba de nada. Deseó poder contar con la opinión de su antiguo tutor, el señor Morrigan, pero éste había marchado hacía dos años a Estados Unidos. Sin lechuza propia le había sido imposible mantener el contacto.

Así que lo único que sabía de este "Lord" era lo que oía de sus compañeros de casa, y eso no le parecía suficiente. Malfoy le había prometido poder y sabiduría si se unía a la causa, lo cual era tentador, pero... algo no encajaba. Nadie daba prebendas a cambio de nada. Y él no estaba seguro del precio a pagar.

Por otro lado, _la idea de pertenecer a un grupo..._ ¡Oh, eso sí que le importaba! Y Malfoy en persona había ido a sugerirle que se uniera a ellos... _Malfoy..._ Severus cerró los ojos un segundo, halagado sólo con recordarlo.

Malfoy había parecido preocupado por él. Cierto que sólo "parecido", pero eso ya era algo... La mayoría de la gente ni se molestaba en disimular que no les importaba nada en absoluto. Pero podía ser valorado dentro del grupo del Voldemort... Valorado por lo que era, como mago. Él podría hacer grandes cosas para establecer ese nuevo orden... Y quizás Malfoy se acercase de nuevo a él.

Recordó con un estremecimiento la calidez de su cercanía, la belleza de su rostro excitado por el discurso... y sintió mariposas en el estómago. 

Malfoy siempre le había parecido interesante, para que negarlo. Le confundía sentir estas cosas por sus *compañeros* en vez de compañeras, pero había encontrado un libro en la Biblioteca que decía que era _normal_. No lo más frecuente, desde luego, pero... al menos normal. Bueno, en algunas culturas no estaba muy bien visto... Y a veces, en los pasillos, se oía a los alumnos insultar a otro llamándole "maricón". Y entonces la gente se reía.

Esto hacía a Severus encogerse con aprensión. No le gustaba que la gente se riera de él, no quería ser más "raro" de lo que ya era. Pero tampoco podía evitar sentir como lo hacía... Y bien, no se lo había dicho a nadie. Jamás se había insinuado a otro, _ni siquiera a Remus_, pensó con irremediable frustración. 

Remus Lupin... Lo que más le dolía de todo era que si se unía a Voldemort tendría que renunciar a Lupin. No estaba convencido de que éste viera con buenos ojos a un hombre lobo, y menos siendo un pobre Gryffindor. 

¿Pero qué decía? *Ya* había renunciado a Lupin... No tenía *ninguna* posibilidad, y mucho menos después de lo que había pasado dos noches atrás. 

De todas formas tampoco había estado tan cerca de él como con Malfoy. _Lo mismo no pasaba nada_, se dijo. _No mariposas, no calidez, no nada de nada._

Severus se repitió eso todo el camino al gran comedor a la hora de la cena, intentando convencerse de ello; aunque de alguna manera sabía que se estaba engañando. 

Y cuando vio al alicaído Gryffindor en su mesa, mirándole con sus enormes ojos dorados, sus sospechas se confirmaron.

_¡Oh, Remus, lo siento...! .......... ... ... . . . _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno... sé que es un capítulo muy breve, y en principio iba unido a lo que ahora es el capítulo 15, pero dada la longitud de éste, lo he dividido en dos. Quizás ahora no entendáis el sentido de esto, pero seguid leyendo y quedará claro. 

¡Disfrutad...! ^_^

¡Contesto los reviews en el siguiente cap!


	15. Por una prueba, una confesión, una esper...

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, etc, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^^

Os recuerdo: ¡¡¡hay escenas YAOI ( m/m)!!!, si no te gusta, no lo leas. 

Es R por algo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno... ¡¡¡¡¡gran avance en la historia!!!!! Este es un cap un tanto depresivo, pero no tanto como otros. ¡¡Y hay lenguaje FUERTE!!!__

Muchas gracias por los Reviews!!! Por favooooor, escribid!!!! Disfrutaaaaad!!!

La vuelta atrás__

15. Por una prueba, una confesión, una esperanza...: Severus

-Remm... –murmuró débilmente, sin abrir aún los ojos. Severus ladeó el rostro con los ojos aún cerrados, como negándose a despertar.

-Snape... –susurró Rosier a su lado. 

En aquella larga noche y el día que siguió no se había movido de la cama, vigilando el sueño convulso y amargo de su anfitrión. Estaba mortalmente cansado, la secuelas de la maldición cruciatus trazaba latigazos en su piel, pero aún así se había mantenido allí, sentado rígidamente en la silla que había traído del comedor.

Él también había sido dominado por un sueño irregular, cayendo arrodillado sobre el lecho, y despertando luego por los alaridos de Snape. Al principio sólo gritaba, su voz de seda deformada en ronquidos guturales por las pesadillas, mientras luchaba contra las sábanas. Rosier había mojado entonces su frente sudorosa y su cuerpo consumido por la fiebre. Era difícil no recordar el cuerpo postrado en la bañera, tan blanco y delgado, cada uno de sus huesos dolorosamente marcado contra la piel. Pero ahora el cuerpo vivía, y Rosier se obligaba a pensar sólo en eso, mientras se secaba con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que eventualmente venían a sus ojos. 

Luego Snape había estado muy tranquilo, coincidiendo con el amanecer. Tal había sido su inmovilidad que Rosier había chequeado su pulso varias veces, temiendo irracionalmente que Snape hubiese muerto de súbito. Y a media mañana, el joven había comenzado a delirar. 

Al principio eran palabras sin sentido, silabas inarticuladas, seguidas de prolongados silencios. Luego las palabras se anudaron en nombres reconocibles, estrangulados. Rem... Lucius... Dumbledore... Black, Potter, Lucius... Lucius... Figgs... Lucius... Potter, Rem... Evan... 

_Evan..._ Le había sorprendido tanto oír su nombre en los labios trémulos de Snape... ¿se refería realmente a él?

Y entonces otra vez la misma retahíla... Otra vez Rem, Rem, Rem hasta la saciedad... El único posible "Rem" que Rosier conocía era Remus Lupin, el Gryffindor amigo de Potter y Black, pero le sorprendía que Snape pudiera tener tal fijación con él. Probablemente hablaba de otra persona, pero quién...

Y entonces Lucius, y Lucius –esto no le sorprendía-; de nuevo, Evan, su nombre... y luego Dumbledore...

_Dumbledore..._ ¿Por qué Dumbledore...? ¿Qué tenía que ver Snape con el viejo Director de Hogwarts?

Snape había murmurado frases enteras, pero tan bajo y entrecortadamente que apenas Rosier había entendido palabras sueltas: traidor... matado... amor... lo siento. Muchos "_lo siento_" había musitado Snape en su sueño hasta ahora.

Rosier miró desolado al joven tendido: había esperado que despertase por fin, pero éste sólo se había girado. Sintió de nuevo las lágrimas quemarle los ojos, y los apretó con rabia.

¿Por qué estaba llorando tanto? ¡Él había matado a decenas de personas sin pestañear! Y ahora... ahora era como si llorase todo lo que había tenido que lamentar por años.

Se mordió los labios, y volvió a mirar a Snape. 

Dormido. Seguía dormido.

Le rozó los pómulos con los dedos temblorosos, estremecido por esa piel tan blanca y suave. Podía haber suplicado ayuda a tantos, y sin embargo... había sido Snape quien le había acogido. ¿Por qué había ido a él? Quizás... por sus palabras en la Escuela Yorkmile, quizás por ese abrazo fugaz y absurdo y maravilloso... Había sido tan raro sentir ese apoyo inesperado y silencioso, en los brazos ambiguos de su compañero... Él que había creído que todas las puertas se habían cerrado a su paso, de pronto encontraba solaz en plena batalla.

El joven recordó el principio de la pesadilla, encarnada en el rostro furioso de su padre, mientras su madre lloraba desconsolada en el sofá. Su madre... Siempre había tenido una especial empatía con la mujer. Es cierto que ella jamás osaría levantar la voz contra su marido, pero después, sin la presencia de éste, siempre le había ayudado. Al menos hasta ahora... aunque no podía reprochárselo. 

La culpa de todo era suya: había traído la desgracia y el deshonor a su familia.

Todo comenzó cuando se negó rotundamente a desposar la joven que sus padres habían elegido para él, una rica muchacha de Beauxbatons emparentada con la antigua realeza francesa. La boda pretendía ser todo un acontecimiento –se unían dos longevas líneas mágicas de sangre pura- y se celebró por todo lo alto el día de su presentación en Paris.  

Pero Rosier simplemente la había odiado nada más verla. Estirada, chovinista y fea, era exactamente la mujer con la que él *NO* quería pasar el resto de su vida. La idea de "traer un heredero al mundo" con semejante arpía le provocaba sudores. Cuanto más la miraba más recordaba todos sus affaires en Hogwarts; no en vano su ojos marinos y su cuerpo de buscador de Quiddicht le habían brindado un éxito moderado entre las chicas... 

Cuando la veía hablar recordaba a la elocuente Elizhabeth, de Ravenclaw, o a la locuaz Beatrice, Slytherin como él... Su cuerpo traía al frente la memoria de Nícole, oh Nícole, su grácil lanzadora del equipo de Huflepuff. E incluso la belleza inocente de Lily Evans, aunque la chispa entre ellos se apagara definitivamente en su segundo año... Al fin y al cabo era nacida de muggles, y Gryffindor. 

Esa noche interminable recordó a Jane, a Lucia, a Patil, y a todas las brujas que una vez en su vida pensó que eran merecedoras de una mirada, una palabra, un pensamiento. Todas menos *esa*. 

En aquella fiesta y las dos siguientes había logrado aguantar; pero en la última, cuando incluso la francesa se había atrevido a sonreírle de una forma que _ella_ pensaría que era seductora, había sido demasiado. La bebida y la desesperación le habían poseído, y como consecuencia la había insultado y despreciado en público, dejándola en ridículo como sólo un Slytherin sabe hacer. 

Ni que decir tiene que con ello había levantando las iras de su supuesta prometida y de toda su poderosa e influyente familia, cuyo "real" abolengo era, literalmente, de mayor categoría que el suyo. Todos los círculos de la alta sociedad maga se habían hecho eco de ello, y había emplazado a su padre, representante del viejo linaje de los Rosier, en una situación más que delicada. 

Las represalias no habían tardado en venir. Tras dos días de riña constante, todo se había ido al infierno. Su padre, en su desesperado intento de hacerle ceder y reanudar la improbable boda, le había echado de casa un miércoles fatídico. Simplemente. Con lo puesto.

Su hermana menor, Micaela, había permanecido muda de espanto, y su madre apenas había dejado escapar un gemido. Rosier pensó que todo aquello sería momentáneo: dejar pasar unos días hasta que los ánimos se tranquilizaran, y entonces regresar.

Utilizó el conjuro "acio" para traer a su mano una bolsa llena de galeones que guardaba en su cuarto para emergencias -por si acaso su padre cerraba su acceso a las cuentas de Gringotts, y enfiló al Caldero Chorreante.

Pero no había regresado. 

Justo después Voldemort le había sentenciado como espía, rematando su desventura. Si su padre necesitaba una razón definitiva para exiliarle de la familia después de haberle echado, ahí la tenía. El hombre era también un mortífago, jamás desafiaría a su Señor.

Y no podía suplicar ayuda a su madre y a su hermana... no podía ponerlas en semejante riesgo. ¿Cómo podía él comprometer el flamante futuro de su pequeña Micaela? O la paz de su madre, después de tantas penurias como sufrió en Italia durante la guerra de los muggles...

La irrealidad de la situación aún le turbaba. Desde ese miércoles el mundo había dejado de girar, y nada tenía sentido. La trampa en la fiesta de despedida de Tiberio Malfoy, la acusación de traición y después la masacre de Yormile, la espera febril del domingo, la tortura, la convalecencia; y ahora Snape, suicidándose en la habitación contigua... Si él no hubiera estado allí, el joven estaría muerto. 

_Y así le encontrarías, Malfoy, cuando fueras a buscar a tu puta..._

Aquel pensamiento infame le estremeció, pero no pudo evitarlo. Malfoy y Wilkes le habían vendido para calmar las dudas de su Señor... Le habían entregado como si fuera basura prescindible. 

Una ráfaga de cólera hacia ellos subió a su pecho y amenazó con ahogarle. Todo su cuerpo tembló, sus nervios aún acosados por el fantasma de la Cruciatus vibrando bajo su piel, y tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por no hiperventilar. Desmayado no sería de ayuda a Snape, él era la única persona que ahora merecía su atención. En el delirio en el que vivía era un punto fijo, una realidad.

Una realidad dormida...

Rosier se agachó hasta enterrar el rostro entre sus brazos y las sucias sábanas, y rompió a llorar. 

_. . . ... ... ......... _Llanto... Un llanto lejano. _¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estás?..._

Severus se estremeció, tratando de forzar la puerta. *Una puerta...* ¿No era la puerta del expreso de Hogwarts? Sí, sí... la puerta del aseo... Ohh... ¡Cómo la odiaba! La maldita puerta no había querido abrirse. 

¿Quién le había mandado ir al aseo abandonando su varita en el asiento? ¿Es que no había aprendido nada esos largos siete años en la Escuela? 

Pero la presencia de Malfoy en el compartimento le abrumaba. Sus miradas tersas, frías; su sonrisa despreciable... ¿Cómo unos labios tan bellos podían deformarse en una mueca semejante? Avery reía ligeramente a su derecha, y Rosier no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, como si ninguno de ellos estuviera allí.

Volvían a casa... Al hogar, dulce hogar, con su diploma de Hogwart en el bolsillo, y un tatuaje negro en el antebrazo.

¿Cómo no huir? Severus se levantó repentinamente, y sin decir palabra salió del compartimento, sintiéndose como un tigre enjaulado. Sin pensar corrió hacia la derecha, hacia el final del tren, sin mirar a nadie con quien se cruzó en el camino. Y la última puerta era la del aseo.

Entró. La cerró. Apoyó entonces su espalda contra ella, y suspiró. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para calmarse... Diantres, ¿por qué había corrido allí? Un acceso de angustia, sin duda... Pero sólo eso, ya había pasado. Ya era mayor de edad, podría resolver su futuro. No tenía que permanecer mucho tiempo en casa de sus padres, con sus notas encontraría un buen trabajo pronto. Y su asociación con los mortífagos sería un éxito... Hasta ahora sus "misiones" habían sido un juego, nada en lo que él pudiera probar su valía. Pero ellos eran estudiantes en Hogwarts, bajo las mismas narices del viejo tonto Dumbledore. Ahora eran *magos*, completamente preparados y libres. Libres para hacer según sus deseos. 

Severus suspiró de nuevo, mojando su rostro en el pequeño lavabo. Si estaba allí mucho tiempo Malfoy exigiría explicaciones, y no era prudente ignorarle justo ahora, y delante del imbécil de Avery. Mejor volver.

Severus tomó el manillar de la puerta y lo giró, pero para su sorpresa ésta siguió cerrada. _Estupendo_, murmuró en una sonrisa sinistra, mientras probaba de nuevo. En un gesto instintivo su mano se deslizó a su bolsillo derecho, inexplicablemente vacío. ¡Vacío! ¿Y su varita? El joven intentó forzar la puerta de nuevo, sin resultado.

¡Maldita sea! Severus no podía creer que aquello le estuviera pasando. ¿Se había quedado encerrado...? Golpeó la puerta con nerviosismo, un poco de claustrofobia revolviéndose en su estómago. Sintió sus mejillas coloradas ante el esfuerzo. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan débil? Claro que él nunca había hecho esfuerzos físicos... Ni siquiera deporte. Su cuerpo era flaco y sin un músculo a la vista, nada que ver con la delgadez bien trabajada de sus compañeros del equipo de Quiddicht. Una razón más para las burlas de los otros. Un empujón, y ya estaba en el suelo.

Ahora sus mejillas ardían de furia. _Eso si podían llegar a tocarle,_ se recordó. Pero ahora estaba indefenso, y esa idea era suficiente para marearle. ¿Tendría que gritar por ayuda? Severus se mordió los labios angustiado. ¿Y si venía un Griffindor de segundo año a socorrerle? Ya podía sentir la vergüenza hundiendo su pecho, los comentarios humillantes extendiéndose como fuego por todo el tren: "El grasiento Snape encerrado en el baño. ¡Justo recién graduado!". "Un niño Griffindor ayudó al crecido-creído Slytherin Serpiente Snape..."

Severus se tragó un gemido de agobio. No gritaría, no... no soportaría semejante burla. Pero... ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que estar ahí encerrado? ¿Y si nadie le echaba de menos? ¿Y si se moría ahí dentro, y le encontraban días después, o en septiembre, o...? Severus sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero justo en el aquel momento no podía pensar de otra forma.

Forcejeó con el manillar justo una vez más y... de pronto la puerta se abrió, expulsándole con violencia a la negrura, donde, donde... oía un llanto_.......... ... ... . . . _

Severus abrió los ojos de golpe, sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. El familiar techo de su dormitorio se dibujó ante sus ojos, lo cual le desconcertó ligeramente, aún sin saber muy bien porqué. 

A su izquierda podía oír un llanto atragantado, ligero. Justo como cuando uno ya ha vertido todas las lágrimas y sólo queda el disgusto, el malestar. Era extraño, sin embargo. ¿Por qué habría alguien en su dormitorio, y llorando?

Severus pensó que debía girar su rostro para ver el rostro del intruso, pero estaba muy cansado. No quería sin embargo cerrar los ojos, y hundirse en el sueño. No con todas aquellas pesadillas esperando para atraparle... Severus recordaba vagamente haber soñado con el aseo del expreso de Hogwarts, donde se había quedado encerrado. ¡Había sido tan angustioso! Y antes de eso... Sí, recordaba... recordaba haber soñado con el episodio de los vasos, que él mismo había estallado inconscientemente en Hogwarts dos días tras... tras... averiguar *_qué_* era Remus Lupin. Dos días tras haber sido casi asesinado en medio de la indiferencia general. Dos días tras destrozar todas sus ilusiones. Ese día había sido el primero que Lucius Malfoy se acercó a él; el día en el cual Severus, presa de la soledad, había entregado su cuerpo y su corazón. Y más tarde su misma alma... Posesiones todas sin dueño, desde que el dueño resultó ser un hombre lobo. O un monstruo. Lo mismo daba.

Y acababa de soñar con eso... El recuerdo estaba aún fresco en su mente, y lo odiaba. Odiaba llamar "pesadillas" a meros recuerdos. No era justo, se dijo. No era justo no poder soñar nunca con nada agradable, o no tener recuerdos agradables con los que soñar.

A su izquierda el intruso se levantó, y con pasos suaves salió de la habitación. Severus se quedó muy quieto, escuchando.

Después de unos momentos los pasos volvieron, y entonces...

¡CRASH...!!!!!

_Un vaso menos_, pensó Severus, tontamente divertido.

En menos de un segundo el intruso estaba sobre él, mirándole con unos ojos muy azules y muy abiertos.

_Ohh... esos ojos me recuerdan..._ -¿Rosier...?

-¡Snape...!

Su nombre sonaba extraño en los labios de su viejo compañero. Severus se preguntó por un instante que hacía éste allí en su dormitorio, y porque tenía esa mala cara, y esas ojeras.

-Snape... –repitió Rosier mientras se arrodillaba al lado del lecho, ocultando su cabeza entre los brazos. Parecía a punto de sollozar.

Severus había observado el movimiento brusco y cansado del otro joven, su repentino temblor, y entonces recordó. La maldición Cruciatus. Rosier había sido maldecido por la Cruciatus, bajo su mano y la de Voldemort. Debería estar en cama reposando, en vez de observarle a él... _¿a él?_

¿Por qué estaba *él* en la cama?

-Snape... Snape... ¿Por qué...?

_Buena pregunta... _Severus se sentía ligeramente mareado, confuso. Le recordaba a cuando era niño, y presa del aburrimiento se quedaba en la cama dejando las horas pasar. Dormitaba entonces en una especie de duermevela donde más que descansar soñaba, y al despertar todo su cuerpo dolía, y su cabeza se sentía como un globo hinchado. 

-¿Cuánto... tiempo...? 

-Medio día –contestó raudo Rosier. –Medio día desde...

Severus levantó una ceja. _Desde..._ ¿desde qué? Por el rostro de aprensión de su compañero, sumido en un repentino silencio, *desde* _nada bueno_. Severus intentó recordar lo último que había hecho, y volvió a él la memoria de la cena en casa de Malfoy, la memoria de cómo y porqué Rosier había sido acusado de traición, y... La respiración se paralizó dolorosamente en sus pulmones.

Strauss.

-Por qué... –susurró Rosier, percibiendo su realización.

Por qué... ¿por qué... había matado a Strauss? Severus gimió largamente, como un animal herido. Había roto su promesa, definitivamente. Quizás matar a Dunke hubiera sido un accidente, pero Strauss... 

Fue autodefensa, iba a revelar tu secreto... 

¡NO...! No iba a dejar que esa voz sospechosamente parecida a la de Dumbledore aminorase su culpa. ¿Cómo iba a presentarse de nuevo ante él, cuantas oportunidades más le brindaría el generoso Director...? Después de que luego...

Luego. Lo que había hecho... era...

Algo frío se sintió entonces bajo su frente, y Severus se percató de que había cerrado los ojos. Los abrió para encontrarse con su compañero, humedeciendo su frente con un paño. Al percibir su momentánea atención Rosier sonrió con suavidad.

-No... no importa Snape. Lo siento... No debí hacerte esa pregunta...

-Maté a un hombre. –contestó Severus con voz sedosa. Ahh... que fácil era hablar sabiendo que el otro no iba a juzgarle. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Rosier era un asesino como él.

-Le torturé... y le maté... Y luego... –una negra anticipación estremeció su maltrecho cuerpo. –Luego follé con Malfoy, al lado del cadáver. Estaba caliente... toda esa sangre estaba caliente bajo mi cuerpo...

Las palabras abandonaban sus labios como dotadas de vida propia. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esa confesión? Rosier le miraba transfigurado, sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, pero en silencio. Su mano estaba paralizada sobre su frente.

-Me miraba... el muerto me miraba... me miraba jadear y sufrir, porque dolió... siempre duele... Quería correrme pero no... no... pude...

Su voz se había transformado en un silbido casi inaudible, y lo cierto es que la memoria parecía revivirse en su mente. Severus cerró los ojos de nuevo, sintiéndose enfermo. 

A su lado Rosier había retirado su mano, dejando el paño húmedo sobre la frente caliente. Estaba confuso por las inesperadas palabras de Snape. Él... ¿se sentía culpable? ¿El implacable mortífago había intentado suicidarse presa de la culpa y el horror...?

Severus podía percibir los pensamientos girando en la cabeza de Rosier. Diantres... ¿qué le había llevado a hablar así? 

-Rosier... fue... fue estúpido de tu parte tomar... esa agenda... –susurró desesperado por cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Sí –reconoció éste abruptamente. 

-¿Por qué, Rosier?

-¿Crees que soy un espía, Snape? –musitó el joven mientras tomaba el paño ya templado. –Lo crees, verdad?

-No. 

-¿No...? ¿Y por qué no? Nuestro Señor así lo ha establecido...

Bien, ahora Rosier le ponía en un compromiso. Severus percibió con creciente pánico que con sus dudas y palabras estaba dejando su posición en entredicho. Pero...

-No. –Severus Snape, ¿QUÉ estás diciendo?, gritó su mente –No... no lo creo... La agenda... no es suficiente prueba para mí...

Rosier seguía en silencio, y Severus no se atrevió a mirarle. Al diablo con todo... –No tiene sentido que tomaras sólo nuestros datos, los de la vieja pandilla. –explicó. -Un espía hubiera copiado precisamente todos los demás. –Lo sé... por experiencia.                                                                                     

Rosier entonces hizo algo inesperado. Se inclinó a su lado, y le abrazó. Severus sintió sus lágrimas mojarle el cuello, mientras en su pecho se revolvía un sentimiento desconocido. Era parecido al dolor, pero... también bello y agradable... Su viejo compañero siguió llorando un largo rato sobre él, antes de recomponerse y mirarle con una sonrisa fantasmal en los labios.

-Sólo... sólo quería saber donde estabais por si... por si necesitaba... ayuda... dinero... Porque me habían echado de casa y... ¡Ja...!, esta es la hora de las confesiones, ¿eh, Snape? –La mirada distante de Rosier voló hasta el ventanuco, como queriendo escapar por allí. –Yo también me hubiera suicidado, si hubiera tenido tiempo. Todo ha sido... tan rápido... tan... increíble...

Severus le miró de par en par. -¿Suicidarse...? 

La cara de Rosier contestó sus dudas. Pero... pero... él no recordaba haber intentado ninguna poción, ningún... 

Su compañero le tomó entonces uno de sus brazos escondido bajo las sábanas y acercándoselo ante sí, Severus vio que estaba vendado, desde la muñeca hasta el codo. La evidencia estaba allí ante sus ojos, dejándolo mudo mientras miraba las vendas blancas.

-Anoche... estabas fuera de sí, y... estabas desnudo... Fuiste al baño... y... casi... casi... –Rosier emitió una carcajada rota – Es... es cierto... lo que dicen de la "deuda de vida", es cierto que... no podía dejarte morir... Lo siento.

Severus veía todo blanco. Había intentado abrirse las venas... El pensamiento de su osadía era agridulce; y le llenó de orgullo pero también decepción. Él había querido morir... morir para destruir su propia monstruosidad, y también para no encararla, pero había fallado... O no, pensó mientras la realización bañaba su conciencia. ¡Rosier le había salvado! ¡Le había salvado a *él*, a un monstruo!!! Lo cierto es que cuando antes había confesado, Rosier no había gritado en horror, no le había acusado, no había huido de su lado... Casi... casi como si la atrocidad que había acometido no tuviera importancia. ¿Acaso... no la tenía...? 

-Severus... –Su nombre... que extraño sonaba su nombre en la voz de Rosier- no es eso, ¿verdad? No es... lo que me has contado antes la causa de... de esto, ¿verdad?

¿Lo era? Pero no... No, había mucho más. Desde que *supo* de lo que era capaz, desde entonces había querido morir. Pero había creído posible expiar sus crímenes, Dumbledore le había dicho que podía hacerlo; si no volvía a matar, podría hacerlo...

-No... no puede ser eso... –continuó Rosier con voz entrecortada- Somos mortífagos, Severus, traidores o no... –añadió con evidente humor negro, más evidente para Severus dada la ironía que él podía encontrar en su significado.- Somos asesinos, torturadores, violadores... por una causa, nuestra causa. No puedes querer morir por ser lo que eres, no puedes... no...

Rosier parecía hablar para sí mismo, para tratar de convencerse. –Hacemos lo que debemos, Severus.

Pero Severus quería reír, reír por la sinrazón de todo aquello, y en vez de carcajadas su voz expulsó palabras rebosantes de amargura.

–Rosier, Rosier... ¿defiendes a Nuestro Señor, que te ha torturado, que te ha acusado injustamente y te asesinará por diversión? ¡Me defiendes a mí, que sin dudar te sometió a la Cruciatus! ¿Por qué *no* morir, por qué, Evan...? Por qué no morir si no quieres ser lo que eres, si no quieres ser un monstruo...    

Había tal autodesprecio en su voz, tal disgusto hacia sí mismo y hacia todo, que Rosier se separó de él como golpeado por una onda física. Le miró con los ojos marinos muy abiertos, procesando el significado de las palabras de su compañero.

-Eso... eso... es traición... –susurró paralizado.

Severus contuvo un suspiro, mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama mirando aún su brazo vendado. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba declarando su culpabilidad ante Rosier. Era otra manera de suicidarse, y el pensamiento le llenó de morbosa satisfacción. Su sinceridad ahora era casi una perversión.

-Ya somos dos... –murmuró antes de poder detenerse.

Rosier se levantó de un salto y comenzó a pasear por la habitación, presa del nerviosismo. 

-Severus... ¿Qué dices, qué dices?! ¡Tú no eres un traidor! ¡Lo sé! Te... te conozco... te conozco desde los once años! A ti toda esta locura te es indiferente, ¿verdad? Toda esta...

-Ahh, Evan... la has llamado "locura"... –ironizó Severus, mientras dejaba sus ojos vagar por el cuerpo esbelto de su compañero- Sí, a nuestra *justa* causa...

Rosier le miró como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando. –Nuestra causa es justa.

-Sí, tan justa como tu condena, traidor. –escupió con voz dura.

Rosier se encogió ante esas palabras como si Severus le hubiera agredido.

-La... la culpa es de Malfoy y Wilkes, no de Nuestro Señor...

-Que te ha torturado, humillado y dispondrá de ti como de un vestido viejo. ¿Qué te ha hecho, Rosier? ¡Qué te ha hecho! –exclamó Severus presa de una repentina pasión- ¡Qué nos ha hecho a todos, que nos hemos vuelto ciegos, sordos, mudos! ¡que no podemos ver en que monstruos no hemos convertido! ¡que nos usa, nos tortura y aún, aún... aún le justificamos! –La ira y la furia coloreaban de rojo sus mejillas, mientras Severus proseguía imparable su discurso, inmune al pánico de su confesión, a las inevitables consecuencias. 

-Mataría a tus padres, Evan, los destrozaría hueso a hueso y después a ti te arrancaría las tripas, y qué! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Aún le defenderías!!!! ¡¡¡LE DEFENDERÍAS!!!!

-Se... Severus... –gimió Rosier con la voz dolorosamente baja. Parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-Qué nos ha hecho... qué somos... –murmuró Severus, agotado. Realmente se sentía cansado. Si pudiera dormir... Cerrar los ojos, olvidarse de todo, y no despertar jamás...

Rosier a su lado se recostaba contra la pared, desfallecido, la cabeza vuelta para no mirarle.

Pasaron varios segundos así, en silencio. Severus era consciente del rechazo de su compañero, y extrañamente esa distancia dolía. Sí, su nuevo amigo... ¡qué ingenuo había sido...! Como si un abrazo fugaz pudiera cimentar una amistad sincera... Como si hubiera algo sincero en su vida. Rosier era un mortífago, un monstruo... ¡Oh, sí! Era su hermano de carne y sangre, porque devoraba la misma carne y bebía la misma sangre que él.

Éste se movió entonces, grácil, y por un momento Severus le recordó como había sido en el jardín de Yorkmile: felino, seguro, elegante, como un ángel exterminador. ¿Por qué había pensado que Rosier no encajaba con los mortífagos? ¿Por qué era elegante, incluso delicado? Frágil... Sí, incluso frágil, cuando quería. Qué ingenuo, que ingenuo había sido... que claro lo veía ahora...

-Rosier... ¿por qué te uniste a los mortífagos...? -preguntó con suavidad.

-¿Por qué no? –fue la débil respuesta. –Mi padre así lo quería. Mi madre así lo quería. Mis amigos así lo querían. Yo lo quería. Era poder, era ser fuerte, era ser rebelde. 

-¿Y lo eres...? ¿Eres todas esas cosas... ahora? 

Rosier estaba ahora delante de él, y le miraba fijamente con esos ojos marinos, el cabello negro colorándose a caoba oscuro ante la ligera luz del sol que se colaba por el ventanuco.

-¿Y tú, Severus...? ¿Quién eres tú...? –susurró inclinándose hacia él.

Severus podía sentir el aliento de Rosier en su rostro, pero se negó a inclinarse hacia atrás. El joven sonrió entonces, maliciosamente.

-Te he oído hablar en sueños... Has dicho muchos nombres, ¿sabes? Has dicho Rem y Rem y Rem... ¿quién es ese "Rem...", Severus? ¿Quizás Lupin? Y has nombrado a los otros Merodeadores, y a Malfoy, y a Dumbledore... ¿Por qué has nombrado a Dumbledore, mmm?

Severus correspondió su mirada, sus pozos negros no dando ninguna respuesta, ningún sentimiento. Se había formado sobre su rostro una máscara inexpresiva que ya por años habría de acompañarle.

Rosier frunció las cejas ante la falta de respuesta, mientras en su mente giraban las recientes opiniones de Snape. Había... había una sospecha en su corazón, una sospecha que luchaba por germinar en forma de esperanza. Un traidor... Lord Voldemort sabía que había un traidor en el Círculo Interno, y le había elegido a él ante la imposibilidad de descubrir al verdadero culpable. Pero... pero si él encontraba a ese culpable, si él mismo se lo brindaba con pruebas a su Señor... ¿no sería rescatado del barro? ¿No sería recibido con honores? Quizás incluso pudiera castigar a Malfoy y a Wilkes...

Si encontraba a ese traidor... Al falso mortífago... 

Rosier sonrió, seductivamente. –Severus... –ronroneó. - ¿También opinas que Lucius es un monstruo...? Puede que yo no haya logrado todo el poder que anhelaba, pero... ¿y Lucius? Él lo tiene, seguro... Tiene poder entre los mortífagos, tiene poder sobre ti... 

En ese momento acarició con sus dedos el hombro desnudo de Snape, justo debajo de la clavícula, y éste no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento. Algo brilló muy rápidamente en sus ojos azabache.

-Ohh, Severus... –susurró Rosier. No eres un monstruo, eres un perro... Un perrito, el perrito de Malfoy..., pensó con crueldad. Sonrió; jamás expresaría esa opinión en voz alta ante Snape, aún no quería morir. -¿También quieres huir de Malfoy...? Has dicho que te hizo daño, que no... te pudiste correr...

Su dedo índice había acompañado a sus palabras subiendo por la clavícula hasta la mandíbula de Snape. Éste entonces despertó de su trance, y de un manotazo se separó bruscamente de él.

-No –siseó.

-¿No...? ¿No qué...? ¿No quieres huir de Malfoy...? Te gusta lo que te hace, ¿verdad? Te gusta ser su puta...

Snape le miró entonces con expresión ultrajada, pero no rebatió sus palabras. Se quedó muy quieto, completamente helado.

-Sabes que es verdad... –añadió Rosier con una sonrisa horrible, sintiéndose impío y cruel, poderoso. –Lo sabes y te gusta... Y yo puedo ayudarte... –Se inclinó un poco más, y ya estaba, ya estaba... Debajo de su boca percibió los labios inmóviles de Snape. Él nunca había sentido atracción por los hombres, pero por una prueba, una confesión, una esperanza... Haría todo... todo...

Rosier le besó con suavidad, al principio sólo presionando sus labios, y luego humedeciéndolos con su lengua, mordisqueándolos, exigiendo entrada. Si cerraba los ojos era como besar a cualquier mujer: Sólo carne y piel dulce.

Severus en cambio estaba paralizado. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Las palabras de su compañero le habían herido profundamente, pero no había encontrado manera de denegarlas. ¿Acaso no eran ciertas? Era la puta de Malfoy, aunque su pago fuera información y no dinero... Y qué... qué quería Rosier? ¿Por qué le besaba?

Rosier intentó con más ahínco profundizar el beso. Sus manos trazaban ahora la curva de su cuello, de su espalda, de sus hombros. La piel de Snape era suave, casi femenina, y ante el pensamiento sintió la sangre palpitar en sus ingles. ¿Se estaba poniendo caliente con un hombre? Merlín le ayudara... 

Severus mientras tanto estaba perdiendo su firmeza. Las manos de Rosier viajaban ahora por su cuerpo desnudo, levantando ríos de sensaciones. Él no había experimentado relaciones con nadie excepto Lucius, y había creído que el sólo pensamiento de compartir su espacio más privado con otro le horrorizaría. Pero ahora no sentía horror. Aquellas caricias eran... placenteras, a pesar de la ansiedad que comprimía su pecho.

-Evan... –jadeó, y Rosier aprovechó para introducir la lengua en esa boca, y saborear su calor, su dulzura. Deliberadamente llevaba sus manos lejos del torso plano, lejos de todo lo que pudiera recordarle el sexo de su pareja. Era fácil... Sí, era fácil no pensar, él era un experto en eso... No pensar, y dejar que los instintos asumieran la responsabilidad. Tan parecido a volar en una escoba, a deslizarse en un bosque, a besar y hacer el amor.

-Severus... ¿te gusta...? Dime que te gusta... –suspiró en su oído, mordiéndose luego el lóbulo, ganando pequeños temblores en su pareja.

-Evan... -Unas manos se interponían entre él y ese cuerpo. –¡Evan...! –Las manos definitivamente le empujaban lejos de esa oreja y ese mechón de cabello negro y brillante como el ala de un cuervo. 

Rosier emitió un quejido de frustración, e inesperadamente se encontró encarando a Snape. Sus ojos eran como espejos, y vio reflejado en ellos su excitación. La vergüenza le quemó entonces la cara.

-Evan... ¿qué haces...? –susurró Snape con una voz extremadamente suave. Su rostro era aún esa máscara impasible: sólo su rápida respiración traicionaba la existencia de sensaciones y sentimientos en ese cuerpo.

Rosier le miró por un momento confuso y avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Iba a *usar* a Snape? Por una prueba, por su propia salvación. Recordó con culpa como se había sentido años atrás, cuando descubrió la desgracia de su compañero y Malfoy le tomó la delantera. 

Celos. Había sentido celos de que éste le ayudara y él no pudiera tomar ese lugar, y ahora... ¿ahora iba a aprovecharse? Del hombre que le había cuidado, salvado y abrazado, del hombre que había dicho ser su amigo. Del hombre que no defendía a Voldemort por... ¿defenderle a él? 

-Ahh... yo... –murmuró sobrecogido- yo... quiero...

¡Quiero redención, una segunda oportunidad, seguir con mi vida, abrazar a Micaela, vivir, vivir...!!!

-Evan... –Severus musitó su nombre con una dulzura enorme, sentida. Realmente le dolía ver la desesperación bañando las pupilas de Rosier, y saber que él era el culpable. El otro había tomado injustamente su lugar, y ahora, ahora... podía hacer justicia, podía pagarle... Podía confesar, entregarse a Voldemort y luego morir, y descansar... –Lo siento... Lo siento... Soy yo... -¡Que placer, que placer aliviar su alma de la mentira! –yo soy... el traidor... el espía...

Y con esas palabras flotando en el aire selló sus labios contra los de Rosier, besando esa boca abierta en una exhalación de sorpresa, de libertad. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

AHHH!!! ¡Aquí estamos!!! Este es un punto de inflexión en la historia. Ya están las cartas boca arriba... ¿Qué pasará ahora, mmm??? Ta chán ta chán... ¿Traicionará Rosier a Severus? ¿Logrará éste convencerle de que no lo haga? ¿Variarán las opiniones de Rosier? (Madurarán, más bien) ¿Se acabarán acostando, o no? ¡ji, ji, ji... podéis opinar! ^__^ Sé que he sido un poco mala al describir a Rosier como, en principio, heterosexual; pero es que como decía Yuzu... ¡Severus no puede ser taaan deseado por todo el mundo!!! Es más divertido ponerle las cosas difíciles... (JAJjajAjajjjjajAAajajjajaaaaa... , risa brujeril)

Y ahora por favor... ¡¡¡¡DEJAD UN  REVIEW !!!!

¡Paso a contestarlos!!!

**Sybill:** ¡¡¡muchas gracias por tus palabras!!!! Me halaga muchísimo saber que el capítulo 13 tuvo ese efecto en ti, que al menos te llegó al alma. Era un capítulo muy desasosegante, un tanto perverso... En serio no sé que me poseyó a escribirlo, a mí también me dejó impactada. ¡Por eso estoy orgullosa de él y de que te gustase! ¡De nuevo muchas gracias por tus palabras!!!! ^_^ Y lo de las escena entre Severus y Rosier... ahh... ya ha habido un poquito...

**May Potter:** Ehhh, si, bueno... la escena del suicidio es un poco para cruzar los dedos..., pero ahí está. Me alegra que consideres que Sevvie está autentico!!! (punto conseguido!!!) Y no... me temo que lo de Rosier espía era un farol. Aunque quien sabe lo que hará ahora... ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS por añadirme a tus favoritos!!!! Achuchar achuchar!!!

**Lina Saotome:** ¡¡¡¡LINAAAAAA!!!! –abrazar- gracias por tus palabras... Ji, ji, a mi también el cóctel de "angst, sangre, dolor y escenitas slash" me puede... ¡Ya somos dos!!! Aunque no sé si podré repetir tanto de todo en otro capítulo... Y ahh... me pregunto que opinión tienes de Rosier en este cap.... Yo quería que fuera bueno y comprensivo, pero ya ves como ha salido... Tiene vida propia, sus virtudes y defectos... ya veremos cuales ganan... Y sí, yo esa noche *también* habría querido ser Lucius y consolar a Sevvie. Siniff, snifff...

**Hatsue:** ¡me alegro de que te guste!!! Claro que lo continuaré, aunque sea a capítulo por mes... ¡o con dos caps, como hoy!!!

**Neferet:** Gracias!!! Espero que estos capítulos también te hayan gustado!!!

**S/S fan:** AY!!! No me hables de mi dominio. Snifff... Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda... (escribir es más fácil... Aunque puedo seguir con Sei y Subaru... XD)

**Sirius4ever:** Aska!!!! Que ilusión me hizo saber de ti!!! Bueno, me leí tu historia, ¡te dejé un review!!! Me alegra de mi fic te gustara, aunque fuera de Snape... A mi también me gustan mucho Sirius y Lupin, en serio! Mucho más que Lucius, por ejemplo. La verdad es que no sé porque el fic lo enfoqué así desde el principio, pero estoy satisfecha. Por lo menos te gustó... Gracias! ( y ohhh... ¡¡¡podías escribir una continuación para tu minific!!!! _)

**Cris:** Me parece que lo de Rosier x Snape ya está en la parrilla... ¡espero que te haya gustado!!! Gracias por tus alabanzas sobre mi manera de narrar, en serio!!!


	16. La duda: ¿Slytherin?

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, etc, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^^

Os recuerdo: ¡¡¡hay escenas YAOI ( m/m)!!!, si no te gusta, no lo leas. 

Es R por algo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno... ¡¡¡¡¡Este es un capítulo extra-largo!!!! No os podéis quejar... XD Espero que os guste...__

Muchas gracias por los Reviews!!! Por favooooor, escribid!!!! Disfrutaaaaad!!!

La vuelta atrás__

16. La duda: ¿Slytherin?

......__

–yo soy... el traidor... el espía...

Y con esas palabras flotando en el aire selló sus labios contra los de Rosier, besando esa boca abierta en una exhalación de sorpresa, de libertad. 

......

Severus se sintió ligero como el aire, flotando. El aliento de Roiser era cálido contra su paladar, y durante unos segundos le acarició la garganta. Era una sensación muy dulce, muy tierna. Sonrió contento en aquellos preciosos momentos, cuando ya Evan separaba sus labios de los suyos y él abría los ojos negros que se habían cerrado por cuenta propia. 

Enfocó la boca de Rosier, y estaba sonriendo, y su propia sonrisa se hizo más grande, como si pudiera romper en una carcajada, cuando su mirada alcanzó los ojos del otro, los ojos marinos.

La sonrisa quedó paralizada en su rostro, como si hubiera olvidado el siguiente paso en el baile de la felicidad. 

Rosier también sonreía, pero sus ojos brillaban depredadores, con el brillo del acero antes de descargar su golpe de muerte. 

Aquello fue una baño de agua fría para Severus. Parpadeó paralizado, mientras la conciencia de lo que había hecho inundaba su conciencia. _Había confesado_. ¡Oh, Dios, había CONFESADO!

-Severus... –murmuró Rosier sin dejar de sonreír como un demente- Severus... El perfecto mortífago... 

Aquello era de risa. Realmente todo era de risa, pensó Rosier exultante. Pero ahí tenía su culpable, ahí tenía _su libertad_... ¡Oh, y que hermosa era...! Acarició de nuevo el hombro desnudo de "su libertad", que comenzó a temblar, y luego su rostro, y admiró esos ojos tan grandes, tan vivos... tan llenos de... de todo... de todo menos... libertad... ¡La libertad era ahora suya! Snape era de nuevo aquel niño en el corredor, aquel niño que miraba sus pertenencias caídas en el suelo sin verlas, pensando quien sabía qué. Sólo un niño, quieto y débil, a su merced. _A su merced._

Se inclinó de nuevo hacia él y comenzó a besarle la mandíbula, la boca, las mejillas y la frente, todo su rostro, todo él, con infinita y cruel ternura.

-Severus... Confesarás ante Nuestro Señor... –murmuró mientras trazaba besos de mariposa por su cuello, y enredaba los dedos en su pelo negro. –Confesarás... por mí...

Severus se dejaba hacer paralizado. No podía pensar bien. ¿Era eso lo que quería? _Confesar y acabar con todo..._ Pero el miedo oprimía su garganta; más que miedo pánico, horror... Estaba comenzando a tener problemas para respirar, y sus jadeos se hicieron más acuciantes.

-¿Lo harás? ¿lo harás...? –repetía el otro joven mientras acariciaba su torso desnudo y apretaba sus pezones. -¿lo harás...? –aquellas manos de buscador acariciaban su vientre, y aún viajaban más abajo...

_¿Lo haré, lo haré...?_ Se repetía Severus. La habitación era una mancha borrosa ante sus ojos, y comenzaba a ver estrellas de colores. Estaba próximo a desmayarse, lo intuía, pero no podía pensar en nada para evitarlo. Elevó su brazo ante él, vendado. ¿_Lo haré...?_

Las vendas blancas se diluyeron ante sus ojos.

Rosier había alcanzado las inglés, y comenzó a acariciar con lentitud aquel sexo fláccido que dormía allí. Ocultó su mueca de incomodidad en la nuca de Snape, dispuesto a llevar aquello hasta el final. ¿No se había prometido hacer todo... todo por su prueba, su confesión?

-Lo harás... Dime que lo harás... Dímelo–inquirió allí, continuando con más ardor su trato a aquella carne perezosa que se negaba a reaccionar.

Severus continuaba silencioso. Rosier comenzó a perder la calma, la felicidad que por un momento le había obnubilado. Si Severus no confesaba... ¿El Señor le creería a *él*? No... ¡claro que no le creería! ¡Snape era uno de sus favoritos y él... él era prescindible! ¿Pero como obligar a Snape? ¡Ni siquiera tenía su varita! Y éste quizás ni siquiera necesitaba una... 

El movimiento de su muñeca era muy rápido ahora, le estaba mansturbando casi con violencia.

-Evan... –siseó repentinamente Severus con voz estrangulada–me... me haces daño...

Y aún con esas palabras Snape mantenía su cuerpo estático y los brazos inermes. 

-¡Dime que lo harás...! –casi gritó Roiser con desesperación, acelerando aún más sus movimientos, sintiendo el cansancio en su brazo y muñeca. Pero ya estaba endureciéndose el músculo húmedo que abrigaba su palma, y le obligaría a eyacular, lo lograría...

-Lo... lo haré... –jadeó Snape. –Lo haré... por ti... por ti...

Y con esas palabras posó una mano sobre la de Rosier, y le obligó a parar su acelerada moción. Ambos encontraron su miradas, ojos oceánicos contra ojos abisales, y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera entre ellos. Los iris marinos de Evan estaban llenos de ansiedad, de incredulidad, de necesidad y anhelo, y de brillos y esperanzas y horrores que revoloteaban como corrientes de agua. Pero todas sus dudas sólo encontraron dos espejos negros, vacíos de emoción, como respuesta. El rostro de Snape era el rostro de la resignación, pero era también un rostro en paz a pesar del miedo que crispaba sus labios.

Y había dicho... que lo haría _por él_... Realmente... pero... ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Por qué se rendía así, tan fácilmente, con tanto... tanto... desinterés????

-El Señor Oscuro te matará... Te torturará como ni siquiera me ha torturado a mí, y te matará... –estableció ansioso.

Severus sonrió con ironía. -¿No me digas...? –Pero su voz sonaba cansada.

-¿No... no tienes miedo...?-preguntó Rosier. ¿Cómo alguien podía parecer tan... tranquilo, sabiendo como sabía Snape...lo que ocurriría si él confesaba? –¡No hablas en serio...!–escupió de pronto con terror. ¡Le estaba engañando!

Pero Severus no movió una ceja. Si acaso, su mirada pareció cobrar un matiz de tristeza. 

-¿Eso... crees?

-Pero por qué... ¡no puede ser por mí! ¡No puede ser...!- gritó Rosier separándose de él. Dios mío, en su mano podía sentir el sudor del otro hombre, su olor. Rápidamente restregó su palma contra las sábanas.

-Que más da... –murmuró Severus, siguiendo sus movimientos con su mirada negra, su visión aún desenfocada. Se sentía como borracho, flotando.

Rosier se sintió avergonzado por su comportamiento, por la manera en la que estaba tratando a su compañero. Su "amigo"... ¿esto podía considerarse una prueba de amistad? Morir por él... una muerte horrible... 

_¿Y qué más quieres...?_, le respondió su conciencia.

Sintió entonces sus ojos arder, y el repentino deseo de llorar estremeció su cuerpo. Su corazón también había comenzado a doler de una manera desconocida para él. 

-Yo... yo...

Rosier apartó la vista de Snape, y de pronto le odió, le odió con todas sus fuerzas por crear todos esos sentimientos confusos en su alma, por hacerle sentir así. ¡Y Dios mío, cómo le odiaba, cómo le odiaba...! Su manos se crisparon en puños, y ansió estrellarlos contra ese rostro impasible, sacrificado. 

-¡¡¡Por qué me haces esto, por qué me haces esto...!!!!!-gritó enfurecido, colmado de rabia. -¡No tienes derecho a... a... a hacerlo por mí! ¡¡POR MÍ!!!!- repitió como si fuera la cosa más increíble del mundo.

-¡¡¡No te debo nada, Snape, no te debo nada...!!!! ¡¡¡NADA!!!! –escupió al fin, los ojos desorbitados por la furia.

Severus no tuvo tiempo para responder, antes de que el otro le agarrase por los hombros y comenzara a sacudirle con fuerza. Cerró los ojos horrorizado, paralizado por aquel estallido de violencia, incapaz de entender. Rosier seguía gritando como un loco, y su voz retumbaba en su cabeza como las tormentas de su infancia. 

-¿¿¿Por qué haces esto???? ¡¡¡¿¿Por qué??!!!! ¡¡POR QUÉ!!! ¡¡¡respóndeme!!! –exigía- ¡¡¡respóndeme!!! –Pero Severus no podía contestar. El mundo revoloteaba en un torbellino de colores; y la voz de Evan se confundía con el latido de su sangre, palpitando en su cabeza como un mar alborotado. Pero había un cuerpo cerca suyo, atrapándole; y ese océano embravecido que había despertado dentro de su cráneo rugió exigiendo libertad.

-¡¡¡¡RESPÓNDEME...!!!!!

-¡¡¡Déjame, déjame!!! –se encontró gritando, luchando desesperadamente contra esas manos que le hacían daño pero que eran más hábiles que las suyas. Las manos se aferraron a sus muñecas y le clavaron sobre la cama, mientras Rosier aprovechaba su mayor peso para tumbarse sobre él e inmovilizarle.

Severus perdió la respiración. _Un peso embistiéndole, aferrando sus muñecas, la hierba de Yorkmile bajo su cuerpo, la oscuridad, Dunke, Dunke... _

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH...!!!!!!!!!!!!! –chilló enloquecido.

Rosier sintió entonces una fuerza invisible golpearle de lleno en el estómago, y propulsarle hacia atrás. En un suspiro salió despedido de la cama y se estrelló contra la pared, manteniendo el equilibrio por un momento, antes de tambalearse y acabar deslizándose por la pared hasta el suelo. Allí quedó aturdido, mirando a Severus como quien mira a un fantasma.

-¿Por qué...? –aún murmuró débilmente, mientras cerraba los ojos mareado.

Severus se abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo desnudo, acercando las rodillas al pecho para enterrar allí el rostro, y comenzó a balancearse como un niño, adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás. 

-No me toques, no me toques... -continuó susurrando hasta que su respiración se normalizó y comenzó a sentir el sudor enfriándose en su piel. Para entonces ya se había calmado lo suficiente y se atrevió a levantar el rostro de su refugio, abrazándose instintivamente con más fuerza en el proceso.

Debían haber pasado varios minutos. 

Rosier estaba tendido de lado en el suelo, y con ojos muy abiertos miraba obstinadamente a un punto perdido en la pared de enfrente. 

-¿Evan...? –musitó Severus en voz baja, con una mezcla de ansia y terror.

Rosier movió su rostro hacia él, mientras todo su cuerpo se estiraba en evidente dolor. Severus se abrazó con más fuerza.

-Por qué -contestó en voz igualmente baja.

-Por... ¿por qué... *qué*? –inquirió Severus confuso.

-Por qué todo... Por qué nos traicionaste, por qué ahora has confesado, por qué *por mí...* ¡Por qué tú quieres morir... y yo sólo quiero vivir...! –añadió Rosier en un sollozo ahogado. –Vivir... en paz...

Severus comprimió sus labios en una delgada línea, y miró hacia otro lado. No podía contestar a esa pregunta. Se sentía muy cansado, como si hubiera luchado horas y horas contra un enemigo invisible. Su cabeza palpitaba, y frotó sus manos contra sus sienes. Dormir, sólo quería dormir... Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, y cubrió su cuerpo con la sucia sábana, arrebujándose bajo ella como un niño indefenso.

Desde su posición junto a la pared Rosier observó la retirada de Snape del mundo real. No tendría respuestas por ahora... quizás no las tendría nunca. 

Tras un suspiro atragantado, y envidiar a Snape su posición en el blando lecho; el joven se giró lentamente hasta quedar boca arriba, mordiéndose los labios para evitar gemir de dolor. Su espalda ardía como si hubiera sido pisoteada por una familia de trolls, y su estómago se contrajo por la nausea. Recordó en un segundo las horas interminables de tortura a cargo de Voldemort y ese otro mortífago cuya varita temblaba, las horas interminables de Cruciatus. No más de tres minutos, diez de descanso, otros tres minutos de infierno, otros diez descansando, así hasta que ni siquiera un "enervate" era capaz de mantenerle consciente. Una tortura infernal medida con precisa exactitud, garantizándole dolor durante semanas manteniendo su mente sana. ¿O no? ¿Era todo esto una alucinación, el producto de una mente desviada por los trallazos de Cruciatus? Estaba realmente con Snape? ¿Estaba realmente vivo?

Rosier emitió una carcajada seca, que en su estado sonó más bien como un gorgojeo agudo. Ojalá pudiera soñar que estaba en un partido de Quiddich, muy alto entre las nubes blancas, sintiendo el viento curvarse a su merced mientras buscaba un destello dorado. Un trozo de Sol con alas, un trozo de Sol cálido contra su mano, cálido como el sabor de la victoria. Ojalá pudiera volver a sus días en Hogwarts, vestir de verde y seducir preciosas compañeras Ranvenclaw; ojalá pudiera volver a reír, a cantar y a soñar, a vivir... Ojalá, ojalá... 

Las lágrimas se deslizaban perezosas de nuevo por sus mejillas. Él había sido un muchacho feliz, ¿no era así? Tenía un padre severo pero orgulloso, una madre dulce e intuitiva, y una hermana preciosa e inteligente. Una hermana Ravenclaw, de ojos azules como el color de su casa, tres cursos por debajo del suyo. Había tenido amigos de Slytherin, amigos de Ravenclaw, e incluso alguno en Huflepuff, ¿no era cierto? Había obtenido buenas notas, había pasado fantásticos fines de semana en Hosmeage, había pasado fantásticos veranos en Francia e Italia. ¿Por qué ahora no tenía nada, nada? Porque su familia tan amada le había repudiado, sus amigos -sus propios compañeros de dormitorio- le habían traicionado, y su Señor le había vuelto la espalda? ¿Por qué todo en lo que creía se derrumbaba ante sus ojos, se volvía polvo en sus manos? ¿Por qué la esperanza se había vuelto inalcanzable? ¿Por qué era éste su destino? Morir sólo, traicionado, derrotado, ignorado; mirando con ojos vacíos la realidad enfrente suya sin llegar a verla, sin poder tocarla...

Y entonces recordó. Recordó esa imagen que había cazado sus sueños durante muchos años sin entenderla. Recordó la imagen del adolescente Snape, arrodillado en un pasillo desierto, con sus pertenencias y hojas desperdigadas como un halo a su alrededor, y él inmóvil en el centro sin ver nada, sin hacer nada, como en otro mundo. Recordó su mirada vacía... ¿Era esto lo que él sentía en aquellos momentos? ¿Esta desolación, esta irrealidad, esta tristeza? En aquella ocasión Rosier había marchado en dirección opuesta a Snape, huyendo de su compañero como todo el mundo huía ahora de él. 

La culpa le ahogó en una oleada densa, oscura. Él no sabía nada de Snape, nada... ¿Quién era para juzgarle? Y sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse... *_Por qué_...* mientras los minutos se amontonaban en el dormitorio silencioso, cayendo uno tras otro como gotas de agua de un grifo mal cerrado.

La luz gris que se colaba por el ventanuco del dormitorio fue perdiendo gradualmente intensidad a medida que el tiempo transcurría. Rosier observó como la sombra proyectada por los barrotes giraba sobre la cama de Snape, y las bandas oscuras se amoldaban al cuerpo acurrucado bajo la sábana acariciando sus curvas con la dulzura de un amante. Y luego esas mismas sombras se escurrían por el suelo, y reptaban hasta tocar al hombre tendido junto a la pared. 

Rosier sentía un extraño consuelo al saberse unido a Snape por esos hilos de oscuridad, y cuando la luz y las sombras se unieron en la penumbra que precede a la noche la depresión le consumió. Durante todo ese tiempo no se había movido, y los dolores en su cuerpo habían sido anestesiados por el cansancio. Se imaginó a sí mismo como un mueble, la nueva alfombra de Snape. Y como si su mero pensamiento hubiera convocado al hombre, escuchó el frufrú de las sábanas cuando el cuerpo entre ellas se movió. Segundos después Snape estaba en pie, y con pasos lentos se acercó al armario. Sacó de allí una pesada túnica negra de laboratorio, y se la puso encima sin molestarse en buscar sus pantalones o alguna ropa interior. Apretó el cinturón sobre sus caderas estrechas, y se abotonó el cuello y los puños. La prenda caía sobre su delgada estructura como una segunda piel, acentuando la sorprendente elegancia que ese cuerpo anguloso adquiría cuando se movía. Era como si Snape fuera uno estando quieto, y otro en movimiento, otro mucho más bello y peligroso. Los ojos negros refulgían en la incipiente penumbra, cuando el joven se acercó a él y le miró desde su impresionante altura.

Tendido en el suelo, Rosier se imaginó juzgado por un inclemente dios, pero Snape rompió sus expectativas arrodillándose junto a él, y emplazando una mano muy fría sobre su frente.

-No tienes fiebre -estableció con voz monótona. –Vamos a la cama.

Rosier aceptó su ayuda para ponerse en pie, maldiciendo internamente a ese cuerpo suyo que se negaba a obedecer su mandato de andar por sí mismo. La respiración de Snape se hizo entrecortada: sostenerle le estaba suponiendo un esfuerzo, pero por suerte la cama estaba sólo a tres pasos. Rosier se dejó caer en ella, y bendijo la blandura del colchón contra sus miembros doloridos, la calidez de la sábana sobre su pecho.

-Voy a hacer algo de comer. Vendré enseguida.

Severus salió hacia la cocina sintiéndose confuso y triste. Su descanso había sido denso, profundo, sin pesadillas ni sueños que entretuvieran su mente. Pero al despertar, al despertar y ver a Evan ahí tirado en el suelo, la oscuridad exterior había inundado también su alma. Hacía cuatro noches Rosier sólo era un recuerdo, un mortífago enmascarado, y ahora... Ahora era tantas cosas...

Él tenía que estar contento. Sí, contento y orgulloso, porque había decidido hacer algo noble –morir por otro- algo de lo que hasta el mismísimo Dumbledore se sentiría satisfecho. Era su más secreto deseo, su liberación, ¿qué más podía pedir...? 

Y sin embargo... Sin embargo se sentía triste. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Quizás era que no entendía a Rosier. No se entendía a sí mismo. Su mente recordó la sensación de la mano de Evan contra sus genitales, y la vergüenza le quemó tanto como el asco. Y la frustración... Sobre todo la frustración por haber sido todo tan breve, tan forzado. Por haber notado la repulsión en el otro hombre, mientras él lo había disfrutado... 

¿Para qué mentirse? _Lo había disfrutado..._ Ese contacto abusivo, casi violento, excitante... Él se ultrajaba, decía sentirse usado, _violado_, ¿pero a quién engañaba? Él lo permitía, incluso lo apremiaba cuando lo sentía necesario. Él buscaba información para Dumbledore, para la Causa de la Luz; pero a veces, simplemente el dolor y la humillación eran más misericordiosos que la soledad.

Y en ocasiones, también había placer... Había habido placer en su último encuentro con Lucius, perverso como había sido. En su mente lo había llamado incluso "hacer el amor"... Había estado tan ciego por la lujuria y la necesidad que había llegado a cometer ese error estúpido e infantil.

La palabra "Snape" y la palabra "Amor" simplemente no podían casar en una misma frase. Lo había aprendido desde niño, se había grabado a fuego en su alma. De pequeño no había podido tener amigos, encerrado como vivía en la vieja mansión, rodeado tan sólo por muchachos muggles que le detestaban por su aspecto. Había pensado que en Hogwarts aquello cambiaría, que podría tener amigos magos como él, amigos que verían más allá de sus ojos y sus rasgos, pero había estado equivocado. Nada cambió, nada. Si acaso, todo empeoró.

Severus rebuscó en su desierta despensa algo que cocinar. Tan sólo encontró huevos y unas cuantas patatas y mantequilla; unos mendrugos de pan duro, y jugo de calabaza. El pan fresco y la crema de zanahoria que tenía preparada ya los habían tomado el día anterior, así que resolvió hacer puré y una tortilla de pan con los huevos, y se dijo que tendría que ir a hacer la compra. Y a trabajar, por supuesto. Debía mandar una lechuza al señor Asthur culpando de sus ausencias a su delicada salud. Sonrió: recordar aquellas menudencias cotidianas calmaba su ansiedad. Decidió no pensar en el momento en que Rosier marchase de allí, entonces su destino quedaría sellado. Bien podía luego gastar sus ahorros en comprar manjares, porque sería lo último que comería.

El joven comenzó a preparar la comida diligentemente, disfrutando el fácil hacer. Había aprendido a cocinar por su cuenta cuando se había independizado, y estaba bastante satisfecho de sus habilidades. No en vano era un Profesor de Pociones camino de convertirse en Maestro... 

_Uno que para siempre se quedaría en el título Profesor._

Intentando huir de su negro futuro, su mente viajó de nuevo a las penumbras del pasado, mientras sus manos se entretenían en batir los huevos con movimientos precisos y regulares. 

Él había tenido tantas esperanzas al llegar a Hogwarts, tantos deseos... Casi era injusto haber fracasado en casi todas, haber visto precipitarse sus inocentes ilusiones como copas de cristal contra el suelo y estallar en mil fragmentos irrecuperables. 

Él había charlado con el profesor Morrigan sobre Hogwarts el día antes de ir, y éste le contó que la Escuela era un enorme castillo en una bella colina verde, rodeado por un bosque frondoso y un lago de aguas azules. Le contó que existían cuatro Casas, y que nada más llegar tenía lugar un antiguo ritual que emplazaba a los alumnos en la casa que más convenía según su personalidad. No quiso contarle en que consistía este rito para no desvelarle la sorpresa, pero a cambió le proporcionó una valiosa información: rememoró sus tiempos mozos cuando él asistía justo a sus padres a la famosa Escuela.

Le relató que él y su padre habían sido amigos, y que ambos habían pertenecido a la casa de Ravenclaw, famosa por albergar a los alumnos más inteligentes y estudiosos. Su madre en cambió pertenecía a la casa de Huflepuff, la casa de los leales y trabajadores. Le habló también de las competiciones de Quiddich, de las asignaturas y sus profesores, y le aseguró que el actual Director, Albus Dumbledore –el famoso mago que había derrotado a Grindelwald, había sido su maestro en Transformaciones. 

Severus escuchó ávido todas las palabras que abandonaron los labios de Morrigan, y decidió firmemente que no permitiría que ese "ritual", fuera cual fuera, le emplazara en la casa de Huflepuff. ¡Él no estaría en la misma casa que su malvada madre! La gente tenía que ser cruel allí a la fuerza, si es que su personalidad se parecía en algo a la de su madre. 

Tendría que tardar muchos años para comprender porque el sombrero seleccionador había incluido dentro de la casa de los pacíficos, tranquilos y a menudo dulces Huflepuff, a aquella madre llena de ira y odio que le había negado sin piedad el más mísero cariño durante su infancia. Tendría que esperar hasta su muerte para conocer la fuerza de la lealtad y amor que la mujer había profesado por su padre.

Pero en aquel entonces, armado sólo con el conocimiento de la mujer que le había acosado como nunca ese verano, había aborrecido a aquella casa de inmediato. Él esperó poder entrar en cualquiera de las otras tres, y a ser posible, en Ravenclaw. A él le gustaba estudiar, y adoraba los libros, requisito imprescindible para un Ravenclaw según había dicho Morrigan. ¡Esa tenía que ser su casa...! La misma casa que su padre... Quizás entonces éste se sintiera orgulloso de él, y le hablase. Quizás entonces le sonreiría... Con ese deseo se durmió la última noche en su hogar hasta Navidades.

Al día siguiente su madre le despertó rudamente, zarandeándole sobre la cama.

-Levántate, dúchate y baja a desayunar en diez minutos, o harás el viaje a Hogwarts con el estómago vacío.

Severus tenía mucho sueño, con la excitación le había costado muchísimo dormir. Deseaba permanecer en su cama caliente unos minutos más, pero no quiso desafiar a su madre. Hizo como había ordenado, y bajó puntualmente al salón-comedor. Allí ya estaba servido el desayuno, y su padre estaba sentado a la mesa leyendo El Profeta. Severus comió en silencio, mirando al hombre fijamente. ¿Sabría que se marchaba hoy...? Reuniendo todo su valor, se atrevió a susurrar:

-¿Padre...?

El hombre pasó otra página del periódico, su rostro aún oculto por el papel.

-Padre, hoy voy a Hogwarts... –continuó el pequeño Severus con voz suave, la ansiedad anudándose en su estómago. –No volveré hasta Navidades.

César Snape Bustroll no se movió. No respondió. No bajó el periódico para lanzar una furtiva mirada a su único hijo.

-¡Vamos, levanta si has terminado!-exclamó su madre- Ya está aquí tu baúl y todo lo que necesitas. ¿Te despediste ayer del profesor Morrigan?

Severus asintió, sin dejar de mirar a su padre. ¿No iba a despedirse de él? Ni siquiera... ¿ni siquiera iba a darse cuenta de que se iba?

-Muy bien –contestó la mujer. –Iremos mediante polvos Flú al callejón Diagon, y de allí con un Traslador a la estación de Hogwarts. El Ministerio los ha dispuesto en el Caldero Chorreante. Acércate, ¡vamos!

Severus corrió hacia su madre, que con un movimiento de varita situaba su baúl frente a la chimenea. Le tendió la túnica que habría de ser su uniforme en Hogwarts, y sin volverse gritó:

-¡Al Caldero Chorreante, en el callejón Diagon!

Ella y el baúl desaparecieron en un revuelo de chispas verdes. Severus agarró con fuerza la túnica negra con sus blancas manos, y se volvió por última vez hacia su padre. El hombre seguía igual, como siempre.

-Adios, papá... –murmuró sintiendo sus ojos escocer. Al segundo siguiente estaba con su madre en el atestado bar. Muchas familias se amontonaban allí, y Severus de nuevo se sintió sobrecogido y mareado por el revoloteo incesante de magos y brujas de todas las edades. Le excitaba saber que casi todos los niños que veía estarían con él en la Escuela, pero deseó fervientemente alejarse de aquella muchedumbre que más bien parecía un enjambre.

Su madre le empujó del hombro y se acercó a un empleado del Ministerio, que sacaba piedras de una gran bolsa y se las tendía a la gente. Entonces ésta inmediatamente se desvanecía en el aire con todos sus enseres.

-Cuando coja la piedra, tócala tú también. –le instruyó su madre –Entonces apareceremos en los aseos de la Estación King Cross.

Así hizo. A los tres segundos de tocar la piedra, sintió una gran fuerza tirar de su estómago hacia delante, y se sumió en un torbellino multicolor. Y al momento siguiente estaba en un recinto con las paredes recubiertas de azulejos blancos y grandes espejos extrañamente silenciosos. Severus se sintió un tanto mareado por la experiencia, y se agarró a la túnica de su madre, temeroso de perderse en aquel lugar tan raro.

La mujer elevó con su varita el baúl hasta justo la salida de los aseos, donde el ministerio había dispuesto una fila de carritos muggles para maletas, embrujados de tal manera que jamás se acababan. Ella tomó uno de ellos y depositó encima el baúl. 

Severus miraba anonadado a su alrededor: era la primera vez que veía tantos muggles juntos. En el pueblo no había tanta gente... En el pueblo de hecho no había un edificio tan grande como aquel. Miró hacia arriba hasta ver el enorme tejado a dos aguas sostenido por bellas cerchas de hierro forjado, muchos metros sobre su cabeza.

¡Qué arquitectura tan fantástica!, pensó maravillado. Entonces su madre le detuvo delante de una pared. 

-Ya hemos llegado. –anunció- Por aquí entraremos al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Pasaré yo primera.

La mujer posó por unos instantes sus fríos ojos en él, antes de andar tan tranquila hacia la pared. Severus la miró asustado, ¡iba a estamparse contra aquel muro! Pero para su sorpresa ella simplemente desapareció, como si su cuerpo y el carrito hubieran sido absorbidos por los ladrillos.

Severus tragó la saliva acumulada en su boca. ¿Tenía... tenía que hacer lo mismo...? Miró a ambos lados, a la gente andando hacia sus respectivos destinos, y comprendió que él no tenía a donde ir. O atravesaba la pared para llegar a ese andén que había mencionado su madre, y se quedaría allí perdido para siempre. Ella no volvería a buscarle, y su padre... Su padre probablemente no sabía que había dejado la casa. Quizás nunca había sabido que vivía allí, con él.

El niño apretó sus pequeñas manos en puños, y decidió que tenía que ser valiente e intentarlo. ¡Era su oportunidad para ir a Hogwarts! Echó a andar con paso decidido, sintiendo el miedo y los nervios estrujar su estómago. Cuando estaba ya enfrente de la pared le asaltó el deseo acuciante de detenerse, pero recordó que su madre la había atravesado. ¡Si ella lo había hecho él también podía! Cerró los ojos y saltó hacia delante, casi imaginando el dolor contra su nariz cuando golpeara la pared. Pero ese dolor no llegó. En cambio, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró al otro lado, en el andén más fascinante que hubiera podido imaginar.

De nuevo la muchedumbre de brujos y brujas se amontonaba en la plataforma cubierta, pero esta vez al lado de un tren precioso, pintado de rojo, negro y dorado, en cuyo cartel se leía "Expreso de Hogwarts". ¡Ese era el tren que le llevaría a la Escuela!

-¡Ya era hora! ¡Pensé que te quedarías para siempre al otro lado!-se burló entonces su madre, que había aparecido de repente a su lado. -¡Vamos, muévete, pasmarote! ¡Estás dificultando la entrada de la gente!

Con un empellón le separó de la pared, y el pequeño trastabilló perdiendo casi el equilibrio. Oyó algunas risitas detrás suyo, y echó a andar muy deprisa detrás de su madre sin querer mirar atrás, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. Avanzaron un corto tramo antes de que ella se volviera a detener. Con un movimiento de varita el carrito desapareció y el baúl quedó en el suelo.

-Muy bien, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Ese es el tren que tienes que coger, como ya habrás supuesto. Sube el baúl adentro, y no pierdas nada. Pórtate bien; una carta de tus profesores diciendo lo contrario... y te las verás conmigo en Navidades. –Su voz era fría y cortante como una daga de hielo. Severus se estremeció, mirando fijamente a sus pies.

-Sí, madre...

-Hasta entonces, pues. –Y dándose media vuelta, se marchó por donde había venido, perdiéndose entre la gente. Severus la miró desaparecer sintiendo un dolor raro en el pecho.

-Adios, mamá... –murmuró. Comenzó entonces a empujar su baúl hasta el tren, resoplando por el esfuerzo. Éste pesaba mucho y avanzó muy lento, y cuando llegó al borde del andén se detuvo sin saber bien que hacer. ¿Cómo lo subiría? Miró a su alrededor y vio a un mago que elevaba el baúl de su hija con su varita, y después estrechaba a la niña en un cariñoso abrazo de despedida. Severus notó algo raro aletear en su corazón, un sentimiento que a veces había experimentado cuando veía a los niños muggles de su pueblo jugar juntos mientras él quedaba fuera excluido por ser "raro". Era un sentimiento de añoranza y frustración, el deseo de tener algo que estaba fuera de su alcance. Miró hacia otro lado y se encontró una escena similar, y detrás otra, y otra. La mayoría de los padres –ambos, de hecho- ayudaban a sus hijos y les besaban y abrazaban al despedirse. 

¿Por qué su madre le había abandonado sin ayudarle siquiera a meter su baúl en el tren? No es que él esperase un abrazo, ni siquiera eso, pero... Severus se sintió entonces muy solo y desdichado. Miró impotente su baúl, y deseó esconderse debajo y desaparecer de aquel lugar. De pronto ir a Hogwarts no tenía ningún valor, y sólo quería echarse a llorar, lejos de esas gentes tan felices.

-¡Eh, muchacho! ¡Eh!

Severus tardó un poco en reaccionar. ¿Alguien le llamaba? Ignorante de cuanto tiempo había estado ahí plantado delante del tren, levantó el rostro para encontrar a un mago vestido con una túnica azul manchada de carbón.

-¡Muchacho, el tren va a salir ya! ¡Sube tu baúl!

Severus sintió sus mejillas enrojecer mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, y antes de poder responder, el hombre había saltado a su lado.

-Claro, claro... Ya entiendo. Te ayudaré, muchacho. –sonrió afectuoso el desconocido, elevando el baúl hasta el departamento de carga. –Bueno, y ahora, ¡ve a sentarte a los coches de pasajeros!

-¡Gra... gracias...! –tartamudeó Severus echando a correr hacia delante. El pitido del tren resonó en la estación, dando un último aviso. Severus subió casi en el último momento, y permaneció un par de minutos en el rellano de la entrada recuperando el aliento, mientras el tren se ponía en marcha. 

Apretó con fuerza su túnica-uniforme contra su pecho, sintiendo de nuevo la excitación de lo nuevo. ¡Quizás no todo era tan malo! Ese señor le había ayudado, y probablemente habría más gente en Hogwarts amable como él. Se secó las mejillas mojadas con determinación, y echó a andar.

Severus avanzó por el pasillo central, mirando los departamentos a ambos lados. Estaban todos llenos. Con un suspiro de resignación siguió avanzando por los diferentes coches, esperando encontrar un asiento. Cuando llegó al último la aprensión le inundó. ¿Y si no podía sentarse? ¡No quería pasar su primer viaje sentado sólo en el suelo del pasillo! Pero entonces encontró un departamento casi vacío: sólo había un niño de su edad en él. Un niño de cabello color miel y apariencia afable.

Los ojos negros de Severus se iluminaron al reconocerle: ¡era Remus Lupin, el chico que había conocido en la tienda de Madame Malkin! 

-Hola... –saludó, entrando con paso inseguro. El chico se volvió hacia él, y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Tú eres el chico del callejón Diagon!

Severus asintió feliz. ¡Se acordaba de él! 

-Sí... ¿Puedo sentarme contigo...?

Pero antes de que Lupin pudiera responder dos chicos más entraron en el compartimiento.

-¡Eyyy...! ¿Quién eres tú? 

Severus se encontró cara a cara con un chico de unos enormes ojos gris celeste muy claro, y cabellos negros cortados a tazón. Toda su expresión demostraba confianza en sí mismo, y su mirada le atravesó.

-¡Ibas a sentarte en mi sitio! –le acusó. 

-No... no... –contestó enseguida Severus, sintiéndose muy nervioso. –Yo no sabía...

-¡Vamos Siri! –habló entonces el otro chico –somos tres, sobra un hueco...

Severus miró agradecido al otro muchacho, de pelo castaño oscuro enrabietado y ojos chispeantes tras unas enormes gafas.

-Yo le conozco- dijo entonces Lupin con su voz suave y tímida- Nos... nos encontramos en el callejón Diagon este verano, en la tienda de las túnicas. –Y le sonrió de nuevo.

-¡Nosotros tres hemos coincidido en el andén! –apuntó entonces el chico de las gafas. –Aunque Siri y yo ya nos conocíamos del verano... Yo me llamo James Potter, y él es Sirius Black.

-Hola -contestó éste un tanto huraño. -Me sentaré al lado de la ventana, ¿eh?

-Bueno... –contestó Severus un tanto molesto por la manera en que Black le miraba, pero contento de todas maneras. Ese Potter también parecía simpático...– Yo soy Severus Snape.

Y con eso se sentó junto a Lupin, quien le sonrió de nuevo. __

Realmente aquello no había empezado tan mal...

El viaje pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya había oscurecido, y se acercaban al final del trayecto. Durante todo aquel tiempo Potter y Black no dejaron de hablar de mil chismorreos que sucedían en la sociedad maga, y que por supuesto Severus desconocía. Se habría sentido desplazado si no fuera por Remus, que continuamente le ayudaba a introducirse en la conversación. Aún con su ayuda sentía avergonzado de su ignorancia: a pesar de los muchos libros que había leído ninguno hablaba de los últimos resultados de la Liga de Quiddich, o de los avatares del Ministerio, o de ese nuevo mago con sus teorias anti-muggles. 

Otro momento de vergüenza sucedió cuando apareció una bruja con un enorme carrito de dulces. Inmediatamente Black y Potter se lanzaron a comprar toneladas, mientras Remus y él miraban hacia otro lado. A Severus su madre sólo le había dado tres galeones, para casos de la más total y absoluta necesidad. Le había advertido que tendría que justificar su gasto, y que los esperaba enteros en Navidades. Con un suspiro supuso que comprar dulces no sería justificable, a pesar de lo mucho que le apetecían.

Pero Remus a su lado tampoco hizo amago de querer comprar. ¿Quizás sus padres eran también muy estrictos? ¿O es que no le gustaba el chocolate?

-¿No queréis? –les preguntó James mientras la bruja le devolvía el cambio. 

Remus y Severus negaron a la vez con la cabeza.

-¡No importa! –exclamó entonces –Siri y yo hemos comprado para los cuatro...

-¡Eh! ¡Yo no quiero darle a Snape!-protestó Black.

Severus sintió una punzada en el estómago mientras los otros dos niños miraban a Black sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué...? –preguntó James.

Black cerró los ojos en un gesto dramático. –Este Snape me parece un vampiro. Los he visto en un libro de mi padre, y son como él, con los ojos y el pelo muy negros, y la piel muy blanca. ¡No quiero darle mi chocolate a un monstruo! 

Severus se encogió en el asiento como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Los niños muggles del pueblo también le llamaban monstruo y vampiro, ¡pero él no era nada de eso! Si no hubiera estado tan ocupado con su propia indignación y dolor, habría visto a Remus encogerse también.

-¡Siri, no digas eso! –exclamó James –Si fuera un vampiro no le habrían dejado entrar en la Escuela. Mi padre dije que Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo junto con Griggots, y que el Director Dumbledore no dejaría que nada malo sucediese.

-¡Pero mira su cara, James!

-Venga, Sirius... Aunque realmente fuera un vampiro, un zombie o un hombre lobo; si el Director le ha permitido dentro no puede ser tan malo.

-Ti... tiene... razón... –tartamudeó Remus encogido contra la ventana, mirando fijamente a Potter.

-A mí no me importaría que fuese un zombie o un hombre lobo. –contestó Black como si no hubiera oído a Lupin. -Son los vampiros como este Snape los que no me gustan.

-¡No soy un vampiro! –gritó Severus indignado. 

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Si seguro que acabas en Slytherin!

A las palabras de Black, Lupin y Potter guardaron silencio. Severus les miró confuso, sin saber a que venía aquello. 

-¿Y qué...? – se defendió. Morrigan no le había hablado nada de la Casa Slytherin, y por tanto desconocía su tradicional afiliación a la Magia Negra y las criaturas oscuras.– Además, yo voy a entrar en Ravenclaw, como mi padre. –estableció con un gesto serio.

La cara de James se iluminó. -¿De verdad? ¡Yo tengo una prima en Ravenclaw! Aunque creo que a mí me tocará Gryffindor, mi padre y mi madre eran los dos de esa casa. 

-Oh... –murmuró Severus con decepción. Potter le caía bien, y no le hubiera importado que fuera Ravenclaw como él.

-Yo supongo que estaré también en Gryffindor. ¡Es la mejor casa! Los de Ravenclaw son todos unos empollones –añadió Black con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Eh, no digas eso! Mi prima...

-¡Tú prima es una empollona...! ¿para qué negarlo, James? Sólo se preocupa de sus libros y su pelo.

James torció la boca en un gesto de desdén, mientras Sirius comenzaba a hacer una imitación divertidísima de la susodicha prima que redujo a Potter y a Lupin a carcajadas. 

Severus sin embargo no se rió. Él había sido incontables veces el objeto de la risa de los niños muggles, y por eso no le gustaba nada que la gente se burlara de otro, y menos si el afrontado ni siquiera estaba presente para defenderse. Frunció el ceño y perdió la vista en la oscuridad del pasillo, deseando que ese niño tan cruel, Sirius Black, acabase en Huflepuff.

Severus Snape comenzó a aprender aquella misma noche lo que sería la tónica de su vida: cuanto más deseara algo, más lejos se situaría de su alcance. Sólo que pudiera ser logrado trabajando caería en sus manos; el resto de posibilidades, como afecciones, sueños o golpes de suerte, quedaban automáticamente eliminados.

Por supuesto aquel sombreo rarísimo que cantaba decidió que Sirius Black no fuera un Hufflepuff, sino un Gryffindor; y Severus contuvo su decepción con el pensamiento de que al menos no había ido a Ravenclaw. Varios minutos después subió al estrado Remus Lupin, y Severus cruzó los dedos.

_A Ravenclaw, a Ravenclaw...,_ pensó con fuerza, pero el sombrero gritó Gryffindor. ¡Le había tocado con Black! Realmente era mala suerte... Él había deseado ser amigo de Lupin, y ahora tendría que encontrarse con Black cada vez que quisiera verle. Severus emitió un suspiro de frustración, pensando que aún quedaba Potter. Éste había dicho que probablemente sería Gryffindor, pero tenía una prima Ravenclaw. Quizás... 

No tuvo que esperar mucho para ser decepcionado de nuevo. El sombrero envió a Potter a Gryffindor, donde fue recibido calurosamente por Black y Lupin. Sintiendo un poco de celos, Severus esperó su turno, el cual no tardó en llegar.

El sombrero envió a un muchacho delgado y grácil llamado Evan Rosier a Slytherin, y entonces McGonagall, la adusta profesora que sostenía la lista de nuevos alumnos, pronunció su nombre. 

-¡Snape, Severus...!

Severus sintió la sangre acelerarse en su venas. Las piernas le pesaban cuando lentamente caminó hasta la silla del estrado, sintiendo todas las miradas en él. Entonces McGonagall puso el sombrero seleccionador en su cabeza, y éste se hundió hasta su nariz tapándole la visión. En aquella densa oscuridad escuchó una vocecita junto a su oído.

-Mmmm... interesante... Un chico aplicado, muy trabajador... leal... Sí, hay algo de Huflepuff aquí...

_¡¡¡NO, NO, NO....!!!!_, gritó Severus aterrorizado dentro de su mente, _¡no Huflepuff, por favor!!!_

-¿No Huflepuff? No iba a enviarte allí, de todas maneras... Demasiado potencial que no necesita trabajo duro para desarrollarse... y un coraje profundo, verdadero, muy Gryffindor...

¡Oh...!¿sería Gryffindor, entonces? Estaría con Lupin y Potter, pero tendría que aguantar a Black...

-No, no Gryffindor... A pesar de tu valor, serías desdichado en Gryffindor... Esa casa no tiene la gente más adecuada para ti...

_¿Qué... qué tal Ravenclaw, eh?, _se atrevió a pensar Severus.

-¿Ravenclaw? ¡Oh, sí! Veo una mente muy afilada, inteligente, una curiosidad enorme... Sí, características también de un Ravenclaw, pero no, no, no creo que sea adecuado... 

_¿No...????_, pensó Severus desolado.

-Este es un Sorteo interesante, mi joven mago: no muy a menudo vienen almas con características tan claras de los cuatro fundadores. Porque también veo una gran ambición en ti... Veo una gran determinación, un gran deseo por superarte y lograr aquello que está fuera de tu alcance. Y sí, tú sabes de supervivencia... Estar en esta casa te ayudará a sobreponer tus debilidades, y desarrollar tus virtudes, estoy seguro. Perteneces a la casa de...

-¡SLYTHERIN...!

La mesa más a la izquierda, aquella con el mantel verde rompió en aplausos. Severus permaneció unos momentos confuso, sin creer lo que le había sucedido. ¡Ese sombrero le había puesto en Slytherin! Adiós sus sueños de ser un Ravenclaw y ganarse el afecto de su padre...

Caminó con pasos lentos hacia la mesa, y entre el alboroto escucho la voz clara de Black.

-¡Slytherin! ¡Lo sabía!

Los ojos le escocieron por las lágrimas mientras se sentía totalmente humillado. ¡Ese niño estúpido había tenido razón! ¿Pero que había de malo con estar en Slytherin? Seguramente, desde que Black no estaba allí, era algo incluso positivo.

Se sentó a la mesa con un gesto huraño, a lado de un muchacho muy rubio de ojos grises muy claros y fríos que le ignoró totalmente, y el tal Evan Rosier, que miraba el techo –una perfecta reproducción del cielo estrellado- con ojos soñadores.

-Ya estamos aquí... –le escuchó murmurar- en Hogwarts, en Slytherin... ¡Es perfecto...! –Y con esto se volvió hacia él y le sonrió ampliamente.

Severus sonrió a su vez, al recordar que Evan había sido el primero de sus compañeros de casa en hablarle y sonreírle. Cierto que en aquel entonces no habían llegado a ser amigos, pero Rosier no le había condenado como otros al ostracismo. Nunca buscó hablarle, pero tampoco nunca lo evitó. Eso era un consuelo, al menos.

Colocó la tortilla humeante sobre la bandeja, junto al cuenco de puré. Llenó un vaso de jugo de calabaza y se sirvió otro para él. Probablemente Evan estaba hambriento, debía recuperar fuerzas si deseaba... ponerse en pie algún día. Era más fácil pensarlo de ese modo, y vivir estos momentos en el presente, lo único que ya le quedaba a él.

Severus suspiró de nuevo, sintiéndose muy cansado. Su mirada vagó por las vendas blancas que cubrían su brazo desde el codo hasta la mano, y las acarició con suavidad. Tanta debilidad sin duda se debía a la gran pérdida de sangre, si Evan no hubiera estado allí... él no estaría aquí. 

Realmente en ese instante no le hubiera importado morir, cualquier cosa le habría dado igual. Y ahora... ¿ahora no era muy diferente, verdad? Él le había prometido a Dumbledore no volver a intentar suicidarse, pero aquella promesa ya no significaba nada. El Director se había vuelto una sombra, un fantasma más de los que habitaban su pasado. Como Strauss y Dunke, como su padre y su madre y su pequeño hermano; como Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy. Vivos y muertos eran lo mismo para él: sólo fantasmas, intocables, intangibles.

Los únicos seres reales que quedaban en el planeta eran Evan Rosier y Voldemort. Su Juez... y su Ejecutor.

Mejor acabar cuanto antes aquella farsa. Severus tomó la bandeja en su manos, y caminó hasta la habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, este capítulo ha acabado siendo enorme!!! No pretendía hacer la escena del recuerdo taaaaaan larga, pero al final cobró vida propia y ya veis, casi no ha dejado margen para la trama principal. Eso sí, todos los interrogantes del capítulo 15 continuarán en el 17... Aún no sabe que hará realmente Rosier... pero se le acaba el tiempo. Ta chán ta chán... Recordar que Severus no viste nada debajo de la túnica, que será importante. *___*

Y ahora... ¡deja un review!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Muchas gracias a tod@s los que escriben, me animan muchísimo!!!!

Y te dedico este cap a ti, **Yuzu-chan**, por tener tanta paciencia conmigo. ¡¡¡¡miauuuuu!!!!! (Y también a _S/S fan_... ¡No desesperes!!! Ç_Ç Yuzu ya me regaña por olvidar la nSumeragi...)


	17. El pasado en el presente: encuentros y d...

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, etc, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^^

Os recuerdo: ¡¡¡hay escenas YAOI ( m/m)!!!, si no te gusta, no lo leas. 

Es R por algo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno... ¡¡¡¡ Aquí seguimos!!!! Esto viene más pronto de lo que esperaba... Espero que os guste! Eso sí... ¡abunda lenguaje fuerte y palabrotas!!!!__

Muchas gracias por los Reviews!!! Por favooooor, escribid!!!! Disfrutaaaaad!!!

La vuelta atrás__

17. El pasado en el presente: encuentros y desencuentros

Evan Rosier tenía el rostro vuelto hacia el pequeño ventanuco, por donde entraba un quedo rumor de fondo. La vida, aunque fuera la vida pobre y gastada del callejón Knockturn, bullía allí afuera; en la noche, como un milagro. 

El pequeño dormitorio estaba sumido en la oscuridad, y la suave penumbra exterior apenas iluminaba una franja de la habitación. Evan interpuso su mano en el leve haz, y observó la casi inexistente sombra que proyectaba. Era como si su cuerpo hubiera perdido materialidad, como si se hubiera convertido en un fantasma.

Entonces una forma negra se materializó en el dintel de la puerta. El cuerpo avanzó sin provocar el más mínimo sonido, si siquiera el suspiro de unas pisadas. Sólo el ocasional tintineo de una vajilla traicionaba su existencia. El cuerpo paró al lado de la mesilla y abandonó ahí una bandeja. Un par de segundos más y una vela cobraba vida.

La luz amarillenta titiló en los cabellos negros de Snape, y bordeó de naranja sus afilados rasgos.

-He traído la cena.

Otro movimiento de varita y la bandeja estaba ahí, sobre su regazo. Evan se esforzó por sentarse en la cama, y vislumbró la comida. Algo se encogió en su estómago, algo que rugió sonoramente. Al parecer su cuerpo tenía hambre.

-Come o se enfriará.

Rosier obedeció. Bocado tras bocado vació los platos, y bebió su zumo de calabaza. A su lado Snape bebía también con sorbos cortos, paladeando. Se había sentado en el borde de la cama, y parecía distraído.

Cuando acabó, Rosier dejó la bandeja en la mesilla y miró a su compañero, que aún sostenía su vaso medio lleno en el regazo.

-¿Has comido algo, Snape? –preguntó repentinamente.

Severus le miró sobresaltado, y negó con el rostro.

-Hummm... Eso no es bueno. –Evan frunció el ceño. Tras descansar y comer se sentía lúcido, tranquilo. Irónicamente hablador. 

–Me acuerdo que en Hogwarts tampoco comías mucho; la de noches que te fuiste al dormitorio sin cenar... A saber como lograste crecer a tu altura. ¿O devorabas los libros cuando te quedabas solo? Todos esos tomos polvorientos de la biblioteca, lo que debían pesar...

Evan entornó los ojos, nostálgico. –Esos eran buenos tiempos, ¿no crees? En la escuela, estudiando y jugando al Quiddich, gastando bromas a los Gryffindors de primer y segundo año... 

Severus bebió de golpe lo que quedaba de su jugo, y después posó la vista en el vaso vacío. Rosier le observaba con cuidado.

-¿No crees...qué eran buenos tiempos...?

Pero el silencio fue su única respuesta.

-Para ti no lo fueron. –asumió. Por supuesto. El pequeño Snape que lloraba en la cama no podía considerar Hogwarts un tiempo amable.

-¿Qué te ocurrió...? En sexto, quiero decir. –Evan le miró intensamente- Recuerdo... recuerdo una vez que sin querer te sobresalté en un pasillo y se te cayeron todas las cosas, y... Bueno, parecías como ido... Casi... como ahora. –Bromeó, aunque con tristeza. Pero su voz se volvió seria, dura. – Y luego gritabas por las noches. –añadió.

A eso Snape reaccionó. El vaso se deslizó entre sus dedos y se rompió en el suelo con estrépito. 

-Lo... lo siento-murmuró, mientras con su varita limpiaba el desastre.

Evan le observó temblar sintiendo una sucia satisfacción, el contento de la  venganza. Sufre como yo lo hago... 

Pero ese placer se desvaneció tan pronto como había venido. En su interior sólo quedó una cansada curiosidad, y una piedad sin esperanza hacia Snape y él mismo.

-¿Por qué...? –inquirió con rara dulzura.

-Casi... casi... –Severus cerró los ojos, obligándose a recuperar la tranquilidad. Apretó sus manos en puños para ocultar su desazón, el golpe de miedo que le había dominado al escuchar a Rosier. Se aborreció por su debilidad.

-Estuve a punto de morir –respondió con voz tersa. Severus miró a Evan, y encontró sus ojos marinos sorprendidos, pero también expectantes.

Aquella era una vieja historia. Una enterrada en lo más profundo de su corazón, una que en principio no deseaba exhumar. Jamás había sido relatada a nadie, ni siquiera a Lucius. Sólo en presencia de Dumbledore su memoria había sido evocada, y brevemente, por supuesto. En aquella única ocasión Severus había huido, no queriendo recordar. Pero ahora...

-¿Cómo...?-preguntó Rosier suavemente, regresándole al presente.

Cómo... Severus suspiró. La luz de la vela temblaba, bailando al son del aire que entraba por el ventanuco. Posó sus dedos sobre ella, sintiendo su calor. Le recordó a los ojos dorados de Lupin.

-Un hombre lobo.

-¿Qué?!

Severus sonrió de nuevo, tristemente. Sabía que si despegaba los labios barbotearía todo el incidente, como una enorme burbuja que tras luchar por llegar a la superficie ha de estallar. Y era así, en cierta manera. Le invadió un extraño alivio al saber que podía liberarse de ese peso, de esa humillación.

De ese secreto.

-¿Te acuerdas de... Remus Lupin...? El Gryffindor que siempre andaba enfermo, una vez... al mes...

-No... –Los ojos marinos estaban abiertos como lunas llenas. -¿Él...

-Sí. El Director lo sabía, por supuesto. Por eso plantaron el Sauce Boxeador. Había... un pasaje debajo, uno que llevaba a Hosmeage, a una vieja choza abandonada. Cuando llegaba el momento de su transformación, Lupin era llevado por Madam Pomfrey a ese pasadizo y allí pasaba la noche. Eran sus rugidos los chillidos que oían en el pueblo. Yo... yo tenía curiosidad por Lupin. Una noche le vi andar con Pomfrey y decidí averiguar que pasaba. Estúpido de mí, ya ves. Aunque no tuve que esforzarme mucho... - Severus cerró los ojos, aturdido por los recuerdos.- Black me lo dijo todo. Me dijo como paralizar al sauce boxeador, como entrar al pasadizo. Me dijo que allí encontraría a Lupin. Me dijo que fuera si tenía huevos, si tan cotilla era. Y yo fui. Y por supuesto le encontré.

Una pausa siguió a sus palabras. Rosier no sabía que pensar. ¡Un hombre lobo! ¡Un hombre lobo en Hogwarts! ¡¿cómo podía el Director tomar un riesgo semejante?!! 

-...Sólo que... Lupin no era Lupin, no el Lupin que yo conocía. Era una bestia, un lobo enorme, y sus ojos eran amarillos, y querían sangre... Me quedé paralizado, helado. No pude pensar en nada, ni en huir ni en usar algún conjuro; nada. Entonces noté una mano tras de mí; era Potter. Él me sacó de allí, por los pelos. Esa... esa bestia me arañó con sus garras en una pierna, pero ya sabes... Sólo el mordisco es fatal. –Severus tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

-Black me había llevado allí, sabiendo lo que encontraría. In... intentó matarme! Yo estaba loco de rabia, quería explicaciones, venganza, lo que fuera; ni oía a Potter hablar detrás de mí. Le arrastré al despacho del Director, sin pasar siquiera por la enfermería, pero... El Director dijo que era sólo una broma. *Una broma...* -repitió con amargura. –Convocó a Black y le quitó cien puntos, de los cuales devolvió cincuenta a Potter por haberme salvado. Y luego me dijo que tendría que guardar silencio, o me expulsaría. A mí. Black intentó matarme y en vez de ser expulsado me amenazaron a *mí*!

Severus sintió de nuevo sus ojos arder al recordar el incidente. La injusticia de todo aquello aún quemaba en su pecho. A su lado Rosier guardaba silencio. Pero entonces, lentamente, comenzó a reír. Primero de manera ahogada, y luego abiertamente. Las carcajadas sacudieron su débil cuerpo, y arrancaron lágrimas de sus ojos. Severus le miró sin comprender, ofendido y estupefacto. 

-¡¡¡Oh, Severus...!!!! ¡¡¡Qué ingenuo...!!! No me sorprende nada... ¡Nada!!!!

Rosier reía doblado sobre la cama, su rostro deformado en una mueca grotesca.

-¡¡Por favor...!!! –añadió en un tono cruelmente despectivo- Todos sabemos que ese viejo tonto Dumbledore proclamaba ser bueeeeeno y juuuusto –caricaturizó Rosier –pero al final, sólo tenía ojitos para sus Gryffindors de oro. Por supuesto que es injusto. ¿Qué te pensabas? ¿qué iban a expulsarles? ¡¿darles siquiera un mísera suspensión?! ¡Já...!, ¡ILUSO! –gritó señalándole- ¡Él no te vio temblando como yo, no te vio perdido en medio del pasillo como un autista!!! ¡No te vio roto, no te vio gritar en sueños!!! ¿Qué creías, qué iba a estar allí cuando tenías pesadillas? –Rosier negaba con la cabeza- No puedo creer que esperases justicia, realmente. Somos *Slytherins*. No hay más justicia que la que nosotros impongamos. Después de todos estos años, ¡me parece increíble que tenga que recordarte esto!!!

Los ojos marinos se estrecharon al vislumbrar el rostro pálido de Snape, que le miraba desde sus pozos negros como alquitrán.

-¿A qué viene esa cara, Snape? Tu vida no valía nada en aquel entonces, cuando eras un estudiante a *su* cuidado... –le recordó con voz melosa- ¿Y lo va a valer ahora? ¡Joder! ¡Sólo les importa la información que les lleves, después pasarán de tu culo y que enviarán a Azkaban a que te pudras allí...! –Rosier rió como un maniaco, encantado con la respuesta que estaba obteniendo de Snape. Éste temblaba visiblemente.

-¿Y ese es el bando en el que has elegido luchar...? Merlín, Merlín... No puedo creer que después de lo que me has contado, después de... de esa prueba flagrante de injusticia y falsedad hayas traicionado a nuestro Señor! ¡Y dices que nosotros somos monstruos! ¡que vivimos en la locura!!! ¡¡¡¿¿Y que te mate un hombre lobo en Hogwarts no es una locura???!!! ¡¡¡LUPIN SI QUE ERA UN MONSTRUO...!!!

En ese punto Snape se levantó abrazándose con fuerza. Detrás de él Rosier rompió en otra horrible carcajada.

-¡Eres un idiota...!!! jodido capullo idiota!!! ¿Por qué te has vendido a ellos, eh? ¡¿qué te han prometido...?! ¡Les importas un cojón!!! ¿me has oído? ¡Te pudrirás en Azkaban, ese será tu pago!!! ¡No hay diferencia entre ellos y nosotros...!!! ¡Ellos también matan, también torturan, también engañan!!! ¿Qué era toda esa mierda de antes, esa mierda moral que has tratado de venderme?!!! ¡¡¡Tú mismo te has descubierto!!! ¡¡¡Hasta el jodido Dumbledore es un asesino y encubrió tu *casi* asesinato...!!!! JODER, CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN CIEGO...???!!!!!!!!!!!!

Severus no aguantó más.

Se tapó los oídos con las manos y con un rugido salió corriendo del dormitorio y de la destartalada vivienda. Siguió corriendo entonces por el oscuro callejón, inconsciente del frío mordiendo su cuerpo apenas abrigado, inconsciente de las sombras y los mendigos y la basura. 

Tan sólo podía oír las palabras de Rosier en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

"¡No hay diferencia entre ellos y nosotros...!!!"

Severus se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que lo rompió, y sólo relentizó su precipitada huída al sentir un hilo de sangre goteando por su barbilla. 

Sus pasos le habían llevado hasta el cruce con el callejón Diagon, y adelante podía vislumbrar la calle iluminada y el alegre gentío. Se quedó parado, como detenido por una barrera invisible que le impedía salir de las sombras. 

"¡No hay diferencia entre ellos y nosotros...!!! ¡Ellos también matan, también torturan, también engañan!!!"

¡¡¡¡No, eso no era cierto...!!!!!, aulló su mente, ¡había diferencias!!! Pero rememorar a Dunke arrollándole, tocándole... Él sabía que los aurores usaban las imperdonables, ¡pero Dumbledore no lo aprobaba!

"¡¡¡Hasta el jodido Dumbledore es un asesino y encubrió tu *casi* asesinato...!!!!"

Severus respiró con fuerza, tratando de calmar el miedo que estrujaba su pecho. El miedo y la duda...

¡No! ¡No tenía motivos para dudar! El Director había intentado disculparse por aquel incidente, se recordó. Aunque eso sí, cuatro años después; cuando *casualmente* le necesitaba. ¿Por qué no había sido en el momento?

Había tratado de ser justo con Lupin, éste era inocente...

"¡¡¡LUPIN SI QUE ERA UN MONSTRUO...!!!"

¡¡¡NOO!!! ¡Lupin no era un monstruo!!! ¡Él único monstruo era él mismo!

¿Mas por qué no podía haber sido justo *con él*? ¡Él también era inocente!!! Y Black... ¡Black no tenía excusas!

Era un Gryffindor...

¡¡¡NO...!!!

"¡Te pudrirás en Azkaban, ese será tu pago!!!"

-¡¡¡NO...!!! –volvió a gritar Severus, tratando de acallar las voces que lo atormentaban. 

¿Por qué se sentía así, tan abandonado? El Director le había demostrado su confianza, ¡le había salvado de Strauss! ¡No permitiría que le enviaran a Azkaban!

Eso mientras seas útil... , respondió una voz traicionera en su cabeza.

Severus tragó un sollozo, destrozado. Sus ojos velados por lágrimas sin verter emborronaron la calle delante de sí y los rostros sin facciones de los transeúntes. Se internó en el callejón Diagon ensimismado, hundido en su mundo de desgracia.

El cansancio se había apoderado de nuevo de su cuerpo, y cada paso era una pequeña tortura. De pronto se vio atrapado en una marea humana que corría, tratando de guarecerse de la lluvia que había empezado a caer. Severus quedó parado en medio de la calle, a merced de los empellones de la gente, de las miradas fugaces y los minúsculos pensamientos de un segundo de duración por cada mago que tropezaba con él. Había tantos hombres como gotas caían del cielo, y pronto el agua descendía en auténticos raudales, y relámpagos surcaban el espacio. 

Había parecido una eternidad, y al instante siguiente el joven estaba solo en la calzada inundada, bajo la tormenta inclemente y las luces de los establecimientos. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía con espasmos de frío, mojado de la cabeza a los pies. Sus suaves botines de fieltro estaban calados, y a cada paso el agua los lavaba enviando calambres por su columna. Pero Severus continuó su penoso caminar, de alguna manera buscando las mortificación de su cuerpo, como si eso pudiera compensar la que sentía su alma.

Todo en su pequeña esfera salía mal, así había sido desde que nació. ¿Por qué...?  Severus odiaba rendirse a aquellos ataques de autocompasión, pero en ocasiones, simplemente los hechos eran arrolladores. Era patético, lo sabía; pero por todos los dioses, ¿POR QUÉ...?

Él había querido hacerlo bien, maldita sea, ¡lo había intentado! Había intentado ganarse el afecto de sus padres y ser un buen hijo, ¿y qué había logrado? Todos sus esfuerzos por ser un buen estudiante... ¿quién lo había valorado? ¿Para qué había intentado respetar las normas? ¿Para qué había intentado tener amigos en Slytherin? Todo eso... ¿a qué le había llevado? Y después, después de tragarse su orgullo y decidir vivir una vida de pesadilla por la causa de la Luz... ¿qué obtenía? Sólo hacer más daño, y destrozarle el futuro a Rosier, y aunque ¡maldita sea! decidía *morirse* por él, para salvarle, ¡qué obtenía???? ¡Este le aborrecía!!! ¡¡¡le odiaba...!!! ¡¡¡LE DESPRECIABA!!!!!!!!!!

¿Por qué no podía salir nada bien? ¿Por qué...? ¿Es que estaba maldito? ¿Es que todas sus acciones fuera cual fuera su intención tenían que provocar el mal?

Severus lloriqueó patéticamente en la soledad de la calle, en la soledad de las risas y conversaciones de fondo que parecían sacadas de otro planeta. Él no quería ir a Azkaban... Rosier estaba equivocado, Dumbledore no lo permitiría... ¿verdad? Aunque el Señor Oscuro le mataría antes, le... le... Severus no pudo continuar el transcurso de ese pensamiento. El miedo y la desesperación y la fiebre nublaron su entendimiento, y todas la ideas en su mente se volvieron inconexas y fragmentadas como las gotas de la lluvia que le azotaba.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta El Caldero Chorreante, que bullía de público. Severus deseó fervientemente tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, y hundirse en un rincón oscuro y caliente en el atestado local. ¡Sentía tanto frío!

¿Para qué se preocupaba por todo lo demás? ¡Qué más daba Rosier y su opinión! ¡Qué más daba Dumbledore, que más daba Lucius, Voldemort, el ministro o el señor Asthur! Sólo quería hundirse en una madriguera negra y cálida, y beber cerveza y emborracharse hasta caer dormido. Pequeño y dulce olvido...

El joven abrió la puerta con lentitud usando sus menguadas fuerzas, y se escabulló entre la concurrencia hasta la barra, haciéndose un pequeño hueco cerca de la entrada. Se dejó caer sobre un taburete milagrosamente libre, y apoyó la cabeza entre los brazos. El calor en el local era exagerado, y estaba sudando por el brusco cambio. Sentía el rostro arder, y cuando se llevó las manos a las sienes su piel estaba pringosa y cálida, a pesar del frío que aún paralizaba su cuerpo y sus pies.

La nueva camarera, una mujer gruesa que rondaba los cincuenta, se acercó con prontitud, pero quedó un tanto desconcertada al verle medio desplomado sobre la barra. Sin embargo al segundo su sorpresa se transformaba en enfado. ¡Otro borracho queriendo seguir la noche en su local!

-¡Muchacho, levanta! –gritó sacudiéndole un cierta brusquedad.

Severus abrió los ojos desorientado, y los enfocó en la mujer.

-Una cerveza... –susurró.

La bruja frunció el ceño a la vista de aquel rostro demacrado. Ese joven estaba empapado, su cabello aún chorreaba sobre la túnica negra. Y por cierto... ¿cómo diablos se le ocurría salir tan sólo con *eso* a la calle, con el tiempo que hacía? Deseaba echarle, a su jefe no le gustaría un tipo como aquel, pero sería cruel enviarle bajo la lluvia en ese estado. Quizás con una cerveza se contentase mientras lo peor de la tormenta arreciaba.

Severus la observó partir rápida, pero antes de acomodarse de nuevo alguien le empujó.

-¡Perdone...! –musitó una voz alegre.-Esto está atestado, y llegar a la barra parece un torneo de obstáculos con tanta... ¡Snape...!

Severus se giró sorprendido y molesto, pero no pudo musitar palabra cuando su corazón se saltó un latido.

Remus Lupin estaba allí.

La camarera salvó la situación apareciendo con la cerveza de Snape, momento que aprovechó Lupin para pedir sus consumiciones, y Severus para observarle con descaro.

Lupin se veía bien. Su fino cabello castaño estaba recortado a la altura de la nuca, y caía en ondas muy favorecedoras sobre el rostro ovalado. Los ojos dorados le habían parecido brillantes en la media luz del bar, carentes de las ojeras y otros signos de cansancios tan habituales debido a su "enfermedad". El mago parecía un poco más alto que antes de abandonar Hogwarts, y tenía el rostro más lleno, los hombros más anchos. Hasta su túnica era de suave paño color ultramar, sencilla pero incomparable a las pobres y desgastadas prendas que lucía en la escuela. Severus advirtió entonces la pequeña perilla dorada bajo su jugoso labio rojo, y un aro en la oreja. El conjunto era muy seductor, y cuando Lupin se volvió a mirarle Severus tuvo que dar un sorbo veloz a su cerveza para calmar su repentina sequedad de paladar.

Ambos ex-compañeros se miraron incómodos por unos segundos, antes de que Lupin comenzara una vacilante conversación.

-Snape... No tienes buena cara... –murmuró el hombre lobo.

Severus no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona ante semejante comienzo. ¿Alguna vez la he tenido?, se dijo a sí mismo.

-Pues tú, Lupin, pareces el colmo del bienestar... Tus ropas están hechas de una pieza. ¿A qué se deberá semejante milagro?

El otro joven miró nerviosamente a la barra.

-¿Has conseguido un trabajo, eh? –continuó Severus sin piedad -Me pregunto cual será... ¿Cuidador de criaturas mágicas peligrosas en una reserva? ¡Oh! Claro... he oído que a esas bestias se las trata bien, *tú* debes ser la prueba...

-¡Cállate! –siseó Lupin observando a su alrededor con repentino pánico. 

-Oh, vamos... No creo que nadie pueda escucharnos en este gentío. Ni siquiera tus amigos... Porque por supuesto, están aquí Black y Potter... Y Pettigrew, claro. ¿Cómo salir a la calle sin ellos? Cómo andar sin ellos, beber sin ellos, pensar sin ellos... Aunque *con ellos* tampoco hay mucha mejora en eso... –se mofó.

-Y tú sigues igual de solo, *por supuesto* –contraatacó Lupin. –Tampoco hay cambios ahí por lo que veo, Snape.

Severus se estremeció al sonido de su apellido en los labios de Lupin, lleno de desprecio. Aunque... ¿cómo no ser así?. El slytherin hundió el dolor y la tristeza de su corazón tras una sonrisa burlona; él se había ganado esos sentimientos a pulso, ahora debía seguir la farsa. 

-Mejor solo que acompañado por una manada de... lobos, Lupin –susurró malévolamente.

El joven Gryffindor se encogió visiblemente, pero mantuvo su mirada impasible.

-En eso te doy la razón, Snape... –respondió con voz suave y fría. -Seguro que todo el mundo llega a la misma conclusión cuando se trata de salir *contigo*.

En ese momento apareció la camarera con las cervezas de Lupin. Éste las elevó sobre su cabeza con un movimiento de su varita, y se dispuso a marchar.

-Ha sido un placer verte, Snape, y aún lo es más despedirse.

Y sin darle tiempo a responder desapareció entre la gente.

Severus se quedó mirando tontamente el lugar donde el cuerpo del licántropo había estado, como si el espeso aire que ahora lo llenaba pudiera reemplazar su ausencia.

Sí, se había ganado a pulso toda aquella animadversión... Día tras día, año tras año. Bebió con lentitud la cerveza de mantequilla, con la mirada perdida entre la gente, sintiéndose gastado y un tanto enfermo. 

No tuvo tiempo, sin embargo, de acabar su bebida. Un fuerte empujón la derramó sobre sus ya húmeda túnica.

-¡Oooooh, perdón...! –dijo una voz burlona tras de él.

Black.

Claro. Él mismo lo había dicho: donde andaba Lupin también andaban Potter, Pettigrew y Black. ¿Y cuándo había desperdiciado Black una oportunidad para armar bulla con el grasiento Snape...? Ahora pagaría toda su anterior burla sobre Lupin.

Y extrañamente Severus no sintió ira; sólo un enorme cansancio. Miró con ojos vacíos su túnica manchada de cerveza y se estremeció. Tenía frío. Quizás debería haber pedido un té caliente.

-Snape, Snape... Cuando Remus me dijo que tenías una pinta horrorosa no pensaba que quisiera decir *aún más* de lo normal!

Severus observó a su viejo enemigo con cierta dejadez. Black estaba tan fabuloso como siempre. Guapo, acicalado, con su habitual aire de superioridad y el más elegante atuendo. 

El muy cabrón.

-Piérdete, Black. Que te jodan. –Siseó.

La sonrisa vaciló en el rostro del Gryffindor, mal disimulada en una mueca de odio.

-Tendrían que lavarte la boca con jabón, Snape, pero claro, eso te supondría contactar con agua.

-A ti te tendrían que coser la boca haciendo punto de cruz, pero claro, eso supondría un beneficio para la humanidad...

Black se acercó en una exhalación y le levantó del taburete agarrando el cuello de su túnica. 

-Ni se te ocurra hablar de Lupin como lo has hecho antes, escoria, o además de lavarte la boca tendrás que ponerte dientes nuevos. –susurró en su tono más agresivo.

Severus procesó con cierta curiosidad su flagrante debilidad. Era incapaz de oponer la más mínima resistencia, y dedujo que si Black le soltaba se desplomaría en el suelo. Era gracioso que ese bastardo siempre prefiriera atacarle físicamente, en vez de lanzarle una buena maldición. Golpeando donde tenía asegurada la victoria. Pero eso no iba a callarle.

-Que mieeeeedo... ¿Eso significa que ya me has puesto en el menú de algún otro amiguito tuyo?

Los ojos de Black relampaguearon de furia e inició el movimiento de un puñetazo, parado en seco por la voz de la camarera.

-¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¡Nada de peleas en este local!

 -¡Oh, no te preocupes! –contestó rápidamente Black, mientras esbozaba su mejor sonrisa de inocencia. -Te ayudaré a sacar la basura...

Severus se sintió mareado mientras Black le sacaba a empellones del bar, ante la mirada curiosa y algunas risas de los clientes. Entre el gentío creyó ver de nuevo a Lupin, con el ceño fruncido en algo parecido a enfado; la sonrisa condescendiente de Potter y también la mueca de burla en la cara redonda de Pettigrew. Pero éstas se desvanecieron entre la muchedumbre y al segundo siguiente estaba de nuevo bajo la lluvia, aterrizando de mala manera en el suelo inundado.

-Púdrete, bicho –enunció Black a modo de despedida, mientras se restregaba las manos en los muslos como si el mero contacto con Snape le asquease. 

A Severus le movimiento le recordó a Rosier, limpiándose las manos en las sábanas tras haberle mansturbado... Se mordió los labios ante el súbito dolor en su corazón. Reunió entonces las fuerzas suficientes para mirar a Black con todo su odio, pero este ya se había dado la vuelta y entraba en el calor de Las Tres Escobas.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de maldecir o gritarle cuando un ardor lacerante le quemó el brazo izquierdo.

El Señor Oscuro llamaba, y la hora de la verdad había llegado. Severus sabía que Rosier también estaría allí.

Sin pensárselo más se desapareció, ignorante de que si hubiera permanecido un segundo más habría visto a Pettigrew salir repentinamente del local.

....................................

Ejem... Un poco más de tortura pero ya... ayyyy... ¡ya se acerca el desenlace!!!! Como bien piensa Severus se acerca el momento de la verdad, ta chan, ta chan...

¡¡¡Y ahora por favor, deja un REVIEW!!!! ^_^ ¡Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos!!!

¡¡¡Muchas gracias a toda la gente que me ha escrito para elogiarme y animarme!!! Espero que el final esté a la altura de vuestras aspiraciones (aunque eso sí, tal y como me alargo aún quedan un puñado de capítulos...), y quizás le cumpla los deseos que habéis dejado en los reviews a algunos de vosotr@s... :)

Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Malaki**. ¡Ánimo!


	18. Excidium crystallus ego ordino: Ardeo er...

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, etc, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^^

Os recuerdo: ¡¡¡hay escenas YAOI ( m/m)!!!, si no te gusta, no lo leas. 

Es R por algo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡Por fin hay actualización!!! Siento la ausencia: Diciembre fue un mes muy duro, y he tenido muchísimo trabajo también en Navidad, y bueno, aquí estamos con el nuevo año, no? Este capítulo es bastante largo y hay graaaaandes avances en la historia. Espero que os guste...

Y aviso, el título, y más conjuros que inventado más adelante, son "latinajos" que he tenido a bien buscar en el diccionario XD. Eso sí, no tengo muy claro que haya conjugado bien las palabras... Si me equivocado, perdonadme... Yo soy de ciencias, y triste es decirlo, pero tengo mi único curso de latín más bien olvidado. ¡Agradeceré correcciones con los brazos abiertos!

Muchas gracias por los Reviews!!! Por favooooor, escribid!!!! Disfrutaaaaad!!!

La vuelta atrás__

18. Excidium crystallus ego ordino: Ardeo... eripio...

Cuando Severus Snape huyó de su propia vivienda, dejando la puerta cerrarse con un sonoro portazo; la risa que retumbaba cesó de inmediato. El fuego que alentaba la carcajada cruel de Evan Rosier se apagó en un soplo de amargura, y el hombre se quedó mirando fijamente el umbral del dormitorio que Snape había traspasado segundos antes, herido y trastornado por sus palabras. 

¿Qué le había poseído? Decir esas cosas... ¿pero acaso no eran ciertas? ¡Un hombre lobo en Hogwarts! La sola idea aún le estremecía. Y Snape se había topado con esa bestia... y había sido abandonado a su suerte. ¿Cómo habría actuado él si hubiera estado en su lugar? Seguramente habría jurado un odio eterno hacia Dumbledore y su infalible "justicia"... Pero Snape había superado todo eso. Su compañero se había unido al bando que respondía a sus ideas, a sus sentimientos. 

Aún le resultaba difícil de entender, de asumir; pero la evidencia estaba ahí, fresca en su memoria. Snape era _el traidor_.

El traidor. 

La causa de su caída, la llave de su liberación. Quien por derecho debía tomar su lugar, quien de hecho *anhelaba* tomar su lugar. Las pruebas estaban claras.

El porqué alguien desearía tomar semejante destino... era algo que no cabía en una mente cuerda; al menos no en la suya. 

Eso le había escandalizado. Le había repelido. Y él... él había rechazado el sacrificio de Snape. Finalmente había encontrado alguien lo suficientemente estúpido para no importarle morir por él, para acceder a sus desesperadas manipulaciones, y lo había tirado todo por la borda con ese absurdo e inevitable ataque de risa.

Pero realmente la absurdidad de todo aquello le hacía ver estrellas. Un hombre lobo en Howgarts. Casi parecía el título de un libro de horror. Pero había sido verdad, él sabía que *era verdad*. Evan había visto al orgulloso Snape derrumbarse, debatirse en pesadillas, buscar a Malfoy como un cachorro abandonado. Y realmente fue abandonado, por los mismos por quienes ahora arriesgaba el cuello. Absurdo.

¡Joder, ABSURDO! ¡Sin pies ni cabeza! ¿con qué se había golpeado Snape para perder así la razón? Por Dios que él sabía a ciencia cierta que aún muchas cruciatus repetidas no producían esa suerte de locura unidireccional. Porque el bastardo les tenía a todos, empezando por su omnipotente Señor Oscuro, engañados hasta el último pelo de sus puñeteras calvorotas. Eso no era trabajo de un loco, Merlín, sino de un Slytherin con la cabeza muy muy fría. 

Por supuesto que Snape sería brillante en eso, porque Snape era brillante en todo. ¡Él le admiraba, maldita sea! Admiraba su frialdad, su falta de escrúpulos, su astucia, su analítica inteligencia, su fiera habilidad. Desde el primer día el chico parecía haber nacido para llenar su hueco entre las huestes de Voldemort, desde el primer día todos habían visto que Snape era diferente... Especial.

Sí, pensó Evan con amargura, suficientemente especial para traicionar todo lo que ellos creían era esencial en él, y ser alguien diferente... Alguien vulnerable, alguien que anhelaba justicia, alguien que se odiaba a sí mismo por las virtudes que ellos admiraban, quién se denominaba monstruo, por las barbas de Merlín!

Alguien que... él había vislumbrado, casi sin darse verdadera cuenta, cuando le había abrazado en el jardín de Yorkmile. Alguien... capaz de... ¿aceptarle? ¿apoyarle...? Alguien por quién había sentido miedo, dolor, incluso deseo! Incluso... _amistad_... Pero ese alguien que se había desvanecido de pronto, cuando había renunciado a seguir luchando por lograr su meta, rompiendo el único mandato slytherin, para rendirse en la patética excusa de su culpabilidad frente a un patético ser como él mismo. Él, quien conociendo su sufrimiento, no había hecho nada por Snape. Absolutamente. Nada. 

El remordimiento de nuevo le oprimió las entrañas, unido a un desprecio profundo, venenoso. Porque su orgullo aborrecía la debilidad, y aborrecía esta imagen de Snape frágil como una muñeca de porcelana rota en el suelo, este Snape pusilánime y resignado. ¡Este Snape egoísta, sí, EGOISTA! Porque realmente no quería morir por él, sino por sí mismo. 

*_Por sí mismo_*. La revelación vino presta y clara a su mente, como un jarro de agua fría.

Ira blanca como la nieve ardió en su interior, afilada y brutal. Porque él no sería utilizado de esa manera, no. Snape tendría que buscar otra excusa para acabar con su patética vida de perrito faldero de sus múltiples "amos", tendría que buscar otra manera de limpiar su conciencia de cualesquiera crímenes que pesaban sobre ella hasta hacerle detestarse a sí mismo con una pasión que rayaba el masoquismo. 

Él no haría ese papel, desde luego. Les demostraría a todos que no era un peón que ser puesto en la casilla más conveniente para sus fines, que no era un peón de usar y tirar.

¡Evan Rosier tenía orgullo, por Dios! ¡Se lo demostraría a todos: a Snape, a Voldemort, a Wilkes y a Malfoy, a su padre; a todos los que le habían juzgado y utilizado para sus políticas; a TODOS sin excepción!!!

Y entonces, con la puntería que sólo el Destino sabe imprimir a sus macabras bromas, sintió la quemazón de la Marca Oscura en su brazo izquierdo. Pero Evan no iba a amilanarse, no ahora. La furia y su orgullo herido vibraban con la potencia de mil campañas, atontando su raciocinio, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

Por eso, sin dedicarle apenas un segundo pensamiento, concentró sus mermadas fuerzas y se desapareció.

El lugar al que llegó le era desconocido. Rosier observó inquieto el pequeño salón, tapizado por negros cortinajes que barrían el suelo al son de invisibles corrientes. La única luz procedía de cuatro candiles situados en las esquinas, todos ellos sostenidos por grotescas mujeres de piedra aprehendidas a las paredes. El joven sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, y asustado por la opresiva soledad del local comenzó a tantear los cortinajes en busca de una salida.

La encontró debajo de una de las mujeres-antorcha, y para su sorpresa ésta conducía a una lujosa estancia decorada en terciopelo rojo. Sólo había dos muebles en ella: una enorme cama sin dosel cubierta por una manta de pieles doradas, y una mesa alta de tablero redondo y pie labrado en forma de garras. Encima de ésta había una urna de cristal, en donde se removía, asustada, una gruesa culebra de brillante piel oscura.

Evan observó la escena con estupor, y soltó un pequeño chillido de terror cuando una mano helada le rozó el cuello. Se giró de inmediato, su mano tanteando instintivamente el bolsillo donde debiera estar su varita, y tembló a encontrarlo evidentemente vacío. Voldemort estaba quieto enfrente suyo, muy, muy cerca, advirtió con súbita aprehensión; y le miraba con una mueca de desprecio y diversión.

-Rosier, Rosier, Rosier... –susurró con ese agudo silbido le servía de voz. –Mi traidor vasallo... Se te ve... recuperado.

¡No soy el traidor, tú horrible monstruo, y mucho menos *tu* vasallo!, Rosier quería gritar, pero acobardado por la formidable magia oscura del otro brujo, e indignado por esta misma reacción, se limitó a asentir. No iba a desvelar el sucio secreto de Snape... no todavía, al menos. Primero debía tantear el terreno, y buscar una manera de ejecutar su venganza. Snape no se merecía tener su "deseo" cumplido tan pronto...

Voldemort le sobrepasó acercándose a la mesa, donde golpeó la urna con un dedo, en actitud juguetona.

-Mi mascota está nerviosa... –dijo señalando a la culebra. –Debe estar preguntándose qué voy a hacer contigo...

¡Vivo!, pensó Rosier con repentino desmayo, ¡para lograr sus fines debía estar vivo!

-¡Dadme otra oportunidad, mi Señor!-suplicó arrojándose a sus pies –¡Os demostraré mi inocencia, os traeré la cabeza de Moody en una bandeja!

-¿Ah... sí?-Siseó el brujo oscuro mirándole con una ceja, o lo que quedaba de ella, enarcada. –Una vez me dijiste lo mismo... y sólo trajiste tu devaluada presencia ante mí.

-No os fallaré, mi Señor... ¡Volveré con esa cabeza o no volveré!

-¡Eso me temo...!-se carcajeó Voldemort haciendo un sonido horrible –Que no vuelvas, mi traidor seguidor... Que viéndote acosado, vayas a refugiarte bajo las alas de Dumbledore, o cualquier otro idiota...

-¡NO!-rebatió Rosier lleno de pánico- ¡Si hubiera sido así no hubiera venido ahora, mi Señor!

Voldemort quedó unos momentos callado, antes de asentir pensativo. –Cierto...

Nunca esa palabra le había parecido más oscura a Rosier. Y sus temores se vieron confirmados cuando el otro mago le miró, con una maldad pura y roja ardiendo en sus pupilas.

-Te daré otra oportunidad, Rosier... Te permitiré hacer como deseas, y traerme el cadáver de Moody...

¿Por qué las palabras de su salvación sonaban como una condena? ¿por qué...

-... pero... no irás solo. –Concluyó Voldemort.

Ahí estaba, pensó Rosier con un estremecimiento. Ahí estaba la trampa.

-Mis otros mortífagos, los que me son *fieles*- proclamó enfatizando la última palabra- te acompañarán, y se asegurarán de que ciertamente no vuelvas... si fallas. ¡Acio varita!

Rosier vio como *su* varita aparecía en las manos de Voldemort, entera y bellísima, pero antes de poder decir nada el Brujo Oscuro le agarró por el cuello y  el joven sintió un tirón como el que se advierte al tocar a un traslador. Y realmente algo así fue, porque al segundo siguiente estaban en el salón principal de la casa de Malfoy, aparecidos a pesar de las barreras que protegían la mansión de tal evento.

Cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo cuando aquella garra le soltó, y apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperar la respiración cuando Lucius estaba a un metro escaso de él, arrodillado delante de Voldemort.

-Tengo una tarea para ti, Malfoy –susurró el Brujo con autoridad. –Busca toda la información que tengas sobre la vivienda de Ojoloco Moody, y entonces vuelve aquí.

Lucius no tardó más de cinco minutos en regresar con una gruesa carpeta entre las manos. En todo ese tiempo Voldemort se había sentado en uno de los muchos sillones, y había estado jugando con la varita de Rosier, una larga vara de treinta y cinco centímetros en pulida madera de caoba. Éste le había mirado de reojo con miedo y deseo, y no sabiendo que hacer había permanecido arrodillado en el suelo. Voldemort debía haberse sentido complacido con su decisión, puesto que no le había ordenado levantarse.

Si lo hizo cuando Lucius regresó, comandando a los dos mortífagos a la mesa grande del salón. Ambos obedecieron prestos.

-Lucius, mi buen mortífago... Roisier va a cumplir esta noche una arriesgada misión para probarnos su inmortal fidelidad hacia mí y nuestra causa... –susurró Voldemort en tono de mofa. 

Malfoy le dirigió al supuesto espía una mirada helada, antes de responder el acostumbrado "sí, mi Señor."

Rosier perdió su ojos marinos en la madera barnizada de la mesa, sintiendo su resolución escaparse por cada poro de su piel para ser reemplazado por pánico. Dios, ¿quién le había mandado aparecerse ante el Brujo Oscuro? Se maravilló por unos instantes de lo profundamente engranada que estaba en su alma la obediencia hacia su Señor, lo bien que éste los tenía amaestrados. Él mismo, a pesar de haber sido torturado, a pesar de saber que su vida pendía de un hilo; se había aparecido con rapidez, sin dedicarle un segundo pensamiento, sin cuestionarse siquiera la posibilidad de desobedecer.

Recordó con un estremecimiento las palabras de Snape: "_¡Qué nos ha hecho a todos, que nos hemos vuelto ciegos, sordos, mudos! ¡que nos usa, nos tortura y aún, aún... aún le justificamos!"_. Y era *cierto*. ¡Ahora se daba cuenta! Aquellas palabras eran reales, verdaderas como el aire que respiraba. Snape había atravesado la cortina de humo con la que Voldemort nublaba sus mentes, y había percibido la esclavitud en la que vivían, el lavado de mentes al que habían sido sometidos. ¡Ellos, los orgullosos e independientes Slytherin! ¿Habría sido esa una de las causas de su traición?

Y no sólo eso; Rosier se dio cuenta entonces de que había perdido su oportunidad de oro para escapar de aquella servidumbre. 

Si ahora no se hubiera aparecido, no le habrían echado de menos... Probablemente todos le creían muerto a manos de Lord Voldemort, y hasta éste mismo se había mostrado sorprendido por su recuperación. Quizás... incluso le había dado por perdido... Él sabía que de haber huido, lo más duro sería no ver nunca más a su familia, pero a lo mejor... con el tiempo...

-... Será esta noche.-anunció Voldemort, y Rosier volvió bruscamente a la conversación donde se trazaba su destino. De nada le servía regodearse en futuros que nunca serían.

 –Rosier le matará y me traerá su cadáver de prueba... –continuó el Brujo Oscuro con tono despectivo, como si el aludido no estuviera allí -o tú, mi fiel Lucius, acabarás con él. No necesitamos espías ni incompetentes en nuestras filas.

-Sí, mi Señor- asintió éste con una sonrisa complacida, y Evan sintió la sangre arder con odio.

-...Será un ataque peligroso, pero si... Rosier tiene éxito, nos librará para siempre de la plaga que ese maldito auror supone para nosotros. Será todo un golpe para el Ministerio, aún hundido por nuestra victoria en Yorkmile. Y aún si Rosier falla... quizás tú puedas cumplir la misión. Para ello te acompañarás de nuestros más leales y poderosos magos... Snape y Wilkes lo harán bien. –decidió Voldemort.

Evan entonces no pudo evitar una sonrisa irónica ante la mención de Snape. El "fiel mortífago", desde luego... Aunque su presencia jugaría a su favor. Su odio se mezcló con una retorcida satisfacción ante la idea de engañarles. ¡Les haría pagar su desgracia!

-Bien, ya está decidido.-estableció el Brujo Oscuro levantándose de la mesa, mientras tomaba un sorbo del caro whisky que un elfo doméstico les había ofrecido.

Apenas habían tardado diez minutos en establecer el plan de acción: no en vano el asesinato de Moody había sido uno de los proyectos más estudiados y cuidadosamente preparados de Alan Nott, su más hábil estratega. Voldemort sólo había estado esperando el momento más adecuado para ponerlo en práctica, y éste por fin había llegado. La idea, de hecho, era perfecta: atacar a la hiena en su propia madriguera, por la espalda y sin aviso.

No muy honorable, pero perfectamente Slytherin. Al fin y al cabo Rosier era uno de los mejores desbrozando vallas y protecciones mágicas, y aunque la guarida del experimentado auror debía estar llena de detectores, si todo salía bien ni siquiera tendrían que desarmarlos todos. El plan estaba concebido para asesinar a Moody en la puerta, no dentro. La presencia de Snape, Malfoy y Wilkes en la escena aseguraría que no habría otros aurores en las cercanías que pudieran poner en peligro el resultado deseado. Y si Rosier era realmente el espía -cosa que internamente dudaba, aunque siempre era agradable tener a alguien a quien torturar; él mismo se descubriría ante sus compañeros y les libraría por fin del topo que había estado desbaratando sus planes desde hacía ya casi dos años.

Pensar en el escurridizo traidor que estaba logrando engañarle a *él*, era algo que hacía hervir su sangre. Su excitada imaginación podía maquinar horas y horas acerca de las torturas que inflingiría al mortífago infiel cuando le atrapara, pero con gusto cedería el placer de matarle a Lucius si resultaba ser realmente Rosier, con tal de librarse de su dañina influencia.

Así que Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha e invocó a Snape y a Wilkes, antes de dar la varita de caoba del traidor a Malfoy y desaparecerse hacia sus propios aposentos. 

Allí inmediatamente llamó a Colagusano. Había ciertos temas sobre los Potter y su hijo recién nacido... que debían discutir.

Cuando Severus se apareció en su destino, se sintió ligeramente aliviado al notar que aún estaba entero. La fiebre había dibujado ronchones colorados en su mejillas, a pesar de que su piel estaba lívida. La habitación parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor, y tardó unos segundos en reconocer el lugar: la mansión Malfoy.

-¡Severus...!

La voz de Lucius le sacó de su trance, y pronto sintió los brazos de su compañero anudándose a su talle. Un golpe de nausea sacudió su cuerpo, y con feroz ansia se liberó de él.

-¡No me toques!-siseó, antes de doblarse sobre sí mismo tratando de recuperar el aliento. 

-¡Estás enfermo! –exclamó Lucius, pero Wilkes, vestido con el traje de ataque y la blanca máscara en sus manos, rió despectivamente.

-Borracho, diría yo.

Lucius frunció el ceño, acercándose de nuevo a Snape y oliendo la cerveza de mantequilla en su aliento. Su amante había estado bebiendo... Pero aquellas ojeras no tenían nada que ver con el alcohol.

-Vaya, tienes suerte de que nuestros Señor ya haya marchado; no creo que le hubiera gustado verte en este estado tan lamentable, Snape...-prosiguió Wilkes sin piedad, antes de girarse a Malfoy. -¿Cuál es la misión?-inquirió.

Éste señaló a Rosier, que observaba la escena como petrificado, de pie al lado de la mesa.

-El traidor va a matar a Ojoloco Moody. O nosotros le matamos a él.

Wilkes esbozó una sonrisa enorme bajo su bigote zanahoria. -¡Estupendo!

Pero Lucius no respondió al entusiasmo del irlandés. Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en Snape, cuyo rostro lívido parecía haberse vuelto trasparente al divisar a Rosier. Ambos se miraban como hipnotizados; una corriente de energía vibrando entre los dos, como si compartieran un secreto vital que estaban obligados a mantener. Sólo Wilkes parecía indiferente a la situación, y continuaba hablando a Snape.

-...Es una vergüenza que te presentes así, sin tus ropas de ataque, empapado como un borracho cualquiera... ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? Matar al traidor, o a Moody si se pone a nuestro alcance, es una gran tarea. ¡Por eso Lord Voldemort nos ha elegido! 

-Snape no va. –dijo Lucius con voz suave.

Los otros tres magos le miraron entonces, y por un momento el silencio se volvió denso como plomo.

-No puedes hacer eso, Lucius...-por fin rebatió Wilkes, mirándole con incomodidad- Si nuestro Señor ha convocado a Snape, éste tiene que ir. Un simple hechizo le dejará sobrio y útil...

-He dicho que no va. –La voz del Malfoy era glacial, y absolutamente determinada.

-Pero... Lucius...

-Yo soy el jefe de este comando. Snape se queda aquí, se acabó la discusión.

-Eso es desobedecer a *tu* Señor. –apuntó Rosier con maldad.

Los dos magos miraron ahora a Rosier, y éste se estremeció ante el odio que provenía de Malfoy.

-Tú... traidor... Cierra. Esa. Boca. –susurró el rubio acercándose a él, sus blancos dedos jugueteando con la varita de caoba del mago aludido. –Tu gaznate depende de mí, ¿recuerdas?

-¡TU PUTA TIENE QUE VENIR!–escupió Rosier con furia, feliz con la expresión ultrajada que desfiguró el rostro de Malfoy. Lo que Evan ignoraba es que el segundo siguiente transcurriría en un sueño, como si sus sentidos se hubieran agudizado exquisitamente para captar hasta el último matiz de aquel instante.

A su derecha el mago escuchó a Wilkes gritar "expelliarmus", y su varita de caoba –¡su querida varita!- voló de las manos de Malfoy cuando ya la sentía hundirse en su pecho, y en sus oídos resonaba la maldición Avada Keda... 

Pero ahí quedó todo.

Evan Rosier respiró de nuevo, desconcertado y dolorosamente consciente de seguir vivo, a pesar de el odio asesino que desbordaba el cuerpo tenso del Malfoy.

Había estado muy cerca. Muy... *cerca* ...

-¡LUCIUS! –gritó Wilkes con la cara colorada. -¡¿te has vuelto loco?! 

El irlandés resopló nervioso, mirando a su amigo y al traidor repetidas veces, la varita de éste ultimo ahora en sus manos. -¡Voldemort nos ha ordenado una misión, y debemos cumplirla! Nuestros deseos y antipatías deben quedar atrás. ¡Tú lo sabes, Lucius! No puedes dejarte molestar por lo que diga esta... escoria... Ya llegará su momento.

-Sev no irá... –siseó Lucius con la voz temblorosa, toda su atención centrada en el antiguo buscador.

Wilkes suspiró, entornando sus gruesos párpados. –Todos sabemos de tu... aprecio por Snape, Lucius, pero si las cosas se tuercen, Voldemort sabrá de tus prioridades. Y no le agradará averiguar que antepones tu amante a sus designios. 

Con estas palabras se volvió hacia Snape, que había observado toda la escena mudo y paralizado. Sus ojos negros brillaban con el ardor de la fiebre, y la realidad a su alrededor parecía bañada por una pátina gris, como si la viera a través de las ventanas de su viejo hogar, empañadas por el vaho.

-Yo... –susurró con su voz de seda –... iré... Iré, Lucius...

-¡NO! 

Lucius se abalanzó sobre el débil cuerpo de Snape, abrazándole como un desesperado, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro joven. Severus dejó su vista vagar por el salón, sintiendo que había algo erróneo en todo aquello, algo equivocado. Sus ojos se depositaron entonces en una imagen de Narcisa Malfoy y el pequeño Draco sonriendo y saludando en su marco de plata, y un suspiro se escapó de su pecho.

-Lucius... –susurró- No me ocurrirá nada... Préstame ropas y una máscara.

El joven rubio se separó al instante de él, mirándole con los ojos grises llenos de angustia.

Severus se giró hacia Wilkes, el cual realizó un hechizo de sobriedad y otro de magia curativa genérica, y al instante se sintió mucho mejor. El cansancio seguía allí, pero la fiebre había desaparecido, e igualmente la niebla que enturbiaba su visión. Rehusó conscientemente a encarar a Rosier, temiendo que su decisión se debilitara, y se encaminó a las escaleras que conducían al ala oeste, donde tantas noches había pasado.

Cuando ya las subía percibió al Malfoy a su lado, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ambos se dirigieron a su dormitorio, y allí el anfitrión sacó del armario una capa negra y la correspondiente máscara blanca. Se acercó a Severus y con dedos temblorosos ajustó la capa sobre su cuello, mirando fijamente con sus órbitas grises los pozos negros de su amado, humedeciendo sus labios resecos por la ansiedad con su lengua rosa. Los pálidos dedos rozaron la barbilla de Severus, y su boca, su prominente nariz, y Severus suspiró con una extraña nostalgia, como si presagiara que aquellas caricias pasajeras eran también una despedida.

Su ángel caído, tan bello, tan manchado...

Los dos hombres se besaron entonces, con lentitud, saboreando el acento del otro en sus respectivos alientos, en la piel de sus mejillas, en la blandura de sus párpados. Se besaron los labios, los pómulos y los ojos, la nariz y la frente, las sienes. Se besaron la manos y los cabellos, como trazando un mapa del otro para el tiempo en que ambos estarían perdidos, sin la compañía familiar y cálida del otro hombre a su alrededor, sin su guía, sin su consuelo. Se abrazaron y volvieron a besarse, esta vez con los ojos cerrados, retrasando el momento de separarse, de decirse adiós.

Fue Severus quién alejó a Malfoy del tacto de su cuerpo bajo la túnica negra; quién tomando la máscara blanca la selló sobre sus facciones; quién se volvió anodino y abandonó la habitación.

El viaje estuvo lleno de tensión. La presencia de Rosier era como una bomba de relojería, esperando el segundo apropiado para estallar. Cuando él y Malfoy se acercaban, chispas de magia negativa apenas contenida surcaban el aire, y destrozaban todo aquello a su alcance. Sólo la presencia de Wilkes, que silenciosamente había tomado el papel de líder sobre el nervioso Malfoy, les impedía atacarse abiertamente. Aún tenía la varita del traidor en sus manos, y dudaba para sí en la conveniencia de devolvérsela. Si Rosier iba a asesinar a Moody la necesitaría, pero nada le garantizaba que no prefiriese probarla en Lucius o en él mismo... No en vano ellos dos habían sido los que le habían acusado. Así que bajo la dirección del mago irlandés habían llegado a la casa de Moody, y la polémica varita de caoba seguía en sus manos.

El único inerme a toda aquella tensión era Snape. El mago había estado callado durante el pequeño recorrido desde el punto de aparición hasta la vivienda, e ignoraba a Rosier y a Malfoy a pesar de las miradas fugaces con que ambos le acosaban.

Wilkes podía entender su significado en Malfoy, pero... ¿por qué Rosier haría algo así? Sabía que Snape le había ayudado a recuperarse, pero aquellas miradas no tenían el filo de preocupación que una "deuda de vida" imprimiría... No, era algo diferente, más... tortuoso...

Algo que debido a su naturaleza no agradaba en absoluto al irlandés, y menos en una misión donde se las verían con Moody, el número uno de los aurores del Ministerio. Mal momento para andarse con misterios y rivalidades.

Con una seña los cuatro magos se separaron, rodeando la calle donde vivía el auror. Ésta era una de las muchas urbanizaciones de adosados a las afueras de Londres, con la salvedad de que actualmente estaba ocupada por muchas familias de magos, nacidos de muggles en su mayoría y unos cuantos inmigrantes de los pueblos tradicionales reconvertidos por la industria.

Un lugar así podía ser objeto de los implacables mortífagos, si es que estos llegaban a descubrirlo entre los millares de urbanizaciones puramente muggles. Y allí, escondido en una de las muchas e idénticas casas, se alojaba Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody. 

Aquellos eran tiempos de guerra, y los aurores y sus familias estaban más protegidos que nunca. Muchos residían en una base cerca de Hosmeage, bajo las más estrictas medidas de seguridad, y con escoltas a su vez. Los que no habían querido desplazarse allí se reunían en grupos de tres o cuatro familias, para ser más fuertes en caso de ataque, técnica que había probado ser útil en más de una ocasión. Eran los menos los que preferían seguir contando para su defensa con sus limitados medios, y habían seguido viviendo en sus residencias familiares, o bien a solas.

Moody era uno de ellos. Sin duda éste había considerado que su mejor arma era la ignorancia sobre su paradero, pero desconocía que su secreto había sido roto por los propias espías de Voldemort en el Ministerio, y que ahora un equipo de asesinos esperaba su llegada.

Alastor Moody, de hecho, no se encontraba en su vivienda, sino bastante lejos de allí, en Escocia. En las altas colinas donde el castillo de Hogwarts se levantaba imponente y poderoso contra los cielos, el bastión de la Luz gobernado por Albus Dumbledore. Sin embargo, la fuerza legendaria de la fortaleza se encontraba ausente en su Director.

Moody había sentido un escalofrío aquella tarde, cuando al entrar al despacho vio a su amigo con el rostro pálido y los hombros hundidos, un aire de preocupación y ansiedad revoloteando entre sus canosos cabellos. Pocas cosas podían privar a Albus de su constante optimismo, y al instante temió lo peor. Sin embargo, ninguna tragedia vino de sus labios, tan sólo el ofrecimiento de té y pastas, y el señalarle sus cómodos sillones frente al fuego. Fue en ese momento cuando percibió que no estaba solo en el despacho.

Había dos mujeres allí, diferentes como la noche y el día y a la vez extrañamente parecidas. Una de ellas sostenía a un infante dormido en su regazo, al que acunaba con un movimiento suave y lleno de amor; la otra miraba al fuego con los ojos duros, los labios fruncidos, su menudo cuerpo exudando tensión y fugacidad. 

La joven madre era muy hermosa. Poseía largos cabellos rojos como el fuego, ondulados como olas que coronaban su frente blanca y sus hombros ligeros. Su piel era clara y nacarada, sus labios rosas y llenos, y sus ojos, cuando los levantó hacia él, eran dos piezas de jade brillante engarzadas en sus pestañas carmesí. Todo en ella era majestuoso y poderoso, como si su magia vibrara al tocar el aire que la rodeaba, y Alastor reconoció una de las brujas más poderosas que había encontrado en su largo camino. Cierto que había en su fuerza algo salvaje, como un fuego que ni ella misma había logrado dominar, pero con el entrenamiento adecuado podría alcanzar un nivel cercano al de Albus o el mismísimo Voldemort. Aquella idea le provocó otro escalofrío. 

La otra mujer, en cambio, era rubia, huesuda, y llevaba sus cabellos tirantes anudados en un severo moño. Tenía los ojos pequeños y brillantes como cuentas, de un color oscuro que no pudo discernir. Sus pómulos y su largo cuello eran los dos rasgos más prominentes de su rostro,  el cual parecía una caricatura pálida y estirada del de la madre sentada a su lado. La otra obvia diferencia era que carecía de poder. Era una squib o una muggle, sin duda; aunque al acercarse a ella, Moody sintió en su cuerpo delgado y nervioso algo.... Algo como un poso de magia, como un tronar bajo y sordo, subterráneo; como una magia oscura y primitiva grabada en sus huesos, latente en sus venas y latiendo en su sangre, como el grito contenido que alguna vez ha de desgarrar la garganta. Una bruja, resolvió, aunque ella misma pareciera no darse cuenta. Quizás... ella misma había reprimido su magia; no era la primera vez que ocurría algo así, sobre todo entre los que nacían de muggles y temían su condición mágica. 

Ahora ambas se sentaban en los sillones del poderoso Director, la madre plácidamente recostada, y la otra mujer tiesa y en alerta. Esta actitud atrajo de inmediato su simpatía, y azuzó aún más su curiosidad sobre ella, y el porque de su presencia allí.

-Alastor, te presento a las hermanas Evans. –Albus le acercó a la peliroja, a la cual sonrió con calidez.

Ahh... esta mujer ha sido una de tus alumnas preferidas, sin duda Gryffindor..., dedujo Moody. 

La mujer se levantó con gracia, y le sonrió.

-Actualmente soy Lily Potter, y usted si no me equivoco es Alastor Moody. Encantada.

El hombre besó su mano en un gesto de cortesana cortesía, riñéndose así mismo por no haber reconocido a la esposa de James Potter, la pareja de moda en el ministerio. Él conocía a su marido, un mago prometedor donde los hubiera, aunque ahora se replantearía cual en la pareja tenía más valía. El linaje de los Potter llegaba hasta los tiempos de la fundación de Hogwarts, pero aquella mujer demostraba con su don el error de despreciar a los nacidos de muggles sobre aquellos de sangre pura. Aquel niño que mantenía en su regazo realmente tenía madera para ser un gran mago, si conseguía sobrevivir en los tiempos oscuros que corrían.

Se giró entonces a la otra mujer, que le miraba desconfiada con sus ojillos de rata.

-Petunia Dursley. –se presentó secamente.

-Señora... –contestó Moody con otra inclinación.

-Bien, Alastor, amigo mío, actualmente mis invitadas iban a abandonarme ya. –intercedió Albus con una sonrisa. –Espero que mi presencia sea suficiente para llenar el hueco...

-Así tendrá que ser... –concluyó Alastor con una carcajada; estaba allí para discutir asuntos de la Orden, y su entrevista era forzosamente privada.

Ambas marcharon entonces del despacho, pero no abandonaron su mente. Durante toda la tarde su presencia perduró en una esquina de su cabeza, y cuando interrogó a Albus sobre ellas sólo recibió evasivas. Era evidente que su amigo estaba preocupado, aunque la causa de ello tampoco le fue desvelada. Quizás tenía que ver con la visita de las mujeres, pero su instinto le respondió que había algo más.

Cuando más tarde llegó Arabella Figgs, Moody no se perdió la mirada de complicidad que compartió con Dumbledore. Así pues, ambos sabían algo que él no... Quizás más tarde interrogaría a Figgs en busca de respuestas.

Los tres discutieron las nuevas informaciones de las disponía la Orden y el Ministerio, pero las nuevas no eran esperanzadores. En aquella guerra subterránea que luchaban, Voldemort y sus mortífagos cada vez comían más terreno. Si no ocurría algo pronto la sociedad mágica se vería inmersa en el caos.

Cuando abandonó Hogwarts ya era noche cerrada, y su corazón pesaba por el escaso adelanto que habían logrado. Merlín sabía que necesitaban un milagro... y pronto. Moody volvió a recordar entonces a la extrañas brujas que viera al principio de la tarde, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si ellas podrían crear uno.

El auror suspiró entonces, repitiéndose que soñar no era bueno a su edad. Con ese pensamiento se despareció de vuelta a su hogar.

El detector de apariciones vibró en la mano en Severus. El momento que habían estado esperando por fin había llegado: Moody estaba allí. Hacía casi veinte minutos que había dejado de llover, pero Severus se sentía frío y destemplado y añoró estar en su cama, dormido profundamente en la negrura aterciopelada de una droga somnífera. Tocando levemente la marca oscura en su brazo con su varita, informó a sus compañeros del comienzo del plan.

Los cuatro estaban situados estratégicamente en puestos bien estudiados. Wilkes había devuelto su varita a Rosier, y éste la había tomado con ternura, marchando al instante a su posición. Severus por su parte no sabía que pensar de Rosier, no sabía si éste le había delatado ya o no. La idea de matar a Moody le era extrañamente indiferente: había matado a Strauss, ¿qué más daba otro más? La confianza en su promesa se había desvanecido, y en aquella larga espera había tomado conciencia de su propia bajeza, pero no como debilidad, sino como su inevitable herencia. La apatía en la que había estado sumido se había desvanecido como los minutos en la oscuridad, y la tensión de la caza había comenzado a dominarle. Severus se sintió extrañamente vivo oculto en aquel rincón, esperando a su presa en la oscuridad, y el poder que sentía era embriagador. La pasión que se enroscaba en su corazón comenzó a llamear, despertando la ira que le había mantenido vivo tantos años, y con dedos fríos acarició la cicatriz en su muñeca, la marca visible de su intento de suicidio.

No lo volvería a hacer.

No importaba que le quisieran vivo o muerto, no importaba lo que los otros pensasen. Los otros, con sus nombres y apellidos, buenos o malos, no podían tomar decisiones sobre él. Rosier le había salvado, pero no sería su chivo expiatorio. Él había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, ¡qué ingenuo, qué injusto pensar de otra manera! Ahora se arrepentía de haber confesado, y amarle, aunque fuera fugazmente. Éste nunca le correspondería, como si fuese él a tener esa suerte algún día. Pero su furia se extendió a los hados con igual rapidez, y los condenó y se juró luchar sus designios hasta su último aliento.

Severus observo a Evan quieto en la densa penumbra, como la viva imagen de una pantera paciente, en la otra esquina. Y resolvió que le mataría con sus propias manos si le denunciaba, sin remordimiento. Él era un monstruo, cierto, pero en aquella oscuridad no importaba. Todos tenían algo monstruoso en su interior, incluso el bondadoso Director, que le había despojado de esperanza para luego dársela como un regalo, cuando en realidad retomaba lo que era suyo por derecho.

Severus acarició su varita con la manos heladas, recordando la palabras de Ollivander que tanto le impactaran en su infancia.

_"El exterior no es lo importante, sino el corazón interior"._ Lo que los otros vieran no era real: ni el mortífago, ni el espía, ni el monstruo. Él había encarado la *tentación de la muerte* que le asaltara de pequeño a los pies de un precipicio para ya nunca abandonarle, y la había vencido. Él era un niño en busca de la aceptación de los otros, porque nadie le había enseñado que era importante aceptarse primero a sí mismo. Y su madre se lo había dicho, ¡sí! Con sus últimas palabras, con todo el odio acumulado de años, le había mostrado lo peligroso que era aborrecerse a sí mismo, y él la había odiado de vuelta, en vez de entenderla. La mujer tan leal que amó un hombre que ya tan sólo era una concha hueca, pero quién siempre fue ella misma bajo el tul negro de luto. Ollivander le dijo que debería conocerse para conocer su camino, pero él sólo se quedó con el sonido de sus palabras, y no con su verdadero significado. 

_"Tu varita es muy buena para maldiciones, ¿sabías? Pero también para pociones y encantamientos de medimagia. ¡Que dos cosas tan distintas! Aunque son complementarias..."_. 

Como las dos serpientes que se muerden la cola haciendo un todo continuo, un único ciclo de vida y muerte, de bien y mal. Como las dos caras de una moneda, inseparables. Él era el monstruo, sí, pero también el niño inocente. ¿No era él inocente de las justicias que se habían cometido sobre él? ¿No era inocente de no haber sido amado al nacer, no era inocente de no haber sido valorado, a pesar de su esfuerzo?

En Hogwarts había sido acusado de ser un adolescente violento, frío y cínico, impío. ¿Pero alguien había buscado los motivos? ¿alguien le había preguntado? ¡No, nadie!

¡Ellos, *los otros*, eran también culpables de la sangre que manchaba sus manos! 

Y Severus sintió una rabia afilada hacia todos, sin distinción bando; y el deseo enorme y nítido de vivir, y permitirse disfrutar de esa vida.

Él obtendría el título de Maestro en Pociones, y viviría de ello, ¡nada más necesitaba! Un caldero burbujeante para hacerle feliz, ¿no era sencillo? ¡Cuánto bien podría hacer! ¡cuantas pociones podría desarrollar para hacer la vida de los que le acusaban más plena, más grata! Limpiaría sus errores con sus aciertos, y no volvería a hundirse...

La euforia borboteaba en su corazón como una droga, como un residuo de la fiebre y el trastorno que le invadían desde hacía días, o quizás años. Pero en el momento su futuro era claro, porque en su imaginación todo encajaba en su lugar como un puzzle maravilloso, y el asesinato de Moody y Rosier, e incluso la necesaria caída de Voldemort, no eran apenas un bache en el camino.

El Slytherin apeló a la frialdad de espíritu que había aprendido a mantener en las situaciones difíciles, y resolvió actuar, por una vez en la vida, acorde a sus propios propósitos. 

"Tú, Severus, tendrás que elegir para que quieres hacer valer ese corazón poderosamente oculto."

Sí, Ollivander, ya había tomado una decisión. Pagaría sus deudas, y sería libre.

Moody avanzó por la calle oscura, por supuesto alerta. Todo parecía tranquilo, pero "parecer" y "ser" no siempre eran sinónimos. Sus pasos se aproximaron a su vivienda, y pronto atravesaba la verja y se dirigía al pequeño porche. Entonces lo sintió. Un hilo mágico, su pierna había roto un hilo mágico, que sin duda activaría...

Todo estalló a su alrededor, y el auror fue despedido hacia atrás. Su casa resistió: sus poderosos escudos mágicos aguantaron la onda expansiva que sacudió su perímetro, y se mantuvieron en su lugar.  Pero él no había llegado a atravesarlos, y se vio entonces lejos de ellos, como el naufrago que roza la tabla salvadora con sus dedos para ser cubierto por una ola. No iba a rendirse, sin embargo. Giró velozmente su cuerpo magullado a su derecha, y al segundo siguiente un rayo verde impactó en el espacio que antes él ocupaba. Sus ojos descubrieron a una sombra negra cuya varita tocaba el suelo: ese era el mago que había iniciado el hechizo explosivo, y no podía haberle lanzado la Avada Kedavra. Luego eran dos mínimo. Hora de arreglar el desajuste.

-¡Fracturectalum cruris!

Al momento la sombra se derrumbó al suelo con un aullido: todos los huesos de sus piernas estaban rotos. 

-¡Desmaius!

Fuera gritos. Uno menos.

Moody corrió hacia la oscuridad, intentando localizar al otro oponente. Un hechizo azulado le golpeó entonces en el codo, y la vista de Moody se nubló. "Argetum oculus", un conjuro desorientador, bastante culto. Así que en vez de dos eran tres, y este tercero era listo, aunque no tanto para haberle matado teniendo su oportunidad. ¿Por qué? El auror se giró y lanzó el hechizo Desmaius hacia el lugar de donde había venido el hechizo, ligeramente a la derecha, suponiendo que su contrincante no había dejado de avanzar al atacarle. Escuchó entonces el suave zumbido de un conjuro escudo al rajarse, y se felicitó y maldijo a la vez. 

Severus se mordió los labios al advertir el debilitamiento de su protección, y buscó con la mirada a Rosier. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, dónde estaba? ¡Moody estaba ciego, debía atacar ahora! 

Lucius había desaparecido: él se había ofrecido para vigilar que Rosier cumpliese su misión, como le había ordenado el Señor Oscuro. Ahora sería la sombra de la sombra que era Rosier, y Severus deseó en su furia tener ese papel y liberar su ansiedad callando para siempre a su "amigo". Ahora eran tres, desde que el auror había inutilizado a Wilkes.

Moody por su parte buscaba a toda velocidad uno de sus muchos viales, el cual contenía una poción que le libraría del embrujo que ahora pesaba sobre su vista. Sabía que estaba localizado, pero en aquellos míseros segundos levantó un escudo decente sobre él, uno que no pararía la Avada pero si cualquier ataque menor. Sirvió: el brujo que había denominado "su tercer atacante" envió un desmaius que le dio de pleno en el pecho, rompiendo el escudo cuando ya bebía la poción. Definitivamente ese no quería matarle. 

Se giró gritando Expelliarmus, pero su magia se perdió en el vacío. En el momento ya avanzaba hacia delante, hacia la protección de su vivienda, cuando el ruido a su derecha le obligó a atacar de nuevo.

Dos sombras, la primera y una cuarta, porque según sus cálculos la tercera había quedado a la izquierda. 

La retahíla de maldiciones que volaron hacia ambos lados iluminó por un momento la noche. Moody sintió su brazo quemarse, junto con el breve pero intensísimo dolor de la Cruciatus. Aquel que la había ejecutado debía sin embargo haber sido golpeado al instante por su propia munición: hechizos paralizadores y de fracturamiento de extremidades. Un aullido sacudió la oscuridad, y una de las sombras se abalanzó hacia él, con la varita en mano.

Moody estaba muy cerca de la pared de su casa, quizás quizás...

-Excidium crystallus ego ordino!

La barrera exterior se quebró a su comando y se solidificó en cientos de cristales que como flechas se expandieron a su alrededor. Al momento de recitar el conjuro el auror se había lanzado al suelo, para evitar ser tocado por sus propias dagas. Aquel mago negro frente a él no fue tan rápido. Su voz ya pronunciaba triunfal la maldición asesina, pero ésta se ahogó en su garganta cuando su cuerpo fue atravesado de parte a parte por decenas de cristales afilados. 

Rosier pensó que chillaría de dolor, pero le faltó el aliento. Él sabía que Malfoy le había estado vigilando, y conscientemente les había descubierto a los dos, con la esperanza de que Moody asesinase al rubio. ¡Que iluso! Si Moody se distinguía por algo era por no matar. Pero le había acertado con algún hechizo paralizador, lo que a él le venía igual de bien. Rosier había visto como el auror se tropezaba hacia atrás, y decidió que era su oportunidad, saltando al frente, gritando Avada Ke...

Y entonces un dolor desgarrador asaltó su cuerpo, quebrando su voz, su equilibrio, su visión...

Él no conocía el hechizo que Moody había ejecutado, pero sabía, *sabía*, que le había dado de lleno. Que su cuerpo se desmoronaba por cientos de heridas abiertas, que miles de cuchillas habían atravesado su carne, y que la sangre se desbordaba de su piel abierta como un río alocado.

No podría recitar la maldición asesina, ya no le quedaban fuerzas. En aquel segundo comprendió que iba a morir.

Le extrañó que al final ese fuera su fin, que fuera un auror el responsable de su muerte; como si él hubiera sido el fiel mortífago en vez del traidor. Pero en realidad... lo había sido... Uno de los muchos esclavos de Voldemort, ahora se daba cuenta... Él le había llevado a eso, a esa muerte. Snape le había regalado una oportunidad de escapar, y la había rechazado. ¿No era justo, pues, que cayera en su lugar?

Quizás, al final, el tiempo colocaba a todos en su sitio. Y Evan Rosier, el dulce Evan que amaba a su hermana Micaela y a sus padres, y jugar al quiddich y reír y matar y sentirse poderoso en la oscuridad, y amar con libertad, decidió hacer un último esfuerzo, un gesto de despedida, un regalo para Snape que debía afrontar sus dudas si quería sobrevivir, y sobre todo, para sí mismo y su orgullo.

Ya caía sobre el auror, cuando sostuvo firme su varita, y apuntándole a la cara, ya casi rozándola, susurró... 

-Ardeo... eripio...

Las palabras que Yevenoc, su profesor de pociones, les había enseñado para crear con rapidez un fuego pequeño pero muy violento, para generar la pequeña explosión de calor que algunas pócimas necesitaban; y que ahora estallaba en el rostro de Alastor Moody, quemando su piel, levantándola, mutilándola, llevándose para siempre un trozo de su nariz y un ojo.

El grito del auror retumbó en el jardín trasero de su casa, pero Severus apenas lo escuchó. Cuando había visto al auror caer deliberadamente hacia atrás, había sabido que algo terrible iba a ocurrir. Él ya se movía veloz hacia Rosier y Malfoy, éste último doblándose sobre sí mismo con dolor, cuando las palabras del conjuro de Moody se hilvanaron en su mente.

"Excidium..." que significaba caída, destrucción, ruina... destrucción, escindir... la barrera, Moody casi tocaba las barreras sobre su hogar, y una barrera podía ser un arma poderosa si se la destruía...

Severus ya estaba con ellos, cuando Rosier se abalanzó hacia delante, hacia el auror caído, con su varita de caoba en alto, y Severus quiso gritar ¡No, detente!, pero no había voz en su garganta.

"...crystallus"... Cristal... La barrera se solidificaría en cristales cuando se destruyera... Se volvería cristales afilados al comando de Moody... 

Su brazo se elevó en el aire, inútil, y su mano rozó el vacío que un segundo antes había ocupado Rosier, y supo que éste a esa distancia de la barrera iba a morir, morir...

Todo su odio se esfumó, olvido su propio deseo asesino y sólo sintió una pena grande, inmensa, unida a la culpabilidad de saber que Rosier no estaría en ese lugar de no haber sido por él, por ocupar su lugar como traidor. Pero Severus también sabía que tarde o temprano Voldemort habría atacado a Moody, y si no fuera Rosier sería otro mortifago, quizás él mismo, quien ocuparía ese destino.

Hoy la muerte había elegido una victima, y un hombre ocuparía ese lugar. Su brazo cayó derrotado, en un movimiento casi de despedida, antes de girarse para no ver la masacre sobre el cuerpo del otro Slytherin.

"... ego ordino..." *Yo ordeno*.

A su derecha estaba Lucius, doblado, vulnerable, y ellos aún estaba cerca, muy cerca, los cristales les tocarían. 

No había tiempo para pensar, para recitar ningún conjuro y ejecutarlo, así que Severus instintivamente se abalanzó sobre Malfoy para tumbarlos a ambos sobre el suelo. En mitad de ese único desesperado movimiento las dagas de cristal se clavaron sobre su cuerpo, desgarrándole en la caída, mientras los ojos grises de Malfoy se abrían por la sorpresa y el horror.

Ambos cayeron con un golpe sordo, Severus sobre Lucius. Él primero se sintió desmayado, aquel dolor sobre su cuerpo no era la Cruciatus, pero poco faltaba para llegar a ese nivel. Las dagas de cristal habían destrozado su capa y su delgada túnica, mordiendo su piel pálida sin piedad. Ninguna había tenido la fuerza suficiente para atravesarle como a Rosier, pero muchas aún estaban clavadas en su cuerpo, como si este fuese una diana. Severus no podía abrir los ojos, y en sus oídos tan sólo oía el tronar de su corazón, como el de un pajarillo asustado. Tenía un frío mortal, y a la vez podía sentir el calor de su sangre bañando su cuerpo, manando fuera de él, perdiéndose sobre Lucius. Percibió en la lejanía como éste le llamaba y le abrazaba, antes de caer definitivamente en la inconsciencia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ahhh... Bueno... adios a Rosier... Supongo que esto no os sorprende, como much@s ya sabíais Rosier moría a manos de Moody... Aunque esto no ha acabado, no...

Bueno... ¡decidme que os parece! Por favor, dejad un review!

Y este cap se lo dedico a Kanami... ^_^  y Yuzu-chan, la persona más paciente del mundo entero. ¡Un abrazo muy grande!


	19. IMPORTANTE

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo!!! Sé que me hago esperar, pero no voy a abandonar, eh? Aunque tarden, los caps llegarán... 

Muy IMPORTANTE. Este capítulo contiene una escena *fuerte*, que merece un N-17, además. ¡Se describe gráficamente una situación de sexo no consensual bastante desagradable! Pido disculpas de antemano si hiero vuestros sentimientos... No ha sido mi intención hacerlo con ese fin. No me crucifiquéis por ello, por favor. 

Es vuestra decisión leer o no. 


	20. El castigo: Quien –Lo qué– No Debe Ser N...

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, etc, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^^ 

Os recuerdo: ¡¡¡hay escenas YAOI ( m/m)!!!, si no te gusta, no lo leas.

Es R por algo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Muchas gracias por los Reviews!!! Por favooooor, escribid!!!! Disfrutaaaaad!!! 

La vuelta atrás 

_19.  El castigo: Quien –Lo qué- No Debe Ser Nombrado _

Romano era el nuevo ayudante de Pietro Visconti, el medimago que vivía y cuidaba a los habitantes del callejón Knockturn. Como su mentor, era italiano -siciliano de origen, y hablaba con un inglés pastoso pero comprensible. No que lo contrario fuera un problema, desde luego: Pietro le había enseñado que en su oficio no era necesario hablar.

Como había acabado Pietro en el oscuro callejón era sencillo: la elitista sociedad mágica inglesa no hubiera permitido a un hombre de tez morena establecerse en el callejón Diagon y ganarse honradamente la vida. Por supuesto no era tampoco esa la intención del italiano, que desde niño se había criado en un clan de la mafia curando a los magos caídos en "actos de servicio". Pietro se reía por lo bajo de la situación inglesa: Quien Tú Sabes y sus compinches no eran para él sino un símil de las mafias de su propio país, el cual las llevaba soportando años y años sin desmoronarse.

¿Por qué los ingleses lloraban tanto? Su corazón escéptico no lo comprendía, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Él había emigrado para escapar de cierto mago que había jurado darle muerte, y allí en el callejón Knockturn estaba seguro. Los mortífagos a menudo salvaban la vida gracias a su concurso; era un pacto no escrito la mutua protección.

Y ahora Romano -su sobrino de dieciséis años, había ido allí a continuar aprendiendo el oficio.

El joven a menudo se quejaba del frío y de la lluvia, y su espíritu mediterráneo añoraba el sol y la pasta con funghi y mozarella. Pero los desheredados ilegales como él y su familia no siempre pueden elegir, así que el chico había tenido que acallar sus quejas y aclimatarse a su nueva, y probablemente duradera situación.

Era pasada la medianoche cuando Romano escuchó el clásico "plop" de un mago apareciéndose en la antesala. El muchacho se mordió los labios nervioso, el tío Pietro había salido por otro encargo, y sólo estaba él en la oscura clínica. Bañado al instante en ansiedad, dejó el libro que leía en la mesa y corrió a la antesala. El espectáculo que vio le dejó la boca seca.

Él había visto cosas horribles desde su más tierna infancia: magos con los miembros rotos, o mutilados; quemados de la cabeza a los pies, maldecidos de las más variopintas maneras; pero todas aquellas imágenes no habían logrado helar su cálido y compasivo corazón. Por eso sintió un irrefrenable deseo de llorar al ver a dos magos jóvenes desplomados en la salita.

Uno de ellos estaba consciente: tenía el pelo muy rubio y el rostro pálido, de tal forma que su cabeza completa parecía haber sido tallada en blanco alabastro. A nada tan tieso asemejaban sus facciones, contraídas en un rictus de angustia y desesperación. Romano observó al instante que aunque sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, él se movía con facilidad, tan sólo su brazo izquierdo pegado rígidamente al cuerpo. Un hechizo paralizador, pensó Romano al instante. Nada grave, confirmado por el hecho de que el hombre, más que dolerse por sí mismo, se inclinaba sobre su acompañante.

Ahhh, ahí tenemos la causa de tanta sangre..., dedujo el muchacho con horrorizada fascinación.

El otro mago estaba tumbado bocabajo en el suelo, sangrando en abundancia. Sus negras túnicas estaban desgarradas, y su piel lechosa parecía relucir entre los desgarros, teñida de carmesí. Había pequeñas placas y agujas de cristal clavadas en su piernas, brazos y espalda, como si se hubiera estrellado contra una ventana o algo así. Sus cabellos eran una maraña negra que ocultaba su rostro, y había una quietud en su cuerpo que era casi macabra.

Romano se pellizcó para salir de su trance, y varita en mano se acercó a ambos, elevando al moreno con un conjuro.

-¿Y Pietro...!? –preguntó el rubio al verle.

-Salió.-explicó el joven casi corriendo mientras los guiaba a la sala de "urgencias". Allí tendió el cuerpo del mago moreno sobre una cama blanca, que al instante comenzó a mancharse de rojo. –¡Hay que parar la hemorragia antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

-¿¡Pero tú sabes...!? –exclamó el rubio con horror, tomándole del hombro al verle levantar la varita. -¡Eres sólo un niño!!!

-¡Soy un medimago...! –rebatió Romano fervientemente. -¡Y tu compañero necesita a uno, si mañana quiere ver la luz del día!

-¡Quiero a Pietro!

-¡No está...!

¿¿¿¡No está...!???? La información daba vueltas en la cabeza de Lucius, ¿dónde podría haber ido el medimago? Generalmente sus únicos pacientes eran los mortífagos, y él no sabía de ningún otro ataque fechado para esa noche... Aunque lo cierto es que podía ser cualquier cosa: uno de los magos ilegales que vivían en el callejón oscuro podía haber caído enfermo, o...

-No parece que haya ninguna maldición sobre él, si exceptuamos los cristales... –murmuraba Romano con el rostro concentrado chequeando con velocidad a su paciente.

Lucius volvió a sentir la mano del miedo apretando su garganta. Severus... Severus... iba a morir... El pensamiento revolvía sus entrañas, y sabía que era porque el otro le había protegido, y también porque le amaba. Se cubrió el rostro con su única mano sana, tratando de resistir la urgencia de llorar. Si aquel niño podía ayudarle... ¡Por Merlín que él le daría todo, todo! La luna, el sol; hasta el último galeón de su cuenta en Gringotts...

Romano mientras tanto llegaba a una conclusión difícil: podía deshacer los cristales mágicos clavados en su paciente, fruto de la fractura de un escudo mágico -de eso estaba seguro; pero al mismo tiempo eso abriría todas las heridas de golpe, lo cual le mataría por pérdida de sangre. La única posibilidad era ir deshaciendo cada cristal por separado y cerrar la herida al instante, pero no estaba seguro de tener la suficiente fuerza para aguantar todas las horas que ese proceso supondría. Eso sin contar que el hombre no muriese antes por la sangre perdida, por supuesto.

Ya era un milagro que ninguna de las dagas en su espalda se hubiera clavado en su columna vertebral y provocado una parálisis, y que la única que había penetrado considerablemente en su cuerpo le hubiera perforado el pulmón derecho, lo cual era grave pero no fatal. La misma posición en el lado izquierdo le habría punzado el corazón.

Así que el joven decidió que podía comenzar por esta daga, estabilizar el pulmón herido, y después desplazarse a un muslo que sangraba con demasiada abundancia, probablemente tocado en la arteria femoral.

Si Dios quería, y el hombre era fuerte, se salvaría. Romano rezó porque su tío regresase pronto.

Lucius miró al niño trabajar, sumido en una especie de trance. Recordaba la noche con una claridad cristalina: la llegada de Severus con Wilkes, la enfermedad y el alcohol hundiendo la mirada de su amante, el odio hacia Rosier, los besos desesperados en el dormitorio; luego la marcha a casa de Moody y la larga espera, sus ojos grises centrados exclusivamente en su antiguo compañero...

Cuando Severus les había avisado de que Moody acababa de llegar, él sintió el usual brote de adrenalina inundar sus venas. Sabía que era peligroso, pero también emocionante, y se unió a su presa para vigilarle mejor. Rosier sin embargo había sabido utilizar su odio y su saña contra él, descubriéndole ante Moody. Podía estar contento de que tan sólo un hechizo paralizador le hubiera dado en el hombro, a pesar del agudo dolor que acompañó a la parálisis de su brazo.

No tuvo sin embargo tiempo de quejarse, al segundo siguiente todo se iba al infierno, y el escudo que protegía la casa del auror estallaba contra ellos. Él apenas se había dado cuenta de eso en el momento, sólo que Severus se lanzaba contra él y le abrazaba... y luego todo su cuerpo se sacudía y gritaba y gritaba...

Ninguna aguja le dio a él. Ni una.

Severus había sido su escudo, y las había parado todas con su carne. Su sangre había sido espesa y muy roja y caliente, y Lucius había creído enloquecer. Su amante estaba ya inconsciente cuando intentó levantarle del suelo.

Lucius giró el rostro para ver a Rosier caído frente a Moody, que gritaba con las manos en el rostro, chorreando sangre también. Su único pensamiento era que Rosier estaba muerto, pero eso no le produjo ninguna satisfacción. Sabía que ahora era el momento perfecto para matar al auror, pero con otra mirada a Snape tomó su decisión.

No iba a gastar ni un segundo más. Abrazando a su amante se desapareció hacia la clínica en el callejón Knockturn.

Pero ahora Pietro Visconti no estaba, y quizás no regresaría a tiempo. Tendría que ver a ese niño trabajar en su Severus, y rezar para que eso fuera suficiente.

Los minutos pasaron, volviéndose largas e inteminables horas para el heredero de los Malfoy. El único ruido en la sala era el murmurar de hechizos del niño Visconti, el tintineo de los frascos cuyas pomadas extendía sobre Severus, el lloriqueo intermitente que provenía de su propia garganta.

Pietro llegó al fin, cuando el día clareaba tras la ventana. El hombre estaba cansado y ojeroso, pero una mirada de su sobrino le puso en acción. Desapareció unos breves momentos, y volvió luego con el pelo mojado y varios frascos en las manos. Tomó el lugar de Romano, el cual pesadamente se tendió en el suelo al lado de Lucius, y cerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo está...? –Preguntó éste con voz muy pequeña.

Romano se giró para encarar al otro mago, que le miraba ansioso. Él sabía que ese hombre era un asesino –todos lo que acababan allí lo eran- pero ahora parecía un niño pequeño y muy asustado. Se dio cuenta de que aún mantenía su brazo pegado al cuerpo: había olvidado librarle de su maldición. Concentrando sus últimas fuerzas la rompió, pero el rubio no pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Cómo está...?-repitió temblando.

Romano se encogió de hombros. –Vivirá.

Lucius cerró los ojos, dando gracias a todas las deidades en el firmamento. Romano observó el alivio en sus facciones, y dedujo que el herido era alguien muy querido para ese hombre, quizás su hermano o su amante. Romano frunció el ceño, recordando la cicatriz que viera en su brazo izquierdo. Ese mago había intentado suicidarse... Si ahora no tenía voluntad de vivir, era posible que no lograra recuperarse. ¿Pero como decirle eso al desolado mago que tenía al lado?

El espabilado italiano había captado también el reconocimiento en la expresión de su tío, y estaba seguro de que éste era quién le había salvado. Su tío debía haber visto tantas cosas... A veces le estremecía pensar que ese era su futuro, pero miraba al frente con firmeza. Entre los Visconti unos mataban y otros devolvían la vida; pero él no cambiaría su lugar por nada del mundo. Con ese pensamiento se durmió.

Despertó cuando un alarido resonó en su cabeza, y se incorporó bruscamente. A su lado el mago rubio se levantaba también, su rostro muy pálido, la mano derecha agarrando fuertemente el brazo izquierdo. ¿Habría curado mal la parálisis?

-Tengo que ir... –murmuró Lucius. –Pietro, yo te pagaré la curación de mi compañero. Volveré lo antes que pueda.

Y tras esas palabras se desapareció. Romano miró el reloj, se leía desayuno tardío. Debajo, en cobre moldeado, la aguja señalaba el número nueve.

El amanecer había sido muy movido en el Ministerio. Las familias vecinas de Moody, todas brujos y brujas de procedencia muggle; habían reportado inmediatamente el ataque. Tan sólo un par de minutos después de que Malfoy desapareciera con Snape, un contingente de aurores se había personado en el lugar.

La casa seguía en pie sin desperfecto alguno, pero los alrededores estaban arrasados por la lucha y rotura de la barrera-escudo. Los medimagos se habían ocupado inmediatamente del auror herido, trasladándole al Hospital St. Mungo. La noticia había corrido como la pólvora y fue primera plana esa mañana en todos los diarios mágicos: el auror número uno había caído en una emboscada, y había salvado la vida por poco, aunque su rostro había quedado desfigurado para siempre. Los mortífagos habían sido los culpables: al lado de Moody habían encontrado el cadáver de uno de ellos, y otro yacía junto a la vivienda.

La muerte de Wilkes se enterró en las iras del momento. La sociedad nunca supo que el mortífago había sido encontrado vivo: desmayado en el suelo se había librado de las dagas letales del conjuro. Pero apenas alguien murmuró un "enervate" sobre él, el resto le había linchado, comandados por un auror frío y cruel llamado Durán Cohe. Los aurores que fueron allí provenían del contingente que pomposamente se denominaba "Los Ángeles de Fuego", la facción más dura de todo el Ministerio. A ellos pertenecían los fallecidos Dunke y Strauss, y eran todos fieles partidarios de rígido Barty Crouch. Todos adictos al uso de las imperdonables, todos adictos a la fuerza bruta y el ojo por ojo. Mataron a Wilkes en la furia del momento, y después decretaron que falleció al igual que Rosier por la rotura de la barrera.

Cuando Moody se recuperó un par de semanas después él sabía que aquello no podía ser verdad, pero no dijo nada. El terrorismo de los mortífagos había escalado hasta el punto de tornarse una guerra abierta, y no iba a ser él quien luchase por los derechos de esos bastardos. Él no mataría a propósito a ninguno: se lo había prometido a su amigo Albus años atrás y además era mejor que se pudrieran en Azkaban; pero desde aquel momento les juró un odio inmisericorde. El ojo mágico que había sustituido al suyo demostró ser un fantástico avance en su lucha, pero nunca lo usó para ver los abusos cometidos por Cohe y su pandilla. Albus le preguntaría sobre esto en el inmediato futuro, pero él tan sólo guardaría silencio.

Lucius se apareció en la vivienda de Lord Voldemort, reconociendo al instante el amplio salón de audiencias con sus cortinajes negros y aquel sillón como un trono al frente. Su Amo estaba allí sentado, jugando con una rata en su regazo.

-Lucius... –susurró con su voz aguda. -¿Has visto hoy los periódicos?

-No, mi Señor... –contestó arrodillándose ante él.

-¿No...? –Voldemort guardó silencio, como pensando sus próximas palabras. Entonces se levantó, dejando a la rata en el sillón. –Accio Profeta.

Al instante el diario apareció de ninguna parte a las manos del Brujo Negro. Éste se acercó a donde estaba el Malfoy, y lo arrojó al suelo. Lucius leyó el titular con miedo y desconcierto.

"ALASTOR MOODY, EL AUROR MÁS FUERTE DEL MINISTERIO, CASI ES ASESINADO FRENTE A SU CASA POR LOS MORTÍFAGOS. Se encontró el cadáver de dos de ellos en las inmediaciones. Al parecer, el auror sufrió..."

Lucius levantó la mirada cuando escuchó la voz de su Señor.

-Ese periódico dice que han caído dos de mis seguidores. Esperaba averiguar quienes eran cuando los supervivientes se presentaran... pero no me salen las cuentas. ¿Quién ha sobrevivido junto a ti, Lucius...?

El rubio tragó con fuerza. –Snape, mi Señor.

-¡Ah... Snape...! ¿Y por qué no ha contestado a mi llamada...?

-Está gravemente herido, mi Señor.

Voldemort se dio media vuelta, haciendo girar sus enormes ropajes. –Así que... Envío a tres de mis mejores hombres, por no decir los mejores, a matar a un único auror por sorpresa y a un asqueroso traidor... Y uno de ellos muere, el otro cae gravemente herido y el tercero, tú... –puntualizó con voz ominosa- vuelve ileso pero con la derrota en su manos. ¿Debería estar complacido, Lucius...?

-No, mi Señor... –respondió el aludido con voz ahogada, sudando de miedo. Durante un breve momento envidió a Severus en su estado de bendita inconsciencia.

-Dime, Lucius-prosiguió Voldemort tomando gran deleite en ver al arrogante Malfoy temblar. -¿Por qué tú estás ileso, y Moody *casi* muerto, en vez de muerto *totalmente*?

Silencio.

-¿Por qué no le remataste? Contesta, mi fiel mortífago.

Lucius tragó, aterrorizado. No tenía explicación a eso, ¡Merlín, no la tenía! Tan sólo...

-S... Snape, mi Señor... m-me salvó la vida, y yo... p-pensé que Moody estaba muerto, y... y...

-Marchaste sin comprobarlo. –terminó Voldemort con frialdad.

-S-sí, mi Señor.

-Antepusiste salvar tu deuda con Snape a... cumplir mis ordenes.

Silencio.

-¿No es así, Lucius?

-Sí... mi... Señor...

Voldemort sonrió para sus adentros. Podía oler el miedo en el otro mago, su vago terror ante su futuro.

-Mereces ser castigado, Lucius.

-Sí, mi Señor.

Resignación. La voz de Malfoy estaba llena de resignación.

-Crucio.

La sala se llenó de alaridos, los cuales vibraron amortiguados por los cortinajes. La rata en el sillón-trono se apretó más en el respaldo.

Voldemort rompió la maldición con un movimiento elegante de su varita.

Lucius quedó allí, en el suelo, respirando trabajosamente y medio agarrotado. Él había experimentado eso, no era nada nuevo. Sabía lo que le esperaba, largos minutos como años bajo la Imperdonable. Le aterrorizaba, pero estaba bien. Lo merecía por fallar. Simplemente no podía sentirse culpable por haber elegido salvar a Severus sobre el resto de las posibilidades. E intuía que en el fondo, Voldemort también apreciaría conservar al poderoso mago. Espero pues a que la Cruciatus volviera a calcinar sus nervios, esperó y esperó pero nada ocurrió.

Levantó los ojos confuso, y lo que vio le heló la sangre: Voldemort sonreía, con un brillo cruel y calculador en sus pupilas rojas.

-Oh, Lucius, Lucius... –musitó éste dando vueltas a su alrededor. –Veo que aprecias mucho a Snape... Siempre te preocupas por él, le cuidas... Erais buenos amigos en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?... Tú le trajiste a mí...

La voz de su Señor descendió sobre él muy suave, letal; y el significado de sus palabras, lo que éstas auguraban, le pareció más terrible que la Cruciatus.

-Y ahora él te ha salvado la vida... Debe apreciarte también. Y eso es raro... Snape siempre parece tan... solitario... A veces me recuerda a mí... –continuó susurrando, encantado con el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre Lucius.

-Seguro que tú has estado con él toda la noche, ¿verdad Lucius? A su lado... hasta ahora... Pero no es justo que te separes de él, ¿no es así?... Ve y tráele aquí.

-¿Qué...? –inquirió Lucius creyendo no haber oído bien.

-Trae a Snape ante mí. Esté como esté... Malfoy.

Lucius sabía cuando no debía rebatir una orden. Cuando era mejor obedecer a Lord Voldemort y punto, porque lo contrario podía suponer la muerte en el mejor caso, y muchísimo dolor en el peor. Pero ahora simplemente no podía creer lo que había oído, lo que se pedía de él. Todo su corazón y su alma gritaba en contra.

-Pero... Mi Señor... –susurró temblando. –Podría morir...

Voldemort se movió rápido como el viento. Al segundo siguiente Lucius tenía la punta de la varita del Brujo Negro clavada en la garganta, y su rostro deformado de reptil a escasos centímetros del suyo. Un brillo de furia ardía en los ojos estrechos como rendijas.

-Obedece...

Aquella voz suave trajo a Lucius la conciencia de múltiples torturas en caso de rebeldía, y sin más pensamiento se despareció de nuevo a la clínica.

Romano Visconti había caído en un sueño ligero, artificial, recostado de mala manera en el suelo de la clínica. Su tío le había sugerido que fuera a su dormitorio, pero el joven se había negado. Pietro no había discutido más: éste era posiblemente el primer paciente al que su sobrino salvaba la vida, y eso siempre dejaba una fuerte huella en un medimago verdadero.

La vocación de los sanadores era una escasa y poderosa, una que desafortunadamente no abundaba entre los muchos mediamagos de oficio. Los verdaderos elegidos tenían el don en sí: podían "sentir" los problemas en los cuerpos y almas dejadas a su cuidado, eran siempre más rápidos y eficaces y apenas fallaban. Él lo poseía y su sobrino también; el poder de Romano era grande, y Pietro se enorgullecía de tenerlo en su familia. Entre los Visconti el don bullía y tomaba ambas caras: la que ataca y la que defiende. Como para sanar, también existía un don para dañar. A menudo ambos eran el mismo: dependiendo de la educación que el elegido recibiera el don turnaría de una naturaleza u otra.

Él sabía que el mago que ahora atendía era uno de esos. Snape, el asesino que vivía dos pasajes más abajo, en un lúgubre semisótano. Apenas conocía nada de él, no pleitesías eran compartidas con sus pacientes. Sin embargo, sabía reconocer a los que tenían valía y a los que no. Y Snape, el joven que ahora erráticamente respiraba en su mesa camilla, poseía la "habilidad" que los Visconti tanto respetaban, en su cara de destrucción y muerte. De todos los mortífagos era el único, en su conocimiento. Probablemente el famoso Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado era otro.

El hombre untó más pomada en uno de los rasguños de la pierna de su paciente, limpiando al mismo tiempo la herida con un giro de su varita. Antes de ayer también había estado con ese mago, salvando su vida de un claro intento de suicidio. En aquella ocasión como en ésta, otro compañero le había llamado a tiempo; pero si a Snape se le acababa la suerte, no lo contaría. Suspiró: Romano se iba a sentir triste y decepcionado.

Entonces escuchó el ruido de otro mago apareciéndose, y el compañero rubio de antes estaba allí. Tenía el rostro muy pálido, y la expresión febril de su cara no le gustó nada.

Se acercó a su lado, y se quedó mirando fijamente a Snape.

-Me lo tengo que llevar. –dijo en voz baja y suave.

-No he acabado.

-No importa. Tu tarea acaba aquí, Pietro.

Detrás de ellos Romano empezaba a desperezarse.

-No. –Pietro puso una mano protectora en la espalda de Snape. Éste estaba desnudo, tan sólo una toalla blanca de lino cubriendo sus nalgas.

Lucius levantó su varita y señaló con ella al medimago. –Por favor... Pietro... –Su voz era un silbido ahogado y triste.

-Puede morir...

-Yo me hago responsable. Tú recibirás tu paga pase lo que pase...

-¿Qué... qué pasa...? –murmuró Romano levantándose y frotándose los ojos. Miró al mortífago rubio sin entender.

Pietro se acercó a su sobrino y posó su brazo en su hombro.

-Nosotros ya hemos acabado. Vamos.

-¡¿Pero...

El medimago empujó al adolescente hacia la puerta, y Lucius no perdió más tiempo. Abrazando el cuerpo de su Severus con enorme delicadeza, le cubrió como pudo con su capa negra. Concentrándose en la Marca Oscura de su brazo izquierdo, se despareció.

El lugar al que llegó le sorprendió sobremanera, habiendo esperado acabar en el salón donde su Señor sostenía sus "entrevistas". El carácter de aquella estancia, sin embargo, era radicalmente diferente. Se trataba de un dormitorio: tan sólo había una enorme cama con pieles en toda la habitación, y una mesa alta que contenía una urna de cristal vacía. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por cortinajes de terciopelo rojo, y carecía de ventanas. Varios globos de luz suspendidos del techo proveían la tenue iluminación.

-Lucius... ¿te gusta mi dormitorio...?

El aludido se giró a toda velocidad para encontrarse con su Señor recostado contra la pared a su espalda, e instintivamente apretó el cuerpo de Snape contra su pecho.

-Mi Señor... –Musitó bajando la cabeza en forma de respeto.

Voldemort sonrió de forma horrible, enviando estremecimientos por el cuerpo del rubio.

-Snape sigue inconsciente... Será mejor que le acomodes en la cama.

Lucius obedeció, dejando el ligero cuerpo sobre las pieles doradas, y colocando la capa más prietamente en torno a él. Que poco pesa..., pensó distraído, deslizando un dedo por el rostro dormido de su amante. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se recompuso y se dio la vuelta, esperando las órdenes de su Señor.

Voldemort por su parte había depositado una enorme rata en la urna de cristal, y Lucius se preguntó vagamente cuando había visto antes a ese animal. No solía ser frecuente que el Brujo Oscuro jugase con la comida de su serpiente Nagini.

-Lucius, Lucius, Lucius... –Comenzó a sisear Voldemort, caminado lentamente por la sala sin dejar de observar a su subordinado. –Estoy muy... decepcionado... ¿Tú lo sabes, verdad? Hemos perdido a Wilkes, un compañero valioso, y *tú* has dejado escapar una oportunidad irrepetible para acabar con Moody... ¿Eres consciente de que debes ser castigado?

Lucius seguía con los ojos clavados en el suelo, y murmuró un suave "Sí, mi Señor."

-Por otro lado... me has dicho que Snape te salvó la vida... Y aunque valoro altamente la colaboración entre mis siervos, la muerte de Moody... era la *primera* prioridad...

La sangre de Lucius se tornó helada a esas palabras. ¿Qué quería decir, estaba implicando que...?

-... así que él... también debería recibir un castigo... ¿no crees?

Su carazón latía salvajemente en su pecho, y Lucius comenzó a sentirse mareado. No, ¿iba a castigar a Severus...? ¡Pero estaba herido, casi muerto! El joven rubio no pudo contestar, tan sólo miró a su Señor con ojos suplicantes.

Voldemort por su parte sintió el regocijo anudarse a sus entrañas. ¡Qué dulce era la venganza, y el poder que sostenía sobre el arrogante Malfoy! Ahora Snape yacía en su cama, herido, indefenso... La idea inflamaba su piel, y arremolinó sangre bajo su vientre. El tenía el castigo perfecto para ambos, sí... Uno que añoraba infligir desde hacía tiempo...

-Lucius... –El brujo se acercó al otro mago, que estaba muy quieto, como paralizado. –Yo no haría nada que pusiera en peligro la vida de tu precioso Severus... Él también es precioso para mí... Yo nunca te separaría de él...

Con un movimiento de su varita desarmó a Malfoy, y conjuró un "Petrificus Totalus" sobre él. No es que hiciese mucha diferencia con su estado inmediatamente anterior, pero no quería interrupciones de última hora. Dejó la varita de éste en el suelo, a sus pies, y con una sonrisa sucia giró a Malfoy como una estatua hasta que sus ojos abiertos descansaban sobre la cama. Voldemort era plenamente consciente de que aunque el mortífago no podía hablar, si podía ver y oír. Justo lo que necesitaba para ser... *castigado*.

-Yo sé cuanto aprecias a Snape... Y sé que ahora te une a él una deuda de vida... –Voldemort trazó la mejilla del rubio con espantosa suavidad, observando con deleite como la pupila del rubio se contraía en el iris gris claro. –Y no hay mayor tortura que ver al amado en sufrimiento, en dolor... Y no poder ayudarle... No poder hacer nada... –siseó en su oído.

- Tú castigo, mi fiel Lucius, es ver... escuchar... como *tu Severus* sufre... en *tu* lugar...

Con esas palabras flotando en el aire se separó del Malfoy, y observó brevemente a la rata de la urna. Ésta estaba muy quieta, con sus ojillos negros brillantes. Voldemort dejó escapar un gruñido divertido, antes de conjurar un pañuelo rojo, y dejarlo caer sobre la urna. Tú sólo vas a oír, Colagusano... El cuerpo de Snape es demasiado bello para tus miserables ojos, pensó con desdén.

Y entonces turnó hacia su premio.

Snape era una mancha negra en las pieles que cubrían la cama, como si alguien hubiera derramado tinta sobre un pergamino dorado.

Se acercó lentamente a él, ignorando la expresión espantada de las pupilas de Malfoy, y al instante olvidó que éste estaba allí. Con un golpe de su varita apagó varios de los globos de luz, dejando tan sólo dos sobre la cama. Él quería ver a Snape a todo lujo; y con cuidado, casi delicada reverencia, abrió la capa negra que tan fuertemente enrollara Lucius en su anhelo de protección.

La realidad era aún más de lo que él había soñado.

El cuerpo de su siervo descansaba boca abajo sobre la capa extendida; un perla irisada en un fondo azabache. Su piel era muy pálida, ligeramente dorada bajo la luz de su globos mágicos, y amarillenta y amoratada en diversos puntos. Un rosario de cortes dibujaban líneas carmín en las largas y bien definidas piernas, como si el joven las hubiese vestido con medias de fantasía. El mero pensamiento de aquellas bellísimas piernas, cubiertas de un vello suave y escaso; enfundadas en medias de seda roja como sangre, o de sangre como seda roja, hizo a Voldemort temblar. Aquellos trazos carmesí se extendían también por sus nalgas y espalda, y especial atención merecía una gran marca justo debajo del omoplato derecho, así como una raja surcando su muslo derecho. Un dedo helado recorrió con emoción ésta última, presionando en la carne mórbida y cetrina que rodeaba el corte, que susurraba promesas de placer indescriptible para él.

Sus ojos rojos vagaron por las caderas estrechas, aunque suficientemente curvas en su unión con la delgadísima cintura para que hubiera algo femenino en ellas. Sus nalgas eran pequeñas y duras, apetitosas; y su dedo curioso las recorrió, vagabundeando por el acantilado entre ambas, departiendo hacia donde éste desparecía en la espalda con una pequeña hondonada. Siguió por la columna de su presa, sus huesos resaltando sobre la piel teñida de golpes y moratones que apenas comenzaban a desaparecer, hasta la masa de pelo negro como el plumaje de un cuerpo, que resbalaba por sus hombros y cuello y ocultaba su rostro inconsciente.

Snape era perfecto, y Voldemort sintió un golpe de celos hacia el mago rubio que le había poseído hasta ahora.

Bien, eso se acabaría, pensó con satisfacción. Snape era suyo, ¡suyo!, herido y golpeado para hacer con él como desease. La señal de abuso en el cuerpo de sus parejas había sido desde siempre para Voldemort un elemento de enorme poder erótico, y era verdadero placer el que obtenía simplemente con dañar y torturar.

En materia sexual no era muy diferente, y siendo Tom Riddle ya descubrió que le era difícil mantener una erección sin crear dolor. Su naturaleza sádica no era sin embargo problema par: siempre habría algún masoca o desafortunada víctima que tomase ese lugar.

Y ahora tenía a Snape... Su largamente deseado Snape... Tan frío, tan orgulloso, tan metódico... Voldemort ardía en deseos de romper todas esas barreras, de quebrar al poderoso Slytherin, de domar su voluntad e independencia. Y para eso, para eso, necesitaba...

Con un brusco movimiento Voldemort tiró de la capa negra, girando a Severus como una muñeca sobre la cama, y la dejó caer en el suelo. Tomando su varita la desplazó sobre el cuerpo herido, y le situó de nuevo boca abajo, atando sus muñecas en la cabecera de la cama.

...Le necesitaba... consciente...

-¡Enervate!

El mundo se llenó de luces de colores para Severus. Su primera conciencia fue el ahogo: su penosa aspiración de aire desató una tortura en su pulmón herido, aplastado contra el colchón por su propio cuerpo. El resultado fue un dolorido silbido, que se repitió con cada toma de aire, durante varios segundos.

Severus no podía recordar, no podía pensar. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido por las pociones suministradas a él, su mente atrapada en una niebla densa. Casi inconscientemente intentó girarse, pero el movimiento envió una tremor por su cuerpo, y desistió. Con cierto pánico advirtió su inmovilidad; y algo frío, muy frío, recorriendo su piel.

-Severus... mi fiel mortífago... Mío... –la voz serpenteó entre sus muslos.

El joven slytherin se quedó muy quieto, inmóvil. Aquella sensación –como hielo que abrasaba- recorría sus piernas y nalgas con lasitud; y si bien las caricias le eran familiares su tacto era diferente. Nunca había experimentado algo así. Algo tan... helado.

-Lu... Lucius? –murmuró inconscientemente, pues en su cabeza el sexo iba siempre emparejado a Malfoy.

Voldemort no se tomó la molestia de responder. Su víctima temblaba, el pánico y la incertidumbre desbordaba cada poro, y su erección era simplemente enorme. Se restregó contra Snape para hacerle entender.

Éste se quedó más quieto todavía, tenso y paralizado. Su corazón latía desbocado, respirar era una tortura, pero por un momento la certidumbre sobre su inmediato futuro anuló todo lo demás.

Él odiaba doblegarse ante Lucius. Odiaba ofrecerse como su juguete, odiaba prostituirse para lograr fines que nada tenían que ver con su satisfacción personal. En Hogwarts había estado confuso: adoraba la atención que Lucius le prestaba, y se había auto-convencido de que su ocasional "entrega" era un justo precio a pagar. Sin embargo, en su fuero interno sabía que el precio era demasiado alto.

Y luego, justo aquello había cambiado... Lucius había cambiado. El sexo se volvió menos rápido, menos duro, más... placentero. Había empezado a acostumbrarse. A disfrutarlo...; un poco, al menos. Le gustaba que el rubio le besase. Que trazase caricias lánguidas por su estómago. Que susurrase palabras sin sentido mientras le mordía los lóbulos, la nuca, el cuello. La penetración era la parte más desagradable del asunto, pero había dejado de doler. Era una sensación extraña, aquel batir en sus entrañas, el peso dentro de sí, pero no agónica como recordaba. Sólo extraña. A menudo Lucius le masturbaba cuando él ya había acabado hasta que se corría.

Sí, Severus se había acostumbrado al sexo con Lucius. Odiaba hacerlo; no, *tener* que hacerlo, pero no era tan malo. Había cosas peores.

Como la sensación de indefensión. Cómo las correas mágicas que mordían sus muñecas. Lucius nunca le había atado. Y siempre estaba atento a su respiración. Ya no le gustaba hacerle sangrar.

Ahora Severus podía sentir su sangre derramándose por sus piernas, brotando de sus heridas. Era el único calor que sentía, aterido por aquellas manos heladas que le manoseaban y pellizcaban y ocasionalmente le golpeaban. Quejidos sin fuerza escapaban por sus labios grises; la punzada en su pecho crecía a cada inspiración, atenuando los otros dolores.

Aquel ser que le aprisionaba –porque Severus no podía concebir semejante frialdad en un humano- comenzó a frotarse contra él, y el joven sintió erizarse cada vello de su piel al notar el contacto con aquella piel escamosa, blanda, y aquel aliento húmedo que revolvió su estómago. Severus luchó las arcadas que subían a su boca, aterrorizado por la excitación de su agresor.

La erección que engordaba contra sus muslos no era la de Lucius, que siempre estaba caliente y mojada con pre-eyaculación. Aquel miembro era duro, frío y seco como una escultura de metal, y la escasa humedad del glande quemaba como ácido.

Va a violarme, pensó entonces Severus.

_Violarle_. Toda la vida danzando alrededor de esa palabra, negándola, porque para que haya una violación uno *no* ha de querer, ¿no? Y él con Lucius siempre había querido. Por un motivo u otro. O eso se había dicho a sí mismo. No, ¡nunca le había ocurrido! Él era un mago entrenado, poderoso, ¡por Merlín, un mortífago! Los magos como él no son violados, ¡porque pueden defenderse!

Pero su agresor separó sus piernas hasta que sus ingles dolieron, y las ató mágicamente para mantenerlas en esa posición. Elevó luego sus caderas, colocando un enorme revoltijo de pieles bajo ellas. Y finalmente las manos como garras tomaron firme posesión de sus glúteos, abriéndolos para mejor exponer la entrada de su ano.

¡No...! ¡No, por favor...!

Severus habría gritado. Pataleado. Luchado. Habría destruido el mundo entero en su estrés. Pero respirar ya se cobraba todas sus fuerzas. Estaba débil e inofensivo como un bebé. Como una muñeca que uno mueve y usa a placer.

Indefenso.

Severus tomó una bocanada de aire, apretó los puños y mordió con fuerza las pieles bajo él, tratando de prepararse para lo que venía, tratando de no pensar.

La penetración fue un infierno. Seca, desgarradora, brutal. Los delicados tejidos de su intestino grueso se rompieron como papel tisú ante la invasión, enviando una ola de abrasador dolor que le convulsionó, y efectivamente expulsó todo el aire de sus cansados pulmones fuera de él. Llenarlos de nuevo se convirtió en una misión imposible.

El dolor en sus entrañas era simplemente abrumador, tan vivo y ardiente como cualquier Cruciatus. Pero aún era peor.

Por la humillación. Por la herida de muerte a su orgullo. Por la pérdida insondable de la dignidad.

Lo poco que le había quedado de ésta tras su azarosa vida se marchaba ahora con cada empuje, cada golpe. Cada gemido de placer sobre su cuerpo le dejaba más vacío, cada mordisco en sus hombros más desesperado. Los dedos de su atacante se hincaron en sus caderas para mantenerle quieto y alcanzar mayor profundidad, y la mente histérica de Severus los imaginó abriendo agujeros en su piel como si ésta fuese de mantequilla.

Voldemort aceleró su movimiento dentro de aquella carne caliente, que le oprimía exquisitamente. La sangre lubricaba ahora todo el pasaje, facilitando sobremanera sus esfuerzos; amortiguando el rítmico palmoteo de sus testículos contra las nalgas ofrecidas a su placer.

Pero aquello no era suficiente. El Señor Oscuro necesitaba dañar para sentir placer, y Snape estaba demasiado laxo, apenas gritaba a pesar de sus golpes... Gruñó de frustración redoblando sus esfuerzos, consciente de que las necesidades de su cuerpo -o de la humanidad que aún quedaba en él, no se correspondían con las de su alma.

Ésta necesitaba poder, la sensación de supremacía. El sexo ya no era fruto de la lascivia, sino de la ambición. Se había desvirtuado en una cuestión de fuerza, ¡no había mayor orgasmo que el poder absoluto!

Pero Snape estaba demasiado quebrado para plantear la lucha que había imaginado. Ya no había nada que domar.

Que decepción...

Sin embargo, no podía a defraudar a su audiencia. Voldemort se arrepintió ligeramente de haberse dejado llevar por su fantasía: una buena ronda de Cruciatus sobre Malfoy habría sido más placentera. Este mero pensamiento y el placer que invocaba le llevó a la cima; y con un jadeo horrible se hundió lo más hondo que pudo en Snape y descargó su semen entre espasmos, mordiéndole con violencia en el cuello. Su boca se llenó de sangre, completando así su macabro placer.

Voldemort tragó, deleitado, y se mantuvo en el éxtasis preciosos segundos, antes de caer pesadamente sobre su víctima. En sus oídos aún resonaban los gemidos ahogados en las pieles de Snape, ahora reducidos a débiles expiraciones. Su miembro fláccido seguía dentro del mortífago, tibio y arropado, y se apretó unos segundos más antes de finalmente abandonar a su huésped.

Se sentó un tanto cansado sobre la cama, entre las piernas de Snape, admirando la vista. Éste aún temblaba por la tortura agónica a la que había sido sometido, y las heridas en sus muslos sangraban. Un hilo de sangre mezclada con semen discurría de su ano desgarrado y enrojecido hasta manchar las pieles.

Voldemort tomó su varita y murmuró un poderoso conjuro sanador sobre el profundo corte del muslo, y luego en cada una de las incisiones re-abiertas. Había sido una experiencia un tanto regular, pero Snape era un mago demasiado valioso para permitir que se desangrase en su cama.

Sin prisa pero sin pausa sanó todos los cortes, y luego los mordiscos. Ejecutó dos poderosos hechizos curativos sobre las funciones vitales de su víctima, y sonrió satisfecho cuando la respiración de Snape mejoró ostensiblemente. Al tonto Dumbledore se le caería la baba de ver su habilidad en medimagia.

El único daño que no tocó fue el derivado de la violación. Le satisfacía enormemente saber que Snape se sentaría de lado por una semana; le enseñaría a *su* mortífago a preocuparse menos por Malfoy y más por cumplir los deseos de su Señor.

Finalmente rompió las ataduras que amarraban a Snape a la cama, y esperó a que éste le enfrentase. Sin embargo para su sorpresa, el joven no se movió.

Voldemort frunció el ceño; advirtiendo que a pesar de su repetidos conjuros Snape se había mantenido quieto sobre la cama, como en trance. Probablemente estaba en shock: no sería raro, considerando el carácter orgulloso e independiente del slytherin.

De todas maneras, aquello no podía ser bueno. La Cruciatus era un castigo aceptado entre sus seguidores, pero un encuentro sexual... Snape muy bien podía odiarle por esto; y ya que estaba vivo, era mejor que le respetase y adorase como hasta ahora: matarle por rebeldía sería una auténtica pena.

Tomando una decisión Voldemort rió turbiamente, y dijo con voz clara y enérgica:

-¡OBLIVIATE!

La prueba de la violación seguiría allí, en su cuerpo, en su inconsciente; pero Snape no recordaría que había sido *él*. Quizás incluso culparía a Malfoy. Era suficiente con que éste supiera, con que el rubio recordase.

El brujo negro giró el delgado cuerpo de Snape sobre la cama, y sonrió con satisfacción ante los ojos vidriosos; la mirada blanda, perdida, cuyo negro casi parecía un gris oscuro y sucio. Húmedos trazos de lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas.

Tomando su capa negra se cubrió entonces, y se levantó para encarar a su obligado voyeur.

Lucius Malfoy seguía tal y como le había dejado: petrificado, mudo, espantado.

Voldemort le rodeó lentamente como un depredador a su presa, fascinado por el horror que emanaba de su víctima. El sentimiento de Malfoy por Snape era sincero, entonces. Mucho mejor..., pensó con regocijo. Más dolor, más terror impreso para siempre en él. El castigo había sido excelso, y el joven rubio no lo olvidaría jamás. Éste acababa de tener un heredero, y a partir de ahora sabría que sus seres queridos era también su punto débil. Había sido una buena lección.

-Finite encantatem... –murmuró con suavidad.

El pecho de Malfoy se amplió en una agradecida bocanada de aire, mientras el joven cerraba los ojos. Lo que había sido obligado a ver, sin embargo, permanecería para siempre impreso bajo sus párpados.

-Devuelve a Snape a su casa; ya me he asegurado de que sobreviva. –ordenó Voldemort en un silbido. –No olvides nunca lo que ha ocurrido... Y no vuelvas a fallarme deliberadamente. Puedes irte. –le despidió.

Malfoy salió con lentitud de su parálisis, sin duda sintiendo punzadas y agujetas en sus miembros agarrotados. Con pasos lentos, casi reticentes, se acercó a la cama y de nuevo envolvió a Snape con su capa negra, que yacía en el suelo. Lucius evitó mirar al rostro de su amante, a su mirada opaca, a sus labios entreabiertos en un sollozo silencioso. Evitó mirar a Voldemort, y a aquella estancia de pesadilla.

Evitó pensar, temblar, retrasarse un segundo más; y se desapareció con el cuerpo laxo de Snape entre sus brazos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Humm... Bueno, sí... pero lo más duro, ejemm, se ha acabado ya... El próximo cap será más relajado.

¡¡¡Muchas gracias a tod@s lo que han dejado un review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vuestros comentarios me hacen muchísima ilusión, y me animan a continuar...

¡Por favor, no dejéis de dar vuestra opinión!!!! Escribid!!! ^_^

Y este cap, de nuevo, va dedicado a Yuzu-chan y a Claudio por su ayuda. ¡Gracias!!!!


	21. Los días posteriores: obliviate

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, etc, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^^ 

Os recuerdo: ¡¡¡hay escenas YAOI ( m/m)!!!, si no te gusta, no lo leas.

Es R por algo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Muchas gracias por los Reviews!!! Por favooooor, escribid!!!! Disfrutaaaaad!!! 

**La vuelta atrás**

_20. Los días posteriores: obliviate_

Lucius Malfoy se apareció en el callejón Knockturn con Snape entre sus brazos. 

En cualquier otro lugar la visión del pálido joven portando aquel cuerpo desmayado y mal cubierto por la capa negra habría suscitado rumores y preguntas, pero en el callejón oscuro los muertos no interesaban a nadie. Ninguno de los mendigos hacinados en las esquinas le dedicó una mirada, ni los dependientes de las tienditas que se apoyaban aburridos en el quicio de sus puertas a ver gastarse la mañana. 

Septiembre apuraba el antepenúltimo día del verano con un ambiente plomizo, cargado de esa humedad helada que se anuda a los huesos como un sudario. Los pocos magos con los que se cruzó se movían deprisa bajo una lluvia fina que apenas había comenzado a mojar la calzada, y Lucius se estremeció de frío, agotamiento y horror.

El cuerpo desnudo y usado de Severus se sentía liviano como una pluma.

Actualmente Lucius no podía verle. Había tapado diligentemente sus rostro con la capa, para escapar así del espanto de aquella mirada negra y vacía. Pero sentía cada vértebra clavada en sus brazos, cada costilla contra su pecho, el peso móvil de su nuca, el roce laxo de un brazo caído y medio descubierto contra su muslo.

Un cadáver se habría sentido más vivo que su amante.

El joven se mordió los labios, inconsciente de las lágrimas como gotas de lluvia que caían en sus mejillas.

Lord Voldemort había dicho que llevase a Snape a su casa. Allí, al sucio y triste callejón Knockturn, lejos del calor y la intimidad del dormitorio compartido en la mansión Malfoy. 

Era tanto como ordenarle que separase a Snape de su vida. ¿No era esa la moraleja del asunto? Él ya no era él mismo sino él y sus seres amados. Severus, Narcisa, su pequeño Draco. Las implicaciones eran tantas...

Malfoy tembló de nuevo, de miedo y rabia e impotencia... Un odio intenso y profundo hacia Voldemort le sacudió de la cabeza a los pies, con tal fervor que paralizó sus pasos e inconscientemente le obligó a apretar a Snape con más fuerza contra su pecho. Pero al segundo siguiente esa llama de odio se diluyó por el cansancio y la infelicidad.

El joven rubio suspiró con amargura y prosiguió su penoso avance, buscando la callejuela perpendicular donde estaba la entrada de la morada de Snape. Él nunca había estado allí, actualmente.

Su alma lloró al ver el deplorable y sucio pasaje, la puerta gastada que se abrió ante un simple alomohora, la fría y oscura vivienda. 

Lucius depositó el cuerpo en la cama desecha, resistiendo la urgencia de abrazar a Snape desesperadamente lejos de aquel ambiente sórdido; resistiendo el ansia de besarle, de amarle, de suplicarle perdón. Pero Severus no se movió sobre el colchón, como dormido a pesar de sus ojos entrecerrados.

Lucius no soportaba mirarle. No soportaba recordar.

Sin saber cómo sacó fuerzas para regresar a la clínica de Visconti, y sin dar explicaciones pagar su deuda y recobrar la varita de Snape. 

Sintió antes de marchar la mirada oscura del niño Romano clavarse en su espalda, y abrir un boquete del tamaño de un puño en su alma. Pero Lucius no dijo nada. Hablar era racionalizar, era dar materialidad a una pesadilla que se había sentido como tal: un sueño terrible del que aún es posible despertar.

Sin embargo, quizás Snape no despertaría. Quizás él tampoco, y ya para siempre viviría con el terror y la angustia de perder lo que le era más valioso que la vida. No muy Slytherin, reconoció, pero esa palabra que había regido su destino ya no era de plata brillante sino verde moho, el verde sucio de la podredumbre.

Cuando regresó Snape estaba tal y como él le había dejado. Semiinconsciente.

Lucius jugueteó con la varita de sauce que había recobrado, la cual se sentía extraña y delicada entre sus dedos. Nada que ver con su elegante y recia varita de teca, con nervio de corazón de dragón; una varita de líder, había sentenciado Ollivander. 

Ésta era flexible y liviana, frágil y embrujadora como el dueño que había elegido. Lucius la depositó en la mesilla de noche, donde descansaba también una vela medio consumida y una bandeja con restos de comida. El joven rubio tomó está última y la llevó a la cocina. Allí rebuscó, pero no había nada que le apeteciera. La despensa estaba vacía, y la cámara para preservar los alimentos tan sólo conservaba un poco de jugo de calabaza y unas piezas de fruta. 

Regresó al dormitorio, pero no pudo sentarse a esperar. Snape seguía igual.

Dormido.

Un bulto negro como un cadáver amortajado. Lucius no podía acercarse a ver su rostro, a retirar sus cabellos negros. A tocarle de nuevo. No después de Voldemort. No después de...

Tenía que marcharse. Tenía que descansar, tenía que salir de esa pesadilla, de esa noche maldita. Tenía que huir...

Narcisa y su pequeño Draco estarían en casa. Habrían regresado, al leer el titular sobre Moody. Estarían ansiosos por él. Necesitarían verle, certificar que seguía vivo, con ellos.

Él... no podía quedarse. Snape seguía durmiendo. No le necesitaba.

Voldemort lo había ordenado, llevarle a casa y no olvidar. Sólo eso. Y había cumplido. Había obedecido. No había fallado de nuevo. 

No, no fallaría de nuevo; no olvidaría. 

Lucius Malfoy era aún ignorante de que sus actuales y terribles sentimientos no iban a desaparecer de su alma... como lo hacía su cuerpo del semisótano.

Aquel día y su noche pasaron, y amaneció el veintiuno de septiembre para morir también, y dar relevo al otoño. 

Muchas hojas del Bosque Prohibido vistieron sus galas doradas, y la Naturaleza siguió su curso inevitable preparándose para los rigores del invierno. La masa arbórea parecía viva desde las alturas del despacho del Director de Hogwarts, allá donde Albus Dumbledore observaba desde su ventana.

Los terrenos de la Escuela se perdían en el horizonte, y al este, entre la niebla que impregnaba el ambiente, se distinguían las luces de Hosmeage, aún encendidas a pesar del incipiente amanecer. Era una vista hermosa, una que solía calmar y contentar el alma del benevolente mago, pero que en aquel momento pasaba inadvertida. Los ojos celestes miraban por la ventana sin ver, la mente tras ellos sumida en el oscuro presente.

Un otoño avanzaba a grandes pasos hacia el invierno, desde luego. Pocas veces la metáfora se sentía tan real. 

Albus acababa de regresar de San Mungo, donde había visitado a su amigo Alastor. Tan sólo habían pasado dos días desde el ataque, pero al viejo mago se le habían hecho interminables. Al estrés por la suerte de su amigo se le unió el pánico en el Ministerio, aún fuertemente tocado por la tragedia de Yorkmile y la desaparición de otro auror, Víctor Strauss. Eso sin contar con sus responsabilidades en Hogwarts donde el curso acababa de comenzar, y su tarea al frente de la Orden del Fénix. Y más secretamente, su ansiedad sobre Severus Snape.

Su espía estaba definitivamente desaparecido, lo cual no hacía nada por calmar sus nervios. Albus se repetía que era normal que su antiguo estudiante no diese señales de vida por varios días, e incluso semanas; esto ya había ocurrido antes. Pero nunca en una semana tan llena de acontecimientos. Y nunca tras haber sido directamente convocado por Voldemort.

El joven Slytherin estaba mentalmente destrozado la última vez que le había visto, lo cual no ayudaba a sus esperanzas. Sólo le había encontrado así en dos momentos anteriores: tras el incidente con Lupin y en su confesión. Y ambas ocasiones, él había tenido la oportunidad de vigilar a Snape de cerca, y al menos asegurarse de su supervivencia. 

Ahora sin embargo... nada. No sabía nada, y con todo lo ocurrido, apenas había podido investigar. Tan sólo había averiguado que desde el fin de semana no había asistido al trabajo, lo cual no podía predecir nada bueno.

Sin embargo, su corazón se revelaba ante la idea de que estuviera muerto. Al menos su cuerpo no había sido encontrado en las cercanías de la casa de Moody. 

Su viejo amigo mientras tanto ya había recuperado la conciencia, y con ello ciertos hechizos curativos habían actuado sacándole definitivamente de peligro. Su nariz y su ojo no había podido ser recompuestos, aunque los medimagos habían asegurado que su nervio óptico aún funcionaba. Alastor ya había murmurado su deseo de adquirir un ojo mágico, el auror dentro de él siempre a la caza de nuevas armas y avances en su cruzada contra el mal. 

Albus Dumbledore había reído de buena gana al oírle, pero ahora su hilaridad se había esfumado bajo el peso de sus otras preocupaciones. 

Aún faltaba más de una hora para el desayuno.

-Voy a hacerlo.

La voz cristalina de Arabella Figgs le sacó de su trance, y volvió su rostro de la ventana para mirarla. 

La aurora estaba apoyada en la percha dorada de Fawkes, dormido y gris en la proximidad de su incineración. Sus ojos miel tampoco brillaban, y había un velo de determinación que los oscurecía.

Él conocía esa mirada. Se traducía en "ni Merlín en persona podrá detenerme". 

-Arabella...

-No.

La mujer se dio la vuelta, atusando con sus dedos los mechones blancos que habían caído de su moño. 

Albus suspiró, y se sentó en uno de los blandos sillones.

-Deberíamos esperar.

-¿A qué, a que su cadáver aparezca?

-No sabemos eso.

-¿No? ¿Entonces dónde está? ¿por qué no ha contactado contigo como siempre hace, eh?

-Si investigas demasiado, puedes... descubrirle.

-Él nunca debió haber regresado. ¡No en ese estado!

Esa conversación ya la habían tenido. Albus suspiró de nuevo, sintiendo cada uno de sus muchos años en su cansada osamenta. La mujer se había enamorado a primera vista del joven espía, y cada día desde su marcha había preguntado por él. 

Albus había rogado paciencia, pero la espiral de acontecimientos le había superado: Snape había sido siempre tan útil, le había informado siempre de tantos planes sin error; que ahora estos golpes tan fuertes y tan seguidos sin su noticia le enervaba.

-Alastor ha recuperado la conciencia- comentó para desviar la conversación.

-Lo sé. –la voz de la mujer era fría; ella y Moody habían tenido últimamente sus desencuentros. 

-No será una búsqueda a ciegas... –continuó la mujer con voz suave, volviendo al tema. -Le di uno de mis anillos... Puedo proyectar mi conciencia en donde éste esté y luego aparecerme, el vínculo es de doble dirección.

-¡Arabella! –Albus se levantó escandalizado. -¡Es demasiado arriesgado! 

Ante el silencio de su amiga el Director elaboró aún más. -¿Has pensado que Severus podría estar en la presencia de Voldemort? ¡Ese sería tu fin, y el suyo! 

-No es probable...

-Pero posible. Arabella... Sabes bien que Voldemort no sería engañado por tu proyección-espía. Sí no te caza en el momento, *seguro* descubrirá tu enlace en el anillo, y si éste lo porta Severus como tú esperas...

-Bien, es un riesgo que tomaré.

-¡No...!

-¡Sí, Albus! ¡Mírate! Apenas has dormido estos días, ni comido, ni nada de nada! ¡Nos moriremos de la angustia si no actuamos! Si el chico no nos ha avisado de toda esta locura, quizás es que ya no pueda espiar... ¡Por Merlín, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso! ¡Y tú y yo le dejamos marchar! 

-Arabella, no creo que Voldemort sea estúpido... Si no le descubrió debió mandarle a su casa a dormir... 

-¿Y lleva durmiendo desde el domingo? Quizás le mandó a dormir como le mandaste tú, no?

Albus casi se encogió por la puñalada verbal. La mujer tenía los labios y los puños fuertemente apretados, y el anciano mago sintió su estómago girar por la culpa. 

Retiró su mirada, era lo más cercano que podía hacer a darle su aquiescencia para el descabellado plan. 

El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la aurora antes de desaparecerse.

Severus Snape dormía sobre su cama, en la misma posición en la que Malfoy le había abandonado al alba. Su estado de conmoción, fruto de sus terribles vivencias y agudizado por la amnesia de Obliviate, se transformó con el paso del tiempo en un profundo sueño, del que no despertó hasta muchas, muchas horas después.

Muy poca luz resbalaba entonces por el ventanuco, y el frío dormitorio estaba sumido en una densa penumbra. 

La primera sensación que asaltó al joven cuando su conciencia abandonó el mundo de Morfeo fue la sed.

Una intensa y aguda sensación de sequedad que le raspaba la garganta, y le hacía daño al respirar. Su lengua se sentía como un estropajo, y su paladar bien hubiera podido ser la duna de un desierto.

Intentó toser, salivar, pero sólo consiguió acentuar su irritación. Su pecho retumbó en una costosa inspiración.

¿Por qué se encontraba tan mal? Tenía que levantarse y tomar algo, beber...

Severus intentó incorporarse, pero en el proceso una dolorosa punzada le estrujó el bajo vientre, enviándole con efectividad de nuevo a la posición horizontal. Se giró lentamente sobre el colchón, hasta quedar encogido de lado. Sus entrañas ardían, y sentía la cara interna de sus muslos y nalgas escocer. El súbito dolor llenó sus ojos de lágrimas, que mancharon la almohada.

¿Qué le ocurría? La confusión pronto se transformó en miedo, cuando intentó recordar lo último que le había sucedido sin éxito. Su cabeza parecía llena de tambores, y entonces se percató de que escuchaba su propio pulso, la sangre latiendo en oleadas por sus venas y su asustado corazón.

¡Serénate, serénate!, se obligó. Controlar su respiración fue angustioso pero sencillo, al fin y al cabo tenía práctica engañando al Señor Oscuro. Su cuerpo finalmente obedeció el mandato de su mente, y su voluntad se adueñó de sus desbocadas reacciones.

Ahora debía intentar recordar. Cómo un navegante surcando un mar de niebla, poco a poco vislumbró sus dispersas memorias. 

Rosier. Rosier falsamente acusado de traidor. Su recuperación, la cena en casa de Malfoy. La muerte de... Victor Strauss, por su mano. El sexo con Lucius. La huida, su... ¿suicidio? Severus levantó su muñeca: ahí estaba, suave, la larga cicatriz.

Pero Rosier le había salvado, y él... él había confesado... Y luego huido al callejón Diagon, donde se había encontrado con Lupin, y Black, y después el Señor Oscuro había llamado. 

Y se había aparecido en la mansión de Lucius, y también estaba Rosier, y Wilkes, y tenían que matar a Alastor Moody... Severus recordaba todo lo que había pensado: la rabia, el despecho, la larga espera hasta que el auror llegó; y entonces... la lucha... 

Rosier cargando contra Moody cuando la barrera que protegía su casa... estallaba. Y él había intentado proteger a Lucius, y sentido todas aquellas agujas clavarse en su cuerpo y entonces...

Nada.

Su memoria se desvanecía en un hilo blanco. 

¿Había estado inconsciente todo ese tiempo? Quizás... 

Severus apenas notaba dolor en sus piernas y espalda, donde las dagas de cristal debían haberse clavado. Estaba muy débil, pero eso era normal después de una ardua recuperación. Y aquel dolor en sus pulmones bien podía ser un efecto secundario. Lo único que no encajaba... era las punzadas en su vientre, ni la irritación en su muslos y nalgas. 

Pero él sabía a que correspondían esos síntomas, él los había vivido antes: la quemazón en su bajo intestino, el dolor en sus caderas, el picor en la tierna piel, irritada y golpeada y... Su mente no pudo seguir. 

Se vio de nuevo a sí mismo con diecisiete años en el calabozo vacío de pociones, sucio y dolorido, incapaz de levantarse, mientras Lucius se iba, se iba...

Su boca se abrió en un espasmo, como queriendo tragar el aire que sus pulmones habían dejado de hospedar. Ese recuerdo era nítido y claro, perfectamente secuenciado: había sido su primera vez. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Su primera relación sexual. Consensual, sí, pero... 

Aquello no podía estar pasando. Él no recordaba, ¡NO RECORDABA!!! Si había estado herido de gravedad, ¿cómo podía haber sucedido *eso*? Pero para su terror su mente le proporcionó respuestas con macabra velocidad: le podían haber "usado" estando inconsciente, o incluso haber ejecutado un obliviate sobre él. Eso explicaría su confusión al despertar, su desorientación...

Severus no pudo reprimir un sollozo entonces, acurrucándose en un ovillo sobre la cama, arrebujando la capa negra en torno a sí. El roce de la tela con su cuerpo le reveló su desnudez, inundándole de vergüenza y rabia y de una aplastante sensación de indefensión.

Si aquello había ocurrido antes, en Hogwarts y también ahora, bien podía repetirse en el futuro. ¿Qué pasaría si no podía defenderse, o si ni siquiera le permitían esa opción?. Severus se sintió barato, y sucio, y de pronto toda su piel picaba, y necesitaba lavarse, y alejar la suciedad y el manoseo, y...

Mordiéndose con fuerza los labios se levantó con lentitud, gimiendo por el dolor que desgarraba su media sección. Fue entonces cuando la vio: la capa negra de Lucius.

La iniciales L.T.M estaban bellamente bordadas en el cuello con hilo dorado, y el broche, dos serpientes anudadas en torno a una varita y una luna, representaba el escudo de los Malfoy.

Inconfundible.

Él estaba desnudo, tan sólo cubierto por... la capa de Lucius...

No. Aquello no podía ser. 

Severus estrechó la capa contra su cuerpo aterido, era cálida y aterciopelada al tacto. Olía a sándalo y perfume caro.

Lucius.

No podía haber sido él...

Y además, le recordó su mente irónica, ¿para qué habría ejecutado el rubio un obliviate? No era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a tratarle con rudeza. A usarle cuando lo desease. A...

Pero no. Lucius... había cambiado. Desde su matrimonio con Narcisa era más dulce, más cuidadoso. ¿Qué tenía que ocultar? ¿Por qué habría hecho eso?

¿Por qué habría *vuelto* a hacer eso...?

Nada tenía sentido. Sólo el dolor y la sensación de suciedad le parecían reales.

Con pasos lentos, agónicos, Severus caminó hasta la bañera. Cuando llegó su piel estaba erizada por el frío y el espanto; y la  cara interna de sus muslos se había rozado al andar, volviendo el escozor casi insoportable. 

El joven se desplomó sobre el inodoro, repentinamente presa de las arcadas. Sentía como si sus tripas se estuvieran recolocando dentro de él, pero apenas vomitó. Jadeando se movió al lavabo, donde bebió con avidez. El agua helada hirió su garganta seca, pero quitó el sabor a bilis que impregnaba su paladar.

Cuando consiguió meterse en la bañera sintió un rastro de calor entre sus piernas, y tras tocarse descubrió a sus dedos temblorosos levemente manchados de sangre.

Estaba sangrando. 

Al andar y moverse había abierto las incisiones de la delicada piel de su esfínter. Le había ocurrido igual su primera vez, y la segunda, y la tercera... El camino de vuelta al dormitorio de la Casa Slytherin, o al baño, siempre reabría las heridas del interior de su ano.

Luego era reciente. Muy reciente.

Severus comenzó a llorar sin poder contenerse, doblado bajo la ducha de agua muy caliente. Sabía que las heridas en su interior se volverían a abrir si hacía un movimiento brusco. O si estaba estreñido. O el mismo día al hacer de vientre. 

Estaba sucio, el interior de su cuerpo estaba sucio y sangraba, e ignorando el dolor se frotó con vigor el trasero y los muslos, los genitales, y de nuevo entre las nalgas. No comería. No quería que su intestino grueso trabajase, o podía infectarse. Aquello había dado resultado, antes. También había usado una poción para acelerar el metabolismo de cuerpo y sanar más deprisa. Era una poción que le dejaba somnoliento y disperso, y a menudo le daba dolor de cabeza. Pero merecía la pena.

Tenía que curarse, borrar de su cuerpo la señal de abuso. Nadie debía saberlo, nadie debía averiguar que era débil. Lucius tampoco, ¡no dejaría que éste le quebrarse! 

Su piel estaba roja e irritada por el intenso frotar y el agua hirviendo, pero Severus aún podía imaginar la sangre bajando por sus piernas, mezclada con semen, y saliva, y... ¡tenía que limpiarse!

Una hora más tarde el joven salió de la bañera, mareado por el vapor y el cansancio. Toda su piel estaba sonrosada y sensible, y el más ligero movimiento enviaba una ola de agonía por sus miembros.

Regresó penosamente a la cama, encima de la cual se derrumbó. Su cuerpo estaba en el límite del colapso, tras aquella agotadora semana de graves heridas y forzadas recuperaciones, y Severus se sintió muy sólo y enfermo. Se arrebujó bajo las sábanas, y cayó en una profunda duermevela, más fruto del cansancio que del sueño.

Había un cáliz. Un cáliz plateado, con extraños símbolos labrados en su brillante superficie, y Severus podía ver su rostro desfigurado en la superficie. Aún así, notó que el ovalo de su cara era más redondeado, y su pelo más corto, apenas sobrepasando la longitud de sus orejas.

_Parecía... más joven. Apenas un adolescente. Y entonces podía escuchar la voz de otra persona, una mujer..., no, una niña. Una niña hermosa, de piel clara y pecosa y cabello rojo oscuro. Las pestañas de la niña eran también rojas, y sus labios; pero sus ojos eran verdes y se veían enormes y misteriosos. Su mirada era misteriosa también. ¿qué le estaba diciendo? Ella le señalaba la enorme copa, llena de una nube blanca, vaporosa, surcada de hilos plata. Y señalaba los signos... sí, él conocía los signos, decían... ¿obliviate? _

¡¡¡¡¡BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El ruido retumbó en el sueño quebrando su inconsciencia. Con un sobresalto Severus despertó, pero su cuerpo apenas se movió. Con la súbita adrenalina del miedo el joven se mantuvo muy quieto en la cama, escuchando.

Había alguien ahí, alguien a su lado, haciendo ruido. Se concentró para llamar a su varita a su mano.

-¡Ohhhfff!-gimió una voz. Después silencio. El intruso debía haberse quedado quieto también, evaluando la situación.

Severus le sintió cerniéndose sobre él, como si su sombra escociese sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Acio varita!-gritó mientras se giraba veloz.

En un momento apuntaba con su varita de sauce a una figura encapuchada, la cual a su vez le clavaba la suya en la garganta. Pero aquello tan sólo duró un tenso segundo: el intruso se apartó de un salto con un grito de alegría.

-¡Snape! 

Arabella Figgs retiró la capucha de su capa azul oscuro, mientras daba tiempo y espacio al joven aturdido para que la reconociese. –Soy yo, la aurora Arabella Figgs, no voy a hacerte daño -musitó con su voz más dulce, abriendo los brazos en un gesto de confianza.

Ella en sí no cabía de gozo. ¡Le había encontrado, y estaba bien! Minutos antes había proyectado su conciencia en su anillo mágico, a través del cual había podido ver el oscuro dormitorio en el callejón Knockturn. Había una figura en la cama, pero no distinguía su rostro. ¿Sería Snape? La esperanza había ardido en su corazón con más fuerza que la precaución, y se había desaparecido hacia la localización del anillo, sin pensar que haría si el durmiente era otra persona o estaba acompañado.

Pero había tenido suerte; había encontrado a Severus Snape y no parecía haber otra gente allí. Con el estropicio que había armado apareciéndose *dentro* de la cómoda donde estaba su anillo, todos los habitantes de la casa habrían hecho acto de presencia.

La mujer se amonestó a sí misma: había sido descuidado el no asegurarse antes, y no desviar luego el margen de aparición. ¡Que fallo de principiante! Cosas así le llevaban a una a la tumba, se recordó. 

El joven bajó su varita tras unos instantes. -¿Figgs...?-murmuró con voz cansada. Snape suspiró, y se dejó caer en la cama. Arabella sintió una inmediata preocupación. El chico no parecía estar tan bien como había pensado.

-¿Snape? Te encuentras mal... déjame ver. -La aurora se acercó despacio para no sobresaltarle. –Soy bastante buena en medimagia, ¿recuerdas? No te haré daño.

Murmurando conjuros y ondeando su varita, comenzó a chequear a su paciente.

Severus se dejó hacer sin rechistar, contento y molesto a la vez por la repentina atención. ¡Estaba tan cansado! No entendía que hacía esa mujer allí, pero últimamente su cabeza parecía incapaz de razonar. Al menos recordaba quien era: la aurora que viera en Yorkmile, y luego en Hogwarts junto al Director Dumbledore. Era un alivio poder recordar, saber que las memorias estaban allí como ficheros bien ordenados esperando su uso. 

Ella le había curado el labio antes, y cuando el Señor Oscuro había llamado, ella no había querido que él fuese. ¡Oh, si el director le hubiese hecho caso! Entonces no habría tenido que torturar a Rosier, ni sentirse en deuda con él, ni matar a Strauss, ni intentar suicidarse, ni odiar a Evan, y a Lucius, y a sí mismo..., ni ver morir al primero... Ninguno de esos horribles acontecimientos habría sucedido. 

¿Qué pensaría ella del asesinato de Strauss? Pero había sido defensa propia, se recordó con amarga ironía. Aquella era una guerra. ¿Qué podía esperarse? Mata o muere, ¿o es que el otro tenía más derecho a la vida que él? ¡No, no lo tenía...! Tantas veces como había estado él al borde de la muerte... ¿a quién le había importado? ¡a nadie! A nadie debía rendir cuentas, por tanto. 

Sus promesas no valían nada. Dumbledore podía pedirle la Luna, pero las serpientes siempre se han arrastrado por el suelo. Los olmos no dan peras. El director sería un tonto de esperar lo contrario. Y su amiga Figgs también.

A él le daba igual. Realmente. Quizás cuando ella acabase le diera algo para dormir, y así no tendría que sentir ese escozor incómodo entre las nalgas. ¡Oh, Merlín! En su chequeo tenía que advertir que se moría de cansancio...

Y Arabella había encontrado cansancio, más una larga lista de desordenes que estaban poniendo sus cabellos plata de punta. De manera general había malnutrición, deshidratación, y una anemia aplastante. Sus defensas estaban bajísimas, así como sus niveles de glóbulos rojos y plaquetas. Prosiguiendo su análisis descubrió la posible causa: dos incisiones graves en el pulmón derecho y en la arteria femoral, prácticamente curadas. Múltiples golpes y fisuras superficiales a medio cerrar, una infección de gravedad leve en el intestino grueso. Una pérdida importante de sangre. 

Podía hallar el rastro de varios hechizos curativos de diversa importancia, y probablemente su organismo aún digería alguna poción. Su estela era muy reciente, ni dos días desde su uso.

Por todos los medimagos era sabido que los conjuros y pociones para curar necesitaban de la energía vital del paciente, y en muchos casos de su consciente deseo de mejorar. Una recuperación rápida y forzada más allá de la resistencia del cuerpo podía estrangular sus defensas, volviéndose contraproducente, y en ocasiones mortal.

El cuerpo de Snape mostraba ahora esos síntomas: el desgaste físico y mágico había sido severo, y su organismo estaba tan agotado que apenas estaba regenerando sus defensas. El sueño enorme que embargaba al joven era parte de la estrategia de su cuerpo para ahorrar y redirigir energía, pero al mismo tiempo le privaba del ánimo para alimentarse, lo que constituía un círculo peligroso.

Arabella se alegró de nuevo de haber antepuesto su intuición a las siempre razonables palabras de Albus. Una espera mayor habría podido ser fatal para Snape. Y mucho había pasado mientras ellos esperaban con los brazos cruzados.

Ahora lo primero era atender al joven. Éste tenía fiebre, afortunadamente no muy alta, y luego estaba la infección intestinal. ¿Cómo habría cogido eso? Tendría que mirarlo más tarde. Snape podía contarles que le había ocurrido desde el domingo pasado cuando se encontrase mejor, y hubiese comido y descansado a fondo. Necesitaba cuidados para recuperarse, y un chico tan joven no podía hacerlo en esa oscura y fría habitación. 

Según Arabella, los niños y jóvenes –casi lo mismo para ella, que había sobrepasado la centena- eran como las plantas: necesitaban luz y sol para desarrollarse. Snape mejoraría con mayor rapidez en su nueva casa secreta, decidió. Su pequeña casa unifamiliar en Surrey, concretamente en Little Whinging, una urbanización muggle de clase media. Nadie le encontraría allí.

-Snape... ¿estás despierto, me oyes? 

Su paciente asintió con lentitud.

-...estás enfermo... Tienes que curarte, y será difícil para ti hacerlo aquí. Voy a llevarte a un lugar seguro, será por poco tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Severus asintió de nuevo. Si ella le dijera que le iba a llevar a Marte habría aceptado igual.

-Toma entonces tu varita... ¿Hay algo más que quieras llevarte? ¿No? Bien, ¡acio anillo! –el anillo mágico voló a las manos de la aurora, quizás fuera más útil en el futuro.- Nos despareceremos entonces. Te cogeré la mano...

Severus entonces movió el brazo lejos de ella, rebuscando... Ahí estaba: la capa de Lucius, tirada en el suelo al lado de la cama. Se sintió infantil llevándola consigo, pero le pareció importante. 

La bruja le tomó entonces del brazo, y la oscuridad le invadió.

Cuando despertó el ambiente era radicalmente diferente. Un techo pintado de malva le dio la bienvenida, y por las ventanas se colaba la luz tamizada de la tarde. Una cortinas caladas ondeaban a la fresca brisa, pero la habitación tenía una temperatura agradable. Caldeada mágicamente, por supuesto. 

Los muebles eran todos de madera de pino barnizada. Había un armario cuyos apoyos tenían forma de garras, una cómoda con un espejo, y un butacón tapizado con cuadros rojos y verdes. A ambos lados de la cama estaban las mesillas a juego, una con un enorme jarrón lleno de flores fragantes, y la otra con un objeto que no había visto jamás. Parecía un candil, salvo que en donde debiera estar la mecha había como un globo de cristal. Raro. Y además le salía una cuerda estrecha y blanca hacia el suelo.

Severus frunció el ceño, momentáneamente intrigado. Luego su interés se perdió entre la apatía y el desconcierto. Esa debía ser la casa "secreta" de la aurora, ¿pero dónde estaba?

Le hubiera gustado levantarse y mirar por la ventana, pero se sentía como pegado a la cama. Era agradable simplemente estar allí, en esa atmósfera cálida y tranquila, escuchando el quedo rumor de fondo de la cuidad. Ahhh... ahí tenía un dato. Al menos no estaba en una casa perdida en el campo. Se removió a gusto, percatándose de que estaba dentro de un suave pijama de algodón blanco. Se llevó una manga a la nariz e inspiró. Olía a lavanda y limpieza.

-Miauuuuu....

Un gato negro entró por la puerta entreabierta, y se estiró elegantemente sobre la alfombra de lana. Luego saltó sobre la cama, y se sentó mirándole con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos.

Severus le observó a su vez, complacido con la inesperada visita. En Hogwarts no había tenido ningún familiar -dudaba que Golum, el cuervo negro de su madre, pudiera contarse como tal; y su envidia hacia los afortunados que si los tenían le había labrado la fama de antipático con los animales. Nada más lejos de la realidad. 

-Hola... ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Miaaaaau. 

El gato negro se recostó sobre las piernas de Severus, ronroneando. Entonces aparecieron otros dos gatos: una hembra pequeña atigresada, y otro gato de pelaje gris y rasgados ojos azules. Los dos saltaron sobre la cama.

-¡Ehh!-se quejó Sev. –La cama es mía, caraduras...

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Vaya..., ya veo que Légolas se ha acomodado encima de ti. Le encantan los bultos... 

La anciana había entrado en la habitación, llevando una bandeja. Iba vestida con una bata verde manzana abotonada hasta el cuello, pantalones anchos y zapatillas. Su pelo plata estaba trenzado a su espalda. 

Dejó la bandeja en la mesilla y se movió hacia los gatos. -Vamos, bajad; Eowyn, Faramir, Légolas. 

Los tres animales maullaron pero obedecieron. El gato negro llamado Légolas subió a la cómoda y se recostó allí, oteando a los dos humanos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mhhh... cansado...

-Eso es normal. ¿Tienes hambre?

Severus negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, bien, pero debes comer, ¿lo sabes, no? Vamos, es un poco de sopa y un par de emparedados.

La mujer le ayudó a incorporarse en la cama, y colocó la almohada en su espalda. Advirtió el encogimiento del joven cuando se sentó, pero no dijo nada. Le puso la bandeja, y conjuró un vaso de agua y otro de zumo.

Severus pensó que la comida le daría arcadas, pero por sorpresa le asaltó un voraz apetito. Habría tragado la sopa de verduras de no haber estado tan caliente. Era un gesto premeditado por parte de la medimaga: el joven estaría hambriento, pero a su estómago encogido no le haría bien ingerir mucho muy deprisa. Mejor comer poco, con lentitud y mayor frecuencia. 

Cuando comía los emparedados estaba más saciado, y comenzaron a ocurrírsele preguntas.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En Privet Drive.

-¿Privet Drive?

-Una de la muchas calles de una de las muchas urbanizaciones muggles que rodean Londres.

-Ah. –No había esperado eso. Era tan útil como estar en cualquier lado. De todas formas, si era la casa secreta de un auror del ministerio, mejor no poseer demasiada información. Un día Voldemort le llamaría, y le descubriría –si no lo había hecho aún, y... Debía pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las cinco y media de la tarde, día veintidós de septiembre. 

-¿Veintidós? -¡Vaya! Pero lo último que recordaba, el ataque por la noche contra Moody, había ocurrido el diecinueve... ¿Qué había pasado entremedias? De nuevo se sintió angustiado e indefenso.

-¿Algún problema, cielo? ¿esto te sorprende? Bueno, hoy llevas el día durmiendo... Tienes varias heridas, seguro que has estado durmiendo mientras te recuperabas.

Varias heridas... Cierto. Lo malo es que no recordaba muy bien cómo se las había hecho.

Arabella percibió el estrés en el joven, y rápidamente cambió de tema.

-¿Te gusta la sopa? Es una vieja receta de mi abuela, que a su vez lo aprendió de...

La mujer conversó amigablemente por casi media hora, pero el joven no parecía tener ganas de hablar. No mencionó que le había ocurrido, y el tema de la familia tampoco le arrancó palabras. Agradeció la comida, y se echó a dormir bajo la estrecha vigilancia de Légolas.

Arabella dejó los cacharros en la cocina, y con un encantamiento estos comenzaron a fregarse a sí mismos. Se preparó un té, y marchó a la pequeña mecedora del jardín trasero. Éste era pequeño, con setos altos y un par de mimosas. 

El tiempo era fresco ya en el decaer de la tarde, pero la mujer estaba protegida por la gruesa bata y una manta de lana que le calentaba los pies. 

Allí, en el remanso de su frondoso jardín particular, pudo pensar en paz sobre su invitado.

En su inconsciencia, reforzada por un hechizo de sueño, había podido tratarle con calma. El muchacho estaba desnudo entre las sábanas usadas, las cuales habían ido directamente al cubo de la basura. 

Su análisis sobre su cuerpo reafirmó sus previas conclusiones: había una enorme cantidad de incisiones en su espalda, brazos y piernas, y su corazón se saltó un latido cuando asoció esas heridas a las que había presentado el cadáver del mortífago Rosier. ¿Había estado Snape en el ataque contra Moody? Si así era había escapado por poco... 

Esas heridas habían sido tratadas con eficacia y rapidez, mostrando el trabajo de un buen profesional dada la urgencia y gravedad. Pero Arabella no se engañaba: la curación había sido difícil, lo cual demostraba que el cuerpo de Snape ya estaba antes exhausto. Encontró la causa en la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo. 

Una larga incisión, una marca de... ¿suicidio? Y además de una manera muggle... Dumbledore había dicho que Snape era muy bueno en pociones, pero el joven no había intentado un veneno. La única explicación que deducía de ello es que el chico no había estado pensando claramente cuando había hecho aquello. Pero sin duda había perdido sangre, debilitándole... Aquella herida también mostraba una magnifica curación. Pero era también muy reciente... quizás el día anterior. Su cuerpo no debía haberse recuperado.

Y luego estaba aquella infección. El chequeo más exhaustivo le había provocado ganas de estrellar algo contra una pared. 

Una violación. La infección del recto tenía que ser resultado de las heridas que había encontrado allí, sin duda provocadas por una penetración forzada. Las marcas eran claras sobre las caderas, nalgas y muslos, aunque toda la zona estaba limpia de restos de semen u otros residuos. Probablemente el joven se había lavado a sí mismo.

De todas maneras la infección la confundía. No era una enfermedad venérea común, más bien parecía una reacción alérgica leve a algún componente que el cuerpo consideraba venenoso. La mujer tomó una muestra de sangre y otra de tejidos y la envió a un amigo del departamento de Toxicología y Pociones del hospital San Mungo. Allí le dirían. 

Luego decidió no gastar más aliento en maldecir al monstruo que podía haber hecho algo así, y procedió a sanar toda la zona. Durante todo el tiempo la torturó la propia culpa que ella y Albus compartían. No debían haberle dejado marchar... El pensamiento se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. También se recriminaba su morbosa curiosidad por saber bajo que circunstancias había sucedido el abuso. 

¿Y cómo el chico se recuperaría de un asalto semejante? Ya era una piltrafa emocional el domingo. Parecía que Severus Snape había tenido una semana mucho peor que la suya.

Ahora Arabella repensaba todo eso y lo contrastaba con el reciente encuentro. El chico parecía tranquilo, aunque apático. Sería bueno para la recuperación de su cuerpo mantener esa calma ficticia por ahora, pero no por mucho tiempo. Al joven le haría bien hablar, descargar su conciencia de los terribles sucesos que habían acontecido.

Por otro lado, parecía que su tratamiento sobre la deshidratación y la fiebre había dado buen resultado, y habían casi desparecido. La malnutrición y la anemia llevaría tiempo, pero se curarían. Y la infección estaba estable; era de esperar que cuando Snape recuperase su fuerza su cuerpo la anulase definitivamente. Eso si ella no descubría antes como hacerlo mágicamente.

La mujer cerró los ojos, cansada. Había sido un día agotador, pero al menos Severus Snape ya estaba a salvo. 

Y eso era un rayo de luz en aquello días sombríos. Con tranquilidad tomó su té, mientras un gatito pequeño y marrón, Tibbles, saltaba a su regazo maullando para que le rascase tras las orejas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, bueno, no me peguéis! Ya sé que éste no es el final que esperabais entre Severus y Lucius, pero en las condiciones en que estaban los dos me temo que tendrán que esperar un poco... Eso sí, la *escena* llegará, espero, en el próximo cap. Mucho angst en adelante, jis, jis... ^_^U

Muchas gracias de nuevo a Yuzu-chan y Claudio, miau, y MUCHAS GRACIAS a tod@s los que dejaron un review!!! 

Por favor, escribid!!!!

+++++

+++++

+++++

+++++

+++++

+++++

+++++

    ++++++++++++

       +++++++++

            +++++

  +++

                 +


	22. Adios, Rosier: In roses

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, etc, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^^ 

Os recuerdo: ¡¡¡hay escenas YAOI ( m/m)!!!, si no te gusta, no lo leas.

Es R por algo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno, ya está esto aquí después de todo este tiempo. Siento la demora... Sólo hacer un comentario antes de que leáis.

Lo primero, cuando decía que Arabella se había *enamorado* de Snape, era en plan *maternal*!!!! Supongo que me faltaron unas buenas comillas... Como sea, desmentir cualquier Arabella/Severus, la relación abuela/nieto es como lo veo. Y donde falla Albus (que falla, hummm, demasiado... *__*) ahí está Figgs! Severus necesita alguien que le cuide un poco, no?

Eso es todo. Alguna aclaración más, al final. ¡Contesto los reviews! Por favooooor, escribid!!!! Disfrutaaaaad!!! 

La vuelta atrás 

_21. Adios, Rosier: In roses..._

Albus Dumbledore llegó por la noche. Acababa de recibir el aviso de Figgs, y tras hacer su obligada aparición en el Gran Comedor marchó a la casa secreta. Él mismo había decidido su ubicación, plenamente consciente de quienes serían los vecinos de la aurora. Por otro lado aquel era un barrio sin atractivos que lo destacasen; con suerte los mortífagos no lo descubrirían. 

El venerable mago se apareció en el jardín trasero, no queriendo llamar la atención de los muggles con sus llamativos ropajes turquesa. Su vieja amiga estaba en la cocina, haciendo señas para que entrase.

-¿Ya cenaste?-preguntó la mujer.

-Ajá... Crema de puerros y patata, y pudín de carne con setas. Los elfos se esmeraron, como siempre. –el anciano sonrió bajo sus ojos chispeantes. -¡Ah! Y he de comentar sobre la tarta de chocolate y nueces: exquisita. Aunque Minerva cantó alabanzas sobre el pastel de naranja...

-Albus...–le cortó Arabella con una expresión que trataba de ser severa, sus labios sin embargo curvándose en una sonrisa. –Mi cena fue mucho más humilde, así que agradecería que no me recordases las maravillas de los elfos domésticos mientras viva en esta casa muggle. ¿Té...? –ofreció.

-Por supuesto.

Arabella le señaló el comedor, donde Albus se sentó esquivando a un par de gatos.

-Veo que tu amor por los felinos no ha descendido un ápice.

-Me hacen compañía –respondió ella mientras le ofrecía su taza.

Albus probó el líquido caliente, sólo y con mucho azúcar como a él le gustaba. Arabella se sentó a su lado, en una butaca perpendicular al sofá. Un gatito de pelaje oscuro y patas blancas saltó a su regazo, y la mujer inmediatamente comenzó a acariciarle tras las orejas. El animal ronroneó.

-Tendría que hacerle eso a Minerva –rió Dumbledore.

-¿Pronto te veré lucir los arañazos de tu profesora?

-Seguramente.

-Hum..., ¿tú no me arañarías, eh, Señor Paws?

El gato ronroneó con más fuerza.

-Siento envidia...-musitó Albus con un exagerado suspiro.

Ambos rieron, pero pronto la habitación quedó en silencio. Albus tomó otro sorbo de té, y decidió que era el momento.

-Bien, ¿cómo está él?

Silencio.

-Dormido.

Albus frunció el ceño.

-¿Está herido, verdad?

-Nada de gravedad. Al menos... físicamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir...? 

Arabella luchó por no entornar sus párpados en incrédula ofensa. ¿Era esa una pregunta retórica? ¡él le había *visto* el domingo pasado!

-La semana ha sido mala para todos, Albus... –contestó tratando de no sonar demasiado impaciente.

La mirada celeste del anciano se perdió en los trenzados de la alfombra.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-En su casa. Un semisótano oscuro y frío en el callejón Knockturn. 

-Ahhh... Claro. Él no aceptó vivir en ningún otro lugar. Al menos, no cuando vino a mí.

-¿Parte de su purgatorio?

Dumbledore asintió.

-Pues ya no volverá. Me encargaré de ello.

-¿Y estaba solo?

-Sí –Por suerte, pensó la aurora, recordando su torpe entrada.

-Bien... Arabella, ¿qué crees que le ha pasado para.... no haber dado señales de vida...?

La mujer se removió inconfortablemente en su butaca; aquí venía la bomba.

-Albus, el chico fue... herido. Gravemente herido, varias veces durante la semana. Alguien le curó. Varias veces, también. Estaba exhausto. 

-¿Le has hecho un análisis médico completo?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Entonces cuéntamelo. –Los ojos de Albus no centelleaban. –Cómo fue herido. Cómo fue curado. Cómo está ahora. Todo.

Arabella suspiró, dejando su taza en la mesita. Lentamente, con su voz suave y firme, fue desgranando sus conocimientos sobre el joven espía. Hubo una pausa embarazosa cuando describió el corte en la muñeca, y después cuando compartió su sospecha de que Snape estuvo en el ataque contra Moody. Éstas sin embargo no fueron nada cuando con voz quebrada, anunció la existencia de pruebas que señalaban... una agresión sexual. 

Albus se levantó bruscamente del sillón y miró por los ventanales, hacia el jardín trasero sumido en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Albus... –Arabella habló detrás de él. –El chico está apático. No le interrogues aún, por favor. Permite que se recupere un poco más. Yo también me muero por saber cómo ha podido ocurrir todo esto, pero no es el momento. Primero tiene que estar más fuerte. Si no, se nos romperá entre las manos.

El Director asintió, aunque sus alegres ojos celestes se veían ahora oscuros de rabia y también infinitamente tristes.

-Volveré a Hogwarts. Avísame cuando encuentres que causa la infección. Y también... cuando creas que es conveniente para Severus que yo hable con él.

-El chico confía en ti, ven a visitarle cuando quieras. Tan sólo no le preguntes. Haz conversación casual. Eso le calma.

Pero Albus no sabía hacer ese tipo de conversación distendida con el Slytherin. Descubrió con sobresalto que apenas sabía nada de él, nada de su vida privada. 

Había sido un chico conflictivo en la escuela, pero las notificaciones que había enviado a su casa habían encontrado la normal respuesta de una madre airada. Ahora se preguntaba si aquello era tan normal. Y porqué nunca supo nada del padre. Aunque por supuesto César Snape era un investigador reconocido... Eso no debía dejarle mucho tiempo libre para cuidar de su hijo, concluyó con amargura. 

Era triste, pero frecuente. Ese tipo de cosas marcaban a la gente. Y Severus siempre había sido un chico solitario, mal adaptado a las relaciones sociales; a pesar de su notable esfuerzo académico, brillante en Pociones. 

"_Demasiado listo para su propio bien, demasiado curioso, demasiado ambicioso_".

Esa era la frase más frecuente del profesorado para referirse a Snape, aunque Yevenoc defendió que esas eran las cualidades de un Slytherin en primer lugar, y no había de qué asombrarse. Curioso que hubiera de ser el profesor de Pociones, y no Juno Gashen, la Jefa de la Casa de la Serpiente, quién defendiera a Snape. Pero entonces, ella y su espía nunca se habían llevado bien. Paradójicamente, a pesar de su ambición Snape nunca había encajado del todo en su Casa.

Dumbledore no había podido entenderlo: en aquel entonces había pensado que Snape era una perfecta recolección de las características básicas de un Slytherin. Si bien ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Snape había vuelto portando la marca de Voldemort, demostrando con su renuncia un coraje digno de un Gryffindor. Pero lo único que había averiguado de él en esa azarosa ocasión es que el joven no quería seguir viviendo, obligándose a ello en su deseo de acallar la enorme culpa que sentía. El desencadenante había sido la muerte de sus padres. Él le había dicho que era un monstruo, y que estar con Voldemort sólo agudizaba esa realidad en él.

Pero ya está. Ahí se acababan sus conocimientos objetivos sobre Severus Snape. 

Albus Dumbledore se sintió desolado. Insistió ver al joven dormido, y tras permanecer un rato allí, mirando la oscura forma reposar pacíficamente en la cama, se despidió y regresó a la Escuela.

Los días que siguieron fueron tranquilos y brumosos para Severus. El Señor Oscuro no le había llamado aún, lo cual le creaba alivio y ansiedad. Pero pretendía vivir al día, y no pensar en el futuro.

Él se encontraba mejor, eso era un hecho. La aurora Figgs le había prohibido salir de la casa, pero tenía libre acceso a todas sus dependencias y al jardín trasero. Por ahora esto le era suficiente. También podía usar una lechuza pequeña y blanca con pintas grises llamada Arwen, y con su ayuda procedió a arreglar sus asuntos pendientes.

Le habían despedido del trabajo. Esto no le sorprendió demasiado, su jefa Thachers ya le tenía ganas; pero le entristeció no poder ver al señor Asthur. Le escribió en privado, y éste le invitó a su casa. Severus guardó la carta, y decidió hablar con su guardiana más tarde. Realmente le apetecía reencontrar a su antiguo superior y, por que no reconocerlo, "amigo".

Asthur también le contó que había arreglado las condiciones de su despido, y que el sueldo restante de su contrato ya estaba ingresado en su cuenta de Gringotts. Eso era un respiro, al menos podría pagar el resto del alquiler del semisótano que tenía pactado. Luego ya vería donde iría.

No le apetecía la idea de regresar allí. Su "casa" olía a tiempos duros y oscuros, a la muerte de sus padres, a Rosier.

Severus no quería pensar en Rosier, ni en Lucius, ni en lo que había pasado; ni en lo que más bien *no* recordaba que hubiera pasado. Ocupó su mente en trastear con los inventos muggles de la casa, y estudiar para el examen de Maestro en Pociones; el quince de octubre era la siguiente convocatoria. La aurora Figgs y Dumbledore le habían animado a ello, y le habían llevado todos sus libros, y alguno más que el Director mismo poseía.

Severus se permitió soñar, y pensar que aprobaría el examen. Voldemort sería derrotado mientras tanto, y él podría entrar en un verdadero laboratorio, como Sprinkyfiels o Kinons, y desarrollar pócimas milagrosas... Sí, se lo rifarían. Él haría mucho bien al mundo, y nadie recordaría que una vez, cuando era joven, muy, muy joven, manchó sus manos de sangre. El slytherin suspiró, y se obligó a volver a sus estudios.

Arabella le observaba en silencio. 

Habían sido ya más de semana y media desde que le encontrara desmayado y medio muerto, y el chico había recuperado todo su vigor. Realmente su rápida recuperación era sorprendente, aunque no tanto si se consideraba el pulso de su magia, fuerte y nítido. Impresionante. El muchacho tenía un enorme poder en sí, uno lo suficientemente grande para realizar magia sin varita, aunque de manera esporádica. 

Era una pena que sus frágiles emociones le impidieran desarrollar de manera plena su potencial. Era como si se reprimiera a sí mismo, aunque posiblemente aquello tenía que ver mucho con su baja autoestima. A menudo, a los niños sometidos a un ambiente familiar estresante o roto les costaba más desarrollar su magia, y contener sus fluctuaciones. Una magia poderosa como la de Snape no podía ser ocultada, pero sí contenida en vaivenes. 

El único campo en el que el joven soltaba todo su potencial era en Pociones. Seguramente pensaba que puesto que en esa materia su padre había destacado, era propio de él hacer lo mismo. Sí, César Snape había sido un prodigio en Pócimas y Alquimia, y junto a su esposa había desarrollado proyectos interesantísimos como la poción Matalobos, o el elixir somnífero de la Muerte en Vida. Arabella no dudaba que su hijo estaría a la altura de proyectos semejantes, pero sospechaba que Snape igualmente podía resaltar en el resto de los campos, si él mismo se lo permitía.

Quizás debería hablar a Abus sobre esto, aunque no estaba segura de el viejo mago fuera el más adecuado para razonar con Snape.

El Director había tomado por costumbre aparecer tras la cena cada uno o dos días, y solía traer regalos y las divertidas anécdotas de la Escuela. Sin embargo, Snape era frío con él. Parecía... resentido. No es que ella pudiera recriminárselo, y Albus desde luego no lo hacía, pero la apenaba ver a su amigo sufrir. Aún no le habían interrogado. Ella y Albus habían decidido que Severus estaba lo suficientemente recuperado para afrontar sus memorias, pero por alguna razón ninguna noche parecía la adecuada. 

Arabella sabía que tenían miedo. Miedo de que Snape no pudiera soportarlo, y miedo de que les culpara por lo ocurrido. Era irracional creer que ellos eran los únicos culpables de aquella semana maldita, pero no podían denegar su participación en la calamitosa secuencia de eventos. 

Aún recordaba cuando había llegado la carta de su amigo de San Mungo. 

Sangre de Unicornio. 

La extraña sustancia encontrada en la sangre de Snape era una cantidad ínfima y muy degradada de sangre de Unicornio. La sangre tan pura que condena a la vida a aquellos que la toman, aunque sea ésta una vida maldita. Por suerte la contaminación era tan escasa y modificada –su amigo decía no haber visto nunca nada igual- que sus efectos habían sido muy leves, y el propio organismo de Snape la había descompuesto y eliminado antes de que pudiera verse maldito.

Albus y ella habían hablado largo y tendido sobre el asunto. La "infección" se había localizado en los intestinos del joven, así que las heridas producidas en la penetración debían haber sido la vía de transmisión. Ahora quedaba el tema del agresor: fuese quien fuese, llevaba sangre de Unicornio en sus venas e inmiscuido en su semen. Un ser maldito, con una vida maldita, ya no totalmente humano... Aún temblaba al pensarlo. Y más cuando recordaba las sospechas de Albus.

Que ese ser fuera... Voldemort.

El mero pensamiento era espantoso. Con razón temían que Severus les odiara por devolverle a semejante monstruo. Y Albus sentía aún más fuertemente que ella, aunque lo escondiera bien tras su imagen de mago chiflado y alegre.

"Albus el embaucador", ella le había llamado durante sus primeros años de amistad. Terrible que semejante listo truhán estuviera en Gryffindor. Pero entonces, nadie poseía exclusivamente las características de una sola de las casas. Era ingenuo pensar así, aunque a los niños les costara creerlo. Y ella y Albus tenían ya muchos años a su espalda. Años suficientes para encarar esta pesadilla.

Será esta noche, decidió. Esta noche confrontarían a Severus.

Ocurrió durante la cena. Ambos comían en silencio, distraídos por las imágenes del televisor. Actualmente Severus demostraba un genuino interés por los inventos muggles, y aunque *por supuesto* no lo reconocería, le gustaba la música muggle. La mini cadena del salón había sido el primer aparato que había aprendido a dominar con una velocidad sorprendente, y ya había escuchado la mitad de su colección de cds de jazz y soul. Los Beatles también le atraían. A veces le oía cantando por lo bajo Yesterday, o Eleanor Rigby y su gente solitaria. Una pena que no lo hiciera en alto, el chico tenía una voz profunda y preciosa.

Ahora tenía la mirada prendida en los videos musicales del canal Music; actualmente visionaba uno bastante raro de un muggle esperpéntico con ojos de colores llamado David Bowie.

Y entonces llegó la lechuza.

Era un animal pequeño de color pardo, que revoloteó nervioso sobre la mesa antes de dejar caer una carta encima del plato del joven. La lechuza no parecía dispuesta a aterrizar con el suelo infestado de gatos, así que Arabella la tomó en su regazo para tranquilizarla. Mientras, Severus miraba el sobre encima de su pastel de pescado, absolutamente inexpresivo. Lo tomó entre sus dedos con cuidado, leyendo por quinta vez el remitente.

"Micaela Rosier, de la Familia Rosier."

Micaela Rosier. La hermana pequeña de Evan Rosier. Su hermanita Ravenclaw. Su hermana de piel blanca, bucles de cabello denso y oscuro, y ojos marinos, si bien más claros que los de su hermano.

La menuda y elegante Micaela Rosier.

Luchando por no mostrar en su rostro la tormenta de emociones desencadenada en su interior, abrió el sobre.

Era la misiva del funeral. 

Era extraordinario que éste no se hubiera celebrado aún, habían pasado dos semanas desde el fallecimiento. Pero entonces, como mortífago, el cuerpo habría sido retenido para la investigación sobre Moody.

Severus ya sabía que el auror había sobrevivido, aunque para siempre marcado. Él no sentía nada al respecto. Le asustaba un poco su falta de emociones, pero Severus Snape era ese monstruo insensible. Sólo cabía aceptarlo.

El joven volvió a releer la carta. Retrasar el funeral hasta ese momento era beneficioso para ambas partes. Para los Rosier, porque ahogaba la negativa repercusión publica de que su heredero era un seguidor de Quién-Tú-Sabes, pasado el primer clamor. Y para el Ministerio, porque cuanto más descompuesto estuviese el cadáver –y ellos se asegurarían de que así era, mayor era el golpe al orgullo de la familia, que no podría tener un velatorio adecuado. Era transmitir un mensaje: los mortífagos no serán tratados con dignidad.

Y al final, por pura coincidencia, también le permitía a él estar lo suficientemente recuperado para ir. 

El entierro era el día siguiente, a las nueve de la mañana.

Severus se preguntó porque le habían ofrecido una invitación, aunque fuese de última hora. Con Rosier no había tenido más contacto después de Hogwarts, si se exceptuaban sus impersonales reuniones como mortífagos y los últimos días de su vida. Pero su familia no podía haber averiguado que estaba en su compañía... Por otro lado, él había estado inconsciente casi un día entero, y entonces ese fatídico miércoles había huido de su propia casa dejando a Rosier atrás. No le había visto hasta un par de horas después, en la mansión Malfoy. 

En ese tiempo Rosier podía haber hecho lo que le viniera en gana.

Al final, sólo lo averiguaría si iba allí. Levantó la mirada para encarar a su "guardiana"; Arabella le miraba con fingida calma.

Severus se tragó su repentino nerviosismo, y le ofreció la carta. Minutos después, cuando estaba seguro de que ella la había leído un par de veces, dijo con voz clara y firme:

-Quiero ir.

Arabella levantó la vista, ocultando su sobresalto. Había reconocido el apellido Rosier, era uno de los dos mortífagos muertos en el atentado contra Moody.

-¿Por qué? –A Snape no le vendría nada bien ser asociado públicamente con los partidarios del Señor Oscuro. Arabella sabía que habría aurores encubiertos observando y fichando a todos los presentes.

-Éramos compañeros en Hogwarts. –contestó con voz lacónica. Y está muerto porque Voldemort necesitaba un traidor, y en el momento aún no me había encontrado. Y además tuve un flechazo por él hace dos semanas. Suerte que no me correspondió, pensó con crueldad hacía sí mismo.

-No es bueno que te dejes ver por ahí. Este... Rosier murió en el ataque al auror Moody.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo estuve allí.

Se hizo un silencio en la cocina. Arabella ya lo había supuesto por sus heridas, pero ahora tenía la confirmación. Era desconcertante ver su expresión calmada.

Ese fue el momento que eligió Dumbledore para aparecerse. El mago les saludó con su habitual buen humor, pero sus ojos se oscurecieron al percibir la tensión. Arabella le ofreció la carta sin mediar palabra. Albus se ajustó sus gafas de media luna tras leerla.

-¿Y bien?

-Voy a ir. –contestó Severus desafiante.

El Director le observó por unos instantes con su penetrante mirada, antes de depositar de nuevo el pergamino en la mesa. 

-Muy bien. –replicó suavemente.

-¡Albus! No es adecuado que...

-Es su decisión, Arabella, no la mía.

Por supuesto. Por supuesto que era su decisión, pero...

-Moody seguro que irá, aunque no tenga invitación.

-Entonces quizás podría ir yo también y saludarle...

-¡No!-exclamó de pronto Snape, levantándose súbitamente. –Nada de perros guardianes.-susurró con voz sedosa y una mirada destinada a petrificarles en el sitio.

Albus se sirvió una taza de té, inmune.

-Ir o no, Severus, es mi decisión; no la tuya.

El Slytherin le miró con ojos muy abiertos. –No permitiré que...

-¡Oh, vamos, vamos! Severus, cálmate. Albus no irá, mañana tiene una reunión con el Ministro por la mañana.

Dumbledore la miró con expresión herida.

-Arabella, ¡has fisgoneado en mis asuntos!

Pero la mujer le ignoró para centrarse de nuevo en el Slytherin.

-Severus... ¿Por qué sientes esta necesidad de ir? Si Rosier era un simple compañero...

El joven guardó silencio, sopesando hasta donde podría decir.

-Éramos amigos. -No exactamente la verdad, pero adecuado para sus fines.

-Hummm... Creo recordar que Rosier era también tu compañero de dormitorio, ¿me equivoco?

Severus asintió, asombrado porque el Director supiera semejante información.

-Y entonces, su hermana Micaela era una muchacha encantadora de Ravenclaw...

Arabella suspiró, dándose por vencida. Si Albus iba a apoyarle, entonces no había nada que hacer.

-¿Volverás aquí tras el entierro?

Severus asintió rápidamente. Se sentía molesto por el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido, escuchando a ambos magos opinar sobre *sus* asuntos tan libremente. Tomando la carta se excusó, y se marchó sin cenar a su dormitorio.

Arabella le observó ir con otro suspiro.

-Y esta noche era nuestra "noche triunfal"...

Albus apoyó las manos en sus hombros.

-Relájate... Severus no es un chico que confíe con facilidad... No está acostumbrado a contar sus problemas. Tarde o temprano averiguaremos que sucedió. 

-Bien, antes de que llegaras admitió que había estado en el ataque contra Moody.

-Entonces, sólo espero que éste no le reconozca... Alastor está inusualmente agresivo.

-Todos en el Ministerio lo están. Suerte mañana en tu reunión.

Aquella noche Severus soñó con la boda de Lucius. Se despertó al amanecer, sobresaltado, cuando Narcisa le tiró una copa de vino que inesperadamente comenzó a corroer sus ropajes.

El joven se levantó silencioso, tan sólo despertando a Légolas, el gato que había decidido tomarle como su colchón particular. El felino se acurrucó de nuevo entre las sábanas, y Severus gastó un par de minutos acariciando el suave pelaje negro.

Después se acercó a mirar por la ventana, donde los muggles comenzaban su rutinaria ida al trabajo. Severus les envidió un poco: a él también le gustaría volver al laboratorio.

Tomó un largo y agradable baño, y después bajó a preparar el desayuno. Era un día como cualquier otro, y sin embargo se sentía crucial. Hoy saldría de esa casa por primera vez desde La Semana.

La había bautizado así, en mayúsculas, por todo lo que representaba. Ya tenía otros momentos resaltados de igual manera en su calendario: El Incidente con Lupin, o La Confesión; la de su madre a él respecto a su hermano o la de él mismo a Dumbledore. Aquellos dos momentos eran para él uno mismo expandido en el tiempo. 

Y ahora estaba La Semana.

Aquellos días habían destruido su cuidada nueva personalidad, sus promesas, sus ideas. En aquella semana había visto lo mejor y lo peor de ambos lados, había estado entre la vida y la muerte un día tras otro, y había encontrado un precario equilibrio con el monstruo en su interior. Ya le era imposible negar su existencia, creer que podría domarlo.

Había sido una semana de claroscuros. 

En ella había momentos brillantes, tan potentes y nítidos que dolía rememorarlos: desde la masacre en Yorkmile a su confesión a Evan Rosier, o la muerte de éste tras el ataque a Moody. Otros parecían apagados; sucesos de los que no tenía una recolección clara o que parecían haberse esfumado de su memoria. De estos sólo tenía pistas, consecuencias. La cicatriz en su muñeca, o... los moratones y el dolor en su trasero.

Quizás hoy obtuviera alguna respuesta al respecto.

Estaba friendo el beicon cuando la aurora llegó. Parecía cansada: había marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos, y Severus dedujo que no había dormido bien. Minutos después sirvió el desayuno. Él a menudo cocinaba, se le daba bien y le relajaba. 

Ambos comieron en silencio, escuchando la radio que anunciaba eventos muggles que no entendían. Entonces la mujer puso un anillo plateado sobre la mesa.

Severus lo reconoció: era el de la otra vez, y funcionaba como un traslador al lugar donde ella estuviese.

-He cambiado el hechizo-comentó Arabella como leyendo su pensamiento. –Te traerá de vuelta a casa, esté yo o no.

-Bien. –Severus lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Para marchar deberás usar este otro traslador. –dijo depositando una pluma blanca sobre la mesa. –Te llevará al callejón Diagon si la tocas exactamente a las ocho y media. Después puedes tirarla a la basura, no volverá a funcionar.

-Bien-repitió.

-Severus... –La anciana tomó otro sorbo de su taza, mirándole después fijamente a los ojos. –No quiero que pienses que no confío en ti..., no permitiéndote aparecerte. No es eso. En quién no confío es... en toda esa gente que vas a encontrar en el entierro, ¿entiendes? Habrá mortífagos y también aurores, y no quiero que ninguno de los dos tenga la oportunidad de seguirte hasta aquí. Seguir la estela de una desaparición es fácil, con el entrenamiento adecuado.

Severus asintió, *él* sabía rastrear una desaparición.

-Ten cuidado.

El joven miró de nuevo a Figgs, y se sorprendió al encontrar en ella una genuina preocupación. La mujer había hecho mucho por él, sin tener ningún motivo para ello. Se las arregló para sonreír levemente.

-Así haré.

La mujer sonrió a su vez. –Date prisa entonces, son casi las ocho. Yo recogeré esto.

Severus obedeció y volvió a su dormitorio, vistiéndose con la única túnica de mago que Arabella le había dado más o menos de su talla. Era sencilla y plana, de color negro, pero de tejido suave y cálido. Le gustaba. Después abrió el armario, y tomó la capa de Lucius.

La prenda había estado allí todo el tiempo, guardada en la protegida oscuridad del armario, y al sacarla una oleada de aroma a sándalo y al rubio slytherin le abrumó. Parecía que era ayer cuando se había despertado desnudo y envuelto en ella. El forro interior aún mostraba manchas de sangre, *su* sangre. Sus largos dedos recorrieron el bordado dorado con las iniciales de su amante... Y entonces Severus se preguntó si debía llamar a Lucius así.

Un amante es "alguien que ama", y Lucius... bien, él no diría que su trato abusivo era "amor". No estaba seguro, porque no tenía con quién comparar; y además, algunas veces..., las últimas veces, como la última vez que se habían besado, o la última que él recordase, bien... él, Lucius... había parecido... Pero no, no; eso no era amor, no podía ser amor...

Recuerdos del dolor en su bajo vientre le asaltaron con un claridad que le hizo doblarse, sintiendo sus ojos arder.

No, *eso* no era amor.

Con cuerpo tembloroso se echó la capa sobre los hombros, guardando la misiva del entierro en uno de sus bolsillos. 

A las ocho y media, tras despedirse de Arabella Figgs con una leve inclinación de cabeza, se trasladó al callejón Diagon. Y un segundo después, se desvaneció hacia su destino final.

El cementerio San Paul Sorcerer se escondía en el valle del río Tees, muy cerca de su nacimiento en  la espina montañosa que divide Inglaterra, la Cadena Penina.

Montañas onduladas cubiertas de prado verde y vegetación arbórea alojaban una vasta extensión de tumbas y mausoleos, la más antigua de la isla junto al cementerio de Salisbury. Por supuesto, los ojos mugles no podían verlas; el propio lugar ocultaba el descanso de sus moradores transformando las tumbas en piedras, los mausoleos familiares en árboles frondosos, las ofrendas de flores en racimos silvestres.

En aquella hora temprana el ambiente estaba cargado de húmeda neblina, y oscuros nubarrones teñían el bello paisaje con una sombra azulada e irreal. 

Figuras enlutadas como espectros aparecieron entre los jirones blancos que cubrían la hierba esmeralda, reuniéndose alrededor de una extensión vacía bajo la sombra de un enorme haya. La magia vieja del lugar danzó alrededor de los congregados, dándoles la bienvenida. Traían un cuerpo más a su hambriento lecho.

Un mago que portaba una banda morada sobre su túnica negra se adelantó al resto, mientras que con su varita depositaba el cadáver envuelto en seda sobre la hierba mojada. El hechicero empezó así su homilía por Evan Rosier.

Severus Snape estaba un tanto apartado, observando el tradicional rito de despedida que trataba de asegurar el descanso del difunto. 

Se decía que los difuntos se transformaban en fantasmas cuando sus asuntos habían quedado inconclusos; o lazos de sangre, corazón o venganza les ataban a la tierra. 

Severus deseaba fervientemente que Evan creyera sus andanzas acabadas, y se permitiera hacer el viaje eterno. Rezó en silencio por ello.

La calma entre los presentes era conmovedora. No se oían llantos ni murmullos; su familia estaba extraordinariamente quieta. Severus creyó reconocer a Micaela Rosier detrás de un grueso velo bordado, con los ojos cerrados y los labios presionados en una seca línea.

Lo cierto es que eran pocos los presentes, si se tenía en cuenta el abolengo de la familia. La tradición exigía invitar hasta cinco generaciones de familiares, y entre estos debía haber magos y brujas de la más alta aristocracia. 

Pero por supuesto, no habían querido mostrarse y unir su nombre al de un *mortífago*; aún siendo la mitad partidarios del Señor Oscuro. Para ellos Rosier había sido tan sólo un despreciable traidor.

La escasez de gente y ánimos propició una ceremonia breve. Muy pronto estaban introduciendo el cadáver en su féretro, y hundiendo éste en la tierra.

Severus miró vagamente a su alrededor, al paisaje bellísimo que comenzaba a iluminarse por el tibio sol. Sentía una melancolía extraña, apática. Aunque en realidad no había abandonado ese estado desde La Semana. Severus suponía que debía sentir pena, rabia, algo; todo menos ese vacío anidado en su pecho. ¿Volvería a sentir algún día? 

¿Qué había ido a hacer allí?

Uno tras otro los presentes expresaron sus condolencias a la familia, para desaparecerse después. Severus se abrazó en su túnica, y se acercó a la hermana de Rosier.

Ésta estaba de pie, erguida y silenciosa como una estatua, contestando con inclinaciones de cabeza las palabras dirigidas a ella. Severus esperó a que sus interlocutores la dejasen para acercarse.

-¿Señorita Rosier?

La joven le miró durante unos instantes, sin reconocerle.

-Señor...

-Snape. Severus Snape. Era compañero de tu hermano en Hogwarts.-¿Me recuerdas?, quería añadir.

-Snape... –En los ojos de ella se hizo la conciencia. Sus siguientes palabras no eran, sin embargo, las esperadas por Severus. –Tú fuiste con quién estuvo mi hermano, antes... Antes de morir.

Los ojos de Severus se agrandaron un instante por la sorpresa y el pánico, pero al segundo siguiente recuperó su expresión guardada. ¿Cómo sabría ella...?

-Ah..., sí.-musitó.

-Mi hermano me dijo... –prosiguió como si no le hubiera oído- ... antes de la tarde en la que mi padre le expulsó de casa, que si eso llegara a sucederle, intentaría contar con su ayuda. Por eso buscó su dirección en la agenda de Malfoy. ¡Si él hubiera sabido...!

La cabeza de Severus comenzó a dar vueltas. ¿Rosier había buscado *expresamente* su dirección...? Pero Rosier anotó la de todos, no sólo la suya...

Micaela sonrió con tristeza, perdiendo su vista en la tumba reciente de su hermano. –Él me dijo que de todos sus compañeros, usted era el que con más probabilidad le acogería sin hacer preguntas. Quiero darle las gracias por ello.

Severus no sabía que decir. Asintió con lentitud.

-Yo... –prosiguió la joven con inexplicable nerviosismo.-Quería darle las gracias antes, para hablar, ya sabe...-miró a ambos lados temerosa- Y fui a su apartamento en... el callejón Knockturn, pero ya estaba todo revuelto, no fui yo, ¡se lo juro! 

-¿Qué...? –replicó Severus sin entender.

-Su apartamento... ¿no regresó allí? Estaba abierto, y... bien... Lo habían registrado. O robado. No lo sé.

Severus palideció. ¿Habían entrado en su semisótano? Pero no había nada valioso, ¿qué podían haber estado buscando...? Quizás... ¿*a él*...? 

-Bien, siento darle estas nuevas, yo... Veo que mi lechuza por lo menos le encontró, eso es suficiente para mí. Intentaré contactar con usted más tarde, ¿le parece bien, señor Snape?-le preguntó con evidente prisa.

-Sí... 

Y con eso Micaela marchó con determinación hacia sus padres.

Severus se quedó por un momento inmóvil, paralizado por la información que acababa de recibir y confuso por la repentina huida de la Ravenclaw.

Y entonces entendió su marcha. Una figura encapuchada se acercó a él a grandes pasos, pero Severus reconoció el andar determinado y el cuerpo corpulento. Aún lo veía en sus pesadillas, y su duda se disipó cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca para ver su cara.

Alastor Moody. Con un ojo mágico, celeste y despiadado, sobresaliendo respecto a su compañero bajo la sombra de la capucha.

Severus sintió sus entrañas helarse. Ahí estaba el auror que hacia dos semanas había intentado asesinar. 

Moody miró la lista que sostenía en su mano, y luego le miró a él.

-Tú nombre, muchacho.

-El suyo primero, si me permite –respondió Severus con la voz fría y sibilante. Por supuesto sabía perfectamente quién era, pero al infierno si creía que le iba a intimidar con esas maneras. Y también, añadió su cabeza, un chico bueno como él no tenía porqué conocerle, ¿verdad?

Moody le miró fijamente, con el ojo mágico clavado en su cara girando de manera enervante.

-Soy Alastor Moody, auror, primera clase del Ministerio. Dime tu nombre.

-Severus Snape -contestó éste con el rostro impasible.

Alastor le miró unos segundos más, antes de chequear la lista. Debían en ella figurar los invitados al entierro. Severus controló la urgencia de entornar los párpados: cierto que Figgs le había advertido que habría aurores, ¡pero por Merlín que no pensó que fueran tan descarados!

-Snape. ¿Qué relación tenías con el difunto?-preguntó volviéndole a mirar.

Vaya, pensó Severus con rabia, ¿esto es un interrogatorio? 

-Era compañero suyo.

-¿En Hogwarts?

-Sí.

-¿De qué casa?

-Slytherin.

-Ah...

Severus enarcó una ceja ante la sutil exclamación de desprecio.

-No se ven muchos *compañeros* del difunto Rosier por aquí... ¿no crees, Snape? ¿Por qué estás tú aquí...?

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Moody le miró agudamente.

-¿Sin trabajo, eh, Snape?

-Sí-asintió éste entre dientes.

-Entonces, chico, quizás deberías decidir mejor que hacer con tu tiempo libre. Tu... compañero... no empleaba el suyo muy hábilmente. Aunque ahora tiene todo el tiempo del mundo...

Bastardo, escupió Severus para sí.

-Sí ha acabado ya, señor Moody, he de empezar a emplear mi tiempo en otro lugar-susurró con sarcasmo, y comenzó a girarse.

-¡Espera, Snape! 

Severus le miró de nuevo, el fastidio ya evidente en su cara.

-Tu voz... es muy peculiar..., sedosa... ¿Perteneces a algún grupo de música? Me parece... haberla oído antes.

Severus temió que se oyeran los latidos de su corazón por todo el valle. Seguramente no iba a reconocerle por la voz... ¡apenas había ejecutado un par de hechizos en su presencia aquella noche!

-No. –contestó con fingida calma- Encantado de conocerle, señor Moody. 

Y asintiendo brevemente se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar en sentido contrario al auror. Severus podía percibirle detrás de él, abriendo agujeros en su espalda con ese maldito ojo.

Caminó hacía una loma verde, donde los pocos familiares presentes se habían reunido. Desde la lejanía se despidió de Micaela Rosier, parapetada detrás de sus padres, con un gesto de cabeza; y entonces se detuvo indeciso.

¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Estaba ansioso por alejarse de Moody, pero no deseaba regresar a su "hogar-prisión" en Surrey. Recordó entonces las palabras de la joven Ravenclaw acerca de su vivienda.

Abierta y registrada.

Aquello olía mal; olía a trampa. Peligroso, cierto. Pero entonces, él era un *mortífago*. Un mago poderoso. Uno que se había enfrentado a los mejores aurores y había sobrevivido. Uno que con su astucia engañaba diariamente al Brujo Oscuro cuyo nombre la sociedad temía pronunciar. 

Severus necesitaba creer en sí mismo, en sus habilidades, en su propia fuerza. Necesitaba ese reto para recomponerse a sí mismo, y cierta furia vibraba aún en él. Furia al ver el desprecio de Moody, furia al ver que poca gente apreciaba a Rosier, furia hacia su propia debilidad.

Furia hacia quien hubiera entrado en *su* casa impunemente. 

Sin pensárselo más, se desapareció al callejón Diagon. 

La vieja puerta se abrió cuando Severus susurró "alohomora", y el joven se introdujo grácil en su oscuro semisótano. Sus pies revolotearon en la alfombra de pétalos rojos, que se elevaron con el remolino de su capa. El dulce aroma de las rosas invadió sus sentidos, y por un momento una lluvia carmesí cegó su mirada.

Severus revoloteó extasiado y boquiabierto por su humilde agujero, inundado por una marea de rosas, que intoxicaba el aire y cubría los múltiples desperfectos. Toda su vivienda había sido arrasada, y después sepultada bajo toneladas de flores mágicas, vibrantes, encantadas para no marchitarse. 

El joven slytherin tomó un puñado entre sus manos, conmocionado. Micaela Rosier no le había advertido nada acerca de las flores, así que era lógico pensar que habían aparecido después. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Quién habría hecho algo semejante? ¿Para qué? A pesar de su amplia cultura, Severus no conocía ningún hechizo que sirviese para inundar habitaciones de pétalos fragantes e incorruptibles.

Pero aquello debía ser una maniobra de distracción... Sí, las rosas ocultaban las pruebas; las señales del rastreo al que había sido sometido su hogar en su ausencia, sepultándolas bajo su manto rojo.

Y además, se sentía... mareado... El perfume le embotaba... ¿quizás era tóxico? La marea de pétalos parecía ondear ante sus ojos...

Lentamente, Severus Snape cerró los ojos y se desplomó sobre el lecho de rosas, la capa negra enmarcando su silueta como estampada en sangre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ahhh, pobre Sev, siempre acabo los caps con él durmiendo o desmayado. XD

Bueno, ¿pues qué es todo esto? ¿Quién ha entrado en casa de Sev y la ha llenado de rosas envenenadas, y por qué? ¿Qué papel futuro tendrán Micaela, y arggg, Ojoloco Moody, que ya tiene su ojo mágico pero os recuerdo, aún no está cojo? ¿hablarán Arabella y Albus con Severus de una vez, así que todas las partes puedan enterarse de toooooda la información?

¿¿¿¿Y dónde está Lucius??????????? Bueno, palabra de Gryffindor que en el próximo cap será protagonista, y sí, ese encuentro entre Severus y él *sucederá*.

Y para final de la escena "in roses" he hecho un dibujo!!!! Está en esta dirección: 

Aclarar también que la idea de Sev enfermando por causa de la sangre de unicornio que toma Voldie no es mía, ejem, sino que aparece en un fic maravilloso llamado "Falling further in", que está en mi página de favoritos.

Ahhh, y este cap se lo dedico a _Velia_, por sus ánimos!!! 

Y ahora por favor, DEJAD UN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Me animan muchísimo, de verdad! Los contesto ahora:

_Maggie:_ eh, Lucius y Sev, unidos de nuevo... ahhh... eso en el próximo cap! ^_^

_May Potter:_ Jis, jis, averiguaste que iban a descubrir que el violador de Sev era Voldie por lo de la sangre... ¡lo malo es que Severus *aún* no lo sabe!!! Y sí que es cierto que Lucius quiere a Sev... a mí también me da penita... *___*

_Astartea:_ ¡Me alegro que te guste Arabella! Y sí, acertaste con lo de la escena que se hace esperar... ¬__¬ Por lo del final no te preocupes, a este ritmo aún le queda. Sólo lo dije porque ya lo tengo pensado, y creo que ya hemos pasado la mitad del fic. Pero aún hay historia, sí, para más de uno y de dos y tres caps...

_Gi Potter:_ sí que es cierto que Lucius es un poco cobarde... pero las amenajas de Voldie no son para tomar a broma al estilo Gryff¡ndor!!!De todas maneras, va a tener su oportunidad para explicarse. Más o menos... (¡no puedo decir más!)

_Nocrala: _acertaste! Arabella se ha enterado de todo, pero Sev sigue sin recordar. Lo hará, pero ahhh.. ¿cuándo? Y sí que tiene que intentar a los Potter, eso será muuuuy pronto....

_Andie:_ ¡siento haber tardado! Y encima aún no se sabe que hay entre Sev y Lucius, pero ya, *ya* lo sabrás. De verdad!

_Sybill: _Si Malfoy le contará todo a Sev se verá en el próxima cap... Si Sev se confesará a Arabella, pues... Y la escena cumbre, *creo*, ¿era cuando Sev se confesaba a Rosier? Bueno, esa idea fue con la que empecé a escribir todo esto... aunque ahora, ya no sé... Supongo que la escena cumbre del mes es su escena con Lucius... Yo había empezado esa relación como una de mutuo uso, y ya ves, se me han acabado enamorando. Y ahora hay una gran escena por desarrollarse. Sigh. Pobre Lucius, la prueba de que yo también me estoy encariñando con él es que empiezo a torturarle como a Sev... Y lo del final, ¡aún le queda! A este ritmo... ¡¡¡y siento no haberme leído tus fics! He visto las notificaciones ahora. ¡enseguida los leo!!! ^___^

_Velia:_ bueno, eso de que Lucius iba a buscar a Sev a su casa es interesante... Ya verás. Y lo de los análisis, pues bingo. Penita que Sev no lo sepa aún. Si he pensado una forma para neutralizar el obliviate, y Severus recordará, lo importante es cómo y cuando... Lo de la Pelea con lucius me rindo... ¡La habrá! Y Voldie... ¡me encanta que no te hayas olvidado de él! Sí, Voldie sigue planeando, y ya verás lo que ha pensado para el pobre Sev... ¡¡Y muchas gracias de nuevo por tus halagos y tu mail!!!!

_Sheyla Riddle: _Si que Sev recordará que le pasó con Voldie... ¡el cuándo es secreto! Y pobre Lucius, sí, y pobre Albus... el director no sabe cómo actuar. 

_Kitiara:_ ¡gracias por tu comentario sobre mi forma de escribir! Sobre lo de Sev con mejores expectativas amorosas, ehhhh... En el próximo cap se verá...

_Ruth:_ Espero que la historia te haya gustado hasta aquí. ¡Espero tus comentarios!

_Nyaar:_ ¿Yo, más cruel que Fox???? ¡jamás se me ocurriría! Si puse esto como ansgt sólo para despistar! XD Pero me alegro de que te guste...Ahhh, espero que si que te diera ganas de escribir por que estoy *ansiosa* de ver como siguen tus fics, el The end..., el de Sev como director... ¿please?

_Vanesa:_ OHHHHH! Eso de que mi fic es parte integral de tu vida me ha dejado en shock. ¡muchísima gracias! Es un pedazo de halago. Espero que esto al menos valga la pena!


	23. In roses: Sirve a la Luz y a la Oscurida...

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, etc, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^^ 

Os recuerdo: ¡¡¡hay escenas YAOI ( m/m)!!!, si no te gusta, no lo leas.

Es R por algo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Por favooooor, escribid!!!! Disfrutaaaaad!!! 

La vuelta atrás 

_22. In roses: Sirve a la Luz y a la Oscuridad_

La luz de las velas mágicas bailaba al son de una brisa inexistente, y se reflejaba en los charcos a sus pies. El niño avanzaba lentamente, sostenido por la fuerza de la mano de su padre en su hombro, empujándole hacia delante.

Hacia su futuro, su destino.

-Ya casi hemos llegado.

Lucius Malfoy miró a sus pies, al suelo de piedra encharcado, al borde planteado de su túnica azul ciruela.

Aquel era un gran momento. 

Él sabía que su padre, Tiberio Malfoy, era un brujo negro. Esta no era una concepción buena o mala, sólo un hecho. Las Artes Oscuras, así como las de la Luz, eran tan sólo medios. Eran palabras, pócimas, movimientos de varita. Lo único importante era el resultado. Terribles cosas podían hacerse empleando la magia Blanca; maravillosos milagros podían obtenerse a través de la magia Negra. 

Su padre le había enseñado esto. En la lucha por el control del Poder, era necesario conocer el Orden que rige el mundo. Dumbledore y Grindelwald eran las dos caras de una misma moneda, las dos obvias maneras de aproximarse y dominar la Magia. Ambos conocían ambos terrenos. Si Dumbledore ganó, fue por ser más experto en *ambos* campos.

Y ahora, un nuevo poder tenebroso se elevaba para igualar la balanza, desequilibrada por la victoria de Dumbledore y sus fuerzas de la Luz. Un nuevo poder que había aprendido bajo la tutela del profesor de transfiguraciones y había estudiado los errores de Grindelwald. Para los otros maestros de Arte Oscuro, éste sólo había sido un prólogo. El verdadero protagonista se mostraría ahora, en toda su fuerza, en la gloria de la sangre siempre negra de Slytherin.

Lord Voldemort.

Pocos conocían su nombre verdadero. Éste se había desvanecido en las sombras en las que habitaba su dueño. Algunos susurraban "riddle": acertijo, enigma, misterio. Que la palabra se pronunciase por su significado real o por ser el verdadero apellido, nadie sabía. 

Y ahora él, Lucius Malfoy, heredero de los Malfoy; iba a conocerle. En el juego de poder a la que su familia pertenecía desde tiempos inmemoriales, era hora de rendir pleitesía al nuevo Señor Tenebroso. 

Sus respetos a Luz ya estaban asegurados en la compleja red de negocios tejida con el Ministerio; pero como su padre le había enseñado, el trato con la Oscuridad era siempre más sutil. Más peligroso.

Lucius tenía once años. 

Ese año, en apenas un mes, atendería a la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, presumiblemente en la Casa Slytherin. Y en aquel momento, en apenas minutos, ofrecería su lealtad a Lord Voldemort.

Padre e hijo llegaron al final de corredor, frente a una puerta con serpientes labradas en relieve.

-El Señor Oscuro te espera dentro. Recuerda hijo, sé un digno Malfoy.  

Tiberio tomó a Lucius por los hombros, y le miró con firmeza. 

-Ten siempre dignidad, ten siempre respeto. Ocupa tu lugar con orgullo y astucia. Administra lo que es tuyo, y vuelve tu posesión aquello que no lo es. Y jamás, jamás, des el cien por cien de ti. Sirve a la Luz y a la Oscuridad con devoción, profundiza y domina la vía que mejor satisfaga tus necesidades, mas nunca cierres los ojos a la otra. El poder no es Poder sin Control. Y el Control es siempre Equilibrio. No lo olvides, hijo. Ahora ve adentro, y hazme un padre orgulloso.

Tiberio abrió la puerta con un gesto de su varita, y empujó a Lucius a través de ella. El pequeño se dio la vuelta intentando volver con su padre, pero para su sorpresa ésta ya se había cerrado, entrecruzando las serpientes a su espalda.

El niño tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de calmar su agitada respiración.

-Mi padre debe estar orgulloso de mí. Así que, ¡Lucius Malfoy, ten calma!

Con lentitud se giró para encarar su nueva situación. Aún estaba en el pasillo, pero delante de él éste se abría en una enorme estancia, sumida en una penumbra rojiza. Un aroma dulzón impregnaba el ambiente, y podía oír un goteo distante, a través de la bóveda de piedra. El silencio era enervante.

Lucius avanzó lentamente, reuniendo todo su coraje. Cuando llegó a la sala, no pudo evitar abrir la boca como un pez.

Era *enorme*. Nunca había visto un lugar así. El techo se perdía entre las sombras, y una luz difusa que parecía venir de todos los lados y de ninguno invadía el lugar. 

Había pétalos de rosa. Pétalos cayendo del techo negro en una lluvia amable, pétalos transformando el suelo en una piscina roja, desdibujando las paredes. 

Lucius avanzó anonadado, sus pequeños pies hundiéndose en las flores bajo su cuerpo, maravillado por el increíble espectáculo. Y entonces, delante de él, en un trono de rosas, vio a un hombre recostado.

No parecía ni joven ni viejo, pero era hermoso. Por un momento su cuerpo lánguido le recordó al de su madre, que era para el pequeño el ser más bello del universo. Pero mientras ella era rubia y pálida y blanca como un hada, este hombre era moreno. 

Tenía el cabello corto y liso, de un negro brillante teñido de rosa allá donde los pétalos caían. Sus labios eran muy rojos, como si acabara de comer una granada, y cuando abrió sus ojos y le miró, Lucius vio que sus iris eran rojos también. No pudo evitar un escalofrío.

-¿Lucius...? –susurró aquel fantástico mago. –Lucius Malfoy... ven aquí, acércate.

El pequeño cumplió, tratando de no parecer demasiado ansioso. 

-Mi pequeño Lucius... el nuevo heredero de los Malfoy... ¿sabes porqué estás aquí?

-Para conocer al nuevo Mesías de la Oscuridad. Y aprender de él.

El hombre rió, y su risa parecía el tintineo de cascabeles.

-Interesante respuesta... Yo podría enseñarte mucho, ¿sabes? Por eso tu padre te ha traído a mí.

Lucius asintió, en respetuoso silencio.

-¿Conoces mi nombre? –preguntó el mago repentinamente.

-Lord Voldemort, señor.

-Cierto... Más llegará un día, Malfoy, en que la gente temerá pronunciar mi nombre. Tú puedes estar entre aquellos que tengan el privilegio de llamarme por mi título, si me sirves bien.

-Así haré, señor.

Lord Voldemort le miró con aquellos ojos penetrantes, y Lucius tenía la impresión que estaba hurgando dentro de él. Descubriendo sus más recónditos secretos, incluso aquellos que él aún desconocía.

-Sí... si me sirves bien. –repitió con voz suave.

Entonces el hombre se levantó, y señaló al techo y a su alrededor.

-Dime, Malfoy, ¿te gusta mi pequeña exhibición?

-¡Mucho, señor!

-Por supuesto, los hombres siempre serán deslumbrados por las demostraciones de poder... y la belleza. Y sin embargo, esta lluvia de rosas podría ser letal, si yo quisiera. Puede ser muchas cosas: embrujadora, espía, dulce, mortal. Porque nada es lo que parece, mi pequeño Malfoy, con respecto a la Oscuridad. Esta será tu primera lección.

Lord Voldemort se acercó a él, y le tomó por los hombros, como antes hiciera su padre.

-Si me sirves bien... Este será el primer hechizo que te enseñaré. 

Los ojos grises de Lucius estaban cautivos por la mirada roja de aquel increíble mago, que titilaba como los pétalos dulcemente cayendo a su alrededor.

-... Hasta los diecisiete años no podrás unirte a los míos, vistiendo mi marca y mi poder, pero por ahora te daré una señal. No necesitarás varita ni conocimiento para conjurar estas rosas hechas de sangre, porque el poder fluirá de mí a ti. Y a cambio, sólo te pediré... lealtad. ¿Aceptas, Lucius Malfoy?

Éste asintió sin pensar, exaltado. Olvidadas estaban las palabras de su padre, que hablaban de Control y Equilibrio. Que hablaban de conocer ambas Vías, y Elegir.

Lord Voldemort besó al pequeño en los labios, y mancilló su pureza con la sangre que los manchaba.

Y mientras Lucius bebía la Oscuridad de la boca de su nuevo Mesías, el conocimiento sobre aquella lluvia maldita se anidó en su mente, atado por un juramento de lealtad hasta el día en que la Marca Oscura sellaría para siempre también su cuerpo y su alma.

Sólo necesitaba sangre para conjurar aquel hermoso espectáculo. Sólo un poco de sangre... pura.

Mientras Voldemort le besaba, el pequeño Lucius podía ver el cadáver de una niña allí, tras el trono, semihundida en su mortaja de rosas. 

Pero mientras las flores caían, el pequeño Malfoy olvidaba. Con la Oscuridad, nada es lo que parece.

Micaela Rosier estaba furiosa. El interrogatorio al que había sido sometida era intolerable. Acaban de comunicarle la muerte de su hermano en una ataque contra el auror Alastor Moody, ¡y casi la habían enviado a *ella* a Azkaban!

Micaela sabía lo que era su hermano. Lo sabía perfectamente: también lo era su padre. En su casa era un tema que no se discutía; aquellos eran tiempos difíciles, en los que cada decisión era irrevocable. 

Los Rosier eran una antigua familia. Y sus padres, Merlín los bendiga, eran personas familiares, que sólo querían el bien para sus hijos y su posición. ¿Quién podía culparles por eso?

Micaela no estaba de acuerdo en los medios, pero no podía reprocharles el fin. Dios, ¡les amaba! Ella no se había unido a los mortífagos, ella no era una luchadora. Como buena ravenclaw, sus intereses eran otros, lejos del campo de batalla. Por supuesto, cada mago y bruja eran útiles. Ella sabía, fríamente, que su libertad era debida a la posición de su hermano. 

Uno de los hijos debía al menos incorporarse a las filas. O todos sufrirían. 

Micaela quería gritarle a todos esos aurores que a veces, uno no tiene elección. Que a veces, uno tiene que tomar una vida para salvar la propia, o la del hermano, o la del hijo. 

Malditos hipócritas si esos bastardos se negaban a entenderlo. Eran tiempos difíciles, ¡para todos!

Ahora su familia había caído en desgracia. Para el lado de la Luz, para el lado de la Sombra. Los Rosier estaban proscritos. Era terrible, pero superable... sí Evan hubiera estado allí.

Micaela escuchaba a su madre llorar desconsolada, y sabía que todos los pactos de nobleza no eran nada para ella. Lloraba por su hijo, su hermano.

Su padre también lloraba, sin lágrimas. Él había echado a Rosier de casa, pero entonces no sabían la acusación que pesaba sobre él. Y por un momento, su padre dio gracias al cielo por haberlo hecho y desconocer su paradero, porque El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le había pedido su cabeza. 

¿Cómo su padre iba a matar a Evan? Impensable. Probablemente el Señor Oscuro también lo sabía, y por ello, a pesar del dolor abrumador, la familia se sentía en peligro. Uno nunca sabía hasta donde llegaba la furia de Lord Voldemort.

Pero por ahora, el mayor obstáculo provenía del Ministerio y sus estúpidos aurores. 

El único consuelo de Micaela es que el bastardo de Wilkes estaba también muerto. En el escueto mensaje que su hermano le había enviado desde su marcha, le había dicho que éste y Malfoy habían sido sus acusadores, quienes habían llevado las pruebas contra él. Esa maldita agenda.

Ahora Wilkes también estaba criando malvas, y su familia se veía en idéntico acoso por parte de los aurores. Lástima que al menos ellos contaran con la poderosa ayuda de las otras familias de mortífagos. Al parecer su caso ya había sido adoptado por alguien influyente dentro del Ministerio y leal a Voldemort.

Los muy bastardos.

Micaela esperó con los puños apretados la vuelta de Durán Cohe, el auror encargado del caso. Esa bestia sanguinaria... apenas podía contener la sonrisa cuando hablaba de su hermano. Y la manera en que la miraba... Asquerosa. Ese imbécil la desnudaba con los ojos cada vez que la hablaba, y ella sentía un deseo abrumador de vomitar de disgusto y estrellarle la rodilla en la entrepierna. Al diablo con la magia.

Sin embargo, tal actitud no ayudaría en su recurso. Cohe había solicitado permiso para usar Veritaserum en ella, circunstancia prohibida en cuanto que Micaela no era sospechosa de nada. Su estancia en lugares conocidos y soportada por varios testigos durante los momentos claves de los pasados eventos la dejaban fuera de duda. Pero aún así, ese bastardo estaba intentando violar su intimidad. Y sin nadie para protegerla, Micaela temía que bajo el suero de la verdad pudiera traicionar a su padre.

La joven suspiró, tratando que contener la ira que a su vez era la única defensa que disponía contra las lágrimas y la tristeza.

Cohe regresó a la habitación. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Señorita Rosier? Ha tenido suerte. –escupió con desdén.-Me ha sido negado el empleo de Veritaserum. Sin embargo, proseguiremos el interrogatorio con la ayuda de este chivatoscopio.

El auror depositó el objeto en la mesa. –Los aurores Filius y Andreu firmarán como testigos de la legalidad del proceso.

Por supuesto, pensó ella con sorna, sus dos leales sicarios... Pero Micaela asintió. Al menos sin veritaserum, podría *omitir* la verdad si era necesario.

-Señorita Rosier... Decía que su hermano abandonó el hogar familiar por la disputa acerca de su boda.

-Así es.

-Antes ha dicho que su padre le echó. Que conste en acta que el testimonio de la señorita Rosier no es exacto.

-¡Es lo mismo! Mi padre le ordenó marcharse y Evan cumplió de buena gana. Ya había previsto que algo así pudiera suceder. 

-¿Ya lo había previsto...?

Micaela se mordió el labio. –Sí.

-¿Y dónde fue?

La joven se revolvió incómoda. –No lo sé. 

Realmente, no lo sabía... seguro. Pero el chivatoscopio se agitó débilmente.

-Me parece que usted tenía alguna sospecha de adonde podría ir.

-Sí... pero no estoy segura.

-Comparta sus ideas.

-Ah... Bueno, mi hermano pensó alojarse en el Caldero Chorreante...

-El chivatoscopio sigue agitándose, señorita Rosier.

-Bien, o pedir ayuda... a algún viejo compañero.

-Nombres.

-¿Qué?

-Nombres de esos compañeros. ¿Y compañeros de qué...?

-De Hogwarts.

-Nombres.

Micaela suspiró. No quería hablar, pero...

-¿Está encubriendo a alguien, señorita Rosier? En sus circunstancias...

-Nott. McNair... no sé. Snape. 

Ya estaba. Ya lo había dicho. No había mentido, sólo añadido unos nombres de más. Tenía que avisar a Snape como fuera...

-...O Malfoy –continuó. –Creo recordar que eran compañeros de dormitorio...

¡Qué investigaran al muy traidor!

Cohe asintió y con un gesto de cabeza uno de los secuaces, el tal Andreu, abandonó la sala. Micaela se sintió enferma.

-Muy bien. Y entonces, ha declarado antes que lo siguiente que sabe sobre su hermano es que está muerto y ¡oh, sorpresa...! es un mortífago. ¿Cierto?

-Sí.

-Pero ha llegado a mi noticia que Rosier fue visto en la lechucería del callejón Diagon mandando un mensaje.

Micaela se encogió de hombros.

-¿Usted recibió esa lechuza?

-No.

El chivatoscopio siguió mudo. La lechuza la había recibido su madre. Ella había leído el mensaje después. Cohe torció el gesto.

-¿No sabe a quién pudiera dirigirse?

-Alguien de la familia. O algún amigo.

Verdad de nuevo.

-¿Sospecha que entre sus amigos pudiera haber otros partidarios de Quién –Tú-sabes?

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabe? Pero seguramente tendrá alguna opinión...

-A la vista de lo sucedido, quizás... sí. Pero no puedo acusar a nadie. Mi hermano tenía muchos amigos, era una persona sociable...

-Conste en acta que La señorita Rosier piensa expresamente que los amigos de su hermano pudieran ser mortífagos.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! –exclamó la mujer ultrajada.

-Sí lo ha dicho.

El chivatoscopio se agitó, pero evidentemente Cohe y su "imparcial" testigo lo ignoraron.

-Esto es todo por ahora. Probablemente se le tomará otra declaración más adelante. Gracias por su tiempo... –murmuró el auror con una sonrisa desagradable.

Micaela tembló de rabia, mirando en silencio como ambos hombres recogían sus cosas y abandonaban la habitación. Ella sabía que a partir de ahora sería probablemente espiada, y su correo chequeado.

Tenía que encontrar sin embargo una manera de avisar a Snape de que pronto sería investigado. Si ese hombre había ayudado a Evan como éste le había asegurado que haría, entonces ella y su familia estaba en deuda con él. 

Tenía que pensar algo, pero no podía imaginar el qué. Apenas recordaba al slytherin de su tiempo en la escuela, y lo único que sabía de él era donde vivía. Evan había compartido esa información con ella.

¿Pero cómo podría aventurarse al callejón Knockturn sin levantar las sospechas de los aurores?

Cohe tramitó sus diligencias con una velocidad increíble. Aborrecía la burocracia: él y sus "Angeles de Fuego" preferían el trabajo de calle. Desde que Crouch les había dado carta blanca sus quehaceres eran realmente placenteros. Pero siempre había esas pequeñas espinas en la vida de uno.

Por supuesto Malfoy estaba limpio. A nadie se le ocurriría investigar a tan respetable familia. Por un lado le hubiera resultado curioso –le hubiera encantado ver la mansión que la rica familia poseía- pero sus superiores no le habrían dado permiso. Una pena. No le importaría hacerse amigo de alguien importante como Lucius Malfoy. 

Nott y McNair habían resultado gentes de bien. El primero era un Slytherin empleado como investigador en el Instituto de Aritmancia de Edimburgo. Todo un cerebrito, pero al parecer bastante respetable. El segundo había estado también en la casa de la Serpiente, pero ahora trabajaba criando Criaturas Mágicas para una empresa de mascotas. También cuidaba a su abuelita. A su auror Filius le había caído bien al instante. Ambos tenían coartadas sólidas.

El único sospechoso era el tal Snape.

Al parecer había desaparecido del trabajo. Su inmediato superior, un tal Asthur, le había definido como un empleado dedicado y muy competente; que con apenas más de veinte años ya tenía el título de Profesor en Pociones. Pena que sufriera de una salud "delicada". 

La coordinadora de la empresa, una foca llamada Olivia Thachers, había dicho cosas diametralmente opuestas, y mucho más interesantes.

Que el tipo era un irresponsable, siempre faltando al trabajo, alegando falsas enfermedades ("¿cómo con veinte años se puede estar tan mal?"). Que el proceso había comenzado hacía ya más de un año, quizás dos. Que era un tipo muy raro, silencioso, sin amigos, que solía vestir de negro. Que tenía cara de mala persona, sumamente feo ("Parece un vampiro"). Que era bueno en pociones, ("Claro, en mi empresa no contratamos a cualquiera. ¡Nuestros productos de limpieza son lo mejor del mercado!") Que la ficha decía que actualmente vivía en el callejón Knockturn. ("¡Como un delincuente!") Que le iban a despedir. (¿Ve esta hoja? El finiquito. Demasiado he aguantado")

Bien... 

Cohe ahora ojeaba la copia de la ficha de su graduación en Hogwarts, guardada en el Ministerio. El joven de la foto le miraba ceñudo, sin sonreír. Realmente era feo...

-¡Narizota! –se burló. La foto le miró con odio, torciendo la boca en una mueca antipática.

Cohe sonrió. Escoria mortífaga... 

Pasó a la siguiente hoja. Excelentes notas, matrícula de honor de Pociones. El auror hizo un gesto de repulsa, ¿a quién le gustaba jugar con ingredientes nauseabundos? Él lo había odiado. Y al profesor Yevenoc también, el viejo hurón. Lógico que éste premiara a una basura como Snape con una matrícula. 

Exención de cursar vuelo... Ero era curioso. Que ponía ahí... ¿Vértigo? ¿Ese memo sufría vértigo? ¡Esa sí era buena! ¡Menudo "sangre pura" que sufría una afección típicamente muggle! Sí es que la escoria tenía que pudrirse por algún lado... 

Un mago que no podía montar en escoba no era un mago de verdad. Seguro que ese Snape había sido un aguafiestas, y había odiado el quiddicht. 

Realmente le estaba empezando a caer mal.

Cohe cerró el archivo, decidiendo que ese Snape tenía todas las papeletas para ser un mortífago. Ya le caía bastante mal. Él y sus compañeros iban a tener que ir a hacerle una visita a su casa.

A charlar amigablemente con él, se entiende.

El lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Lucius Malfoy avanzó con cuidado, sintiendo la furia revolver sus entrañas. Desde aquella maldita mañana, cuando abandonó el cuerpo laxo de su amante en aquel inmundo dormitorio, nada había sido igual.

Apenas recordaba como había regresado a la mansión. Se había despertado mucho después, al anochecer, empapado en sudor y presa de la fiebre. En sus oídos resonaban sin cesar los jadeos de Voldemort y los tenues sollozos de Snape, los azotes de una carne gris y horripilante sobre las nalgas blancas que había aprendido a adorar. Veía un rastro de sangre que correteaba por un muslo pálido y tembloroso. Veía a su Señor, sonriendo como un loco. Veía una maraña de cabellos negros y brillantes, sacudidos rítmicamente.

Veía a Severus. Severus. Su Severus...

Pero no era él sino Narcisa quién apretaba con fuerza su mano, y le cuidaba llena de preocupación. No era Severus sino Draco, su bebé. Su hijito, una criatura vulnerable, tan frágil... llorando por comida, por atención, por sobrevivir...

Esa noche no había cenado. Ni la siguiente. Ni después. Por tres días estuvo enfermo, sumido en una especie de delirio, sorteando el trauma de su propia debilidad: ellos.

Severus, Narcisa, Draco.

Voldemort había devorado a Sev. Su Sevvie.

Narcisa y Draco estaban aún con él. Pero no Severus. Ya no. Voldemort se lo había arrebatado.

Ahora estaba en ese detestable semisótano, revuelto y vacío. 

Lucius Malfoy sabía mucho de Magia Negra. Había pagado un precio muy alto, se recordó, por las enseñanzas del Mesías de la Oscuridad. 

Severus había sido la última ofrenda. 

La más querida por su corazón.

Lucius no recordaba bien cuando había comenzado a fijarse en él. Ahora se odiaba por ello, ¿cuánto dolor le habría ahorrado? Severus no había marchado tras su fama como tantos otros; no, él era un chico solitario, desde el principio. Tan... tan fácil de ignorar; y a la vez, tan fácil de provocar.

Black y su panda de Gryffindors tenían el premio gordo con él. Siempre, *siempre*; respondía a sus bromas y jugarretas. No importaba que fuera a salir perdiendo, que nadie fuera a creerle o ayudarle; Snape siempre trataba de devolver el golpe. Verbalmente, o con su peligrosa varita; el chico moreno y desastrado nunca retrocedía.

Al principio, la gente de Slytherin le rehuía. Les avergonzaba, el niño era realmente un desastre con la higiene. La guarrería le chorreaba por el pelo, y bien, con esos ojos y esa nariz, y tan bajito; ¡por Merlín que era *feo*! En la casa de la Serpiente estaban los herederos de las familias más ricas y renombradas, y ese "monstruito" no encajaba. La profesora Gashen lo había dejado claro desde el primer día. Lo único que le salvaba era ser de sangre limpia: lo contrario hubiera sido su crucifixión.

Pero entonces, el chico era listo. Si uno olvidaba las clases de vuelo –nadie sabía porqué, pero Snape parecía incapaz de montar en una escoba- en el resto era de los mejores. Y en Pociones sobresaliente. El profesor Yevenoc le había *adorado* desde la tercera clase, y ya en los años siguientes no habría de bajarle del pedestal. Snape ganaba un montón de puntos, así que a pesar de su apariencia e irascible carácter, los Slytherin pronto le dejaron en paz. Ignorarle era lo más productivo, y además el niño se sabía un montón de maldiciones.

Lucius recordaba muy poco de él en los primeros años. Raro, si se tiene en cuenta que estaban juntos en el dormitorio. Pero entonces, Snape casi nunca hablaba. Era como si no estuviera allí. Se movía silencioso como un fantasma. No se entrometía con nadie. Y si uno se arriesgaba a hablarle, siempre había un ácido comentario en la punta de su lengua. 

Actualmente no podía recordar si Snape había sido distinto en algún momento, pero entonces, probablemente no le habían dejado oportunidad. ¡Criticar su aspecto había sido tan divertido! Y luego todos crecieron y él seguía siendo un pequeñajo sucio y aburrido, con su enorme nariz siempre metida en un libro.

Y *él* era Lucius Malfoy, el hijo de una de las familias más ricas e importantes de la sociedad mágica inglesa. La gente se cuidaba de llevarse bien con él; gente de las cuatro casas, no sólo los Slytherin. Era listo y sus notas eran altas; era atractivo y le sobraban los admiradores, chicas y chicos por igual. Jugaba bastante bien al Quiddicht –pena que existiera James Potter, y tenía dinero fresco para gastar en Hosmeage.

¿Por qué iba a fijarse en un "rarito" como Snape?

Y entonces, en quinto, su padre Tiberio Malfoy le dijo que habían arreglado su matrimonio. El mundo se vino abajo para Lucius. ¡Él no quería casarse! ¡si aún estaba en la escuela! Por supuesto su boda no sería hasta que cumpliese la mayoría de edad, pero ya en el verano tendría que conocer a su futura esposa, una tal Narcisa.

Había una foto de ella en la carta: era una niña rubia y la verdad, bastante guapa, que sonreía con timidez y saludaba. 

Bueno... quizás la perspectiva no fuera tan mala... 

Pero algo en todo ello no encajaba. Le molestaba que su padre hubiera decidido su futuro por él, pero entonces el heredero de una familia como los Malfoy tenía ciertas obligaciones inexcusables, y traer un descendiente al mundo lo más pronto posible para asegurar el linaje era una de ellas.

El problema era quizás... esa niña. 

Bien, Lucius no le hacía ascos a ningún género. Para un adolescente hasta arriba de hormonas, el sexo era diversión y aventura. Y el mundo mágico, si bien instaba con fuerza a la formación de familias para traer niños al mundo, no penalizaba las relaciones homosexuales. Al menos, no entre los jóvenes. Era bueno para ellos saciar su curiosidad, antes de contraer matrimonio y dedicarse a procrear.

La sociedad maga siempre estaba en números rojos en cuanto a población. No podía perderse gente en uniones "improductivas".

Lucius sabía esto y mucho más, pero aún así... Pasar su vida junto a una niña que lo le decía nada le frustraba. Él había tenido su justa ración de "affaires" con compañeros, y bien... Quizás esta opción le atraía más que la supuestamente natural. Lo mismo podía tener un par de críos, y entonces, echarse un amante más de su gusto.

Así que llegó el verano, y Lucius conoció a su prometida. Ella era más guapa en vivo que en la foto, pero ¡oh, desastre! también mucho más tonta. Realmente tonta, y un pelín engreída. La sensación de vacío se acentuó en su estómago.

Volver a Hogwarts fue un alivio. Sin embargo, ni siquiera en el castillo estaba a salvo. Recibía un montón de cartas de ella, y forzado como estaba por las circunstancias, se veía obligado a responderla. A menudo pensaba que ella también estaba obligada, y todo ello lo hacía parecer mucho peor. Más... erróneo.

Así que Lucius estaba de mal humor. Comenzó a buscar quietos rincones donde estar a solas, y poder pensar con tranquilidad. Y ahí, sorpresa, comenzó a coincidir con Snape.

Éste no le hablaba, por supuesto, y un par de veces se había marchado al verle llegar; pero otras simplemente le ignoraba, y Lucius encontró agradable su compañía. No le preguntaba de continuo qué le pasaba, o cómo se sentía, o ninguna otra estupidez que no estaba dispuesto a compartir. 

Para ser sincero, no le preguntaba nada en absoluto.

Así que, lentamente, casi por aburrimiento o para distraerse, Lucius comenzó a fijarse en él. 

Snape ya no era tan bajito. De hecho, había crecido bastante, y era casi tan alto como él. Casi un metro ochenta y cinco centímetros, se recordó. ¿Cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta que el "rarito" se había vuelto una torre?

Seguía siendo feo, eso era evidente. Aunque su rostro se había vuelto más anguloso y ovalado, encajando mejor su enorme nariz ganchuda. Sus ojos eran enormes, dos botones negros sin fondo que brillaban embrujadoramente a la luz. 

Su piel se veía pálida y poco saludable –el chico casi no salía afuera, pero contrastaba maravillosamente con sus cabellos oscuros y los ojos y la túnica escolar. Y sus manos eran bonitas, con dedos largos y unas uñas enormes.

Lucius comenzó a pensar cómo diantres había acabado fijándose en las uñas de Severus Snape, que para el caso solían estar siempre sucias con ingredientes de pociones.

Y luego estaba su forma de moverse. No era el andar lánguido y elegante de Evan Rosier, pero había... cierta gracia. Algo así como economía de movimientos, como si su cuerpo no fuera a gastar una onza más de energía de lo necesario. Cuando estaba quieto su cuerpo delgadísimo parecía desmañado, como mal colocado; pero cuando se levantaba desplegaba toda esa silenciosa fluidez y... 

Le dejaba la boca seca.

Y de esta manera Lucius Malfoy se dio cuenta de que se estaba encaprichando de Severus Snape, de toda la gente. ¡Lo que le faltaba!!!

Así que decidió con todas sus fuerzas volver a sus hábitos sociales, y dejar de espiarle. Y justo el día que se hizo esa absurda promesa, Snape se rompió.

Si no hubiera estado tan obsesionado con él, probablemente no se habría dado cuenta. De hecho, casi nadie lo advirtió. Pero él sí. 

*Él sí.*

Snape comenzó a tener pesadillas por las noches. A menudo sus ojos negros parecían inundarse, aunque no resbalara lágrima alguna por sus mejillas. Se volvió huidizo, cobarde, más ensimismado y cerrado en sí mismo que nunca.

Y entonces estaba aquel episodio, en el que estalló todas las copas de la mesa Slytherin. Lucius aprovechó para hacer propaganda de Lord Voldemort, pero, pero... Cuando se arrodilló a su lado, tan cerca...

Snape olía a química, a tierra húmeda, a animal salvaje.

Después por la noche, cuando Snape murmuraba y lloriqueaba en su sueño, él se había levantado y le había acariciado el rostro, el pelo, las manos. Quería calmarle y calmarse, saciar también su propia obsesión.

Porque Severus Snape se había vuelto una obsesión para él. 

Y Lucius le necesitaba, le quería para sí. Así que primero le introdujo en su grupo de amigos, luego en el resto de la Casa. Nadie se opuso; él era Malfoy, al fin y al cabo. Y Snape se dejaba hacer, y le miraba con sus ojos insondables.

Lucius se sentía como domesticando una criatura peligrosa, y Snape... -no, Severus; iba a ser su mascota particular, exclusivamente suyo.

El siguiente verano pasó rápido, y a la vuelta... Sí, Severus fue finalmente suyo, en cuerpo y alma. Nunca rechazó sus avances. Y Lucius se sentía privilegiado, sabiendo que era el único que había poseído al moreno y que éste no permitiría acceso a ningún otro. 

Pero entonces, al terminar Hogwarts, se acabó.

Snape se fue, desapareció.

*Su* Severus, ¡*suyo*!; le había abandonado.

Se veían en las reuniones de mortífagos, o para cumplir las órdenes de su Señor, pero Snape le había cerrado las puertas. No le permitía tocarle.

Y Lucius se hundió en la obsesión, el deseo jamás calmado; en una tristeza enfermiza que le estrujaba el corazón y le quitaba las ganas de todo. Se preguntaba continuamente si Severus tenía otro amante, o qué estaba haciendo, o si se acordaría de él. Se sentía como una niña enamorada y lo odiaba... Pero no podía odiar a Severus. A menudo soñaba con él.

Finalmente joven rubio no pudo posponer más su boda y se casó con Narcisa. Envió una invitación a Severus sin demasiadas esperanzas, pero para su sorpresa éste fue. 

Y después, sin saber bien porqué o cómo, Snape había vuelto... había vuelto a su lado. 

Había cambiado, desde luego. Era menos violento, menos inseguro, menos frío. Toda su personalidad se había templado.

Y él... él no cometería los errores del pasado. Severus ya no era su mascota, era su *tesoro*. Había vuelto, pero Lucius sabía que podría marcharse en cualquier momento. Así que tenía que cuidarle. Y mimarle. Y adorarle.

Y amarle.

No soportaría volverle a perder. 

Pero ahora... 

Ahora quizás no tendría otra opción.

Lucius Malfoy empujó con un pie la sucia colchoneta, la "cama" donde días atrás había depositado a Severus con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz. Envuelto en su capa, desnudo, como un precioso regalo, tan bello que no lo podía mirar.

Como despidiéndose. 

Él sabía mucho de Magia negra, sí. Tanto había pagado... 

El joven rubio se situó en el centro de la habitación, arrastrando un cadáver tras de sí. Era una niña de tez morena y cabellos oscuros, con no más de diez años. Una niña muggle, anónima, con una herida horizontal segando su estrecho cuello. Una herramienta, en definitiva. 

Lucius la dejó caer, y comenzó a recitar magia prohibida. Magia para proteger su identidad, magia para repeler ojos y oídos espías, magia para rastrear huellas.

Qué había sucedido. Quién había estado allí. Cuándo, cómo, porqué.

Los pétalos, apareciendo de la nada a su comando, comenzaron a llenar el lugar. Al principio eran transparentes, pero entonces se teñían de rosa, rojo, morado; tomando su vida de la sangre aún caliente de la niña. Su pequeño cuerpo se fue agrietando poco a poco a los pies de Lucius, secándose, pulverizándose. Pronto sería *nada* cubierta de flores. Una bella transformación.

Mientras, la información aparecía a los ojos del brujo que la invocaba.

Había una aparición. Los contornos de la figura eran borrosos: poderosa Magia Blanca la protegía, muy fuerte, muy pura, muy experimentada. Ésta tomaba a Severus y le llevaba lejos de ahí. El rastro estaba borrado con maestría, y el joven gruñó con frustración. Deshacer esa magia sería complejo.

Después aurores. Ellos habían registrado la vivienda, y tras no encontrar nada útil, la habían destrozado con saña. Estúpidos... Podía ver sus caras, reconocer sus nombres. Durán Cohe, y sus Ángeles de Fuego. Magos torpes y crueles, llenos de magia gris y cruel.

Tras ellos una mujer. Con sentimientos de miedo, extremando la precaución. Un glamourie la ocultaba, pero no era magia como la primera. Lucius la rompió, y vio su rostro y su nombre. Micaela Rosier. Interesante, ¿por qué estaba allí? 

Las fuerzas Oscuras buscaron, y se apropiaron de sus secretos. 

Ella había delatado a Snape, por eso Cohe y su pandilla habían ido al semisótano a interrogarle. Micaela sabía que su hermano, Evan Rosier, había planeado buscar la dirección de Snape y pedirle ayuda; y sospechaba que en aquel tiempo se había alojado con él. Quería prevenirle contra los aurores, sin saber que ya era demasiado tarde.

Lucius abandonó su trance. Mucha gente había estado allí buscando a Severus, mucha más de la que él necesitaba. 

Y aún no sabía donde se encontraba Snape. Quizás Voldemort habría podido desentrañar la magia Blanca que protegía la situación de su ex amante, pero no él. No al menos en su estado de agitación.

Aún así, podía dejar las rosas.

-Avisadme-susurró.–Avisadme si Severus Snape vuelve...

Lucius Malfoy despertó sobresaltado. A su lado, su esposa Narcisa se movió perezosa. Desde el nacimiento de Draco ambos no habían compartido la misma cama, pero ahora era diferente.

Él necesitaba un cuerpo vivo a su lado, él que fuera.

Y Narcisa era hermosa, cálida, protectora. Tonta, deliciosamente tonta. Pero bien viva. Era lo que necesitaba.

Lucius miró el reloj de su mesilla, se leía "¡se va a hacer tarde para el desayuno, dormilón!". 

Pasadas las nueve, pues. El joven suspiró, levantándose con cuidado del lecho y yendo al baño. 

Por ahora no tenía que ir al trabajo en el Ministerio, había pedido baja dado su estado de agotamiento. El joven no quería pensar cuando había empezado éste, se contentaba en mirar el feo tatuaje de su brazo y rezar porque hoy de nuevo, su Señor le hubiera olvidado. Y rezar también, muy dentro de su corazón, porque hubiera olvidado a Severus Snape.

Se lavó el rostro con agua fría, y después se dio una ducha rápida. Tenía un sentimiento raro en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué le había despertado? Un sueño, sin duda, pero desvanecido al recobrar la conciencia.

Secó su cabello rubio con esmero, pero no se miró al espejo. No soportaba mirarse. Cuando lo hacía *la* veía. 

Esa escena. Esa larga pesadilla, en el dormitorio de Voldemort... 

Lucius detuvo esa línea de pensamiento. A veces le resultaba gracioso que *aquello* respetara sus noches, habiendo invadido sus días; pero la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente le enfermaba. Y quizás si que manchara sus sueños, aunque no pudiera recordarlo. Parecían siglos desde la última vez que había descansado bien.

Se vistió y bajó al comedor.

-¡Dobby! –rugió.- ¡Las tostadas están quemadas! ¡y el beicon demasiado hecho! Estúpido elfo... ¡Lo quiero casi crudo, como él! ¡Quiero mi desayuno como él!!!

Era fácil cargar su frustración sobre su pobre sirviente. Arrojar sobre sus hombros la culpa que sentía, castigarle en su lugar. Plancharle a él las orejas, quemarle las manos, golpearle contra las paredes.

Verse en el mísero elfo doméstico. Reconocerse. Sentirse igual.

Un pétalo rojo cayó en su plato, encharcándose en grasa. Al instante, Lucius se desapareció.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, ahora sí que sí, el próximo cap tendremos el esperado reencuentro... ¡dedicado a ti, Velia!

Y me fijé que no había aparecido la direcciçon del dibu que hice para el cap anterior, es: 

ios y críticas son bienvenidos. XD


	24. Dulces sueños, Severus Snape: el reencue...

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, etc, y no gano nada por escribir esto salvo mi propia diversión, y la vuestra. ^^ 

Os recuerdo: ¡¡¡hay escenas YAOI, o SLASH ( m/m)!!!, si no te gusta, no lo leas.

Es R por algo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Por favooooor, escribid!!!! Disfrutaaaaad!!! 

LA VUELTA ATRÁS 

_23. Dulces sueños, Severus Snape...: el reencuentro._

La noche de otoño era fresca, y flotaba una brisa suave que mecía los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Severus se acercó a su borde, arrastrando una escoba voladora tras de sí. Miró nervioso a ambos lados, temeroso de ver a Hagrid el guardabosques, consciente de cual sería su castigo si le pillaban ahí.

El muchacho de quince años había esperado pacientemente a que llegase la hora de acostarse. Sabía que sus compañeros de dormitorio le prestaban nula atención pero no quería arriesgarse, así que se había acostado con ellos, y escuchado en silencio sus sonidos al dormir. Entonces se había levantado, había tomado la escoba que guardara con cuidado en la sala común, y comenzado su odisea por los pasillos del enorme castillo.

Aún se preguntaba como diantres había llegado ahí afuera sin ser atrapado por Filch o su gata Norris o algún otro profesor.

Ahora Severus estaba en los terrenos que rodeaban la escuela, con una escoba fuertemente apretada en sus manos y un frasco con una poción oscura en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pijama.

Con rapidez se dirigió hacia el bosque. El joven slytherin no pretendía entrar en él, no estaba tan loco. Sin embargo, no podía arriesgarse a ser visto a cielo abierto. La Luna estaba en cuarto creciente, pero su luz era considerable. 

Y él necesitaría ver algo, después de todo. Al menos cerca del bosque su silueta se camuflaría con las sombras.

Severus intentó no pensar cuantas normas estaba burlando, y si serían suficientes para expulsarle. Ese pensamiento le daba pánico: triste como era su vida en Hogwarts no soportaría volver a su "casa", y decepcionar de esa forma a sus padres. Bueno, a su madre; la volvería furiosa. A su padre le daría igual, como siempre.

Pero aquello era algo que tenía que hacer. Severus no era un gryffindor, desde luego: estaba temblando de miedo. Y sin embargo allí de noche, sin espectadores, a pesar de romper las normas del colegio, a pesar del riesgo de sufrir un accidente; era la única forma en la que podría atreverse. 

Atreverse a volar.

El joven tomó el frasco de su bolsillo, y miró una vez más la pócima que él mismo había creado. Llevaba trabajando en ese proyecto desde primero, cuando se desmayó en el instante que sus pies se separaron más de dos metros del suelo sobre su escoba, en la clase de vuelo.

Vértigo.

Sufría vértigo, le había dicho la señorita Pomfrey, la enfermera ayudante de Madam Lloliepole. Y luego la joven enfermera le había traído un enorme libro encuadernado en piel verde, lo había abierto sobre su regazo hasta encontrar la página adecuada, y se lo tendió a él, señalando un título elaborado con letras góticas donde podía leerse: 

_"Vértigo. Trastorno del sistema del equilibrio. Patología casi exclusivamente muggle, apenas conocidos una docena de casos en magos. En los primeros provoca sensación de inseguridad y miedo a precipitarse desde una altura. Físicamente se acompaña de temblor y flojedad de las piernas, mareo y opresión en el estómago."_

Bueno, él se había desmayado. Quizás los síntomas en magos eran más severos. El muchacho entonces, y aún ahora, no había dejado de preguntarse como podía ser víctima de una enfermedad muggle, siendo sus padres y sus familias magos desde varias generaciones atrás; en el caso de los Snape casi un milenio.

Pero ahí estaban las pruebas, no podía denegarlo. Severus era incapaz de elevarse en una escoba, asomarse por las ventanas de la torre de Astronomía, y aún por las barandillas de las más altas escaleras.

Su incapacidad para comportarse con normalidad ante las alturas había sido causa abundante de risa en su primer año. Afortunadamente, ahora nadie le prestaba atención. Severus podía pegarse a las paredes de las escaleras más empinadas sin miedo a desatar la burla a su alrededor, o a marearse o caerse. Él lo odiaba, por supuesto.

Odiaba padecer esta extraña anormalidad, que le había hecho perder sus más que escasas posibilidades de entablar amistad con sus compañeros. Odiaba que se rieran de él, como los niños del pueblo muggle. Odiaba ser feo y sin carisma, odiaba que su pelo siempre pareciese sucio sin importar con que frecuencia lo lavase, odiaba ser bajito, pálido y que le llamaran empollón. Odiaba ser el blanco de las bromas de los otros. Y sobre todo odiaba sentirse solo. ¿Por qué jamás lograba acostumbrarse a esa sensación? Llevaba toda la vida así, pero uno nunca se acostumbra al rechazo.

Severus no era un iluso, sabía que el milagro que intentaba cumplir aquella noche no cambiaría nada. Pero al menos, les quitaría una excusa. Sí esa noche lograba volar, mañana lo haría en pleno día.

Si su pócima funcionaba.

Severus suspiró, y le quitó el tapón al frasco oscuro. En el laboratorio de clase, a la luz de las velas, el líquido se había visto traslúcido, con una tenue coloración azulada. Olía a tierra húmeda, curiosamente. Su consistencia era clara como la del agua, y había enfriado con rapidez. Ahora estaba helado en su mano.

Aquella poción era su primer invento, y Severus se sentía muy orgulloso. Se preguntó si su padre compartiría la sensación. Él había buscado mucho en la biblioteca de la Escuela, y también en la de su padre, durante los veranos. Había pedido la ayuda del profesor Yevenoc, aunque sin explicarle totalmente sus intenciones. Por supuesto, probar en uno mismo una poción podía ser muy peligroso, y sus resultados, si cometido algún error, impredecibles y hasta letales. Pero Severus estaba seguro de su éxito. Lo deseaba demasiado, no podía fallar. 

En dos largos tragos vació el frasco. La pócima sabía ácida, y el líquido helado le quemó la garganta. Al instante el muchacho se dobló sobre sí mismo, tratando de contener el calambre que había encogido su estómago y el mareo. Un segundo después, el dolor desapareció, y todos sus sentidos se afinaron. 

Severus vio los colores más claros y brillantes en aquella oscuridad, y los sonidos se escucharon amplificados y nítidos. El soplo de la brisa en su piel se tornó casi doloroso, el rastro del sabor ácido en su boca le ahogó, y los cientos de aromas procedentes del bosque invadieron sus fosas nasales. Se mareó de nuevo.

Pasada la segunda ola, todo volvió a la normalidad. Pero entonces el muchacho se sintió extrañamente alerta, consciente de la elasticidad y movimiento de su cuerpo frente al viento y la gravedad y las otras fuerzas que tiraban de su peso en varias direcciones.

Su equilibrio era más agudo que nunca. Exactamente lo que necesitaba. 

Tratando de desechar su miedo, Severus montó en la escoba como recordaba haber sido enseñado en primero. No estaba muy seguro, pero tendría que valer por ahora. 

Venga, Severus, tú puedes..., se animó.

Con una suave patada en el suelo, deseó fuertemente elevarse.

Sucedió; eso no era nada nuevo. Su problema no era "volar" en sentido estricto, o dominar una escoba. Era la altura.

El muchacho subió un metro, la dócil escoba de la Escuela obedeciendo su mandato. 

-Un poco más... –susurró.

Y la escoba obedeció, ascendiendo dos metros, tres, cuatro... Severus agarró fuertemente el mango de la escoba, tratando con fuerza de superar su aprensión. Sentía la cabeza ligera, como cuando en Navidad en su casa el año anterior había bebido más cóctel de frutas que de normal. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no pasaba nada. Su cuerpo estaba relajado, y no había mareo. La inseguridad había desaparecido, y a pesar de la extraña impresión de tener sus pies sobre el aire, su cuerpo estaba seguro contra la escoba. Ésta se movía con lentitud, casi cautela, respetando el temor de su ocupante.

El slytherin siguió subiendo, hasta rozar las copas de los árboles del lindero.

Lo había hecho. ¡Lo había logrado, estaba VOLANDO!!!!

Severus dio un grito de alegría y victoria a la Luna que le miraba sonriente. Su escoba, percibiendo el cambio, brincó en sus manos y se movió con facilidad entre los vientos, como un pez en el agua.

Severus voló hacia arriba, hacia abajo, a izquierda y derecha. Hizo cabriolas, círculos, volteretas. Rió como un loco, transformado en un caballero sobre su agreste montura, transformado en el rey de los tritones cabalgando sobre las olas de los océanos. 

Sintiéndose ligero y veloz y poderoso.

Sintiéndose libre.

¡Libre...!!!

El tiempo pasó y pasó hasta que al muchacho comenzó a sentirse ligeramente mareado de nuevo. Con rapidez descendió, probablemente el efecto de la pócima llegaba a su fin. 

El aterrizaje fue un tanto brusco. Incapaz de controlar la escoba dada su inexperiencia, prácticamente se estrelló contra un árbol. Ahogó un grito cuando cayó sobre su costado y un latigazo de dolor sacudió su pierna, puntos de colores bailando frente sus ojos.

-Uggghhh... –gimió.

La escoba a su lado tenía el mango un poco raspado, pero nada más. Severus intentó ponerse en pie, pero al instante se arrodilló de nuevo. Le dolía muchísimo el tobillo derecho, y el mundo seguía dando vueltas. Mareado, vomitó sobre la hierba. Entonces lo oyó.

Pisadas. 

Pisadas acercándose a él. 

El miedo le invadió por completo. ¡Si le descubrían estaría en un buen problema! Cojeando malamente y sintiéndose enfermo, se escabulló entre los matorrales del borde del bosque, y esperó expectante.

-Oh, vamos, Moony... ¡No hay nadie!

Los ojos de Severus se agrandaron. Esa voz... 

-Humm, Peter, no estoy tan seguro.

Remus Lupin apareció entre los árboles, seguido de Peter Pettigrew, ambos en sus túnicas negras de la escuela.

-No he oído nada... O más bien, he oído de todo. ¡Será algún animal del bosque! –Pettigrew gesticulaba nervioso. –Por aquí se va hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, volvamos con Sirius y James.

-Aún no hemos encontrado la Luparia... –Remus Lupin miraba a su alrededor con su expresión siempre dulce. La luz de la Luna acariciaba sus cabellos castaños, plateándolos.

-Muy bien... Mira, Remus, tú busca por aquí, y yo iré al claro de antes, ¿de acuerdo? 

Lupin asintió distraído, mientras Pettigrew se volvía hacia las sombras por donde habían aparecido.

La mente de Severus era un torbellino. ¿Qué hacían esos gryffindor ahí? ¿y para qué buscaban Luparia? La flor y tallos de esa planta se empleaban en pociones que ninguno de ellos tendría porqué conocer. Eso sin olvidar que Lupin seguía merodeando por ahí... El slytherin no pudo menos que admirar la gracia del otro muchacho, la belleza de sus suaves facciones. 

A menudo, sus sentimientos hacia el gryffindor le confundían. No tenía claro porque su cuerpo respondía como lo hacía, y le asustaba pensar que sus actuales sospechas pudieran ser la verdad. ¡Otro aspecto más en el que ser diferente! Y otro aspecto más en el que fracasar, sin duda. Al menos, en lo que respectaba a Lupin. Éste jamás se fijaría en él. 

Todos sus intentos de fraguar algo parecido a una amistad habían sido completamente demolidos en su primer año. Más por sus compañeros de ambas casas –sobre todo Black- que por Lupin en persona, pero el resultado era el mismo. Y además, éste se reía como los otros de las bromas, aunque no las pusiera él. A los ojos de Severus eso le volvía igual de culpable. Y por eso, le daba aún más rabia que pudiera... sentirse atraído por él.

Fue entonces cuando Severus observó con horror que se había dejado la escoba junto al árbol. Y previsiblemente, dada su suerte, Lupin inmediatamente la vio y se dirigió a ella. Al lado de la escoba, para vergüenza del slytherin, estaba su vómito. Y... Y... un rastro... hasta donde se había escondido...

Remus Lupin miró hacia los matorrales, y Severus sintió como su respiración se aceleraba.

Mierda, pensó mientras agarraba su varita con fuerza. No le importaba que fuera Lupin, se repitió, no le importaba, le maldeciría si necesario... 

Pero las luces de colores no habían desparecido del todo, y seguía estando mareado. Intentó moverse para ocultarse un poco más, y el dolor en su tobillo golpeó de nuevo. Un gemido involuntario escapó de su boca.

Ya está, eso era. Estaba pillado. 

Al segundo siguiente Lupin le descubriría, y llamaría a los otros y se reirían y...

-¿Severus...?

El joven slytherin se estremeció al oír su nombre en los labios del otro, ligeramente sorprendido de que lo supiera; y con rapidez le apuntó con su varita.

-¡Shhhhh...! –siseó, adoptando su expresión más amenazante. –No hagas ruido, o...

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡has vomitado! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y la escoba? ¿estás enfermo? –Remus Lupin le había ignorado por completo, mirándole a él y a la escoba y de nuevo a él mientras hacía sus conjeturas a media voz.

-¡He dicho que te calles! –susurró Severus, mirando nervioso las sombras por donde había desparecido Pettigrew.

-Sí, humm, pero... tú... –Lupin se inclinó hacia Snape, que estaba recostado entre las hierbas. 

Éste se inclinó bruscamente hacia atrás, y de nuevo gimió, apretando los dientes. La mano del slytherin voló de manera inconsciente sobre su tobillo herido. 

Remus sabía demasiado para no reconocer un gesto así. –¡Sí que estás herido...! –exclamó.

Severus le miró asustado, su varita aún en alto.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Te has torcido el tobillo. O a lo mejor te lo has roto... –la preocupación en la voz y en los ojos de Lupin le desconcertaron. Severus no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se preocupara por él. 

-Y a ti que te importa. No es tu problema... –respondió con desconfianza -¡Vuelve con tus amiguitos Merodeadores y déjame en paz!

-Pero tu tobillo... No lograrás regresar a la Escuela así...

-¡No necesito...! Puedo...

-...¿Ir volando?  

Severus se sintió ofendido ante el tono de incredulidad de Lupin. ¡Él *podía*! ¡Lo había hecho!

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es como he llegado aquí, en primer lugar!

-Pero tú no podías volar... ¡La señorita Pomfrey me dijo que tenías vértigo!

-¿Qué te dijo...? ¿¡Por qué te dijo eso!? –Severus estaba prácticamente gritando de vergüenza e indignación -¡Esa enfermera cotilla y maruja...!

-¡No digas eso! Yo... yo... ¡mi salud no es buena! Por eso me paso mucho tiempo en la enfermería y ¡ella me cuida! ¡Es muy buena y amable!

-¡Hablando de lo que no le importa!

-No, ella... lo diría un día sin pensar, sin darse cuenta... –Remus Lupin calló de pronto, palideciendo.

Severus seguía enfadado, pero no pudo evitar mirarle sorprendido. El silencio se alargó entre ellos, hasta que Lupin se estremeció como despertando de un ensueño. 

–Tienes razón –susurró con rapidez, mirando sus manos –Ella no debía haberme contado eso... ¡ni a mí ni a nadie! Como enfermera es muy importante que sepa mantener secretos. Se lo diré, Severus, ¡te lo prometo!

Ahora el Slytherin estaba sin habla. No sólo había Lupin tomado partido por él, ¡sino que le había llamado por su nombre otra vez! Los ojos avellana del gryffindor estaban clavados en los suyos como dos estrellas, y Severus sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían. Gracias al cielo por la oscuridad.

-...Y ahora, tu tobillo. 

Remus alargó la mano y le tocó.

Severus sintió como fuego, y también dolor. Involuntariamente se encogió.

-¡¿Qué haces...!? –gimió.

-Tu tobillo, parece tan sólo torcido... Déjame, sé como arreglar esto. Pomfrey me enseñó.

Severus quería gritarle que se largara, que le dejara en paz y ¡por Merlín no le tocase! Pero estaba como hechizado viendo las blancas manos del gryffindor recorrer su tobillo y su pierna por debajo del pantalón de su pijama, enviando como serpientes de calor por su columna.

-Tan sólo torcido, estoy seguro. ¡Has tenido suerte! –Remus le dirigió una sonrisa maravillosa, y Severus sintió de nuevo sus mejillas enrojecer. –Lo curaré en un momento.

El muchacho sacó su varita y tocó con su punta el tobillo torcido, murmurando por lo bajo un hechizo sanador.

Severus sintió un dolor agudo, y después nada. Movió la pierna perfectamente, y apoyó el pie con facilidad.

-¿Ves? La señorita Pomfrey me tuvo toda una tarde hasta que dominé este conjuro. Es muy útil, porque Sirius siempre se estrella con su escoba tratando de coger a James.

Remus seguía sonriendo, y Severus le miraba como atontado, odiándose por ello y a la vez incapaz de romper aquel mágico momento. Remus le había curado... Había sido amable con él, y no le había delatado...

-Gra...gracias... –susurró, bajando la mirada con timidez.

-De nada.

Ambos muchachos se miraron de nuevo, a los ojos. Severus sentía su corazón como un caballo desbocado, y estaba seguro de que sus pálidas mejillas estaban completamente coloradas. Remus por su parte continuaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña. Había también un poco de rubor sobre sus facciones. 

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, y entonces lo oyeron.

-¡Moony! ¡Moony!

Remus miró atrás repentinamente. El momento se había roto.

-¡Oh-oh! Son mis amigos, ¡me están buscando! –el gryffindor esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa. -Mejor me voy... No creo que quieras que te encuentren...

-No, no. Vete ya de una vez.

Ambos se miraron de nuevo, Remus sorprendido y Severus avergonzado y molesto.

-Humm, bien... adiós...

Remus se levantó de un salto y echó a correr hacia las sombras.

-¡Aquí estoy! –Severus le oyó decir, su voz apagada y distante. -¿Encontrasteis la Luparia...? No... e..no..

Poco a poco el sonido se perdió en la oscuridad, mientras los Merodeadores regresaban al castillo.

Severus permaneció entre los matorrales un poco más, confuso e inexplicablemente triste.

Todas las sensaciones que había experimentado esa noche... El joven atrajo de nuevo la escoba hacia él, y después acarició su tobillo.

Lucius Malfoy había dejado sus rosas de sangre en el semisótano, rubricando con escarlata su presencia. Él dominaba a la perfección ese olvidado hechizo, versátil y complejo como ningún otro. Había aprendido sus facetas más sencillas e inocuas siendo un niño, y con la edad averiguó y dominó sus contraluces, sus posibilidades, su precio. Usarlo a través del poder de Voldemort implicaba que éste siempre *conocía* :el cuándo, el porqué, el cómo, el contra quién. 

Y el heredero de los Malfoy era un hombre que valoraba la independencia.

Así que Lucius había ansiado entregarse al Señor Oscuro como mortífago y poseer por fin toda la autonomía para conjurar las rosas letales. Al principio había sido difícil y agotador, pero pronto mereció la pena. Realmente era un conjuro *útil.*

Ahora el joven rubio lo había configurado para ser invisible a los ojos de los hombres excepto Severus. Para recibir a éste si es que volvía, para retenerle hasta que él pudiera marchar allí. Para darle dulces sueños: el recuerdo de lo que su amante más pudiera desear en aquel momento.

Y Severus había caído presa del poderoso conjuro, y soñado con una experiencia lejana y olvidada. Antes de ser embaucado por Black a una muerte probable e injusta, antes de ser menospreciado por Dumbledore, antes de ser seducido por Malfoy y el poder y Lord Voldemort. 

Severus había soñado con volar, con el orgullo de ser capaz de crear una poción hasta entonces inexistente, y con la sensación maravillosa de la libertad. Había soñado después con una persona que se había preocupado desinteresadamente por él, aunque fuera un único momento... Una persona que le atraía...

Cuando Lucius se apareció en el semisótano, encontró a su ex amante tendido en un lecho de rosas, tranquilo, una suave sonrisa agraciando sus labios.

Hermoso, muy hermoso.

El joven Malfoy sintió su respiración atragantarse en su garganta, una terrible opresión construyéndose en su pecho.

Le miraba y le miraba, y no se atrevía a despertarle, a encararle, a tocarle.

Severus a sus pies era extraño como una estrella, no hecho de carne sino de otra materia inalcanzable e incomprensible.

Nunca el joven moreno había estado tan lejos de él, nunca esa distancia había dolido tanto. Se preguntó en silencio en que soñaría, y tuvo la certeza que no con él. 

Él sólo le había traído dolor y miseria, incertidumbre y soledad. ¿cómo podría Severus perdonarle?

Muy lentamente, el joven rubio se arrodilló en el lecho de rosas, al lado de su amante.

-Severus... –susurró, lleno de emoción, alargando su mano temblorosa para rozar la blanca mejilla de éste.

El joven moreno se estremeció con suavidad, el hechizo que le había dormido disipándose en la presencia de su creador.

-¿Remus...?–musitó en voz baja y descompasada, no completamente despierto aún.

Lucius apartó la mano preso de violenta sacudida.

-¡¿REMUS...???!!! –repitió gritando, sin darse cuenta.

Severus abrió los ojos de par en par, encontrando la imagen de Lucius Malfoy mirándole con espanto. Campanas de alarma inmediata resonaron en su cabeza, despertándole al instante. 

Instintivamente intentó rodar para alejarse de la amenaza del rubio mientras su mano buscaba su varita entre los pliegues de su ropaje, pero el otro fue más rápido. Justo cuando sus dedos rozaban la pulida vara junto a su cadera, un fino hilo plateado le cubrió, atándole de pies a cabeza sobre los pétalos rojos.

Severus jadeó, la adrenalina y mil emociones inundando sus venas. Detrás de él podía escuchar la elaborada respiración del rubio.

-Lucius... –susurró, con miedo e incertidumbre y odio. Maldito bastardo Lucius, maldito, maldito, maldito... ¿Por qué le hacía esto a él? ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer en su casa? Todo era culpa suya, todo, todo...

Pero Lucius no escuchaba el bajo murmurar de Snape, sus ojos no veían realmente al hombre retorciéndose con rabia entre el mar rojo que cubría el suelo, dándole la espalda. Su mente repetía una y otra vez un nombre, una pesadilla: Remus, Remus, Remus...

¿Quién era *Remus*??? ¿Dónde le había conocido Sev? ¿CUÁNDO???

¿En Hogwarts, quizás? Pero no, no, no había ningún Remus en Slytherin... Quizás... ¿de otra casa? El rubio frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar. A su mente sólo venía el nombre de un compañero de Gryffindor, Remus Lupin, uno de los "Merodeadores" que tanto habían torturado a su Sev. ¿Pero cómo podría ser ese chico pobretón y debilucho, de sonrisa tonta y siempre enfermo, el sueño *más dulce* de Snape? ¿Lo qué éste más podía *desear*?

Todo su ser se rebelaba ante esa posibilidad. Quizás, quizás... ese Remus era alguien que había conocido tras acabar Hogwarts, en el largo tiempo que apenas le había visto fuera de los encuentros entre mortífagos. Pero entonces, Lucius sabía que cuando Snape se rompió en sexto curso, algo había pasado con ese Lupin y su amiguito Black. Al final, Sev nunca le había contado qué ocurrió. Sev nunca le hablaba de temas personales. No realmente. Nunca le había hablado de ningún Remus, de ningún otro amante, ni amigo, ni nadie. Las posibilidades eran tantas... 

Lucius se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada de Severus Snape, y eso dolía. Los celos dolían. ¿Le habría estado engañando? La posibilidad se perfiló clara en su mente, cuando recordó a Rosier. 

La manera en que éste había tratado a Severus en su casa aquella fatídica noche, con ese aire de superioridad bordeando en desprecio. La manera en que ambos se habían mirado, hipnotizados el uno con el otro; "cómo si compartieran un secreto", había pensado entonces. 

Él había estado tan furioso con Rosier, tan nervioso por la misión, tan... destrozado por todo lo que había acontecido después; que no había recordado. No había pensado. Pero ahí estaba.

Una dolorosa opresión comenzó a construirse en su pecho. No puede ser, se dijo, no pude ser...

Su mirada se enfocó en el cuerpo a sus pies, que había dejado de retorcerse y respiraba de manera abrupta, con el rostro oculto por los largos mechones de pelo negro y polvo rosa. Como una animal enjaulado, un animal salvaje. 

Sin dueño. 

Nunca le había domado; al final, Severus nunca había sido realmente suyo.

Lucius sintió bilis en la garganta, un sabor amargo que le inundó de cabeza a los pies. Nunca, nunca había sido *suyo*, ni en el pasado, ni por culpa del jodido Voldemort podría serlo en el futuro... El deseo de destrozar o golpear algo se volvió intolerable.

Severus podía sentir desde su frágil posición el cambio de humor en Lucius. La espera a que éste sortease sus pensamientos había sido angustiosa, escuchando su respiración volverse cada vez más errática hasta el momento en que pensó que el rubio se ahogaría. Pero entonces éste había tragado aire como un sediento tragaría agua, y sus inspiraciones comenzaron a ser rápidas, sonoras, como un centauro preparándose para embestir. 

Severus podía *oler* su rabia. Su desesperación. Y encogiéndose de lado esperó el golpe.

Éste no llegó, sin embargo. A cambio, escuchó el ruido de una silla despedazándose contra la pared. Probablemente la única que quedaba en pie, pensó Severus distante. Y detrás patadas contra los escombros, cristales rotos pulverizándose, puertas sacadas de sus marcos y reducidas a astillas.

Severus sabía que eso no iba a calmar la ira de Lucius, que tarde o temprano le llegaría el turno. Un mortífago como Malfoy no se contentaría con un poco de esfuerzo físico y tres hechizos para volar puertas. Necesitaba algo más. Él lo había visto. Lo que podía hacerle a los muggles. A magos indefensos. Como ventilaba el rubio su frustración.

De nuevo el miedo y el odio que trenzaron en su cuerpo. Tenía que huir como fuera... Tan sólo si pudiera tocar su anillo que le diera Arabella, si pudiera...

Brutales manos le tomaron por los hombros para tumbar su espalda contra el suelo, y entonces su boca era devorada por la de Lucius, hambrienta y furiosa y demandante; egoísta y violenta como había sido las primeras veces, en las aulas vacías de Hogwarts.

El cuerpo del rubio se moldeó como una serpiente sobre el suyo, rígido e inmovilizado por los hilos de plata que parecían apretarse más sobre su carne indefensa. Severus no podía respirar con el peso del otro aplastando sus pulmones, y su boca obstruida por esa lengua invasora. 

Comenzó a sofocarse y retorcerse, el pánico nublando su mente y bombeando adrenalina. Vinieron a su mente recuerdos de otros lugares, otros momentos, en los que también había sido refrenado físicamente, y abusado, y abandonado indefenso y despreciado, y, y...

Lucius Malfoy ya no estaba sobre él, y los hilos que le ataban habían desaparecido. Severus se permitió un segundo o dos para recobrar la respiración y el dominio sobre sus alocados pensamientos, aún tendido e inerte sobre el suelo; antes de girarse para observar al rubio.

Éste se encontraba a su derecha, arrodillado y casi jadeando, su piel blanca cubierta por un rubor casi febril. Los ojos grises brillaban como espejos, enrojecidos. 

Lucius trató de calmar su temblor, el repentino miedo. Él había sentido la magia envolviéndose sobre Snape, aumentando en la forma incontrolable que invoca un niño amenazado. Y había sabido que *él* era esa amenaza para Severus, y ese conocimiento le había levantado como a un gato escaldado. Marginalmente se preguntó si Voldemort había sentido esa fuerza alrededor de Snape, o si éste había estado demasiado débil para protegerse. Probablemente lo segundo.

Severus se incorporó con lentitud, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Su rostro había tomado esa expresión controlada y fría que el mago vestía como una máscara, o una armadura. Miraba obstinadamente al frente, rehuyéndole.

Dolía sentirse apartado así por su Severus, pero al menos éste no había huido, no le había abandonado.

-Severus... –murmuró para llenar el vacío, para arrancarle al moreno una expresión, una pista sobre qué hacer.

-Tú has hecho esto... –Snape tomó en su puño un montoncito de polvo rojo, para dejarlo caer de nuevo. Ya apenas quedaban pétalos, y en poco tiempo el polvo también desaparecería. 

-Sí...

-¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Cómo... ¿cómo Lucius podía explicarle *POR QUÉ*???? Cómo explicarle que le necesitaba, que le amaba, que le odiaba por hacerle sentir así; que necesitaba saber que estaba vivo, que estaba bien, que Voldemort no le había destrozado, que, que... que podía hacer, intentar... ¡algo! Algo para verse a pesar del Señor Oscuro, para poder besarse, y tenerle de una maldita vez y marcarle y saber que su Severus era suyo, suyo, *suyo* y no de Voldemort, ni del tal Remus ni de ningún otro, sólo suyo... ¿Cómo explicarlo, *cómo*, sin parecer un tonto sentimental gryffindor????

-¿Dónde estabas? 

–Responder a una pregunta con otra, evadiendo el asunto. Que slytherin por tu parte, Lucius. –contestó Severus con sarcasmo. Había amargura en su tono de voz, sin embargo.

Lucius se revolvió, incómodo. 

-Es obvio, Sev. Para localizarte. Para saber... cuando volverías. –contestó con suavidad.

-No me llames Sev.

-Severus...- imploró acercando su mano en un gesto inconsciente.

-¡No me toques!!!

Severus se había girado rápido como una cobra, y ya estaba sobre sus pies, su pálida varita apuntándole sin un temblor.

-No. Vuelvas. A. Tocarme. Nunca. Más. 

Sus ojos negros eran duros y fríos, mientras su voz le hablaba así, lentamente, como a un crío que le cuesta entender. Sin dejar espacio para réplicas. Inflexivo.

-Así que esto... puede considerarse la ruptura de nuestra relación...-murmuró Lucius con amargura y repentina acritud. -Qué, *Sev* –añadió con dolida burla- ¿has estado recuperándote este tiempo dentro los pantalones de tu... Remus? ¿O de quién esta vez, mi pequeña putita?

El rubio se recreó en el repentino dolor e incomprensión que rompió por un segundo la cuidada expresión de Snape. Muy lentamente, sin perder de vista la varita de éste fija contra él, se levantó hasta quedar de pie frente al moreno, sin dejar de hablar y pronunciar sus maldades.

¡Estas venían tan rápidas a su boca!, y era tan fácil, *oh, sí*, ver como Snape se estremecía frente a ellas, y sus ojos se agrandaban, y ardían, y sus labios se apretaban en un línea fina y dolorosa...

-Vamos, *Sev* -continuó- No pongas esa cara... Has pronunciado su nombre antes, en sueños... ¡Y quien será, ese Remus...! Tu nuevo amorcito, sin duda, ahora que Rosier ha sido volado del mapa...

Un brillo de culpa en los ojos negros. ¡Oh, joder, le tenía ahí!, joder, joder... ¡Era verdad...!!! Lucius apretó los puños, esforzándose como un loco en mantener la sonrisa, toda esa maldita farsa. 

-... Pero *Sev*... ¿por qué no me dijiste que te habías aburrido de mí...? –inquirió en exagerada ofensa, tratando de parecer dolido, tratando de que pareciera sólo un acto, cuando en realmente estaba ardiendo de furia y dolor y traición. 

-Pero no... Mejor tener a dos que a uno, ¿verdad?... ¿O son más de dos, Sev? Nuestro querido Evan te llamó puta... ¿de cuantos Sev...? 

-Cállate... –murmuró éste, en voz baja y venenosa.

-...¿a cuantos les ofreces tu vigoroso culito...? 

-¡¡¡CALLATE!!!!!

A Lucius le pilló desprevenido el repentino asalto de Snape. Había esperado gritos, maldiciones, magia negra expulsada de la varita del otro en su dirección; y ya tenía su mano preparada para tomar su varita y defenderse. 

Pero nunca hubiera imaginado aquel puñetazo directo a su mandíbula, seguido por la fuerza bruta del peso del cuerpo de Snape empotrándole contra la pared y expulsando el aire de sus pulmones con violencia.

-¡¡¡¡NO VUELVAS A HABLARME ASÍ!!! ¡¡¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME PUTA!!! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, MALDITO BASTARDO VIOLADOR, CABRÓN...!!!!

Lucius podía sentir la saliva de Snape rociando su rostro cuando gritaba cada palabra, mientras que sus largos y hermosos dedos abrían agujeros en sus hombros y sacudían frenéticamente su cabeza contra la pared. 

Cuando finalmente le dejó ir, había una mancha roja sobre el papel pintado del tabique. Lucius se escurrió lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, apenas consciente. Un hilo de sangre caía también de su fracturada nariz, y la comisura de sus labios.

Severus se apartó abruptamente, jadeando, mirando al que consideraba su agresor desplomado en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro por manos que temblaban, el pelo rubio teñido y apelmazado por la sangre en el cogote. 

Se giró para no verle, para no ver el hombre con el que había compartido besos e ilusiones de amor no pronunciadas, el hombre que al mismo tiempo detestaba y con el que se acostaba, el hombre que le había hecho disfrutar a veces -las últimas veces, mientras trazaba lánguidas caricias sobre su piel. 

Lucius Malfoy, su mundo entero; su salvación en sexto cuando creyó que se ahogaría en un mar de decepción, y su condena cuando después, un año más tarde, le había llevado hasta Voldemort.

Se lo tenía merecido, se dijo a sí mismo; por despreciarle, y llamarle puta cuando nadie, ¡nadie más! le había tocado sino él. ¡No era el esclavo de nadie, maldita sea, ni la puta de nadie ni a nadie debía nada, nada, NADA, maldita sea...!!!

Severus podía sentir de nuevo el ardor de su furia quemar todos sus nervios, y no era desagradable, no... No lo había sido cuando luchaba contra Black, cuando pensaba en los merodeadores y en la indiferencia de Remus Lupin, ni cuando la ira lo protegía de la mirada penetrante de Voldemort; ni lo era ahora, haciendo papilla a Lucius con sus manos desnudas. Era casi... liberador, gratificante, para un alma enferma como la suya.

Detrás de él escuchó gemir a Lucius, y se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Éste trataba de levantarse apoyándose en la pared, respirando malamente a través de su boca abierta. Su labio inferior estaba roto y abultado, y su pequeña y aristocrática nariz quebrada hacia la izquierda.

Que se joda, pensó Severus sin piedad. Ya derrochará galeones el muy cabrón para dejársela en su exacto estado original.

Lucius miró torvamente a Snape, que le observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa y complaciente. La cabeza le latía como si alguien la estuviera usando de tambor, y la sangre bloqueando su nariz rota le impedía respirar. Escupió para despejar su boca, y con consternación constató que junto a la mezcla de sangre y saliva había caído un diente.

Su odio hacia Snape en esos momentos era abrumador.

-Qué, *Luci*, ¿molesto por los modales de tu... puta, cabrón? ¿Temeroso de que con la cara destrozada no consigas otra?

-Sev... –jadeó Lucius entrecortado- Me... me las pagarás... 

Snape elevó una ceja, desdeñoso. 

Lucius dio un paso vacilante, sacando su varita. Severus le apuntó con la suya de inmediato, pero se relajó marginalmente cuando el rubio pronunció unos cuantos hechizos curativos sobre sí mismo. Por supuesto, un hechizo sanador nunca era muy efectivo cuando ejecutado sobre la propia persona que lo invoca, pero Lucius siempre había sido hábil en Encantamientos, y su cabeza y labio dejaron de sangrar. Aún tendría que ver a alguien por la nariz, sin embargo.

-Yo..., yo estaba preocupado por ti, maldita sea... –susurró Lucius, dolido por todo y aún conmocionado por los golpes. –Yo... quería... saber si estabas bien, sano, si...

-Podías volver a usarme ya sin tener que emplear un obliviate después, Lucius?

-¡Yo te saqué de allí...!-gritó el rubio repentinamente. -¡De la casa de Moody! ¡Te salvé la vida, desagradecido hijo de puta!

Severus se estremeció un instante, antes de contraatacar, apuntándole febrilmente con su varita.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡yo te protegí antes, bastardo! ¡aún me acuerdo de eso, eso no lo borraste, cabrón! ¡ESO no lo borraste!!!

Chispas verdes y doradas saltaban de la punta de la varita de Snape, lleno de rabia.

-¡YO no borré nada, maldita sea, no fui yo! 

-¡¿cómo te atreves...

-¡¡¡FUE VOLDEMORT...!!!

Un denso silencio se hizo en el salón del semisótano.

-Por favor... –susurró Severus con incredulidad.

Lucius por su parte cerró los ojos. Tras sus conjuros el latido de su cabeza se había reducido a un leve dolor de fondo, pero suficiente para volverle loco en aquel momento. Bien, ¿qué había dicho?. Había mencionado a Voldemort. Genial. Como si fuera un bocazas Hufflepuff.

No podía explicar *eso*. ¿En que había estado pensando? Pero que su Severus le llamase vio... No quería decir la palabra, ¡era tan fea! ¡Y él no había sido, joder! 

"No *esta* vez", susurró una voz sibilante en su cabeza, horriblemente parecida a la de Voldemort. ¡Oh, mierda!, no... no, no, no... Lucius se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mareado.

No podía mencionar esa noche, no podía. Aún sentía el abrumador horror, la angustia, la desesperación; oía cada gemido, cada... mísero sonido; y rememoraba las imágenes a contraluz, porque no podía cerrar los ojos, no podía moverse, no...

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Snape llevaba su capa. La capa con la que había cubierto su cuerpo desnudo, para más tarde depositarle sobre su cama envuelto en el cálido tejido negro. La capa con el broche de su familia, y sus iniciales bordadas. Y comprendió que esa era la prueba que le culpaba.

La capa con la cual le había abandonado por pura cobardía. Él, que decía amarle y necesitarle. 

Y Severus la llevaba. Y ahora la acariciaba con sus dedos ausentes, mientras le miraba y esperaba la explicación de su última afirmación.

-Llevas mi capa -murmuró Lucius, dando voz a sus últimos pensamientos. Algo tienes que sentir por mí, pensó; me amas, Severus, me amas...

Severus se miró a sí mismo por un instante, desconcertado. Era cierto, el tejido negro que cubría sus hombros pertenecía a Lucius Malfoy. Con esa capa sucia y usada, y sin embargo cálida y aún suave, se había despertado en su dormitorio. Esa capa había sido la única prenda sobre su cuerpo, el único rastro de su amante y agresor en la oscura soledad de aquel momento.

¿Por qué la llevaba? Le había podido pedir otra capa a Arabella, y sin embargo, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Para qué, teniendo la de Lucius... Su último regalo...

Con un gesto brusco abrió el broche y la arrojó a sus pies. ¡No la quería! No quería nada que hubiera pertenecido antes a Malfoy. Ni sus golpes ni sus mentiras ni sus falsas promesas de amor. Lucius no le amaba, ¡qué absurdo! Y él no quería ese amor tampoco. Tan sólo, tan sólo, si había fantaseado... era por costumbre. Los hombres se acostumbran y acomodan a lo que tienen, y tratan de disfrutarlo todo lo que pueden. 

Y Severus sabía que él había sido así también... En el espejismo del placer sexual que Lucius le había hecho descubrir en su cuerpo, había creído ver algo más, sentir algo más... Un anhelo, una atracción ... una necesidad de amar y ser amado... pero era sólo el reflejo de sus deseos, una irrealidad. 

Que absurdo doblegarse ante una efímera nube de promesas irrealizables, y doblegar su orgullo a semejante quimera. Severus ambicionaba más que aire perfumado entre los dedos; merecía algo más que las sobras de aprecio de un hombre arrogante como Lucius Malfoy.

-Ahí la tienes –susurró Severus señalando la capa caída.

Ahí tienes su amor, Lucius, todo lo que Sev siente por ti, concluyó una detestable voz dentro de la cabeza del Malfoy.  La amargura de aquel momento fue suficiente para llenar sus ojos de lágrimas, que el rubio intentó con todas sus fuerzas no verter. 

Los Malfoys no lloran, le había dicho su padre Tiberio. 

No lloran... pero transparentes surcos de agua salada comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas. Lucius permaneció por un momento ajeno, sólo mirando la capa arrugada a sus pies, antes de percibir que su recio control se había deshecho y estaba llorando abiertamente. En un gesto infantil, humillado y desesperado, se dio la vuelta cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Qué haces, qué haces, Lucius Malfoy, ¡por Merlín, abandona este absurdo despliegue de sentimentalismo! ¡No le muestres al enemigo tu debilidad! Pero pequeños e incontrolados sollozos estremecían sus hombros y le delataban. Lucius deseó desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, mientras trataba de no ahogarse y controlar su ya de por sí difícil respiración.

Severus detrás de él estaba callado. ¿Estaba soñando, o eran lágrimas lo que había visto manchar las mejillas de Lucius Malfoy?

Él nunca había visto al otro mago llorar, *nunca*. Y sin embargo... la escena ante sí era inconfundible, los estremecimientos y apenas reprimidos sollozos reveladores.

Sí, Lucius Malfoy estaba realmente llorando...; concluyó Severus, demasiado conmocionado para hacer algo al respecto. 

Los segundos discurrieron espesos, mientras todos los anteriores pensamientos de rabia, orgullo y frustración se desvanecían de su mente para centrarse en la increíble visión que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. ¿Por qué... por qué Lucius lloraba? Su cabeza bullía analizando posibilidades, razones, causas y efectos. 

Había sido al devolverle la capa... ¿Tan importante para el rubio era que él la conservase? O más bien, quizás, era por el símbolo... El que ya no quisiera mantener algo dado por Malfoy. Éste decía haberse preocupado por su persona, ¿era cierto? El corazón de Severus latía ahora al mismo ritmo frenético con el que trabajaba su mente. 

¿Podía ser verdad? ¿Podía ser verdad? Severus era incapaz de creer que Lucius pudiera fingir semejante escena, pero... pero no podía desechar la posibilidad. Había sido tan cruel, antes... Lucius era simplemente así: cruel. Con la crueldad ignorante y egoísta de los niños malcriados, que quieren todos los juguetes sin pensar en nadie más, y en su inocencia verdaderamente sufren cuando se les privan de ellos.

¿Sentía así Lucius? ¿Verdaderamente dolido por perder su más preciado juguete? ¿eso era él? ¿Una posesión que el otro no podía concebir perder? 

Realmente Severus no creía que Lucius le amase, si es que ese esquivo sentimiento era tan generoso y libre y dulce como juraban las odas y poemas desde el comienzo de las eras. Pero quizás, ese sentimiento de desgarrada posesión era lo más parecido al "amor" que podía desarrollar el corazón helado de Lucius.

Quizás... esas lágrimas humilladas que ahora Lucius parecía haber vuelto a controlar eran la única medida que encontraría de su influencia en la vida del otro.

Y Severus supo, con un repentino calor que se expandió en su pecho, que no era poco. 

Al menos, era lo más que el rubio sería capaz de ofrecer.

El joven se acercó entonces a éste -su furia olvidada y atrás-, y lentamente, con la misma sosegada dulzura que había empleado Arabella Figgs con él, le abrazó por detrás. Lucius se tensó al repentino contacto, no habiéndose percatado de su llegada, pero cuando Snape se quedó quieto, descansando su frente en su nuca, se relajó.

Ambos permanecieron así, en silencio, solos en medio de la destrozada sala. Muy juntos, unidos, abrazados, y a la vez separados, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos y sensaciones.

Lucius había dejado de llorar, y descansaba su peso en el abrazo de Severus, raramente reconfortado en la calidez y fuerza de éste. Era como descubrir otro mundo, con otras reglas, en el que él ya no era el amo y Severus su mascota, en el que ya no tenía que dominarle ni poseerle.

Lucius sintió que ya no tenía que pretender que no necesitaba confort, o sentía placer en dar sin esperar recibir a cambio. En este mundo podía confiar en su Sev, y podía preocuparse sólo de escuchar esos pequeños gemidos que hacía cuando le besaba el cuello y las clavículas, y arqueaba la espalda dócil y despreocupado, y le miraba con esos ojos que eran ventanas a otro espacio cuajado de estrellas. Lucius podía acomodarse a sus silencios, a la rabia que hervía repentinamente tras la helada superficie, a los sarcasmos abandonados aquí y allá, al humor disfrazado de impías críticas y a veces maravillosamente desnudo si Severus estaba lo suficiente relajado. Lucius podía vivir de esa voz de seda, poderosa, hábil, llena de matices y sorpresas que Sev manejaba más diestramente que su varita. 

Lucius podía vivir definitivamente entre sus brazos, sintiendo su aliento bajo la oreja derecha, y el suave movimiento de su pecho contra su espalda, y el bajo ronroneo de su corazón, rítmico y firme.

Y entonces un agudo dolor como un latigazo invadió la magia del momento y la rompió. 

Ambos se sobresaltaron y se separaron, apretando la marca Oscura de sus antebrazos como dos espejos enfrentados. Esta ardió un segundo antes de desvanecerse, dejando sólo un plano temblor que aumentaría cada minuto que se retrasaran hasta volverse una tortura insoportable.

Severus y Lucius se miraron a los ojos, por un momento tan sólo conscientes de lo terrible que se había sentido la intrusión de la llamada del Señor Oscuro, invadiendo su más intima privacidad.

Un terror vago inundó a Lucius entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de la casualidad del momento. 

No... Voldemort no tenía manera de averiguar que ellos... habían hecho las paces, más o menos... ¡no podía saber de su rebeldía!

-¿Lucius? –preguntó Severus, incómodo y suspicaz ante el espanto y el agobio que ahora marcaban las facciones de Malfoy.

-¡Escúchame! –El rubio se acercó hasta tomarle por los hombros.-¡Ante Voldemort debemos fingir...! ¡tú y yo no compartimos nada, nada, nos aborrecemos incluso, ¿entiendes?! ¡Mírame con odio, Severus! Él quiere eso...

-Pero... ¿por qué...

-Sev, él, él... –Lucius buscó frenéticamente por una respuesta, e improvisó con una media verdad –Nuestro Señor estaba furioso con nosotros tras el asunto de Moody. Él... bien, no le gustó que tú... me protegieras, y después yo te sacara de allí... Ambos pospusimos nuestra obligación y dejamos al auror vivo, en vez de rematarle. –concluyó Lucius con amargura, mientras los ojos de Severus se abrían ligeramente al entender.

-No nos hará bien que aún piense que... nuestras lealtades son antes entre nosotros que para él.

Severus cerró los ojos. Si Lucius supiese... Y aún peor, cuando Voldemort averiguara cuantas personas había en la lista antes que él... El joven no pudo reprimir un escalofrío, que el rubio interpretó como un signo de compresión. Un suave asentimiento con el rostro vino después.

Los dos magos permanecieron unos segundos más, tratando de recomponerse a toda velocidad, mientras el pálpito en la marca oscura crecía hasta ser realmente doloroso. 

-Tú primero –musitó Lucius. –Mejor que no nos vea aparecer juntos.

El cuerpo de Severus se irguió, preparándose para el complejo hechizo, cuando de nuevo sintió la mano de Lucius en su hombro. Y después éste le besaba con suavidad en los labios, un breve contacto de despedida.

-Hasta ahora –murmuró, mirándole con los ojos grises cristalinos y vibrantes. 

-Hasta ahora... 

Y con esas palabras y una última mirada, triste y ansiosa y a la vez en paz, Severus se desapareció.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, por fin ya he escrito la famosa *escena* entre Severus y Lucius!!! Espero que la espera haya valido la pena... 

Respecto a este capítulo he de decir que de nuevo los personajes me han tomado el pelo!!! _ Yo que soy mala malísima, quería que se pelearan y ya, pero no, ¡se han reconciliado! Aún no me puedo creer que Lucius se echase a llorar, ¡me hizo chantaje! En fin... XD También por aquí ha habido una pizca de influencia de The End de Nyaar... ah, chiquina, es que tu pelea entre Sev y Lucie fue *genial... ¡un beso enorme para ti!!! (juas, juas, te estoy haciendo publicidad!^_^)

Y también, como no, un besazo a Claudio y a... ¡¡¡VELIA!!!!! ¡¡¡GRACIAS por tus mails de ánimo!!! Son lo mejor... De nuevo este cap te lo dedico... espero que te haga muy feliz, y de nuevo siento haberte tenido esperando. Yo creo que Lucius hizo lo que hizo por ti...

Y respecto al próximo cap, pues... ¡vuelve Voldemort y sus intrigas! Anuncio que reaparece Pettigrew y la trama principal de acción, os recuerdo, con los urores teniendo a Severus en el punto de mira... ¿qué pasará? ¿le atraparán? ¿sospechará Voldemort de Sev Y Lucius? ¿podrán retomar estos su relación, o no? ¿Volverá a espiar Sev para Dumbledore? Y por cierto... ¿se enterará éste *alguna vez* de quien fue su agresor??? Porque aunque no quiere creer que fuera Lucius, para Severus es aún su único candidato... Nadie aún le ha señalado a Voldemort...

Bueno, dejo de hacer intriga, aunque en el próximo cap, con suerte, se avanzará mucho la trama. Ahhh... nos acercamos al famoso día en que Voldie fue derrotado por el bebé Harry Potter... Ya veréis, ya veréis...

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado un comentario, ¡me hace muchísima ilusión!!!!! ¡un besazo!!!

Y ahora, por favor...

¡DEJAD UN REVIEW!!! Comentarios y críticas son bienvenidos. XD

            ####

            ####

           ####

           ####

   ############

       ########

          ####

             #


End file.
